Maybe someday, you'll fall for me
by Everdeen1985
Summary: Suite directe du final de la saison 3.Si ce final vous a laissé haletant devant votre écran et que vous trouvez que 4 mois c'est bien trop long, j'essaie d'apporter ma vision concernant la suite des évênements !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Musique : Jake Welden – For Someone

Il se retourna dans son lit pour la centième fois cette nuit là. Incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce, et à chacun de ses mouvements, le drap de coton qui le recouvrait lui collait un peu plus à la peau.

D'un geste presque rageur il finit par repousser ce dernier à l'autre bout d'un lit, puis s'installa sur le dos et ramena les mains derrière sa tête. Fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Les ombres de la ville dansaient faiblement sur les murs dans une sorte de ballet parfaitement régulier, mais il n'y prêta pas non plus attention.

Le réveil affichait 5h précises et le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Une nuit de plus sans dormir. La 3eme de la semaine. Il se demandait comment il parvenait encore à tenir debout des journées entières.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas entièrement vrai puisque l'après-midi de la veille il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil à l'hopital, la tête sur l'accoudoir, un pan de son manteau en guise d'oreiller...

Combien d'heures avait-il ainsi passé assoupi dans cette position ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Lorsque un infirmier l'avait doucement réveillé pour lui indiquer que l'heure des visites était passée depuis longtemps il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder sa montre. Il avait simplement jeté un dernier regard en direction du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, immobile et paisible, comme assoupie, puis il avait posé une main sur la sienne et lui avait murmuré "A demain", comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis maintenant près d'un mois.

Le temps passait et l'espoir de la voir se réveiller d'elle même l'abandonnait de jour en jour. Et même si les médecins persistaient à lui répéter qu'avec ce genre de comas on ne pouvait jamais savoir "quand", "comment", ni même présumer de l'état dans lequel le patient risquait de se réveiller, il devinait à leurs lèvres pincées et leurs regards fuyants qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. Ou qu'on le ménageait tout du moins.

Il tourna la tête en direction du radio-réveil qui indiquait à present 5h04. Puis persuadé qu'il ne trouverait de toute façon plus le sommeil, il décida de se lever.

La cuisine était plongée dans la pénombre. Pour ne pas réveiller sa mère et Alexis qui dormaient à l'étage il pris le parti de ne pas allumer la lumière et se contenta de l'éclairage exterieur. La chaleur était totalement étouffante. Une cannicule digne de celle de 1976 annonçait-on aux informations.

La gorge sèche il ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il but directement au goulot.

Appuyé contre un mur il ressassa à nouveau les évênements de ces dernieres semaines. Il avait la sensation étrange que six mois s'étaient écoulés déjà, et pourtant une trentaine de jours seulement le séparaient de cette journée cauchemardesque.

_-Kate ! Kate ! Réveille toi je t'en supplie !_

_Les mains en sang, penché au dessus du corps de la jeune femme inannimée il avait comme l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Autour de lui pourtant on courrait dans tous les sens. Les moins courageux en direction de leur voiture. Les autres se pressaient autour de lui._

_Ryan son téléphone à la main appelait les secours et perdait visiblement patience puisque Rick l'entendit crier d'une voix autoritaire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas "Je m'en moque des embouteillages et de ce putain d'accident de bagnole, on a besoin de quelqu'un ici, et tout de suite !"_

_Il baissa la tête en direction de sa poitrine, sa main comprimait toujours fermement l'endroit précis ou la balle avait traversé. Il n'avait pas de réelles notions de secourisme, mais il savait qu'il fallait appuyer sur une plaie pour ralentir une hémorragie, ou tout du moins il avait cru le comprendre en visionnant une quelquonque émission scienfitique._

_-Ecartez vous Castle, je vais regarder ça !_

_La main de Lanie venait de se poser sur son épaule, doucement elle l'invita à se relever. Il refusait de lacher Kate. Comme si oter sa main allait comme par magie déclencher une sorte de mécanisme qui la viderait de tout son sang "Tu lis trop de mauvais thrillers mon cher Castle", se murmura t'il à lui même._

_-Rick ! Insista la jeune femme qui ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, en appuyant plus fermement sur son épaule. A moins que vous ne soyez formé aux premiers soins et aux gestes à adopter en cas de blessure par balle, laissez moi la place. S'il vous plait._

_C'est à contre coeur mais raisonnablement qu'il retira sa main et perdit ainsi le seul contact qui lui restait encore avec la jeune femme toujours inconsciente._

_Lanie se pencha sur le corps de son amie et déboutonna le haut de son uniforme. Castle détourna la tête par pudeur, tout en se faisant la remarque que cette dernière était bien anecdotique dans de pareilles circonstances. Une autre main se posa alors sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour découvrir un Esposito qui ne quittait pas du regard sa petite amie agenouillée auprès de sa supérieure hiérarchique,et dont le geste signifiait simplement un soutien sans faille. Comme un "Je suis là" implicite._

_Il fallut ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'enfin les sirènes des ambulances retentissent dans le cimetière. Tout se déroula au ralenti, comme dans un film, deux hommes tenant une civière le dépassèrent en courant, ils ne perdirent pas un instant avant d'installer Kate et de la brancher à tout un tas de machines tandis que Lanie leur communiquait des informations médicales auquelles il ne comprenait pas grand chose._

_On leur indiqua qu'une personne, une seule, pouvait les suivre dans l'ambulance. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il en fut touché._

_-On va rester dans les parages pour essayer de trouver des indices sur le sniper lança Ryan qui sortait d'une discussion avec l'un des fossoyeurs du cimetière. Apparement des employés ont aperçu un homme étrange qui trainait dans les parages ce matin. Ca n'a peut être strictement rien à voir, mais on va visionner les bandes des caméras de surveillance pour s'en assurer._

_-On aura le connard qui a fait ça vous pouvez en être sur ! Ajouta Esposito. Tenez nous au courant dès que vous avez du nouveau !_

_Castle hocha la tête et monta dans l'ambulance à la suite de deux ambulanciers qui s'affairèrent immédiatement à revérifier les constantes de la jeune femme._

_Assis sur un de ces bancs blancs en plastique désagréables comme on en trouve souvent dans ce genre de camions, il observa la jeune femme endormie dont seul le visage dépassait de la couverture dans laquelle on l'avait enveloppée._

_-Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t'il au jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui venait d'installer une perfusion dans le bras de la jeune femme._

_Pas de réponse. Rien d'autre que le silence dans l'habitacle chahuté du véhicule durant la longue minute qui suivit. Castle devina que ce mutisme n'était pas forcément une bonne chose._

_-C'est trop tôt pour savoir quoi que ce soit monsieur. Finit enfin par répondre le garçon sans même lever la tête dans sa direction. Dans l'état actuel des choses tout peut arriver.  
>Et comme pour joindre la vérité des faits à ces quelques mots, la machine sur laquelle était branchée la jeune femme sembla soudain s'affoler. Des bips dans tous les sens, comme dans les séries médicales. Le coeur de Castle manqua un battement.<em>

_-Bordel ! Jura le jeune ambulancier. Eddie ralentis on va devoir la choquer._

_Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la main de Castle, imbriquée dans le repli du banc ne se détendit pas un seul instant, la jointure de ses mains était blanche, il ne respirait plus, comme par soutien logique pour sa collègue, son amie, sa..._

_-Alleez ma p'tite dame ! Lanca le plus agé des deux ambulanciers. On se bat et on y croit ! Allez !_

_-Allez Kate pensa Castle du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Bats toi bon sang._

_Une des mains de la jeune femme pendait sur le côté du brancard, il s'approcha légèrement en s'efforçant de ne pas gêner le travail des deux hommes et la saisit dans la sienne._

_-Allez Kate, lança t'il cette fois ci à voix haute._

_Après un court instant, les battements de coeur de la jeune femme semblèrent alors soudain reprendre un rythme presque normal. Il soupira de soulagement._

-Ben alors c'est à cette heure ci que tu te lèves ?

La voix fatiguée d'Alexis interrompit le fil de ses pensées. La jeune fille venait d'apparaitre au pied des escaliers, dans une de ces longues chemises de nuit affublée de nounours qui lui donnaient parfois l'impression qu'elle était encore "sa petite fille".

-Hey Pumpkin, murmura Castle en souriant.  
>-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir hein ? Devina la jeune fille en s'approchant de la table de la cuisine contre laquelle il était désormais accoudé.<br>-On ne peut rien te cacher, confirma t'il en hochant la tête.  
>-Tu as pensé aux somnifères ? Suggera Alexis. Ou alors encore mieux, aux supers remèdes de mamie ?<br>-Tu ne me feras pas avaler ces especes de racines de persil infusées dans du foie de morue.  
>-C'était une infusion à la verveine...<br>-C'est la même chose.

Le silence occupa l'espace un court instant. La jeune fille savait que c'était peine perdue de convaincre son père de prendre quoi que ce soit.

-Des nouvelles de l'hopital ? Interrogea-telle sur un ton plus grave. Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentrée hier soir.  
>-Non toujours rien, répondit Castle avec fatalité. Comme chaque jour depuis le début du mois. Rien ne bouge, rien n'évolue. Elle reste plongée dans ce foutu coma.<br>La jeune fille s'approcha de son père, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.  
>-J'ai confiance, elle finira par se réveiller tu verras !<br>-Ce n'est plus de la confiance, c'est de l'optimisme excessif, répondit Castle bougon  
>-Je vois juste le verre à moitié plein c'est tout !<br>-Oui, à moitié rempli de persil au foie de morue !

Alexis sourit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au téléphone portable de son père qui tronait devant lui sur le coin de la table.

-Tu ne le quittes plus hein !  
>-lls m'ont dit qu'ils m'appelleraient dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau, quelle que soit l'heure. Alors non je ne le quitte plus, justifia-til.<br>-Esperons qu'il finisse par sonner très bientôt alo...

Et comme pour répondre intuitivement à cette promesse, le téléphone s'éclaira soudainement. Ce fameux moment d'une à deux secondes durant lequel on sait qu'un appel va aboutir mais que le correspondant ne s'affiche pas encore leur sembla durer une éternité inquantifiable à tous les deux.

Enfin les 8 lettres du mot hopital apparurent sur l'écran, et les premières notes de "Rencontre du 3ème type" habitèrent la pièce d'une drôle d'atmosphère.

Il décrocha dans l'instant même, fébrile, manquant au passage de faire tomber le téléphone .

-Rick Castle je vous écoute ? S'exclama-t'il dans l'expectative, non sans une pointe de stress.

Un tel coup de téléphone pouvait être autant porteur d'une bonne nouvelle que d'une mauvaise. Alexis n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruissement d'une voix féminine au bout du fil. Castle ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa main libre sur le rebord de la table.

**(A suivre)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Musique : Gregory Alan Isakov - If I Go I'm Goin'

Le gobelet descendit lentement dans la machine à café dans un cliquetis significatif de ce genre d'appareils. Le liquide brulant remplit peu à peu le recipient en plastique. Il manqua de se bruler lorsqu'il le saisit entre ses mains étrangement froides.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le siège dans la couloir qu'il avait occupé durant les 2 heures précédentes. Le jour se levait sur New York, et la vue par la fenêtre au bout du couloir offrait un panorama tout à fait splendide, dégradé de jaune et d'orangé, dont les rayons venaient mourir faiblement sur le sol en lino de l'espace d'attente.

Face à lui, au comptoir des admissions, une infirmière cernée s'occupait d'agraffer entre eux des dossiers de patients (du moins le supposa-t'il). Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui demander pour la 5eme fois en une demi-heure si elle avait du nouveau. Sachant pertinament que c'était inutile puisqu'il n'avait été absent qu'une courte minute.

-Toujours rien, le coupa-t'elle dans son élan. On vous préviendra dès qu'il y aura du nouveau rassurez vous.

Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête de ses dossiers. "Suis-je donc si prévisible ?" se questionna-t'il intérieurement.

Une vieille femme qui sortait de la salle de radiologie quelques mètres plus loin rejoint péniblement la rangée de chaises avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, probablement dans l'attente de ses résultats.

-Fichu bassin, ça ne répond plus aussi bien qu'il y a 50 ans cette petite bête là, nota-t'elle à voix haute.

Castle sourit par politesse. Ses mains trifouillant nerveusement les plis de son manteau.

-Vous aussi vous venez vous faire Rayon-Xiser ? Questionna la vielle femme en souriant.  
>-Non, je suis là pour voir quelqu'un, répondit il le regard dans le vague.<br>-Oh. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de trop grave alors.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Comment savez vous que c'est "elle" ?  
>-Appelons ça l'intuition féminine répondit elle sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.<p>

Il sourit aussi. De façon un peu moins forcée cette fois ci.

-C'est votre femme ? Votre petite amie ? Questionna t'elle sans curiosité déplacée.  
>-C'est...compliqué, lacha-t'il après un moment de réflexion.<br>-La vie est bien trop courte pour s'encombrer du "compliqué" mon petit, répondit-elle (alors qu'il la dépassait bien de deux bonnes têtes). Et puis un jour on tombe dans sa salle de bain et c'est la moitié de votre corps qui ne répond plus à l'appel. Et là, croyez moi, c'est trop tard pour faire des folies de son corps !

Il essaya de chasser l'image qui venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

-Rien n'est plus compliqué que ce qu'on décide soi même de compliquer. Ajouta-t'elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
>-Madame Higgins ? Fit une voix au bout du couloir.<p>

Un docteur tenant un dossier d'ou dépassait le coin d'une radio demanda à la vieille femme de bien vouloir le suivre.

Elle entreprit de se relever péniblement, se tenant maladroitement à l'accoudoir en fer de la chaise. Castle tendit le bras pour lui offrir un équilibre qu'elle saisit bien volontiers. Elle parvint enfin à se tenir en position debout, et avant de lacher ce bras bienveillant elle tourna une dernière fois la tête dans sa direction.

-N'oubliez pas, au diable les complications !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et fit quelqu'un pas en direction du médecin qui l'attendait, le bras tendu pour prendre le relais de Castle. Avant de disparaître dans l'angle du couloir elle se retourna une dernière fois dans sa direction et lui lança d'un ton amusé :

-Au fait j'adore vos livres. Ce Derrick Storm, quel chaud lapin !

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle avait quitté son champ de vision. "Quelle rencontre étrange" songea-t'il.

Cette femme dans le fond avait totalement raison. Il se rendait compte ces dernières semaines qu'avec Kate ils avaient perdu un temps fou à compliquer une situation qui pourtant était l'évidence même. Certes il y avait Josh, certes il y avait l'équilibre fragile de leur relation professionnelle, et certes elle s'entêtait à le fuir, mais il se promit que si elle s'en sortait il prendrait d'avantage d'initiatives.

Elle s'était réveillée pendant la nuit. Contre toute attente. Il n'y croyait plus, et visiblement le médecin auquel il avait parlé en arrivant non plus.

Il s'était précipité à l'hopital, à peine son téléphone raccroché, mais on lui avait expliqué qu'il était impossible de la voir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas passé d'examen approfondi afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles trop irreversibles.

"Séquelles", ce mot le fit frissonner. Il en avait écrit des histoires de patients dans le coma qui en se réveillant sont à ramasser à la petite cuillère, incapables de s'exprimer correctement, avec la capacité de réflexion d'un enfant de 5 ans. Pour une fois il aurait aimé ne pas s'être aussi bien renseigné avant d'écrire ce genre d'oeuvres. Certes ça servait parfaitement son propos. Une victime incapable de désigner son assassin ça avait tout de même plus d'allure, surtout si on envisageait de pousser plus loin que la page 50.

-Monsieur Castle ?

Une voix familière au bout du couloir. Celle du médecin croisé deux heures plus tôt. Il se leva d'un bond. L'homme s'approcha de lui.

-Nous venons d'avoir les résultats des scanners cérébraux et des radios de contrôle. Nous attendons encore ceux de l'IRM, mais je voulais vous tenir informé malgré tout.

A cet instant précis, les portes automatiques de l'hopital s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre les silhouettes de Ryan et Esposito qui pressèrent le pas en appercevant Castle.

-Aloors ? S'enquit Ryan inquiet.  
>-Le médecin allait justement me donner des nouvelles, répondit l'écrivain sans quitter des yeux l'intéressé, avide de savoir.<br>-Hum oui, effectivement, confirma le médecin. Comme je l'expliquais à monsieur Castle, nous venons tout juste d'avoir les résultats des premiers examens et...

Il n'y eut surement pas plus d'une demi seconde entre ce bout de phrase et le suivant, mais il sembla à Rick qu'elle avait duré une éternité.

-...c'est encore tôt pour se prononcer totalement favorablement. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles importantes à première vue.

Les épaules de Castle s'affaissèrent de soulagement (et il prit concience que ça devait bien faire un bon mois qu'il ne les avait pas senti si légères).

-Cependant, poursuivit-le médecin pour tempérer un minimum son annonce, elle a de nombreuses lésions du corps calleux, c'est ce qui relie les 2 hémisphères du cerveau. Ca reste assez courant après un coma prolongé. Certaines connexions neuronales ont pu être altérées par cet état, et il va falloir qu'elle les recrée d'elle même.  
>-Qu'est ce que ça signifie concrètement ? S'inquieta Esposito.<br>-Concrètement ? Cela signifie qu'il se peut que dans les premiers temps elle ait du mal à s'exprimer de façon claire. Ou qu'elle ait du mal a donner un ordre à ses membres. Lever un bras ou une jambe peut s'avérer être une épreuve dans ce genre de cas. La mémoire peut également jouer des tours, il arrive que le patient ne se souvienne de rien concernant ce qui a précédé ou suivi directement son accident. Malgré tout dans 60% des cas la mémoire est intacte. Et concernant les lésions du corps calleux, dans 8 cas sur 10 nos patients s'en sortent à court ou moyen terme sans aucunes séquelles durables.

Castle, Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard à la fois rassuré et bouillant d'inquiétude.

-Et donc elle est réveillée là ? Interrogea Ryan.  
>-Elle est de retour dans sa chambre, et consciente oui, répondit le médecin. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais je vous demanderais simplement d'y aller un par un. Pour des raisons évidentes. Ménagez là, on ne sort pas d'un coma de 28 jours comme d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.<p>

Castle eut une légère impression de déja vu lorsque les deux amis lui jetèrent un regard entendu, signifiant qu'il pouvait se rendre le premier dans la chambre du détective. "Cela devient une habitude" songea-t'il un peu amusé. "Bientôt je figurerais en tant que personne à contacter en cas d'urgence sur tous ses formulaires administratifs".

L'écrivain suivit donc le médecin dans le dédale de couloirs qui menaient à la chambre de Beckett. Une sorte de boule à l'estomac. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de croiser son regard une seule fois en 28 jours, et il venait de prendre conscience que ça lui avait atrocement manqué.

Tandis que les deux hommes empruntaient le dernier couloir menant à sa chambre, il songea aux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés à son attention. S'en souviendrait-elle seulement ? Et si tel était le cas, quelle serait sa réaction ?

Il chassa cette question réthorique de son esprit, songeant que le plus important pour l'instant était son état. Il s'en voulut même de tant d'égoisme et de penser à de pareilles choses dans un tel moment.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, le médecin lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Je vous laisse ici. Rappelez vous de la ménager, et ne restez pas trop longtemps.

Puis l'homme repartit en sens inverse et disparut à l'angle du couloir, laissant Castle seul, debout devant cette porte. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée.

-Allez mon vieux, on se lance ! S'invectiva t'il à voix haute.

Il appuya doucement sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Après une longue inspiration, il pénétra dans la pièce.

**(A suivre)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Musique : Joshua James - Abbie Martin

La chambre était configurée de telle sorte qu'il lui fallait d'abord emprunter un semblant de couloir donnant sur une petite salle de bain privative, avant de parvenir à l'espace principal de la pièce. La porte de cette dernière étant entrouverte, il tourna la tête en passant devant. Le reflet de son visage que lui renvoya le miroir lui arracha un rictus d'insatisfaction. Les cernes et le visage creusé ne traduisaient que trop bien les quelques nuits sans sommeil qui avaient précédé cette journée.

Il prit quelques instants pour se recoiffer d'une main et ajuster sa tenue. Histoire d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? S'enquit une faible voix dont il devinait la source dans le renfoncement de la pièce.

Il frissonna en l'entendant. Cette voix à la fois si grave et douce, qui laissait parfois étrangement échapper quelques sonorités slaves. Dernièrement il avait fini par réussir à se faire à l'idée, ou tout du moins à envisager que peut être il n'aurait plus jamais réellement la possibilité de l'entendre.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, stressé comme un enfant qui se dirige vers l'estrade pour présenter son tout premier exposé à la classe.

Lorsqu'il l'apperçut enfin, couchée dans ce lit auprès duquel il avait passé tant de journées, sa fébrilité faiblit légèrement. Elle semblait terriblement "elle même". On l'avait légèrement redressée dans son lit, (probablement au retour des premiers examens). Son teint était certes bien pale et elle n'avait rien à lui envier côté cernes, mais elle semblait lucide. Elle eut même la force de lui adresser un léger sourire.

-Castle, murmura t'elle faiblement.

Il répondit à son sourire et s'approcha du lit.

-Les médecins nous ont dit que vous auriez peut être quelques difficultés à vous exprimer clairement, mais je vois que vous avez retenu le principal, mon nom de famille ! Nous sommes sauvés !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui offrit un de ces sourires Castle-ien dont il avait le secret.

Il était à présent parvenu à sa hauteur, il tira le vieux siège collé contre le mur vers lui et entreprit de s'asseoir sans se prendre les pieds dans tous les cables qui jonchaient le sol. Les infirmières qui l'avaient ramenée dans sa chambre n'avait pas jugé utile de réinstaller tout ça correctement visiblement.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

La jeune femme jeta un regard autour d'elle avant de répondre à sa question.

La pièce n'était pas bien grande, les stores étaient à demi baissés, et laissaient filtrer le soleil à présent bien installé dans le ciel new-yorkais. Des rideaux à fleur d'un gout plus que douteux ornaient les fenêtres. Sur la table à côté d'elle tronait un vase en céramique dans lequel surnageait un bouquet de lys à demi-fâné.

-Comme une grand mère coincée dans sa maison de retraite, parvint-elle à articuler en prenant bien son temps entre chaque mot. Regardez moi ces fleurs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une grille de mots croisés pour compléter le tableau  
>-Hum...Les fleurs c'est moi, objecta-t'il en détournant le regard.<br>-Oh.

Un court silence gêné accueillit cette remarque.

-Hum, enfin à vrai dire, je voulais dire d'un point de vue physiquement...physique, précisa l'écrivain qui était habitué à mieux manier les mots que ça. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Parler semblait exiger d'elle un effort conséquent.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un tracteur m'a roulé sur le ventre, et présentement telle que vous me voyez je suis incapable de bouger les bras par le simple pouvoir de ma volonté...

-Vos bras à vous ou n'importe quels bras en général ? Interrogea l'écrivain. Parce que j'ai lu un jour ce livre d'un grand magicien qui expliquait comment on pouvait par le simple pouvoir de la volonté forcer quelqu'un à...

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il s'interrompit. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise il se sentait obligé de s'en sortir par une pirouette d'humour douteux.

Son visage se crispa soudain légèrement et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaitre un rictus de douleur.

-C'est votre plaie ? S'inquieta Castle en se rapprochant encore d'avantage

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ils m'ont dit que la cicatrisation était déja bien avancée, mais que je risquais de la sentir encore quelques temps. Il semblerait que sur ce point là tout du moins ils aient eu raison.  
>-J'aurais préféré que ce soit plutôt sur la partie ou vous bavez et ou je dois vous nourir de compotes à la petite cuillère qu'il aient vu juste !<p>

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il avait beau jouer les insensibles, on aurait dit un petit garçon au chevet de sa mère à l'hopital, il semblait tressauter au moindre de ses mouvements, comme si elle était sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux à tout instant.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ce jour là Castle ? Questionna-t'elle, devenant soudain plus sérieuse.  
>-De quoi vous souvenez vous exactement ? S'enquit l'écrivain.<br>-De...bribes.

Elle fuit son regard un court instant. Il aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir, ce qui était difficilement camouflable vu la paleur de ses traits. Il décida d'ignorer la réaction. Tout du moins pour l'instant, et s'efforça de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible les souvenirs troubles de cette journée.

-Vous étiez en train de prononcer votre discours pour l'enterrement du Capitaine. Un très beau discours d'ailleurs... Et puis il y a eu ce... tout est allé très vite...un sniper camouflé derrière une rangée de tombes à une centaine de mètres d'où nous nous trouvions vous a tiré dessus. Et...

Il se tut un instant. Revivre la scène était plus que désagréable.

-Continuez ?  
>-J'ai...J'ai plongé pour l'empêcher de vous atteindre, mais mes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient et je...Je suis désolée Kate.<br>-Désolé de ne pas vous être pris cette balle à ma place ? Ne soyez pas stupide Castle.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle venait de pointer du doigt le regret qui le hantait depuis plus de trois semaines.

-Et donc vous vous êtes écroulée sur le sol, et j'ai cru que vous étiez en train de... Enfin, que c'était fini...Alors j'ai...Mais heureusement les secours ont fait un travail remarquable. Et vous voila, fraiche et pimpante comme au premier jour, conclut-il dans un sourire légèrement forcé.  
>-Castle je suis vraiment très mauvaise au jeu des "phrases à trous". Si vous pouviez m'éclairer d'avantage.<br>-Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? Répondit-il mi-déçu, mi-soulagé.  
>-Je...commença la jeune femme avant de prendre une longue inspiration. J'ai des souvenirs très vagues concernant l'ensemble de cette journée...Cependant je me souviens qu'après le coup de feu vous m'avez suppliée de m'accrocher...Vous me souteniez par la nuque... Et puis tout m'est soudain apparu très flou et je me suis sentie partir. Et...<br>-Et ?  
>- Et je me souviens que juste avant de fermer les yeux vous m'avez...<p>

On frappa à la porte. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas proférer un juron à voix haute. Au lieu de quoi il se contenta de le penser très fort en serrant le rebord du siège de frustration.

Le médecin rencontré plus-tôt pénétra dans la chambre, immédiatement suivi par un homme brun aux cheveux relativement longs (trop pour un homme viril digne de ce nom^^). Le visage de Kate s'éclaira en l'appercevant.

-Joosh. S'exclama-t'elle en souriant faiblement.  
>-Heyy, répondit celui-ci en s'approchant du lit, du côté opposé à celui ou se trouvait Castle.<p>

Il prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne et passa doucement une main sur son visage.

-Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta-til.  
>-Mais tu n'étais pas en Afrique ? Répondit la jeune femme pragmatique.<br>-Je suis rentrée la semaine dernière quand j'ai su ce qui se passait. J'aurais voulu rentrer plus tôt, mais ces choses là sont compliquées comme tu le sais...

"Chacun son sens des priorités" songea Castle légèrement amer. Josh n'était venu voir Kate que deux fois en tout et pour tout. Lui l'avait veillée chaque jour depuis l'accident.

Il se redressa dans son siège, et se sentant de trop commença à se relever.

-Vous partez déjà Castle ? L'interrogea Beckett, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.  
>-Comme les médecins l'ont dit, il vaut mieux ne pas être plusieurs à la fois auprès de vous... Vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais vous laisser au plaisir de vos "retrouvailles" avec Josh.<p>

Ce dernier lança un regard reconnaissant à l'écrivain. Le médecin qui venait d'accrocher un calepin agrémenté de graphiques au lit de la jeune femme hocha de son côté la tête comme pour confirmer la raisonnabilité de cette décision.

-Oh...Très bien alors...répondit la jeune femme. Je vous revois bientôt ?  
>-Le plus tôt possible oui, répondit Castle en lui adressant un sourire et en posant une main sur la sienne.<p>

Sentant le regard de Josh posé sur lui, il retira vivement cette dernière, et détourna le regard gêné. Kate avait rougit à nouveau.

-Hum je, eh bien à plus tard. Lança-t'il à la petite assemblée avant de se diriger la porte en tenant fermement son manteau.

Il avait déja une main sur la poignée quand la voix de Beckett se fit entendre à nouveau.

-Castle ?

Il revint légèrement sur ses pas.

-Beckett ?

Elle sourit en l'entendant répondre de la sorte.

-Merci, dit elle simplement.  
>-Toujours, répondit l'écrivain en lui retournant son sourire.<p>

Et il quitta la chambre.

**(A suivre)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Musique : Joe Purdy - I Love The Rain The Most

_3 semaines plus tard_

En arrivant au bureau ce matin là, il s'empressa de s'adonner à sa seconde activité préférée (après l'écriture) et déposa un café brulant sur le bureau de Beckett.

Aujourd'hui marquait son retour au sein du 12eme district, et si Ryan et Esposito arboraient pour l'occasion des chapeaux d'anniversaire qui leur enserraient le visage et leur conféraient une allure assez ridicule, il avait opté pour d'avantage de simplicité. Bien qu'il faille reconnaître qu'il avait passé un certain temps dans la salle de bain ce matin là.

Après 2 semaines de rééducation, Beckett avait été autorisée à rejoindre son domicile. Mais le médecin avait insisté pour qu'elle patiente un peu avant de revenir sur le terrain. "Un bon mois serait un délai raisonnable" avait-il suggéré. C'était mal la connaitre, et après seulement une petite semaine à tourner en rond dans son appartement et à téléphoner au poste toutes les heures pour être informée des affaires en cours, elle avait fini par craquer, annonçant son retour pour le lundi suivant.

Castle ne l'avait pas revue depuis sa sortie de l'hopital. Il savait que Josh jouait les gardes-malades à domicile, et il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter au jeune humanitaire qu'il ne portait pas forcément dans son coeur.

D'autant plus que lui comme la jeune femme n'étaient jamais revenus sur cette conversation interrompue le jour de son réveil, et qu'à son humble avis la présence de Josh n'était pas étrangère à ces "non-dits".

Il esperait que le fait de la cotoyer à nouveau au comissariat sans la présence du jeune homme à se côtés leur permettrait de parler enfin sérieusement.

S'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis 8 jours, Ryan et Esposito étaient passés régulièrement la voir de leur côté, le tenant informé de l'état de la jeune femme qui allait en s'améliorant. Elle ressentait toujours quelques faiblesses au niveau des membres supérieurs, et avait du mal à s'appuyer sur son côté droit (l'endroit ou la balle avait traversé), mais elle avait pris l'habitude de se déplacer avec une canne pour équilibrer son poids et atténuer la douleur.

Castle sourit en repensant à la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu quelques jours auparavant avec la jeune femme, et à la réponse qu'elle avait formulé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment elle se sentait :

- Ca ira bien mieux lorsque Ryan et Esposito arrêteront de m'appeler Docteur House.

Il en avait profité pour lui suggérer le port de la barbe. Suggestion gentillement déclinée par Beckett.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, il était encore très tôt, le jour se levait à peine, et il pleuvait sur New York. Comme pour signifier que l'été prendrait déja bientôt fin. Le bruit de la pluie fine contre les carreaux avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Hormis quelques agents affairés au traitement de dossiers en retard, il n'y avait que lui et les deux enquêteurs déguisés dans la pièce. Son regard s'attarda sur la porte fermée du bureau du Capitaine Montgomery. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. On avait encore affecté aucun remplaçant à son poste, mais la rentrée devait apporter son lot de nouveautés avait annoncé le grand chef du district lors de la soirée organisée en hommage au Capitaine.

En attendant, Esposito qui était le plus ancien dans la maison après Beckett avait en quelque sorte pris les rênes, et malgré sa difficulté à imposer une stature digne de celle de Montgomery, il était écouté et respecté. Beckett allait bien entendu reprendre ce rôle dès son retour.

Penser au Capitaine lui rappela la présence de cette épaisse enveloppe dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il avait eu deux mois pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle contenait et pour se demander s'il devait suivre les recommandations de Montgomery. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était la position la plus sage à adopter. Il n'avait pas envie de passer un autre mois auprès de la jeune femme à l'hôpital, et encore moins d'être celui qui prononcerait son oraison funéraire.

Il savait que si elle venait à prendre connaissance de ce qu'il savait, et du fait qu'il le lui avait caché tout ce temps, il aurait tout à perdre. Mais il préférait perdre sa confiance que la perdre tout court. Son choix était donc fait et définitif. Oui il en savait à présent beaucoup. Trop même. Non il ne lui confierait pas ces informations. Et il essaierait encore moins de faire chuter le Dragon. Comme l'écrivait Montgomery à la fin de son courrier, tout ceci était un immense jeu de dominos, et il suffisait de pousser le premier pour déclencher une série de réactions en chaîne qui n'apporteraient que chaos et violence. Et de ce côté là, ils avaient eu leur dose l'année passée.

A présent il était donc seul avec ce secret, un secret un peu trop lourd à porter certes, mais il était flatté de la confiance que le Capitaine lui avait accordé, et il s'était promis, pour honorer sa mémoire, de ne rien faire qui aurait pu le décevoir.

-Heeey Beckett ! Fit la voix enjouée de Ryan.

La jeune femme venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrée de la pièce. Le coeur de Castle rata un battement, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux qui avaient continué à pousser légèrement pendant l'été tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un haut blanc (lui rappelant étrangement la tenue décontractée qu'elle portait lors de leur petite virée à L.A).

-Eh bien on est venue en mode "cool" Detective ! Fit remarquer Esposito à qui cela n'avait pas échappé non plus.

Kate sourit en s'approchant des 3 hommes. Elle n'avait plus sa canne remarqua Castle surpris.

-J'ai essayé de porter une de mes tenues plus "traditionnelles", mais les pantalons de tailleur comprimaient ma cicatrice, j'ai donc décidé d'opter pour d'avantage de décontractaction. Pour quelques jours du moins...  
>-Génial ! Je propose qu'on organise un concours de t-shirt mouillés après le gouter cet après-midi ! Proposa Castle en levant les bras.<p>

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Certaines choses ne changent pas...  
>-Que voulez vous ! Répondit Castle fier de lui. On ne se refait pas.<p>

Elle baissa la tête en direction de son bureau et apperçu le gobelet de café dont s'échappait un filet de fumée.

-En parlant de choses qui ne changent pas. Merci Castle.  
>-Mon plaisir, répondit-il dans un sourire.<p>

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent un court instant à s'observer, se jaugeant presque Un dialogue implicite se nouant furtivement.

-Rah mais aïeeu !

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de Ryan dont l'élastique du masque venait de craquer, lui fouettant légèrement le visage au passage. Esposito lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-C'est pour ça que je t'adore mec. Un spectacle perpetuel.  
>-Très drôle, rétorqua le jeune homme un chouilla vexé.<br>-Hum, et sinon sur quoi travaillez vous en ce moment ? Questionna Beckett retrouvant une voix soudain plus sérieuse.  
>-Oh, eh bien il ne se passe pas grand chose d'exaltant dernièrement, répondit Esposito. On est sur un règlement de compte entre dealers, mais on a déja interpellé un suspect qui est sur le point de tout avouer alors...<br>-On lui a fait le fameux coup du bon-cop bad-cop, ça a trop bien marché ! Se vanta Ryan.  
>-Sauf au moment ou tu as oublié d'être méchant, rétorqua Esposito en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>-Ben ouais mais il nous montrait la photo de sa fille, elle était toute mignonne et...  
>-Je savais que j'aurais du jouer le méchant, je suis bien meilleur que toi à ce petit jeu là ! L'interrompit Esposito.<br>-Tu n'avais qu'à pas perdre à pierre-papier-cis...  
>-Hum...Interrompit Beckett, et en dehors de ça ?<p>

Ils haussèrent les épaules pour signifier qu'aucune autre enquête en cours n'animait la vie du comissariat en ce début de mois de septembre. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bureau de Montgomery puis demanda d'une voix légèrement vacillante :

-Des nouvelles concernant son remplaçant ?  
>-Toujours pas non, répondit Esposito, mais d'après les bruits de couloir on ne devrait pas tarder à en savoir plus. En attendant vous et moi on va gérer ce comissar...<p>

Il s'interrompit devant le haussement de sourcils de la jeune femme.

-Hum, poursuivit-il, je veux dire, vous allez gérer ce comissariat avec tout mon soutien, en attendant l'affectation du nouveau capitaine.  
>-Et ça, ça veut dire pas de terrain ou le moins possible Beckett, lança Castle sur un ton qui se voulait presque être un ordre. De toute façon vous n'êtes pas en état de...<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon état Castle, rétorqua Kate. Et je peux tout aussi bien gérer les deux casquettes à la fois.

Elle se retourna en direction de Ryan et Esposito.

-Vous avez refusé de m'en parler durant toute ma convalescence, j'ose esperer que vous allez lever cette règle stupide maintenant que je suis de retour. Qu'en est-il de l'homme qui m'a tiré dessus ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu gêné.

-On a pas tellement avancé malheureusement, répondit timidement Ryan en dansant presque d'un pied sur l'autre. On a enquêté au cimetière après votre...accident, mais cela n'a rien donné. Deux des employés avaient vu quelqu'un de louche dans le cimetière ce matin là, qui semblait être en "repérage" de quelque chose. Mais le souci c'est que...

Castle lui jeta un regard insistant, l'invitant à continuer sur cette voie, ce qui n'échappa pas totalement à Beckett.

-Ils nous ont donné deux descriptions totalement opposées termina Esposito à sa place. Il avait visiblement moins de mal à mentir à sa collègue que Ryan. L'un nous a parlé d'un homme grand, de carrure imposante et quasi chauve, alors que l'autre nous décrivait un homme de corpulence moyenne aux cheveux blonds. On tourne en rond donc.

La jeune femme jeta un regard aux trois hommes successivement.

-Vous mentez très mal tous les deux.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grand yeux faussement outrés. Castle se joint à eux pour plus de crédibilité.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose. Pourquoi refuser de me parler de tout ça depuis un mois, si vous n'aviez aucune information à ce sujet ? S'énerva légèrement la jeune femme.  
>-Non mais on ne sait vraiment rien de plus, affirma à nouveau Esposito en fixant le sol.<p>

Au même moment, un agent fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Espo, Ryan, votre gars est en train de péter un plomb en cellule. Il a menacé de se suicider avec le couteau en plastique qu'on lui a donné pour beurrer ses tartines.

Les deux agents accueillirent la nouvelle avec un soulagement assez mal dissimulé.

-Il faut qu'on file pour...commença Ryan  
>-...s'occuper de ça, termina Esposito.<p>

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne croyez pas que vous vous en sortirez comme ça vous deux.

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de suivre l'agent, laissant Castle seul avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard noir.

-Vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu de regard avec Tom et Jerry ?  
>-Je...pardon ? Fit Castle en adoptant le même air innocent qu'il arborait lorsque Alexis demandait qui avait terminé le pot de nutella sans le mettre à la poubelle.<br>-Ne faites pas l'innocent Castle, je vois très bien ou vous voulez en venir, vous essayez de me protéger en me cachant des informations, et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais j'ai le droit de connaître la vérité.  
>-Non ce n'est pas vrai je...<p>

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard qui signifiait "Je ne vous crois pas un seul instant alors gagnons du temps et soyez honnête". Il se reprit donc.

-Vous avez failli mourir dans mes bras Beckett, répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Et je ne suis certainement pas prêt à revivre ce genre de moment une seconde fois...

Elle fut troublée malgré elle mais se ressaisit rapidement.

-Et en laissant celui qui m'a tiré dessus en liberté vous pensez me protéger peut être ?  
>-Il n'est plus en liberté...Concéda enfin Castle, regrettant instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire, car sachant pertinament ou cela allait les mener.<p>

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Ainsi toute une enquête s'était déroulée durant sa convalescence, et on avait cru bon de l'en écarter alors qu'elle en était la victime, la principale intéressée.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ? S'enquit-elle inquiète d'entendre une réponse positive.  
>-Non. Répondit Castle, frustré par son honnêteté incontrolable. Il a été incarcéré. Nous l'avons eu le jour même pour tout vous dire.<p>

Elle n'était pas sure de bien comprendre.

-Mais...Alors pourquoi refusiez vous de m'en informer ? N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était pourtant plus intelligente que ça. La réponse s'imposait d'elle même.

-Parce que je vous connais, répondit l'écrivain en replongeant son regard dans le sien. Quelle est la première chose que vous allez faire lorsque nous aurons terminé cette discussion ?

Elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit-pas. Elle avait compris ou il voulait en venir.

-Vous allez vous rendre en prison, répondit Castle à sa place, et vous allez l'interroger, et vous n'allez rien obtenir de lui, alors vous allez y retourner chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sortir de là par je ne sais quelle pirouette magique, et qu'un autre drame se produise. Et je refuse de revivre ça une seconde fois. Je refuse de vous perdre pour de bon Kate.

Elle frissonna, touchée par la sincérité de ses propos et surtout par l'intensité dans sa voix au moment de prononcer son prénom. Elle savait pertinament qu'il avait raison.

-Vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas rester dans l'ignorance Castle...Je n'en suis pas capable.  
>-Parfois il vaut mieux l'ignorance que sombrer dans une violence démesurée et inutile, rétorqua l'écrivain.<br>-Inutile ? S'énerva presque la jeune femme. Castle ces gens ont tué ma mère. Comment pouvez vous considérer que rétablir la vérité soit "inutile".  
>-Vous m'avez mal compris, répondit-il, j'essaie simplement de vous protéger, et si cela doit inclure le fait de vous cacher des choses, alors je vous cacherais ces choses. J'opterais pour l'ignorance.<p>

Elle détourna la tête, frustrée et en colère, prête à partir. Il posa une main sur son bras pour la retenir. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard droit dans le sien.

-En parlant d'ignorance... Lança t'il. Vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre, en feignant d'avoir oublié notre petite discussion dans la chambre de cet hopital. Et les évênements de cette journée au cimetière...

Elle rougit malgré-elle, mal à l'aise face au regard insistant de Castle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

Elle voyait parfaitement.

-Vous voulez peut être que je vous rafraichisse la mémoire ?

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur ce sujet qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde autrement que dans le cadre d'une dispute.

-Je...Commença t'elle. Parlons de ça plus tard s'il vous plait.

Sur ces mots elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa main et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Kate !

Le ton de sa voix était presque désespéré. Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard moins dur. Sa colère semblait s'être légèrement atténuée dans le court laps de temps qui l'avait menée jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

-Je comprends Castle. Je comprends pourquoi vous faites tout ça. Mais laissez moi du temps. J'ai juste besoin de...temps.

Et sur cette phrase plus qu'énigmatique elle quitta la pièce, laissant Castle désemparé et interdit.

Il frappa la bureau de la jeune femme avec la paume de sa main. Respecter la promesse faite implicitement à Montgomery allait s'avérer bien plus difficile que prévu.

**(A suivre)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le soir tombait sur New-York, Castle sortit de l'ascenceur au rez-de chaussé du comissariat non sans avoir salué d'un sourire poli et un poil charmeur la jeune femme qui venait d'y entrer. Il rajusta sa chemise et poussa la lourde porte menant vers l'extérieur.

La douceur de cette soirée encore estivale le surprit agréablement. Septembre était à présent bien entamé, et les prémices de l'automne se feraient bientôt sentir. Il fallait en profiter. Il fit quelques pas en savourant l'odeur familière de ces rues parcourues presque chaque jour depuis à présent trois ans. Trois longues et belles années...

Tant de chemin parcouru depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, songea-t'il.

Malheureusement, ces dernières semaines en sa compagnie avaient été de loin les moins agréables qu'ils aient eu à partager durant leur étroite collaboration. La jeune femme s'était totalement refermée suite à leur dispute.

Elle qui semblait sur le pied de guerre le jour de son retour, prête à casser du voyou et à mettre du tueur en série sous les barreaux, n'avait finalement presque pas quitté le comissariat depuis, passant des journées entières à traiter des dossiers. Le remplaçant de Montgomery arriverait seulement durant la première semaine d'Octobre. En attendant, elle se faisait un devoir de lui succéder du mieux possible. Elle avait délégué Ryan et Esposito aux enquêtes de terrain, et n'appelait plus jamais l'écrivain d'elle même.

Le plus souvent dernièrement c'était Esposito qui lui proposait de les rejoindre lui et Ryan sur les scènes de crime. Malgré l'absence de leur boss, les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude d'avoir Castle dans leur pattes. Et ils tenaient au maintien de cette petite tradition.

L'écrivain soupira tandis qu'il approchait de sa voiture. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose s'était cassé lors de cette dispute. Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il lui cacherait l'identité de l'homme qui avait tiré sur elle. Il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre objectif que celui de la protéger, mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre... Elle était entêtée, comme toujours. C'est un défaut qui l'avait pourtant toujours charmé jusque à ce jour, mais à présent qu'il en faisait les frais, cela devenait bien moins "charmant" étrangement.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, connaissant Kate Beckett, elle avait du fouiner le dossier du sniper le jour même, dans la demi-heure même, suivant leur discussion. Mais si tel était le cas elle n'en avait pas parlé. Et lui non plus n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Leurs rapports étaient devenus cordiaux, presque froids. Il la saluait en arrivant, puis en quittant le poste. Il s'entêtait à déposer un café sur son bureau chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, mais de son côté elle restait de marbre, se contentant de répondre sur un ton neutre à ses questions et salutations. Comme absente.

Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas présentée au comissariat ce jour là. Ce qui n'était pas forcément dans ses habitudes.

Il allait glisser sa clef dans la portière de sa voiture, lorsque un bruit de moteur familier lui fit lever les yeux, une moto venait de s'engager dans la rue qui lui faisait face et se dirigeait droit dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas à s'interroger sur l'identité du conducteur bien longtemps, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette cylindrée.

L'homme gara son véhicule à quelques mètres du sien, retira son casque et s'approcha de lui.

-Hey, j'espèrais bien que vous seriez encore dans les parages.

Il tendit la main. Castle la serra méchaniquement

-Josh. Se contenta-t'il de répondre d'une voix neutre.  
>-Vous avez une minute ? S'enquit le jeune homme.<br>-Je vous écoute oui, répondit l'écrivain en s'accoudant à sa voiture.  
>-Je voulais vous parler de Kate. Enfin du lieutenant Beckett pardon.<br>-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquieta Castle qui avait trouvé son absence du jour surprenante.  
>-Non, non, rassurez vous, répondit Josh. Elle était avec moi aujourd'hui. Elle est restée précisement pour ça d'ailleurs... Pour être avec moi.<p>

Il haussa les épaules, ce genre de détails avaient plutôt tendance à remuer en lui des choses désagéables.

-Elle voulait que nous passions une derniere journée ensemble.  
>-Dernière ? Réagit Castle en haussant les sourcils avec espoir. Vous repartez en mission "Sauvons la planète" ?<br>-Hum, oui et non, répondit Josh ignorant la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de l'auteur. Je repars effectivement au Congo pour 6 mois la semaine prochaine, mais par dernière journée j'entendais "dernière-dernière".  
>-Oh...Fit Castle qui n'était pas certain de bien comprendre, mais qui l'esperait tout de même.<br>-Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle et moi n'allions pas continuer à rouler sur la même route si vous préférez...  
>-Je vois. Répondit l'écrivain stoique.<p>

Il tenta de calmer par la pensée l'espece de danse joyeuse qui se nouait dans son estomac à cet instant précis, puis une fois ceci fait, il reprit la parole.

- Excusez moi d'être aussi "franc" Josh, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment été de grands amis tous les deux, pourquoi venir me voir pour me raconter tout ça ?  
>- Je voudrais que vous veilliez sur elle Castle. Je sais que c'est déja ce que vous faites, mais vu les circonstances actuelles, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un dans les parages pour s'assurer que tout va bien et personne ne fait ça mieux que vous.<br>- Hum je comprends oui, répondit l'écrivain flatté malgré lui. Rassurez vous, je ne l'ai jamais quitté des yeux, et je ne suis pas prêt de le faire. Encore moins dernièrement avec toute cette histoire de sniper...  
>-J'imagine bien oui...Et puis ces lettres...C'est fou tout ça, on se croirait en plein film noir... Quelle histoire !<p>

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux intrigué.

-Quelles lettres ?  
>-Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ? Répondit Josh visiblement surpris.<br>-Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup dernièrement...Murmura l'écrivain avec amertume.  
>-Alors j'ai bien fait de venir vous voir, s'exclama Josh qui n'en revenait pas. Elle est incorrigible avec cette manie de vouloir tout gérer par elle même ! Ca fait bien deux semaines qu'elle reçoit ces "lettres" anonymes. On croirait voir ces courriers de corbeaux dans les films policiers vous savez ? Avec des grosses lettres en papier journal vulgairement collées sur une feuille blanche.<br>-Et que disent ces lettres ? S'enquit Castle avec inquiétude.  
>-Je n'ai pu réellement lire que la première, depuis elle les jette toutes à la poubelle, sans les ouvrir et me demande de m'abstenir de tout commentaire. Elle a une façon bien à elle assez "autoritaire" de se faire respecter dans ces moments là si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...<p>

Castle sourit. On parlait bien de Kate Beckett, aucun doute.

-Celle que j'ai pu lire par dessus son épaule disait quelque chose comme : "Pour le bien de tous, taisez ce que vous savez. C'est un secret qui vous suivra dans la tombe. Et si vous ne voulez pas creuser cette tombe trop vite, le silence est la plus belle des attitudes à adopter." Quelque chose comme ça...Bref, un message des plus enjoué...  
>-Une délicate attention oui, répondit Castle.<br>-Je suis réellement surpris, je pensais qu'elle vous en avait parlé et que vous enquêtiez à ce sujet, s'étonna à nouveau le motard... Elle est incroyable...  
>-A qui le dites vous...Soupira Castle. Elle aime gérer les choses comme elle l'entend...<p>

Le jeune homme hocha la tête , puis tendit une main en direction de l'écrivain.

-Bon, eh bien, à un de ces jours.  
>-Bonne "route" oui, répondit Castle en serrant la main tendue.<br>-Elle tient beaucoup à vous vous savez, lança Josh avant d'interompre la poignée de main en fixant l'écrivain droit dans les yeux.

Castle, ne sachant que répondre à ça, ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le jeune humanitaire finit par se retourner et se dirigea vers sa moto.

-Faites attention à vous...Lança Castle dans une tentative d'au-revoir plus que maladroite.  
>-Et vous faites attention à elle, répondit Josh sans se retourner.<p>

Il enfila son casque, remonta sur sa moto, et démarra en trombe avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Castle resta un instant songeur devant sa voiture. Puis il tourna la clef qui était restée à l'intérieur de la portière et pénétra dans le spacieux véhicule. Il démarra. Au moment de mettre son clignotant, sa décision était prise. Molly et Martha l'attendraient un peu ce soir. Il s'engagea sur la voie de droite puis au virage tourna en direction de l'appartement de quelqu'un qui lui devait quelques explications.

* * *

Musique : David Gray – This years love

Il frappa trois coups brefs sur la porte en bois, puis attendit. Il fallut presque une minute avant qu'enfin il entende un bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Puis le bruit de la clef qu'on tourne et le cliquetis du verrou lui confirmèrent sa présence.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Beckett interdite. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de retrouver l'écrivain sur le pas de sa porte.

-Bon sang qu'est ce que vous faites-là à cette heure ci Castle ?  
>-Je rêvais de vous admirer en pull over et jean sans poches évidemment ! Répondit l'écrivain en tentant une pointe d'humour.<p>

Celà n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

-Alors voila. C'est fait. Bonne nuit Castle. Répondit la jeune femme qui dans le même temps entreprit de refermer la porte.

Il retint cette dernière avec son pied.

-Vous me détestez donc à ce point ?

Elle sursauta. C'était donc l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait ces derniers temps...Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Ne soyez pas stupide. Rétorqua-t'elle en baissant les yeux.  
>-Alors expliquez moi ? Parce que je vous assure que je ne comprends plus là...J'ai passé des jours et des jours à l'hopital, assis à vos côtés sur un foutu siège trop dur, inquiet à l'idée de ne plus jamais vous revoir vivante...<p>

Elle relacha doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la porte. Il poursuivit.

-Et là, vous vous réveillez par miracle, contre toute attente, et vous vous comportez avec moi comme avec le dernier des inconnus ! Et pour quelle raison obscure ? Parce que j'essaie de vous protéger ? Maladroitement certes, mais tout de même !  
>-Ce n'est pas ça... Vous ne comprenez pas Castle...rétorqua la jeune femme.<br>-Alors expliquez moi bon sang ! S'emporta légèrement l'écrivain.

Elle le fixa un instant sans répondre, puis ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Entrez.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation et la dévisagea, se demandant si elle n'allait pas tout à coup retrouver son côté Mister Hyde et lui claquer la porte au nez au moment ou il en passerait le pas. Mais il constata que les traits de son visage s'étaient légèrement détendus. Il tenta donc sa chance. Avec succès.

L'appartement était plongé dans une ambiance tamisée, les lumières principales à demi allumées, les stores baissés. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Vous alliez vous faire couler un bain aux huiles essentielles en écoutant de la musique indienne hein avouez ? Lança-t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère éléctrique qui régnait dans la pièce. Ne vous privez pas pour moi, vous pouvez continuer ! Je suis un spectateur discret.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, agacée.

-Castle, pourrions nous, rien qu'une fois dans l'histoire de ce partenariat plus que douteux avoir une conversation sérieuse sans que vous ne vous sentiez obligé de faire le clown ?

Il se racla la gorge.

-Allez-y...

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Je comprends qu'au vu de mon comportement de ces derniers temps vous soyez en droit de vous poser quelques questions. Et je vais tenter d'y répondre du mieux possible.  
>-Bien. Répondit-il.<br>-Toute cette histoire autour de l'assassinat de ma mère, ces meurtres qui s'enchaînent depuis dix ans, ces amis, ces proches, ces mentors, que je perds les uns après les autres... Je n'ai...Je n'ai plus envie de traverser tout ça Castle. Je n'en peux plus de voir les gens que j'aime mourir les uns après les autres.

Sa voix s'était faite vacillante sur ces derniers mots.

-Je comprends...Fit l'écrivain, à court de vocabulaire comme rarement, devant la détresse de la jeune femme.  
>-J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion simple, mais oh combien logique, que pour ne perdre personne, il ne fallait s'entourer de personne...<p>

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tenait à présent face à lui, et le fixait droit dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction.

-C'est la phrase la plus stupide que vous ayez prononcé en 3 ans Beckett. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il y en a eu d'autres...  
>-Vous ne comprenez pas Castle... répliqua la jeune femme. Vous vous souvenez il y a 3 mois ? Nous nous tenions dans cette même pièce, vous étiez à l'exact endroit ou je me trouve et vous m'expliquiez d'arrêter mon enquête, de penser à ceux qui m'aimaient et ne voulaient pas me perdre.<br>-Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Répondit l'écrivain. Chaque mot prononcé ce soir là restait encore imprimé dans son esprit.  
>-Avez vous seulement songé à voir le problème dans l'autre sens ? Le questionna-t'elle<br>-Je...  
>-Ne pensez vous pas que moi aussi de mon côté il y a des gens que je n'ai pas envie de voir mourir par ma faute ?<br>-Vous savez très bien que rien de tout ça n'est de votre fau...  
>-Cette enquête est la mienne Castle, l'interrompit-elle. La mienne. C'est ma mère, mon sang, mon histoire. Il est hors de question que je perde quelqu'un d'autre dans cette quête de vérité.<br>-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien dit pour les lettres n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux intriguée.

-Je...Comment...  
>-Josh, murmura-t'il simplement. Il est venu me dire "au revoir", et en a profité pour faire une dernière gaffe...Vous auriez pu me faire confiance et m'en parler.<br>-Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une question de protection.  
>-C'est pour me protéger que vous me cachez toutes ces choses ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Et c'est pour protéger Josh que vous l'avez quitté ?<p>

Elle baissa la tête, ses yeux furetant le parquet un court instant. Puis elle releva le visage dans sa direction.

-En partie.

L'occasion était trop belle, il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça cette fois-ci. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Qu'entendez vous par "en partie" ?  
>-Eh bien...Elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant. C'était en partie pour le protéger, et en partie parce que je ne voulais plus lui mentir, je ne voulais plus me mentir.<br>-Continuez...l'encouragea Castle.  
>-Que voulez vous savoir de plus ? Je l'ai quitté parce que je ne l'aimais pas, cela ne vous suffit pas ? Vous voulez faire une enquête de voisinage également ?<br>-Non.

Il soupira, à ce rythme là il n'y arriveraient jamais, et Alexis passerait son doctorat le jour ou elle se déciderait enfin à lui ouvrir son coeur.

-Kate, combien de temps encore allons nous jouer à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ?

Elle détourna la tête, fuyant son regard.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Castle.  
>-Oh que si vous voyez très bien.<p>

Il attrapa doucement son menton avec sa main la forçant à le regarder à nouveau. Elle frissonna au contact de sa peau légèrement rugueuse.

-Osez me dire que vous avez oublié ou que vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là dans le cimetière...

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Castle.  
>-C'est plus facile comme ça n'est ce pas, sourit l'écrivain. L'amnésie, le choc post-traumatique...La science au secours des émotions...<br>-Je...

Elle déglutit avec peine, il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main, elle avait les jambes flageolantes. La fatigue surement.

-Mais vous savez si réellement vous avez oublié ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là, je peux vous le répéter. Poursuivit Castle.  
>-NON !<p>

Elle avait presque crié. Il retira sa main brusquement. Interdit.

-Non ?  
>-Non...<p>

Elle ferma les yeux, il n'y avait plus d'issue de secours, pas de porte de sortie. Ce moment qu'elle avait fui depuis un mois, depuis un an...Depuis trois ans même si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle ne pouvait plus l'esquiver.

-Pas besoin de me répéter ce que vous avez dit, parce que je m'en souviens parfaitement...De chaque mot...  
>-Il y en avait trois en même temps, ironisa Castle.<p>

Elle lui jeta un regard sombre.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas...  
>-Pardon.<br>-J'ai parfaitement entendu ce que vous avez dit ce jour là Rick. Et oui j'ai feint l'ignorance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car c'était plus facile...  
>-Plus facile car ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ?<br>-Plus facile car j'ai eu peur...  
>-Peur de quoi Kate ? Peur d'accepter qu'on puisse avoir des sentiments réels pour vous ? Peur de laisser entrer quelqu'un dans votre vie que vous ne ferez pas semblant d'aimer juste pour faire joli sur le portrait de famille ? Car Josh ce n'était que ça finalement n'est ce pas ?<p>

Elle baissa la tête.

-Surement. Peut être...Je n'en sais rien...Je ne sais plus.  
>-Et pour parler sérieusement, qu'avez vous à répondre à ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là ? Ca peut être que vous le savez ? Que vous le supposez au moins ? Parce que je deviens fou à force de ne pas savoir Kate...<br>-Je...Je ne sais pas non plus...

Il s'avanca légèrement et posa une main sur son avant bras. Elle frissonna.

-Est-ce qu'il vous faisait autant d'effet lorsqu'il vous touchait comme ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, il continua à remonter doucement le long de son bras jusqu'à glisser une main derrière sa nuque.

-Et lorsque il vous tenait le visage de cette façon ?  
>-Rick...Arrêtez, murmura-t'elle d'une voix qui exprimait une totale contradiction entre ses mots et ses désirs.<p>

Il se pencha légèrement, son visage se tenant à quelques centimètres du sien à présent. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme.

-Et ça...

Sans plus de détails et de précautions il accolla ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme qui d'abord surprise eu un léger mouvement de recul. Puis, totalement sous l'emprise de son baiser, finit par se laisser totalement aller.

Il n'y avait rien de comparable à celui qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mois auparavant sous couverture. Il y avait de la passion et de la retenue, du respect et du lacher prise. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être sentie autant en communion avec un seul être humain de toute son existence. Elle souhaitait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Elle prolongea l'étreinte avec urgence.

Après quelques longues secondes, comme suspendues dans le temps, il finit par se décoller lentement, et prit quelques centimètres de recul pour observer la jeune femme.

Ce qu'il lut dans son regard acheva de le rassurer. Alors contre toute attente, il se retourna et murmura simplement :

-Je le savais. Bonne nuit Beckett.

Et sur ces quelques mots, sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de réagir, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et il sortit de l'appartement.

Debout, seule au milieu de la pièce, Kate se passa une main sur les lèvres, en état de choc.

-Les ennuis commencent...Murmura-t'elle.

**(A suivre)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Musique : Matthew Perryman Jones – Save You

Le téléphone portable posé sur la table basse face à elle vibra avant de laisser échapper les premières notes de sa sonnerie. Kate sursauta. Combien de temps était-elle restée plantée là sans bouger depuis son départ ?

Elle s'approcha et saisit le fin appareil d'une main, "Appelant Inconnu". Par principe elle ne décrochait jamais dans ces cas là. Se voir proposer un énième abonnement à "_Tueurs magasine_" ou à "_Comment boucler un récidiviste en 10 leçons_", non merci.

Mais ce soir là elle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, et c'est complètement machinalement qu'elle pressa le bouton central.

-Beckett j'écoute ?

Silence au bout du fil. Pas un bruit. Elle renouvela sa demande deux fois sans plus de succès. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à raccrocher, lorsque le bruit d'une respiration saccadée lui parvint. Une sorte de souffle mal maitrisé qui lui évoqua celui d'un asmathique.

-Bonsoir Kate, finit enfin par prononcer la personne au bout du fil.  
>-Qui-est ce ? S'enquit-elle, certaine de ne pas reconnaitre cette voix rauque, presque chuchotante.<br>-Un ami.  
>-Mes amis ne m'appellent pas en masquant leur numéro, rétorqua la jeune femme.<br>-Vous marquez un point.

Le silence s'installa un court instant, puis :

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ayez bien reçu mes petites cartes postales Kate, reprit-il, toujours en susurrant.

Il avait une façon d'insister sur le K de son prénom qui lui glaça le sang.

Les lettres, il parlait des lettres. Elle regretta de ne pas se trouver au comissariat en cet instant, pour pouvoir retracer son appel.

-Je les ai bien reçues, répondit-elle stoiquement. Délicate attention.  
>-Je sais que vous les avez reçues oui, je prends toujours des nouvelles de mes amis. Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous les ayez reçues comme il le fallait...<br>- Comme il le fallait ?  
>-Oui, et j'en suis fort chagriné, mais vous n'avez pas écouté mes sages conseils Kate. Vous continuez à fourrer votre petit nez de fliquette là où il ne faut pas...<br>-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser intimider par les menaces sordides de quelqu'un qui n'a même pas le cran de se montrer, rétorqua la jeune femme froidement.  
>-Et c'est tout à votre honneur lieutenant. J'étais réquisitionné ce soir voyez-vous, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais comme vous avez en votre possession quelque chose qui m'intéresse, rassurez-vous...<br>-Que je me rassure ? Elle n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre.  
>-Oui rassurez-vous Kate, je n'ai pas pu me déplacer, mais je vous envoie quelques amis...<p>

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir. Elle se figea de surprise.

-Bonne nuit Kate, je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter à nouveau.

Il raccrocha. Elle tourna la tête en direction de sa porte d'entrée. Celle là même que Castle avait passé quelques minutes plus tôt. On s'activait dans le couloir, en s'approchant pour écouter elle eut l'impression qu'on vissait quelque chose à la porte. En baissant les yeux, elle apperçut soudain un morceau de métal qui en dépassait légèrement. Quelqu'un était en train de la dégonder !

Son coeur manqua un battement. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Par où sortir ? Où se cacher ? Qui que soit cet homme il savait parfaitement qu'elle se trouvait bien chez elle, et donc ses "amis" aussi par conséquent. Et il ne faudrait surement pas plus d'une vingtaine de secondes avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce.

Elle se tenait au beau milieu de son salon, son portable dans une main. Son arme de service était posée dans sa chambre à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle aurait peut être le temps de...

La porte commença à se soulever. Légèrement, puis elle entendit un cliquetis significatif. Non elle n'aurait pas le temps. Elle commença à taper sur le clavier de son téléphone avec urgence pour envoyer un message.

Au moment ou elle appuyait sur la touche"envoyer" la porte tressauta, avant de tomber vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de sciure de bois.

3 hommes firent leur apparition. L'un d'eux tenait une batte de base-ball à la main. Les deux autres n'avaient rien, mais vu leur corpulence massive, cela ne semblait pas être un problème. Elle déglutit et tourna la tête en direction de l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Peut être qu'en courrant vite elle aurait sa chance ?

-Vous avez oublié un de vos collègues dans le couloir ? Lança-t'elle en jetant un regard vers l'extérieur.

La ruse fonctionna, les trois hommes tournèrent la tête en direction du couloir pour constater que bien entendu il n'y avait personne. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle s'élança en courant vers la cage d'escaliers.

-Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place mademoiselle. Lança celui qui tenait la batte.

Ce fichu escalier ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. Bon sang, combien de marches pour rallier les deux étages d'un si petit appartement ?

Lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui agripper fermement les jambes, elle sut qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais sa chambre. Elle perdit l'équilibre tomba lourdement sur l'escalier en bois. Sa tête frappa violemment la rampe en metal, elle étouffa un cri de douleur.

Etendue dans l'escalier elle distingua vaguement le visage d'un de ses assaillants penché au dessus d'elle, sa vision était trouble, ses yeux pleuraient machinalement, elle se sentit partir complètement...

Sa dernière pensée fut à son attention, avait-il reçu son message ?

Elle perdit connaissance alors que l'un des trois hommes la tirait par les jambes, sans précautions, pour lui faire descendre les escaliers, et n'entendit pas le petit signal de l'accusé de récéption qui retentit alors.

Il avait reçu son message.

* * *

><p>Il était arrivé devant chez lui,quelques minutes plus tôt. Avant de couper le contact de la voiture, il tapota sur son volant en chantonnant le tube des années 80 qui passait à la radio à ce moment là. Il n'aimait pas interrompre l'écoute d'un morceau qu'il appréciait.<p>

"_Close your eyyyyes, give me your hand darliing, do you feel my heart beeaating_".

Il continua à chantonner en rentrant dans l'appartement. Martha qui était assise sur un tabouret du bar leva la tête en l'entendant.

-Je rêve fils ou tu chantes ? Remarqua-t'elle surprise.

"_Say my naaame, sunshine through the rain, a whole life so lonelyyyy..._" Fut sa seule réponse.

-Aaah, les Bangles, une chouette époque, fit Martha en riant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, interrompant enfin son chant.

-Je suis entièrement daccord. Bonsoir mère.  
>-Je te trouve bien joyeux Richard, répondit-elle en souriant, tentant de distinguer dans le regard de son fils ce qui pouvait le mettre autant en verve.<p>

Il attrapa une pomme dans la coupe à fruit, et s'installa sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du bar.

-Je reviens de chez Kate, lança-t'il en croquant dans le fruit.  
>-Oh, et ça y est je vais enfin être grand-mère à nouveau ? S'enquit l'actrice taquine.<br>-Tout de suite tu t'imagines les choses sérieuses !  
>-Je n'imagine rien du tout fils, mais après tout ce temps passé à vous tourner autour ça ne serait pas trop tôt...<br>-Alors je suis désolé mais tu attendras encore un peu avant de pouponner à nouveau.  
>-Oh...fit Martha déçue, il ne s'est rien passé alors ?<p>

Castle sourit.

-Tu me fais rire, on dirait une fan de série télé, accro à son couple favori, desesperant qu'ils se mettent enfin ensemble...  
>-Oh eh bien c'est un peu ça, répondit-elle en riant, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir !<br>-Bien sur que non en effet, répondit l'écrivain en croquant à nouveau dans sa pomme.  
>-Alors, que s'est-il passé dans cet épisode ? Questionna Martha, redevenant soudain un peu plus sérieuse.<br>-Je suis allé la voir en sortant du comissariat, Josh était passé me dire qu'elle l'avait quitté aujourd'hui...  
>-Oh je vois, alors tu as sauté sur l'occasion !<p>

Castle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu me connais mal mère. Pas du tout figure toi. Il m'a simplement dit qu'elle recevait des lettres anonymes dernièrement. Et bien entendu elle n'avait pas jugé bon de nous en informer. Elle est bornée bon sang.  
>-Oh donc tu es plutôt allé lui remonter les bretelles, fit Martha sans masquer la pointe de décéption dans sa voix.<br>-Tu es incroyable, s'amusa Castle. Je te dis qu'un fou la traque à coup de lettres anonymes, et toi tu es déçue que je ne sois pas allé là bas pour lui déclarer ma flamme.

L'actrice baissa les yeux comme une enfant prise sur le vif de sa bêtise.

-Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, reprit Castle en croquant à nouveau dans le fruit et en ménageant son suspens, je l'ai embrassée avant de partir.

Martha ouvrit de grands yeux et lacha un grand sourire de satisfaction.

-J'en était sure, tu ne chanterais pas à tue-tête des chansons de femmes sans raison. Je connais le fils que j'ai élevé.

Il hocha la tête et posa le trognon de la pomme sur le bar, juste à côté de son téléphone.

-Et alors, c'est officiel ? J'ai une belle fille ?  
>-Mmh, tu vas un peu vite en besogne mère, répondit l'écrivain en s'essuyant la bouche. Je l'ai embrassée certes, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de réagir, je suis parti aussitôt.<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir la main qui s'abattit sur sa nuque.

-Aieuu  
>-Mon cher fils tu es un abruti.<p>

Il se massa la nuque endolorie. Puis tenta de s'expliquer.

- On va dire que je l'ai un peu prise au dépourvu, je l'ai embrassée sans lui demander son avis. Et j'ai eu peur de sa réaction. Une sortie "romanesque" m'a semblé être la meilleure des attitudes à adopter.  
>- "Sortie romanesque", joli synonyme de "lâcheté" ma foi...<br>-Je n'ai pas été lâche, s'offusqua Castle, j'ai été...

Un court silence précéda la fin de sa phrase et sa prise de conscience.

-...lâche...Bon sang tu as raison...  
>-Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison Richard, répondit Martha fièrement.<br>-Mince, j'ai été stupide. Je devrais peut être l'appeler ? Ou attendre demain...Ou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, son portable vibra sur le bar, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

-"Vous avez un message de Kate Beckett" lut il à haute voix sur l'écran.  
>-On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas apprécié ta sortie non plus, supposa l'actrice.<p>

Il pressa le bouton "Ouvrir" avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait peur d'y découvrir un pavé dans lequel la jeune femme lui intimerait de sortir de sa vie à tout jamais. Bien sur sa réaction lors du baiser ne permettait pas ce genre de doutes, mais bien malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce très court message de trois lettres qui apparut à l'écran "S.O.S".

Et sans laisser le temps à sa mère de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

-Hum, ça ne sent pas le simple "Bonne nuit" ça, nota Martha.

**(A suivre)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Musique : Birdy – Skinny Love

Il aurait aimé pouvoir croire que ce SOS signifiait en réalité quelque chose comme "Je ne peux pas survivre sans vous" ou "Je ne me remets pas de votre baiser", mais il connaissait parfaitement Kate Beckett, la jeune femme avait bien plus de dignité et de retenue que ça. Et lorsqu'il reposa son téléphone sur le siège à côté de lui (après avoir composé son numéro de téléphone pour la 8ème fois en trois minutes), il sut définitivement que ce message n'avait rien de romantique. Il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose de grave...

Il grilla son 3ème feu rouge tandis que l'intro Highway to hell faisait vibrer son auto-radio dont le volume était poussé au maximum. Il se dit qu'en parlant d'enfer, il jouait peut être un peu trop avec le feu...

Une sirène de police lui fit d'ailleurs craindre le pire presque au même moment, mais ce n'était visiblement pas à son attention qu'elle hurlait. Le véhicule balisé le doubla quelques instants plus tard et poursuivit ce qui semblait être une "chasse à l'homme" sans se préoccuper de son cas.

Lorsqu'il se gara enfin devant chez elle, quelques minutes plus tard, il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la fenêtre de son appartement. La lumière était toujours faible, tamisée, comme lors de son départ moins d'une heure plus tôt. Cela le rassura très brièvement, car lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il comprit que comme il le craignait, quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Un des carreaux était brisé dans son angle et laissait deviner des traces de lutte à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Les mains tremblantes il coupa le contact et entreprit de sortir de la voiture. Il traversa la rue en trombe, sans même vérifier la présence de véhicules en approche et pénétra dans l'immeuble dont la lourde porte d'entrée était restée ouverte.

Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, le coeur battant à tout rompre, se préparant psychologiquement au pire. Ressassant en une mosaique d'images désordonnées la scène du cimetière deux mois plus tôt, les longues semaines d'hopital qui avaient suivi et les quelques prières qu'il avait fait sans y croire en attendant son réveil..."Pas deux fois", songea-t'il, "S'il vous plait. Vous me l'avez rendue une fois, ce n'est pas pour me la reprendre un mois plus tard..."

Il ne savait pas très bien qui il priait comme ça, mais lorsqu'il emprunta le couloir menant à son appartement, il espera très fort qu'on l'ait entendu cette fois encore.

"Pas deux fois"...

Lorsqu'il apperçut les gonds démontés et qu'il constata que la porte était littéralement écrasée sur le sol, il en vint à envisager la perspective que ses prières n'aient pas forcément de récepteur cette fois ci.

La pièce était dans un état désastreux, la plupart des livres qui occupaient les étagères une heure plus tôt jonchaient à présent le sol, les ustensiles de cuisine et la vaisselle avaient été jetés violemment sur le carrelage, les cadres au mur étaient lacérés. Une sorte de nuage de poussière ou de sciure rendait étouffante l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il toussa en se frayant un chemin à travers ce désastre, la cherchant des yeux.

Il n'eut pas à balayer la pièce du regard très longtemps avant de l'appercevoir. Ou plutôt d'apercevoir sa silhouette, allongée sur le sol, au pied de l'escalier. Son coeur se serra.

Il s'approcha d'elle, bouillant d'inquiétude.

-Kate ?

Le corps de la jeune femme était secoué de tremblements. Ce qui aurait du le rendre dingue d'inquiétude le rassura cependant paradoxalement un court instant. Elle était vivante. Et elle était consciente.

Totalement recroquevillée, elle était repliée sur elle même, les mains ramenées contre ses genoux et sa respiration saccadée était fortement amplifiée par la violence de ses tremblements.

Il se pencha tout doucement au dessus d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule, la majeure partie de son visage était caché par une mèche de cheveux.

-Kate...Chuchota-t'il

Il repoussa doucement la mèche de cheveux en question et constata avec effroi que toute la partie droite du visage de la jeune femme était tuméfiée et violacée. Les yeux grand ouverts, comme en état de choc, elle fixait un point droit devant elle tout en continuant de trembler.

-Mon dieu Kate, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé...

Elle parvint enfin à détacher son regard du point invisible qu'elle fixait avec insistance et son regard croisa celui de l'écrivain.

-Mon ventre...je...j'ai...du mal à...respirer Castle...Articula t'elle péniblement.

Il baissa les yeux en direction de ce dernier, puis tenta doucement de détacher ses mains qui maintenaient toujours ses genoux serrés contre son corps. D'une caresse sur le visage, il l'invita à se détendre un peu.

-Shhhhht, murmura-t'il alors que la jeune femme, soufflée par la douleur du mouvement, étouffait un cri. Laissez moi vous aider...

Il prit toutes les précautions du monde pour soulever le bas de son pull et constata avec effroi la violence des blessures qu'on lui avait infligé. Une large plaie ensanglantée recouvrait toute la partie gauche de son abdomen. Et les bleus et les bosses qui recouvraient le reste de son corps laissaient craindre au mieux à quelques côtés cassées. Au pire...

-Avec quoi est ce qu'on vous a frappé ? S'enquit-t'il horrifié, une boule dans la gorge.  
>-Base...ball...Articula péniblement la jeune femme.<p>

Choqué, il chassa d'office l'image qui venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit et lui donnait envie de se saisir d'une arme et de sortir faire justice lui même. A la place, il saisit en tremblant son téléphone portable d'une main tandis que de l'autre il caressait toujours le visage de la jeune femme.

-J'appelle les secours, tenez-bon...

Il raccrocha un court instant plus tard, et entreprit de s'asseoir contre la première marche de l'escalier sans lui faire mal. Il continua à doucement la rassurer. Les tremblements avaient ralenti un peu leur course, et la jeune femme semblait peu à peu retrouver un rythme de respiration correct.

-Ils...cherch...ils...cherchaient...tenta-t'elle d'articuler sans vraiment parvenir à ordonner ses idées.  
>-Economisez vous Kate, chuchota Castle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.<br>-Ils ont...parlé entre eux...ils ch..cherchaient...des documents que...Mont...gomery m'auraient sens...ément donné...Insista t'elle...Mais je...n'...n'ai jamais rien eu de tel Castle...Je vous le jure...

La main libre de l'écrivain retomba lourdement sur le sol et le portable qu'il tenait à l'intérieur avec.

Il était déja dévasté par l'état dans lequel il venait de la trouver, elle n'aurait pas pu l'achever d'avantage qu'avec ces quelques mots...

On venait d'agresser la femme qu'il aimait avec une violence rare, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour récupérer des documents qu'il avait lui même en sa possession depuis près de deux mois sans lui en avoir jamais parlé...Tout était de sa faute...Juste parce qu'en pensant naivement l'épargner il avait choisi de lui mentir et l'avait mise en danger...

"C'est moi qui aurait du finir dans cet état" songea-t'il...

-Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça Kate, murmura-t'il en la serrant contre lui et en la berçant doucement. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça...

Elle ne répondit pas, le rythme de sa respiration avait ralenti encore un peu, elle ferma les yeux...

-Kate ? S'inquiéta-til devant l'absence de réponse.

Dehors les sirènes d'une ambulance retentirent, il entendit qu'on se garait devant l'immeuble et puis des voix masculines et des pas précipités sur le macadam. Les secours ne tarderaient plus.

-Kate ? Tenta-t'il une seconde fois.

Sans résultat. La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour tenter une dernière prière desespérée à Yoda, Gandalf et tous les dieux du monde réunis. Puis il ferma les yeux à son tour, essayant d'apporter toute la conviction humainement possible à sa demande.

Mais dans ses bras , la jeune femme, inerte, venait de cesser de respirer.

**(A suivre)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 **

Musique : Sara Jackson Holman – Into the blue

"_Des blessures plus impressionnantes que graves rassurez-vous_"

Il avait retourné cette phrase dans sa tête une centaine de fois, savourant ce second verdict en moins de deux mois avec autant, sinon plus, de soulagement que la première fois.

On l'avait perdue un très court instant, et il s'était tenu là, à genoux, impuissant, serrant sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'on tentait de la réanimer. Le coeur était reparti très vite heureusement. L'hémorragie avait été maitrisée, et les premiers soins apportés sur place.

Puis l'hopital à nouveau. Un verdict assez rassurant malgré l'horreur et la violence des faits, deux côtes fêlées, de nombreuses contusions, un traumatisme cranien léger.

Deux journées en soins intensifs, puis la jeune femme avait été transférée dans un service moins "impressionnant".

Pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines elle se retrouvait hospitalisée à cause des agissements du dragon. Cette fois la décision de Castle était prise, il ne lui cacherait plus rien. Son silence avait déjà fait trop de dégats.

Il se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, au soir du 3eme jour, enfin autorisé à lui rendre visite, l'enveloppe kraft de Montgomery dans une main, l'autre posée sur la poignée.

Il allait presser cette dernière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, laissant apparaitre Lanie.

-Hey, murmura-t'il  
>-Hey, chuchota la jeune femme, en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.<br>-Comment va t'elle ? S'enquit l'écrivain.  
>-Elle va..."bien" je suppose, compte tenu des circonstances, c'est une battante...<br>-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...confirma-t'il en hochant la tête l'air grave.

Elle baissa les yeux en direction de l'enveloppe qu'il tenait fermement serrée contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement, mais ménagez la Castle... Elle est encore sous le choc de l'agression.

Il hocha la tête, la jeune légiste lui adressa un regard peu convaincu qui semblait signifier "Je vous ai à l'oeil", avant de s'engager dans le couloir et de disparaître.

Il avait totalement conscience que ce n'était pas le moment propice pour aborder tout ça. Mais les images de la jeune femme inerte dans ses bras ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Plus vite elle aurait toutes les cartes en main pour se défendre, mieux elle serait à même de se protéger.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et fit quelques pas dans sa direction avec une étrange impression de déjà vu. Si ce n'est que cette fois ci le sens de la chambre était inversé, et qu'elle se trouvait là par sa faute.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur new-york, la lumière principale de la chambre était éteinte, mais la lampe au dessus de son lit habillait la pièce d'une faible clarté.

Son coeur se serra à nouveau lorsqu'il l'aperçut, elle était installée en position assise, un oreiller lui maintenant le dos, la main posée machinalement sur la télécommande de la télévision qui était allumée mais silencieuse.

Les traces de lutte sur son visage étaient certes moins impressionnantes que trois soirs plus tôt, mais ce dernier était encore très marqué par la violence de l'attaque. Sur le côté droit de son visage, un bleu (plus violacé et noir que réellement bleu) surmonté d'une coupure superficielle, partait du haut de son front jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle portait une de ces chemises de nuit d'hopital qu'on vous enfile par devant, et qui, dans sa position, laissait vaguement deviner les bandages dont on avait recouvert son ventre.

Elle leva la tête en l'appercevant et lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Bonsoir Castle.

Il sourit à son tour et s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme, posant instinctivement une main sur la sienne.

-Comment allez vous Kate ?  
>-J'ai connu de meilleures journées, répondit-elle sobrement.<p>

Il hocha la tête l'air entendu, puis relacha sa main et après avoir déposé l'enveloppe au pied du lit, entreprit de s'asseoir sur le rebord de celui ci avec une précaution infinie, s'assurant de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque qui réveillerait les douleurs de la jeune femme. Elle le rassura à ce sujet :

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils m'ont mis sous morphine, je ne sens presque rien du tout si ce n'est une furieuse envie de me gratter le dos depuis tout à l'heure.

L'idée que ses souffrances soient atténuées le rassura. Dans toute cette histoire, ce qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à vivre, c'était l'idée qu'elle ait mal et qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre ça. Au moins un dos qui gratte c'était à sa portée...

-Vous voulez que...commença-t'il avant de prendre conscience du côté saugrenu de la question qu'il allait poser...je vous gratte le dos ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je le faisais sans arrêt pour Alexis lorsqu'elle s'est cassée le bras en séjour de ski en 6eme et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à atteindre certains endroits de son dos par elle même...S'empressa d'ajouter l'écrivain d'une traite, pour donner plus de crédit à sa proposition.

Elle sembla hésiter. En temps normal elle l'aurait remballé comme il faut en y mettant bien les formes au passage, mais la morphine avait cet effet plus que désagréable de procurer des démangeaisons incontrôlées, et se frotter le dos contre l'oreiller n'avait jusqu'ici pas été d'une efficacité grandiose. La perspective d'un soulagement, même temporaire, était plus que tentante. Et elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de demander à Lanie ce que venait de lui proposer l'écrivain.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas...Concéda-t'elle. Mais n'en profitez pas pour abuser de la situation.  
>-Vous me connaissez. Répondit Castle<br>-Justement !

Il sourit légèrement, elle lui rendit son sourire, puis il se pencha dans sa direction et elle décolla légèrement le buste de son oreiller.

-Où est ce que ça vous démange exactement ? S'enquit il sur un ton presque médical.  
>-Surtout dans tout le haut du dos, répondit-elle , au dessus du pansement, à droite, près de l'omoplate.<p>

Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Il entreprit de délacer délicatement le lacet de la chemise de nuit de l'hôpital qui protégeait son dos tandis qu'elle en tenait l'autre côté serré contre elle par pudeur évidente.

Il déglutit, il ne s'était pas vraiment imaginé un jour la déshabiller dans de pareilles circonstances. Il posa une main sur la peau nue de son dos. Elle était douce et dépourvue de toute imperfection...

"Concentre toi Rick" songea-t'il, conscient de ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens dans ce genre de moments.

Il commenca doucement à gratter le dos de la jeune femme, faisant des allers retours d'un omoplate à l'autre, s'attachant à y mettre le plus de précautions possible, de peur de lui faire mal.

-La vous me chatouillez plus qu'autre chose Castle, fit remarquer la jeune femme amusée malgré elle. Vous pouvez y aller un peu plus fort vous savez, je pense qu'après avoir gouté au passage d'une batte de base-ball, je devrais survivre...

Il hocha la tête, un peu troublé par le côté surréaliste de la scène, et imprima une pression un peu plus forte dans ses mouvements.

-Merci, apprécia-elle en laissant alors transparaitre son soulagement. On dit que le bonheur tient à peu de choses dans ce genre de moments, je confirme.

Il ne pouvait qu'être daccord.

Il essaya de se reprendre un peu. Ce contact prolongé avec la jeune femme lui faisait un effet dingue et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de considérations. Pas dans de telles circonstances.

-Merci Castle, fit la jeune femme après minutes d'application sage et concentrée de la part de l'écrivain, ça va aller maintenant je pense.

Il cessa son mouvement mais n'ota pas la main de l'épaule sur laquelle elle se trouvait. La jeune femme releva la tête dans sa direction.

Son visage était tout proche du sien, cette proximité lui rappela le baiser échangé quelques jours plus tôt. Et sa lacheté...Il prit soudain conscience que s'il n'était pas parti ce soir là, elle ne se trouverait très certainement pas dans cet état là. Encore une autre chose à ajouter à la liste de ses torts, cela commençait à faire un peu beaucoup pour un seul homme...

-Il y a un problème Castle ? Questionna la jeune femme, son regard planté droit dans le sien comme elle savait le faire. Elle avait cette façon de le sonder, de lire en lui, qui le déstabilisa.

En vérité elle non plus n'en menait pas large, et ce contact prolongé avec l'écrivain réveillait les mêmes souvenirs, à ceci prêt que la jeune lieutenant n'était pas rongée par le remords elle.

Il décolla avec précaution la main de son épaule et la passa sur le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme en évitant les zones marquées. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douceur du geste.

-Je suis désolé Kate, murmura-t'il alors.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise.

-Désolé pour quoi ?  
>-Pour tout ça...Que tout ça soit de ma faute...<p>

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. A moins que vous soyez celui qui m'a envoyé ces trois hommes , vous n'avez strictement rien à vous repprocher Rick...

Il inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne l'appelait presque jamais comme ça, et puis la sensation procurée par le contact qui s'était établi entre eux lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur son visage et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ne lui facilitait vraiment pas les choses...

-A propos de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là...commença-t'elle, tandis que l'écrivain continuait à promener une main sur sa joue blessée.  
>-L'agression ? Répondit-il<br>-Non, avant ça...  
>-Oui ? Se contenta-t'il de répondre, sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.<br>-Pourquoi êtes vous parti si vite ?

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui repproche son comportement, son initiative hasardeuse, mais certainement pas à ce genre de question. Gêné il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Pour la première fois c'était la jeune femme qui menait les débats. Elle le fixait à présent droit dans les yeux, le regard bouillant d'interrogations. Le sien à lui ne renvoyait que de l'incertitude et de la culpabilité mal dissimulée...

-Je...hésita-t'il...Disons que cette fois c'est moi qui ait eu peur.  
>-Peur de quoi ? S'enquit la jeune femme qui n'était pas tout à fait certaine de comprendre. De moi ?<br>-Non, pas de vous bien sur, je suis un guerrier jedi ne l'oubliez pas, humorisa-t'il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai eu peur de votre réaction, poursuivit-il. De me prendre une claque ou un coup de poing, je ne sais pas...

Il fit une sorte de moue contrite. Elle sourit. Malgré tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à s'émerveiller devant cette capacité qu'il avait à passer de l'enfant de 10 ans à l'homme de 40 ans en un quart de seconde.

-C'est l'impression que je vous ai donné lorsque vous m'avez embrassée ? Que j'allais vous frapper sitôt que j'en aurais l'occasion ?  
>-Mm pas vraiment non, répondit-il en songeant à l'intensité qu'elle aussi avait mis dans l'échange.<br>-Alors pourquoi ? Insista-t'elle.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et redevint sérieux.

-Vous auriez voulu que je reste ?

Elle baissa les yeux troublée, il avait à nouveau inversé les rôles et reprit l'ascendant. Elle ne répondit pas.

Il posa une main sous son menton pour la forcer à relever la tête, comme il l'avait fait ce soir là.

-Tu aurais préféré que je reste ?

Elle mit un long moment à répondre à sa question. Le scrutant du regard, cherchant à déterminer qui de l'homme ou de l'enfant se trouvait face à elle. Il aborait un air sérieux qu'elle lui avait rarement connu.

C'était l'homme.

-Oui. Souffla-t'elle enfin.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, presque gênée par la confession qu'elle venait de faire.

La connaissant il mesurait à quel point ce simple "oui" était la somme d'efforts considérables pour dépasser la pudeur qui la caractérisait tant, et pour faire tomber le mur qu'elle avait dressé entre elle et les autres depuis des années.

D'un doigt il traca doucement un chemin prenant sa source au bas de son menton et glissant jusqu'aux contours de sa joue blessée, puis il leva son autre main qu'il glissa dans ses cheveux. Elle se laissa faire.

Elle ne le repoussa pas non plus lorsque, les yeux fermés, il approcha légèrement son visage du sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de renouveler l'expérience, mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il voulait être certain qu'il n'imposait rien cette fois ci.

Il allait ouvrir les yeux pour chercher dans les siens une confirmation, une autorisation. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Car cette fois ci c'est elle qui prit l'initiative. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec avidité.

Le baiser avait quelque chose de différent du premier. Il était habité d'une sorte d'urgence desespérée, d'un soulagement intense de la savoir en vie et près de lui. Il perdit complètement la notion du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, des circonstances qui les y avait menés, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était cet être à la fois si fort et si fragile, là face à lui, qui lui rendait son étreinte avec passion.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit soudain. Brisant sans prévenir la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés un court instant. Ils relevèrent la tête de concert, pris sur le fait comme deux enfants. Une infirmière leur faisait face en souriant, gênée.

-Excusez moi de vous...hum...déranger, lança la jeune femme, les joues légèrement rosies, mais je dois changer les pansements de mademoiselle Beckett.

-Oh...fit Castle qui se releva d'un coup sec, faisant au passage tomber la tablette sur laquelle le repas de la jeune femme avait surement été déposé quelques heures plus tôt. Je vais vous...euh...laisser !

Il se pencha pour ramasser l'assiette, les couverts et le pot de compote qui jonchaient le sol. Il reposa le tout en s'excusant. Il voulut reculer et faire demi-tour, mais manqua de glisser sur le couvercle en plastique de la compote qu'il avait oublié de ramasser. L'infirmière sourit, et Beckett se mordit la lèvre attendrie par sa maladresse.

Il sortit dans le couloir en s'insultant intérieurement et en se traitant de crétin. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la fontaine à eau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la chambre. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se remettre de ses émotions. En relevant la tête il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du miroir qui lui faisait face.

-Tu es vraiment pas doué mon cher Rick, se lança-t'il à lui même. Le roi des clown. Un vrai imbécile !

Il sourit bien malgré lui et se passa une main sur les lèvres, comme Kate l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

-Un imbécile peut-être, mais un imbécile heureux. Ajouta-t'il.

Il se sentait un peu bête d'être aussi heureux alors qu'il se trouvait dans un hopital et qu'elle venait d'échapper au pire, mais ce petit interlude avait eu le mérite de le propulser sur un nuage en mode "sans passer par la case départ".

Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs même plus du pourquoi de son angoisse plus tôt. "Elle allait bien, et c'était le principal !"

Soudain l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet et il se tapa le front !

La vérité sur les documents de Montgomery...La lettre de ce dernier...Le tout se trouvait toujours à cet instant sur son lit, il n'avait rien repris en sortant !

Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la porte de sa chambre. La lumière rouge clignotait toujours au-dessus, indiquant l'interdiction pour tout personnel non médical de rentrer dans la pièce.

Il fit les cent pas, stressé comme jamais, durant les presque 10 minutes qui le séparèrent de la sortie de la chambre de l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'enfin il vit sortir la jeune femme, il se précipita en direction de la chambre. Elle lui sourit, amusée par son empressement qu'elle pensa être de l'empressement amoureux, et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y retourner.

Il ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas vu la lettre au coin du lit. Il prit une longue inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce plein d'espoir.

Mais lorsqu'il l'apperçut sur le lit, assise devant un tas de documents administratifs et de photos, tenant dans la main une lettre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir lue vingt fois, il comprit que c'était trop tard.

Elle releva la tête en l'entendant arriver, le regard habité par une sorte de mélange entre de la colère et de la déception. La déception semblant légèrement l'emporter. Il se demanda ce qui était le pire des deux finalement.

-Kate je...je suis désolé...tenta-t'il maladroitement de s'excuser. J'étais justement venu pour t'expliquer...  
>- Sors de cette pièce. Ordonna-t'elle d'une voix neutre et froide.<br>-Kate...

Elle ne répondit plus et ne releva plus la tête.

Il avait tout perdu. Comme un idiot. Il s'était tellemet laissé prendre par l'intensité du moment qu'ils venaient de partager qu'il en avait totalement oublié le but premier de sa visite : se faire pardonner sa trahison. Et maintenant qu'elle venait de la découvrir par elle même, il comprit que la tâche n'en serait qu'autrement plus difficile.

Les épaules baissées il se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t'il une dernière fois avant de presser la poignée.

Puis il sortit dans le couloir.

**(A suivre)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Etouffant un juron il referma l'écran de son ordinateur portable d'un coup sec. Il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui. Tout comme les jours précédents.

Assis à son bureau depuis près une heure il tentait d'écrire sans succès. Les main suspendues au dessus de son clavier comme au bout des fils d'un marionnettiste absent, incapable d'aligner trois mots sans les détester et les effacer aussitôt.

Il avait pourtant toujours adoré ces atmosphères d'après-midi pluvieux, ces dimanches de début d'automne ou l'air est encore doux mais ou les premières pluies viennent déjà détremper le macadam new-yorkais. C'était la période qui l'inspirait le plus en tant qu'écrivain...Mais ces derniers jours son esprit était totalement accaparé par d'autres mots. Des mots qu'il n'avait pas écrit cette fois. Des mots qu'il avait lu sans lui en parler...

-Quel abruti, se répéta-t'il pour la énième fois de la semaine et probablement pour la trentième de la journée.

Si il analysait vraiment la situation il avait conscience d'être un peu dur avec lui même. Ses intentions avaient toujours été pures et honnête, et son objectif numéro un avait toujours été sa protection. Comment aurait-il pu deviner un seul instant qu'en pensant la protéger de tout ça il la menait droit dans la gueule du loup.

Il esperait qu'elle finirait par voir les choses comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le soir ou elle lui avait demandé de quitter sa chambre d'hopital. Il n'avait pas eu le cran d'affronter ses repproches. Pas les mots pour se justifier. Alors il avait laissé trainer. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure conduite à adopter mais pour l'instant c'était la seule dont il se sentait capable.

-Tu sais qu'elle est sortie de l'hopital hier après-midi ?

Il leva la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de troubler ses réflexions. Sa fille se trouvait face à lui, les deux mains posées sur son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

-Pardon ?  
>-Beckett, elle est sortie hier tu sais.<br>-Je sais oui...

Il baissa les yeux. Détaillant machinalement du regard le dessus de la coque de son ordinateur.

-Et tu ne vas pas aller la voir ? S'enquit Alexis.  
>-Je n'ai encore rien décidé, répondit-il en tapotant son bureau nerveusement.<br>-Je suis sure que si tu lui expliques tout ce que tu m'as expliqué elle te pardonnera. Je suis même certaine qu'elle n'attend que ça d'ailleurs.

Il releva les yeux vers sa fille qui lui souriait, bienveillante. Il était toujours émerveillé par sa sagesse et par la justesse de ses conseils. Il avait peut être tout raté avec Kate, mais la concernant il éprouvait une certaine fierté. Il se demandait comment les combats de sabre laser et les concours de lancer de peluche en embuscade derrière le canapé avaient bien pu contribuer à faire d'elle une jeune femme si intelligente et raisonnable. Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée, mais il se dit que si jamais un jour ses talents de novelliste venaient à ne plus convaincre, il pourrait toujours rédiger un traité sur l'art d'élever ses enfants par le jeu et la complicité.

-Tu as peut être raison, finit-il par concéder après quelques instants.  
>-Pas peut être, j'ai raison. Tu devrais aller la voir.<br>-Oui mais tu la connais, enfin du moins tu en as eu un bel aperçu ces dernières années. Je vais aller frapper chez elle, elle va ouvrir, et en découvrant que c'est moi, me refermer la porte au nez sans me laisser le temps d'aligner trois mots..  
>-Trouve un moyen de t'expliquer et de lui faire comprendre. Les mots c'est ton domaine !<p>

Elle sourit, s'approcha de son père, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Ben pas en ce moment, répondit-il en faisant la moue.  
>-Moi j'ai confiance en mon écrivain préférée, murmura-t'elle en posant sa tête contre la sienne.<p>

Il sourit à son tour. Ils passèrent un court instant l'un contre l'autre. Silencieux et en phase l'un avec l'autre. Puis elle interrompit ce silence d'un raclement de gorge.

-Hum...Au fait...Ashley voulait savoir si je peux venir passer le week-end sur le campus la semaine prochaine. Histoire de me familiariser un peu avec le fonctionnement de l'université d'ici janvier...Je peux hein dis ?

Il décolla son visage de celui de sa fille et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-J'aurais du le sentir venir ce coup là, tu es très forte à ce petit jeu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Je peux alors ?  
>-J'y penserais.<p>

Elle n'était pas totalement satisfaite de cette réponse, mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre. Habituellement elle aurait été légèrement plus insistante. Mais pas quand son père était dans cet état.

-Bon ben j'espere que t'y penseras dans le bon sens alors, murmura-t'elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
>-Je vais essayer, répondit l'écrivain.<br>-Oh et j'étais sérieuse hein, vas y papa, ajouta-t'elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant de disparaitre. Tu me remercieras ensuite en m'autorisant à aller voir Ashley.

Il sourit. Elle avait bien retenu ses leçons.

La pièce retrouva son silence des minutes précédentes, il n'y avait guerre que le bruit de la pluie frappant aux carreaux pour troubler cette quiétude. Il continua à taper du doigt sur le rebord du bureau quelques instants, pensif, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ordinateur...Non définitivement, il n'écrirait plus rien aujourd'hui. Il tourna la tête en direction du porte-manteau à côté de lui au bout du quel pendait son manteau, puis après quelques instants de réflexion se leva et s'invectiva :

-Allez mon vieux Rick. Ecoute un peu les sages conseils de ta fille.

Il enfila son manteau, attrapa son trousseau de clef sur le bar, et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Arrivée devant chez elle, il s'empressa de traverser la rue pour atteindre son immeuble avant d'être totalement trempé. Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se donner de l'énergie et de la motivation.

Parvenu devant sa porte la moitié de cette énergie l'avait déjà laché. Au moment de frapper contre le bois de la porte neuve il n'y en avait plus aucune. Mais il se refusa à manquer une nouvelle fois de courage et toqua donc trois fois puis attendit.

Silence dans l'appartement. Il attendit une minute, puis deux, avant de frapper une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Elle était visiblement sortie.

"C'était bien la peine d'avoir le cran", songea-t'il déçu.

Il se dit que peut être était-elle là en vérité, mais l'ayant apperçu dans le judas elle refusait d'ouvrir.

Il attendit donc encore un court instant pour lui laisser l'opportunité de changer d'avis. Puis finit par se résoudre.

-Je suis désolé Kate, murmura-t'il en collant son visage contre la porte. Tu n'es peut être pas là, mais si tu m'entends je suis désolé.

Puis il fit demi-tour et redescendit avec bien moins d'empressement. Arrivé au niveau de la porte de l'immeuble il jeta un regard à l'exterieur. La pluie tombait à présent à torrents. Il allait falloir trouver une toute autre motivation pour ressortir. Il prit une longue inspiration, ouvrit grand la porte et descendit les trois marches qui le séparaient du trottoir.

Le verdict humide ne se fit pas attendre. S'il était à peu prêt passé entre les gouttes en arrivant, cette fois ci il se retrouva totalement trempé en un quart de secondes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche, puis à droite, tentant de se rappeler de quel côté il s'était garé, lorsqu'il l'apperçut au bout de la rue, sortant d'un taxi.

-Bon ok, je viens de parler à une porte en bois, murmura-t'il tandis que la jeune femme approchait à sa hauteur.

Elle avait visiblement retrouvé l'usage de sa canne "Dr House" pour un moment. Probablement histoire de ménager ses côtes fragiles. Elle pressait l'allure tant bien que mal, surement pour éviter les gouttes elle aussi.

Elle s'arrêta net à quelques pas de lui en l'appercevant.

-Castle ?

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer l'évidence "C'était bien son nom".

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez sous la pluie devant mon appartement en plein dimanche après-midi ?

Il constata déçu qu'elle était repassée au vouvoiement. Installant à nouveau une distance entre eux.

-J'étais venu te...vous voir, répondit-il en s'alignant sa décision. Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour...  
>-Il me semble que tout a déjà été dit, coupa la jeune femme, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre vos justifications romancées Castle.<p>

Elle fit quelques pas pour parvenir à sa hauteur. Il se tenait toujours au pied des marches devant la porte de son immeuble.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais me mettre à l'abri.

A contre-coeur il s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser passer. Elle gravit avec peine les trois marches la menant vers l'intérieur. Il songea à sa discussion avec Alexis, "Ne surtout pas la laisser lui claquer la porte au nez, mais tenter le dialogue".

Il se retourna dans sa direction.

-Si vous avez lu la lettre vous savez pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit Kate.

Il gravit les trois marches le séparant de la jeune femme s'abritant par la même occasion sous le porche de l'immeuble à ses côtés. Elle le fixait à présent, le regard neutre.

-Rien n'excuse ce silence...  
>-Mais je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de vous protéger, se justifia-t'il.<br>-Et on a vu avec quelle efficacité, nota la jeune femme amère en désignant du regard la canne qu'elle avait accolée contre la porte.

Elle ne le ménageait pas. Il eut un pincement au coeur en entendant ces mots.

-Croyez bien que j'aurais préféré cent fois être à votre place ce soir là.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Castle.  
>-Mettez vous à ma place alors, reprit-il, si vous aviez détenu des documents qui risquaient de me mettre en danger au moment même ou j'en prendrais connaissance, les auriez vous partagés avec moi ?<p>

Elle sembla hésiter un court instant.

-Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Je les aurais partagés avec vous.  
>-Honnêtement ?<p>

Il n'y croyait pas. Au fond de lui il avait la certitude qu'elle aurait fait preuve du même instinct de protection le concernant. Mais elle était surement trop fière pour l'admettre.

Musique : Someone Like You - Adele

-Un mois ! Lacha-t'elle soudain, une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
>-Pardon ?<p>

Il n'était pas sur de bien comprendre.

-J'ai passé un mois au commissariat depuis que je suis sortie de l'hopital Castle ! 31 jours durant lesquels vous avez eu cent fois l'occasion de me dire la vérité ! Au lieu de ça vous vous êtes tenu chaque matin devant moi, me mentant, me cachant des informations que j'ai passé près de la moitié de ma vie à chercher sans succès ! Et vous ne comprenez pas ce qui motive ma colère ?

Elle avait presque crié. Il ne sut que répondre à ça.

-Vous dites avoir voulu me protéger, mais me protéger de quoi ? De la vérité ? Du fait d'élucider enfin le meurtre de ma mère ? De la perspective de pouvoir enfin m'endormir le soir l'esprit apaisé pour la première fois en 10 ans ? C'est de ça que vous vouliez me protéger ?  
>-Bien sur que non...<p>

La façon dont elle décrivait les choses...Elle lui confiait vraiment le mauvais rôle.

-Alors pourquoi Rick ? Pourquoi me cacher ces informations capitales ? Pourquoi me priver de la vérité ? Je ne comprends pas...Et pourtant j'ai essayé ces derniers jours. Je l'ai lue cette lettre dans laquelle Roy vous demande de me tenir éloignée de tout ça, mais je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu l'écouter sachant ce que cette vérité réprésente pour moi.

Il soupira, frustré. Elle avait raison, elle avait raison oui, mais il n'avait pas tort pour autant. Ou en tout cas il n'avait pas pensé avoir tort en agissant ainsi.

-Vous êtes presque morte dans mes bras il y a deux mois, répondit-il enfin en s'approchant de la jeune femme.  
>-Vous l'avez déja dit ça oui, rétorqua-t'elle sans concessions.<p>

Autour d'eux la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Il poursuivit, sentant la colère monter à son tour.

-Bon sang Kate ! Vous savez combien de nuits j'ai passé, assis sur une chaise dans ma cuisine, à prier je ne sais quels dieux stupides de vous épargner ? Combien d'heures j'ai passé à l'hopital mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de ne jamais vous revoir vivante ? Combien de fois j'ai lu et relu cette fichue lettre en me demandant quelle était la décision la plus sage à prendre ? Combien j'ai été soulagé de vous voir vous réveiller enfin ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'étais capable de vous confier ensuite des informations qui vous auraient replongée à bras le corps dans cette enquête bien trop dangereuse ?

Les mots qu'il contenait depuis dix jours, ceux qui refusaient de sortir lorsqu'il s'asseyait devant son écran débordaient à présent, ils voulaient tous sortir en même temps.

-Je...tenta de répondre la jeune femme  
>-Vous vous pensez immortelle hein ? Vous vous complaisez dans ce rôle de la flic sans peur et sans repproche, qui n'hésite pas un instant à se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour résoudre une enquête ! Vous savez ce que vous êtes Kate ? Vous êtes une fichue égoiste !<p>

Il avait les poumons gonflés de colère et de frustration. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à intervenir à nouveau, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il avait trop de choses à dire. De choses trop longtemps contenues.

-Vous m'en voulez de vous entraver dans la résolution du cas de votre mère ? Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?Vous êtes incapable de vous préserver un minimum et vous vous jetez de façon inconsidérée dans cette enquête ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous passez votre temps à vous mettre délibérément en danger ! On vous a agressée oui, mais vous pensez vraiment que c'est mon silence qui en est la source ? Avez vous seulement pris la peine de nous prévenir que vous receviez ces lettres anonymes ? Non ! Il a fallu que vous jouiez encore les héroines, que vous finissiez à l'hopital à nouveau...

Elle baissa la tête. Il visait un peu trop juste, bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait entendre et encaisser probablement.

-Pourquoi vous vous entêtez à vivre du côté des morts Kate ? Pourquoi continuer à ressasser ce passé au risque d'oublier ceux qui sont bien en vie eux ? Et qui ont besoin de vous dans la leur ? Vous avez à ce point soif de vérité qu'elle doive vous couter la vie ? Au final vous voulez trouver celui qui a tué votre mère ou la rejoindre ?

Il avait été un peu trop loin. Il en eut conscience à peine ces quelques mots prononcés. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée et ne disait plus rien.

-Kate ?

Toute sa colère était à présent sortie, sa frustration évacuée... Il se sentit considérablement plus léger, mais aussi plus mal que jamais. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais la vérité pouvait parfois blesser d'avantage que les coups. Il se sentit coupable de s'être laissé aller à tant d'honnêteté. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'il apperçut ses yeux humides.

Son coeur se serra. Il l'avait déjà suffisament vu souffrir physiquement ces dernières semaines, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir encaisser de la voir pleurer. Elle qui lachait si rarement la bride de ses émotions...

-Je...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais Kate, murmura-t'il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction. La colère semblait aussi l'avoir totalement quittée. Elle avait juste l'air "terriblement mal". Il s'en voulait tellement...

-Je suis un abruti, je fais décidement tout de travers, lança-t'il en se blamant à nouveau. Je suis désolé...

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pour lui exprimer que non il n'était pas un abruti. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, le dialogue se nouait implicitement.

Il avait raison tout simplement, il venait de lui faire prendre conscience de choses pourtant évidentes, qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé. Elle n'avait jamais réellement réalisé sa manie de se mettre en danger presque volontairement jusqu'alors. Si on y pensait ça expliquait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, dans sa façon d'être et dans sa façon de s'entourer d'hommes qu'elle n'aimait pas, de se protéger des autres pour les protéger de sa propre auto-destruction...

Sa lèvre trembla légèrement. Elle détestait se laisser aller à ce genre de "faiblesse" en public, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel public. Et ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement juste, une preuve tellement forte qu'il l'avait cernée comme personne auparavant. Elle laissa pour la première fois tomber les barrières dont elle s'était entourée depuis dix ans,s'approcha de lui, et posant sa tête sur son épaule, fondit en larmes.

Il ne savait pas trop bien comment réagir, maladroit, un bras ballant, l'autre toujours sur son épaule. Il se contenta simplement de la serrer contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux.

Autour d'eux, la pluie toujours, et le ballet incessant de voitures et de taxis new-yorkais, les sons saturés de klaxons et les injures d'embouteillages...

Mais rien n'existait plus vraiment. Comme à l'hopital quelque jour plus tôt, elle venait de le laisser entrer dans sa bulle, mais une bulle qui cette fois serait bien plus dure à percer que la précédente.

**(A suivre)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Musique : Winter – Joshua Radin

Elle reposa machinalement le gros feutre noir sur son bureau en bois et recula légèrement pour admirer son oeuvre. Elle était arrivée au poste bien avant l'aube et n'avait cessé d'écrire depuis. Accrochant photos et pièces à convictions avec urgence, rédigeant notes et pistes éventuelles d'une écriture appliquée. Elle n'avait jamais autant rempli ce tableau blanc lissé de toute sa carrière.

Elle tendit mécaniquement une main pour attraper le gobelet posé près de son écran d'ordinateur et porta le liquide brulant à ses lèvres, savourant la sensation familière et agréable que lui procurait ce café du matin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Il était près de 7h, le jour se lèverait bientôt, et New York, tout de flaques vêtu, récupérait doucement des violentes averses des jours précédents.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur les portes de l'ascenceur. Elles ne s'étaient pas ouvertes une seule fois depuis son arrivée deux heures plus tôt, mais elle avait la conviction que ça ne tarderait plus à présent. Elle s'était contentée de laisser un simple message sur leurs téléphones à tous les trois,leur demandant de la rejoindre à la première heure en ce lundi matin. Elle avait confiance, ils seraient au rendez-vous.

Elle reposa son gobelet vide sur le bureau, puis songeant qu'habituellement elle laissait Castle lui préparer son café se ravisa et le jeta dans la corbeille à ses pieds. Ni vu ni connu.

Elle n'avait pas revu l'écrivain depuis ce fameux dimanche après-midi, une semaine auparavant. Elle revisionna la scène intérieurement, comme un film au ralenti...Elle avait totalement baissé sa garde ce soir là, et elle en éprouvait étrangement avec le recul, une certaine gêne. Une sorte de fierté mal placée peut-être, le refus de reconnaître officiellement ses faiblesses aussi surtout.

Il avait visé juste, tellement juste...

Depuis de nombreuses années, elle avait toujours plus ou moins eu conscience de se mettre en danger de façon inconsidérée et à de nombreuses reprises dans le cadre de son travail. Son père ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé de le lui faire remarquer régulièrement. Mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment pris conscience jusque là de la démarche quasi-suicidaire que ce type de comportement impliquait... Combien de balles perdues avait-elle failli prendre lors d'arrestations mouvementées ? Combien de missions sous-couverture avait-elle effectué en milieu dangereux sans la moindre protection réglementaire ? A combien de reprises avait-elle tout simplement risqué de perdre la vie en treize ans de bons et loyaux services ? Elle se jetait toujours dans la bataille, les yeux fermés, avec une certaine inconscience. Et ça, ça ne faisait pas forcément d'elle un bon flic.

Elle repensa à ce jour de juin, quinze ans plus tôt, ou elle avait pour la première fois poussé les portes de l'école de police. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant à l'époque, une jeune femme avide de revanche, projetée sans ménagement dans un monde d'hommes, un monde froid et sombre... Elle avait franchi le seuil de sa nouvelle vie armée d'idéaux naifs, d'une soif de justice énorme et d'une absence hallucinante de peur face au danger.

Bien vite elle avait inspiré le respect de ses pairs, grimpant les échelons plus vite que les autres. Une femme dégageant une telle intelligence et une telle force de caractère vous semblait tout à coup presque invincible, comme au dessus du lot. Avait-elle fini par croire qu'elle l'était ? Ou avait-elle simplement depuis bien longtemps accepté l'idée qu'un accident fatal n'en serait pas entièrement un à ses yeux ?

Certes l'écrivain ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux à ce sujet ce soir là, car ils étaient ouverts depuis bien longtemps, mais il lui avait fait pointer le regard dans la bonne direction et réaliser à quel point ce comportement inconscient avait eu des répercussions dans sa vie jusqu'à ce jour. Dans ses relations avec les autres, dans ses relations avec les hommes surtout...

En y pensant bien, Josh avait été le choix de la facilité. Souvent absent, dévoué à son travail autant qu'elle l'était au sien, une sorte de garde fou, la sécurité de pouvoir continuer à respirer boulot, à vivre boulot, et à ne s'autoriser rien d'autre, sans se sentir coupable de laisser quelqu'un à la maison. Pourtant elle avait aimé les moments passés avec lui, l'insouciance, les taquineries, les films regardés à deux, les balades à moto... Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle en était certaine à présent, ce qu'elle avait aimé c'était la sensation d'être "complète" que lui avait procuré leur relation pendant un temps. L'impression factice qu'elle avait une vie en dehors du boulot. Mais il avait fallu se résoudre à l'honnêteté, le jeune homme s'attachait, commençait à parler d'avenir... Elle ne leur en voyait aucun.

Et puis il y avait Castle...Tout avait changé le jour ou l'écrivain était entré dans sa vie. Elle lui en avait fait baver pourtant, esperant que comme les autres il passerait son chemin...Qu'il se lasserait.

Mais contre toute attente il s'était accroché, comme une algue à son rocher, comme un écrivain à son crayon plutôt, il avait persévéré, perçant chaque jour un peu plus la carapace, et petit à petit,elle s'était accrochée elle aussi. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence, à son humour de gosse, à ce côté enjoué et "joyeux" qu'il apportait sur le terrain alors que le boulot était si dur et implacable, à sa famille peu commune mais si attachante.

Une des dernières conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Montgomery lui revint en mémoire. L'homme avait soulevé tout ce que Castle avait apporté dans la vie de la jeune femme, et comme il l'avait peu à peu amenée à s'ouvrir, changer, rayonner...Oui, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne supportait plus l'écrivain pour obéir à un quelquonque ordre du maire. Imaginer la vie au District 12 sans lui à présent lui semblait quasi-inconcevable, ce serait revenir à une fadeur et une routine qu'elle avait supporté auparavant uniquement parce qu'elle ignorait qu'il existait mieux. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de retrouver ça à nouveau.

- Beckett ?

Une voix familière l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle se retourna. Ryan et Esposito lui faisaient face, souriants.

-Oh, je ne vous ai même pas entendu arriver, répondit la jeune femme.  
>-Oui vous aviez l'air...commença Ryan<br>-...ailleurs, termina Esposito.  
>-J'étais un peu dans mes pensées oui, confirma la jeune femme.<p>

Elle jeta un regard intrigué derrière les deux hommes.

-Castle n'est pas avec vous ?  
>-Si si, nous sommes arrivés ensemble, il a juste fait un petit détour par la machine à...<br>-Me voila ! Fit la voix forte de l'écrivain au bout du couloir. Il apparut tenant deux gobelets en plastique dont un mince filet de fumet s'échappait.  
>-...café, termina Ryan.<p>

La jeune femme sourit timidement en l'appercevant. Elle se sentait étrangement fébrile. Tant de choses avaient changé ces dernières semaines entre eux. Elle ne savait plus trop comment se comporter en sa présence. Etaient-ils collègues ? Amis ? Plus que ça ? Jusqu'alors ils s'étaient contentés d'agir impulsivement tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur relation, ils n'avaient rien mis au clair...Il l'avait dabord embrassée, et elle avait pris la même initiative quelques jours plus tard, puis il y avait eu cette dispute, et cette discussion sous la pluie...Et depuis le silence radio...Tout semblait si flou.

-Kate, la salua l'écrivain en déposant le café sur son bureau.  
>-Ri...Castle, répondit la jeune femme notant le haussement de sourcil simultané de Ryan et Esposito.<p>

Elle se racla la gorge nerveusement. Au poste ils étaient de simples collègues. Et de toute façon n'ayant encore mis aucun mot sur leur relation, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'étaler en une de la gazette du District 12.

-Vous nous avez demandé de passer plus tôt ce matin ? Questionna Esposito, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres trahissant qu'il était loin d'être dupe.

Il était passé par là avec Lanie, il connaissait parfaitement ce petit jeu du "On fait semblant d'être de simples collègues" pour y avoir joué avant eux. Il avait d'ailleurs perdu sa propre partie.

-Hum oui, répondit la jeune femme tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions ensemble de documents que le capitaine Montgomery avait remis à Castle avant sa...avant ce qui est arrivé...  
>-Des documents ? Quels documents ? Répondit Ryan intrigué. On a jamais entendu parler de documents ?<br>-Je ne suis au courant de leur existence que depuis très peu de temps, expliqua la jeune femme en lançant un regard appuyé à l'écrivain.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Le capitaine les avait envoyé à Castle en lui donnant pour consigne de les conserver pour lui à tout prix. Et il a respecté cette dernière volonté...c'est tout à son honneur.

Il releva les yeux, surpris. Etait-ce sa façon de reconnaitre implicitement qu'elle lui pardonnait ?

-Et ces documents contiennent des informations importantes ? S'enquit Esposito.  
>-Ils ne contiennent malheureusement pas l'information capitale que constitue l'identité du Dragon, répondit Kate, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Roy savait pourtant qui il était, mais il refusait que j'en prenne connaissance. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas non plus confié cette information à Castle. Il a du présumer de sa difficulté à me mentir sur la durée...<p>

Elle jeta un regard lourd de sens à l'écrivain qui hocha la tête.

-Que contiennent-ils alors ? Questionna Ryan.  
>-J'ai condensé les informations principales sur le tableau, répondit la jeune femme en désignant ce dernier des yeux.<p>

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête dans un même élan, elle s'approcha du tableau et leur résuma les faits principaux :

-Je vous avais déja parlé il y a quelques mois de ce qui reliait ma mère et les 3 autres victimes de Coonan. Diane Cavanaugh et Jennifer Stewart étaient deux juristes qui l'aidaient de temps en temps sur certaines affaires délicates d'un point de vue juridique, et Scott Murray était un documentaliste à la cour de justice de New York. Ma mère lui avait demandé de sortir un dossier des archives quelques jours à peine avant son assassinat. Je n'ai jamais su quel était ce dossier et ce qu'il pouvait contenir de si capital, mais je suis persuadée depuis le début de cette affaire qu'il a un lien avec ces meurtres.  
>-Je m'en souviens oui, confirma Esposito. Ryan hocha la tête également.<br>-Eh bien j'avais certainement raison, car c'est ce fameux dossier manquant que le capitaine a transmis à Castle. Il y a d'ailleurs toujours le petit carton d'emprunt ou figure le de nom de ma mère sur la tranche, et le tampon de Scott Murray confirme que c'est bien lui qui l'a fait sortir des archives à l'époque.  
>-Oh ! Le dossier disparu a donc réapparu...Nota Esposito. Mais comment se fait-il que ce soit le capitaine qui l'ait eu en sa possession tout ce temps ?<br>-Je me suis posé la même question, répondit la jeune femme. Le dernier nom sur le carton d'emprunt est le sien, et la date à laquelle il a été retiré correspond au mois de mon entrée au District 12 il y a quelques années. Je pense que dès le début il a toujours souhaité que je ne mette jamais la main sur ces informations. Il a voulu me protéger. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas très bien de quoi. Et comment il a pu conserver ce dossier toutes ces années sans subir le même traitement que les autres...  
>-Et donc ce dossier, de quoi traitait-il ? S'enquit Ryan. Traffic de drogue ? Serial Killer ? Détournement de fonds ? Complot gouvernemental ?<br>-C'est la que ça devient étrange, répondit la jeune femme. C'est un dossier vieux de presque 30 ans, le dépot de plainte qu'une institutrice de maternelle de Brooklyn a déposé en 1985 pour une agression par l'un de ses anciens élèves.

Les deux agents haussèrent les sourcils de surprise. Depuis de nombreux mois, chacun avait forcément eu sa propre théorie au sujet du fameux "dossier perdu". Et tous penchaient pour un gros dossier bien sale impliquant un quelquonque gouverneur ou autre homme important qui aurait justifié les craintes entourant le dragon. Mais une agression d'institutrice de maternelle...Cela n'avait juste aucun sens.

-Je suis comme vous, confia la jeune femme devant l'air interloqué de ses deux collègues. Mais dans sa lettre à Castle, le capitaine a bien précisé que cette affaire était la clef de toute l'histoire, et que l'arbre "maternelle" cachait une forêt immense. Alors nous allons découvrir pourquoi.  
>-Le dossier contenait de nombreuses informations dont bien entendu le nom de la jeune femme ayant porté plainte et de son agresseur, nous devrions commencer par là n'est ce pas ? Suggéra timidement Castle qui avait jusque là écouté sans intervenir.<p>

Elle hocha la tête l'air entendu.

-C'est ce que j'avais prévu oui. Ryan, Esposito, l'agresseur de l'institutrice s'appelle Colin Ledkins, il avait 17 ans au moment des faits, il a fait 2 ans de prison à l'époque puis plus rien à déclarer côté justice depuis cette période. Il s'est rangé, il est marié, et il tient un garage à son nom. Il vit toujours dans la banlieue de Brooklyn. Rendez-lui une petite visite et essayez d'obtenir des détails supplémentaires. Ceux du procès verbal sont trop vagues, il a été à peine interrogé puisqu'il a reconnu les faits immédiatement et qu'il y avait des témoins. Essayez de déterminer ce qui rendait cette affaire si particulière à l'époque pour qu'elle justifie le meurtre de 4 innocents.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête l'air entendu et se saisirent des documents que la jeune femme leur tendait. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie tout en lisant à voix haute le procès verbal de l'homme.

-On s'occupe de l'institutrice si j'ai bien compris ? Questionna Castle d'un air supposé enjoué, mais il y avait toujours une sorte de malaise entre eux.  
>-Oui, nous allons lui rendre une petite visite effectivement, confirma la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sur son dossier.<br>- Mary Westminston. Elle avait 29 ans au moment des faits, récapitula Castle en lisant à haute voix les informations figurant sur le tableau. Ledkins l'a frappée à coup de barre métallique, elle a eu le bassin fracturé, un traumatisme cranien, et une surdité partielle de l'oreille gauche. Elle n'a plus jamais enseigné et est retournée vivre chez sa mère à Long Island. C'est sa dernière adresse connue.  
>- C'est donc par là que nous allons commencer oui, lança Beckett en relevant les yeux.<p>

Elle détailla le portrait de l'institutrice sur le tableau un court instant. La jeune femme avait les traits fins et fragiles, de longs cheveux blonds épousaient son visage presque enfantin et ses yeux bleus traduisaient la douceur qu'elle avait du offrir aux enfants chaque jour dans le cadre de son métier.

-Comment peut-on à 17 ans en arriver à frapper une institutrice sans défense à coup de barre métallique... C'est d'une telle violence, une telle rage !  
>-Peut être qu'elle lui confisquait son gouter un peu trop souvent ? Tenta d'humoriser Castle.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas sur lequel faire de l'humour vu le regard que lui renvoya la jeune femme.

Il aurait voulu à nouveau retrouver la Kate des semaines précédentes, celle qui s'était laissé aller, qui s'était ouverte à lui et qui avait baissé sa garde, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et cette enquête était tellement importante pour elle...Ce n'était peut être tout simplement pas le moment.

-Concernant ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, lança soudain la jeune femme, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Merci d'avoir été aussi honnête, lacha-t'elle du bout des lèvres.

Il lui en coutait tellement de faire le premier pas, d'être celle qui pour une fois ramenait la conversation sur ce terrain là.

-J'ai pourtant eu l'impression d'aller trop loin, confia l'écrivain en s'approchant légèrement du bureau.

La main de la jeune femme triturait machinalement le coin du dossier remis par Montgomery.

-C'est le cas, confirma-t'elle, mais je crois que j'en avais besoin. Alors merci.  
>-Toujours, répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.<p>

Elle lui rendit son regard de façon insistante . Un ange passa.

-Hum, fit-il après quelques instants, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et rassurez vous promis, je ne dirais à personne que vous m'avez pris pour un paquet de kleenex géant.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait une nouvelle fois pas pu s'empêcher de détendre l'atmosphère par une pointe d'humour, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas pour fuir la situation présente, il voulait simplement donner à la jeune femme une occasion de dédramatiser la situation, et de se sentir moins mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle allait le prendre comme ça ceci dit...

Elle leva le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains et lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-Si vous faîtes ça je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous abbatre à bout portant Castle.

Elle avait compris ou il voulait en venir. Il sourit. Quelques mois auparavant elle l'aurait remis gentillement mais froidement à sa place.

-Mmm, ce n'est pas sérieux d'utiliser une arme à feu dans votre état, vous risqueriez de pencher légèrement à gauche avec le poids de tous ces pansements.  
>-J'ai tout enlevé hier soir, répondit la jeune femme.<br>-Tout ? Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils l'air coquin.  
>-Je parle des pansements uniquement Castle, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>-Oh moi aussi, moi aussi...répondit l'écrivain très peu crédible.

Il avait légèrement chaud aux joues, il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

- Bon, l'institutrice, reprit plus sérieusement Beckett. Allons-y.  
>-Après vous partenaire, répondit-il en ouvrant la marche dans une sorte de révérence ridicule.<br>-Ne soyez pas obséquieux Castle, s'amusa la jeune femme.  
>-Obsé quoi ? Répondit l'écrivain feignant l'ignorance.<br>-Vous m'avez comprise, rétorqua-t'elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenceur.  
>-Toujours, confirma-t'il en la rejoignant au pas de course.<p>

Elle pressa le bouton et ils attendirent un court instant avant l'ouverture des portes.

-Mais pour les enlever ces pansements, il a bien fallu tout enlever avant non ? Questionna-t'il tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'habitacle en métal.  
>-Allez au diable Castle, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel.<br>-Bon, bon, très bien, se vexa-t'il faussement.

Ils sourirent de concert. Le battant de l'ascenceur se referma sur eux dans un tintement significatif tandis que la voix de l'écrivain parvenait à travers les portes.

-Vers l'infini et au delààà...

Suivie immédiatement d'un soupir féminin.

-La prochaine fois je prendrais les escaliers...

**(A suivre)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

"_When I see your faaace, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you areee_"

Castle tapotait en rythme le rebord en caoutchouc de sa vitre en chantonnant, elle leva les yeux au ciel et enclencha son clignotant à droite.

-Je ne savais pas que vous écoutiez ce genre de musique. C'est plutôt de l'âge d'Alexis non ?  
>-Vous savez je mange encore mes céréales avec une cuillère qui brille dans le noir, confessa l'écrivain, alors l'âge...<br>-Hum, vu comme ça...concéda la jeune femme.  
>-Et puis les paroles sont géniales !<p>

"_And when you smiiiiiile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you're amazing, just the way you areee_" reprit-il à tue-tête.

-Mon dieu...murmura la jeune femme amusée malgré tout.  
>-Appelez moi Rick.<p>

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et soupira . Il sourit, content de lui.

-Nous arrivons Castle, gardez vos chansons pour plus tard si vous voulez bien. J'espère que l'adresse est toujours la bonne.

Elle gara le véhicule devant l'imposante maison en pierres. C'était vraisemblablement la plus grande du quartier. Encadrée d'abres fournis et surmontée d'herbes hautes, elle détonait avec le côté "propret" du reste du voisinage. Ici pas de pelouse tondue au milimètre près, pas de volets identiques à tous les autres. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient sales et la porte en bois méchament usée par le temps.

-On dirait la maison hantée de notre voisine des Hamptons quand j'étais gamin, nota Castle en sortant de la voiture et en la contournant pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Une vraie sorcière !

Beckett haussa un sourcil peu convaincue.

-Oh mais je vous assure, insista l'écrivain ! Elle ne séchait son linge qu'à la pleine lune, et elle se gargarisait avec un drole de liquide vert chaque matin. Elle crachait le tout sur le pas de sa porte, c'était ignoble ! Et le pire c'était quand...

Il s'interrompit devant le regard blasé de la jeune femme.

-Oui,hum, bon, allons vérifier si l'adresse est toujours la bonne alors, poursuivit-il déçu de ne pas pouvoir apporter quelques précisions à son récit passionnant.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le jardin (si tant-est qu'on puisse donner ce nom à l'amas de mauvaises herbes et de feuilles séchées qui jonchaient le sol). Castle ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui, comme s'attendant à voir sortir un quelquonque monstre de là. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre et grimpa rapidement les quatres marches du perron avant de presser le bouton de la sonnette.

Il la rejoint à petites foulées et ils patientèrent quelques instants. Le silence fut dabord leur seule réponse. Après deux minutes d'attente enfin, un bruit de bois frotté contre le sol leur parvint à l'intérieur. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais visiblement ce quelqu'un n'était pas disposé à leur ouvrir.

La jeune femme poussa une seconde fois le bouton de la sonnette.  
>-Il y a quelqu'un ? Detective Beckett, NYPD ! Je souhaiterais parler à Mary Westminston.<p>

A nouveau du bruit dans la maison, mais personne pour venir ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme renouvela sa demande une seconde fois, sans succès.

-On pourrait revenir avec un mandat ? Proposa l'écrivain.

Sans prêter attention à sa remarque, elle enfonca la porte d'un violent coup de pied et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Ou ça...

Il fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre à l'intérieur. Il fallait franchir un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une autre porte fermée avant d'accéder à l'espace principal de la maison..

-Vous êtes au courant que nous sommes chez la victime là hein ? Pas dans la planque d'un dealer colombien ?  
>-Une intuition, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme qui avait sorti son arme et avançait avec précaution dans le couloir sombre.<br>-Si ça se trouve on va tomber nez à nez avec sa mère sourde en train de coudre... On aura l'air malins pour la porte, s'inquiéta-t'il.  
>-Chuchotez Castle, insista la jeune femme en baissant le ton. Il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce du fond, je vois des ombres sous la porte.<p>

Effectivement quelqu'un s'activait dans la pièce en question. Ils entendirent des bruits de tiroirs qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme sans ménagement, des bruits d'objets jetés violemment sur le sol.

-Si c'est sa mère elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur, nota l'écrivain en chuchotant.

Beckett mit un doigt devant sa bouche, lui intimant le silence, et lui fit signe de le suivre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte ils entendirent comme un petit craquement dont le son sembla familier à Castle, puis un bruit de carreau qu'on casse. Et puis plus rien. Jusqu'à un bruit de course qui diminua progressivement.

La personne dans la pièce venait visiblement de la quitter.

Aucunes certitudes cependant, la jeune femme attendit donc encore quelques instants, puis fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et accolla son oreille pour écouter. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, si ce n'est un espece de souffle dont l'origine, bien que familière, lui sembla dabord étrangère. Puis elle comprit soudain. Un filet de fumée passa sous la porte, lui confirmant son intuition.

-C'était le bruit d'une alumette ! S'écria Castle oubliant toute discrétion. Je savais bien que ça me disait quelque chose !

Sans réfléchir la jeune femme enfonça la porte, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait plus personne à l'intérieur et son intuition s'avéra juste. Seules de hautes flammes l'accueillirent.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, il s'agissait d'une sorte de petit bureau/vestibule, faisant le lien entre le couloir d'entrée et le reste de la maison. Une petite table accollée contre le mur avait visiblement servi d'appui à l'intrus pour sortir par la fenêtre, d'ou le bruit de bois frotté au sol. Au milieu de la pièce, un amas d'objets et de documents brulaient à une vitesse folle, visiblement imbibés d'alcool ou d'un quelquonque autre liquide inflammable.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, l'air devenait déja suffoquant, et elle estima ses chances d'approcher le "bucher" pour y réccupérer ce qui y brulait.  
>-N'y pensez même pas ! S'écria l'écrivain dont les yeux et la gorge piquaient fortement, en devinant ses intentions.<br>-Il faut que je récupère ces documents Castle ! Si quelqu'un s'est donné tant de mal pour les faire disparaitre c'est qu'ils ont une importance capitale ! Répondit la jeune femme en toussant et en continuant d'approcher avec précautions du brasier.  
>-Mais ma parole vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ! S'énerva-t'il en la rejoignant et en l'attrapant par la taille pour la retenir et stopper son avancée.<p>

Elle étouffa un cri de douleur.

"Ses côtes." Avec tout ça il en avait presque oublié qu'elle était encore en pleine convalescence.

-Excusez moi...Murmura-t'il à son oreille.

Il la tenait toujours par la taille mais avait desséré son étreinte et elle ne tentait pas vraiment de se dégager.

-C'est de l'inconscience, vous voyez bien que tout brule...chuchota-t'il. Sortez de cette pièce et appelez les pompiers !  
>-Mais je...<br>-Sortez de cette pièce Kate !

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait plus autoritaire et ne semblait tolérer aucun refus. Elle finit par obéir à contre coeur, se décolla lentement de son étreinte, et après un dernier regard frustré au champ de flammes fit quelques pas vers l'extérieur, son téléphone à la main.

Il attendit quelques secondes,le temps d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme au téléphone. Puis il s'assura qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision, ota son manteau et s'en recouvrit comme d'une sorte de protection. Il s'approcha du tas de documents en flammes , tentant d'en dégager quelques uns avec les pieds. Il agissait maladroitement mais avec une certaine efficacité puisqu'il en retira un épais dossier dont les contours avaient à peine été léchés par les flammes et quelques autres feuillets uniques.

Sa gorge le brulait horriblement, la fumée rendait les contours des objets opaques et il distinguait de moins en moins ce qui l'entourait, mais il continua comme ça pendant une longue minute encore, avant d'estimer qu'il avait retiré de là tout ce qui était possible de récupérer. Il continua à pousser du pied les documents en direction de la porte, toussant comme un asthmatique. Il avait réussi à en sortir un certain nombre estima-t'il satisfait. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la pièce, quand, scrutant machinalement le sol il apperçut un autre dossier , à moitié avalé par les flammes mais dont l'inscription sur la tranche attira d'instinct son regard "Beckett - 033D12" était-il noté. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il releva la tête en direction du couloir, la jeune femme quelques mètres plus loin venait de l'apercevoir et de comprendre à quel petit jeu il se prêtait. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Castle ! Sortez de cette pièce ! Cria-t'elle à son tour, inversant les rôles et revenant en courant vers la pièce.

Mais il ignora sa remarque et fit demi-tour pour tenter de récupérer le dossier en question.

A cet instant précis, une poutre en bois qui surmontait le contour de la porte lacha sous l'attaque des flammes et tomba dans un fracas assourdissant, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de sciure sur son passage. Elle était tombée en diagonale, de sorte qu'elle barrait en partie l'accès à la sortie.

Il ignora cependant la chose et du pied tenta de récupérer le fameux dossier. Il y parvint sans trop de difficultés, même si la moitié du document arborait déjà une teinte noire et partait en miettes. Il shoota dedans et le dossier passa d'un coup sous la poutre pour atterrir dans le couloir avec les autres documents.

Il toussa à nouveau, sa tête commençait à vraiment tourner, de grosses gouttes lui coulaient sur le front, et à la porte Beckett criait son nom en donnant des coups de pied acharnés dans la poutre.

Elle finit par se disloquer sous la force des coups, (l'âge de la maison et l'assaut des flammes aidant probablement), et libéra enfin à nouveau l'accès au couloir.

Castle s'engouffra sans réfléchir par l'ouverture, saisit les papiers qui jonchaient le sol et tout deux sortirent en courant de la maison.

A l'exterieur la jeune femme s'appuya contre le perron pour reprendre son souffle. L'écrivain lui s'effondra dans l'herbe, crachant ses poumons. Son visage était noir et trempé. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris bon sang, s'énerva-t'elle, d'avantage inquiète qu'en colère. Et vous me parlez d'inconscience !  
>-C'était encore mieux qu'une maison hantée, articula péniblement l'écrivain en souriant.<p>

Puis il s'évanouit, tenant contre lui serré le dossier "Beckett 033D12" tandis qu'au loin le bruit des premières sirènes de pompiers se faisaient entendre.

**(A suivre)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était allongé sur un brancard à l'intérieur de ce qu'il devina être une ambulance. Il se frotta les yeux comme après une longue sieste et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. "Que faisait-il là ?"

Puis la mémoire lui revint instantanément, "l'incendie, les dossiers". Il se redressa dans un sursaut. Un jeune ambulancier, affairé à chercher quelque chose dans un petit meuble à l'entrée du véhicule releva la tête.

-Ca va mieux mon vieux ? Questionna-t'il bienveillant.  
>-Je crois oui, répondit-il en se massant la nuque. Il était encore trempé et ses mains étaient toujours noires, mais en dehors de ces quelques détails esthétiques, il se sentait plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances. Sa gorge le piquait encore cependant.<p>

Il toussa.

-Vous avez inhalé pas mal de fumée la dedans, reprit l'ambulancier, vous allez porter ça pendant quelques minutes, ça devrait vous faire du bien et vous soulager les bronches.

Le jeune homme venait de sortir un masque à oxygène du meuble. Il le tendit à Castle en lui expliquant comment l'attacher.

L'écrivain jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil autour de lui, la porte du camion était grande ouverte, ils n'avaient pas encore quitté le domicile des Westminston.. Dehors les pompiers s'affairaient toujours à maitriser l'incendie.

Il chercha la jeune femme du regard, pour s'assurer qu'elle aussi allait bien. Il l'apperçut rapidement, en pleine discussion avec une femme et un pompier quelques mètres plus loin, un calepin à la main. Elle releva la tête dans sa direction précisément à l'instant ou il posait les yeux sur elle, comme si elle l'avait senti. Elle murmura quelques mots aux deux individus qui lui faisaient face, prenant certainement congé, puis elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'ambulance.

-Comment vous sentez vous Castle ? Questionna-t'elle en pénétrant dans l'habitacle.

L'ambulancier sortit au même moment, lui laissant d'avantage de place pour évoluer à l'intérieur de l'espace étroit. Elle s'assit sur le banc blanc qui faisait face au brancard.

-Comme dans un sanatorium, articula-t'il à travers son masque en soufflant comme un asmathique.

Elle secoua la tête, souriant devant la vision de l'écrivain affublé de la sorte, mais n'oubliant pas sa colère redevint immédiatement plus sérieuse.

-Vous êtes complètement inconscient Castle, vous auriez pu vous tuer la dedans !  
>-C'était pour la bonne cause non ? Se justifia l'écrivain. J'ai sauvés ces dossiers "capitaux". Enfin quelques uns tout du moins...<br>-Au péril de votre vie, bravo, rétorqua-t'elle amère.  
>-C'est l'hopital qui se moque de l'ambulancier là, nota l'écrivain, adaptant quelque peu la citation à la situation.<p>

Elle baissa les yeux agacée. Il n'avait pas tort. Comment lui repprocher de s'être mis en danger alors qu'elle passait son temps à faire de même...

-Et puis je vous signale que je venais de vous empêcher de faire exactement la même chose, poursuivit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Donc si vous tenez vraiment à ce que nous passions notre temps à nous mettre en danger sur cette enquête, moi je dis daccord ! Allons y ! Mais dans ce cas laissez moi au moins le loisir d'alterner un peu. Il n'y a pas de raisons que vous soyez toujours celle qu'on envoie "au charbon" ! Sans jeu de mots...

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Oui bon daccord, le jeu de mots était totalement volontaire, concéda-t'il. Instinct d'écrivain.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, lui faire entendre raison serait vain. Certes elle prenait des risques également, mais c'était "son" enquête, pas celle de l'écrivain.

Le silence se fit un court instant dans l'habitacle. Puis elle releva la tête dans sa direction.

-Merci Castle.

Il fut dabord surpris du revirement innatendu de situation, puis hocha la tête.

-Pas d'être un inconscient notoire et d'avoir manqué de finir en brochette tex-mex précisa-t'elle. Mais merci d'y être retourné.

Il posa une main sur la sienne, elle frissonna légèrement.

-Je savais à quel point c'était important pour vous.

Elle le fixa un long moment avec une certaine gratitude mêlée d'un je ne sais quoi indéfinissable, puis baissa les yeux la première, comme toujours. Il laissa sa main là quelques secondes encore, puis finit par se résoudre à l'oter et tapota le côté du brancard pour se donner une contenance.

Le masque à oxygène commençait à le géner plus qu'autre chose. Il sentait à présent ses bronches dégagées et n'en voyait plus vraiment l'utilité. Il entreprit de le retirer, mais il était accroché via un mécanisme en plastique au dos de son crâne, et si le clipper avait été un jeu d'enfant, il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour le déclipper. Sans grand succès.

-Attendez je vais vous aider, lança-t'elle amusée de le voir se débattre avec la chose. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui.

Ce fut à son tour de frissonner légèrement lorsque l'une des mains de la jeune femme se posa à la racine de sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se débattait avec le clip.

Il déglutit. Elle se tenait à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'air concentré et appliqué. Cette proximité lui évoquait celle partagée quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient reparti à zéro. A son grand desespoir.

-Bon sang il y a une sécurité enfant ou quoi ? s'interrogea-t'elle, se débattant avec le mécanisme sans succès elle aussi.  
>-Pourtant je suis une grand personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus mature, je ne comprends pas ! Ironisa Castle.<p>

Elle sourit malgré elle.

-Aah, voila ! Lacha-t'elle satisfaite après quelques instants de lutte avec le petit appareil.

Elle ota le masque avec précaution et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le visage de l'écrivain était toujours entièrement recouvert de noir , excepté un rond de quelques centimètres de diamètre correspondant à l'emplacement de l'appareil autour de sa bouche. Cette vision lui évoqua un reportage visionné quelques temps auparavant sur les tribues de singes bonobos.

Il fronça les sourcils pas certain de bien comprendre.

-Hum, excusez-moi Castle, fit elle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais vous devriez vous voir.

Sur ces mots elle sortit son téléphone portable et ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo.

-Ryan et Esposito ne me pardonneraient jamais d'avoir oublié d'immortaliser ce moment, se justifia-t'elle.  
>-Très drôle, fit-il faussement vexé.<br>-Tenez ! Fit la jeune femme en lui tendant une serviette blanche posée à côté d'elle sur le banc. Ca devrait faire l'affaire pour vous redonner allure humaine.  
>-Dites toujours que je suis un monstre, grogna l'écrivain.<br>-J'aurais d'avantage parlé d'animal, nota la jeune femme qui se retenait toujours de rire.

Ignorant la boutade, il se pencha en direction du petit lavabo acollé au mur de l'ambulance, notant au passage dans le petit miroir qui lui faisait face qu'il y avait effectivement de quoi rire. Il imbiba légèrement la serviette d'eau, et entreprit de se nettoyer le visage, sous le regard toujours amusé de Beckett.

Après quelques instants, elle lui confirma que toutes les traces avaient disparu, y compris celles sur sa nuque, il reposa la serviette sale à ses pieds, puis se tourna à nouveau en direction de la jeune femme.

-Je vous ai vu discuter avec une femme là dehors ? S'enquit-il, redevenant sérieux.  
>-Oui, confirma-t'elle. C'est une voisine des Westminston, elle habite trois maisons plus loin au bout de la rue. C'est un peu le genre "commère du quartier" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais dans notre cas c'est plutôt utile.<br>-Elle vous a apprit des choses importantes ? Interrogea-l'écrivain  
>-Apparement Mme Westminston et sa fille vivent bien ici depuis de nombreuses années. Ou tout du moins "vivaient" ici. Elle dit n'avoir apperçu ni l'une ni l'autre depuis près de trois mois. Elle l'a même signalé à nos services apparement. Mais c'est resté sans suite. On ne lance pas une enquête pour la disparition de deux femmes de cet âge sur la simple déclaration d'un voisin !<br>-Et elles vivaient seules ?  
>-Oui, Mr Westminston est décédé il y a une dizaine d'années apparement, toujours selon la voisine. Mais d'après elle, un homme venait régulièrement leur rendre visite ces derniers temps. Ca l'a marquée car il conduisait une grosse berline et dans le quartier on en voit pas tant que ça. Selon elle il était vêtu de façon très classe, façon, je cite "Humphrey Bogart dans les années 30". Je lui ai demandé de passer au poste pour établir un portrait robot. J'ai une poignée de nos agents prêts à fouiller la maison une fois l'incendie entièrement maitrisé.<p>

L'écrivain hocha la tête de gauche à droite, enregistrant les informations que la jeune femme lui relatait.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se trame ici, lança-t'il, mais une chose est sure, le capitaine Montgomery avait raison, ça va bien plus loin que la simple petite agression d'institutrice de maternelle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Ou sont les documents que j'ai pu extraire des flammes ? S'enquit l'écrivain.  
>-Je les ai fait porter au poste par un de nos agents, répondit la jeune femme. J'espère que nous en tirerons quelque chose malgré leur état.<br>-Et vous avez vu "LE" dossier ?

Elle haussa un sourcil l'air surprise, signe qu'elle ne voyait pas de quel dossier en particulier il voulait parler.

-Il y avait un dossier à votre nom la dedans Kate. C'est pour ça que j'y suis retourné.  
>-Comment ça à mon nom ? S'étonna la jeune femme.<p>

Dans l'agitation de l'incendie et l'interrogatoire de la voisine elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder les documents plus en détail.

-J'allais quitter la pièce, raconta l'écrivain, quand j'ai apperçu sur le sol un dossier qui portait l'inscription " Beckett 033D12". Il était déja bien attaqué par les flammes et je ne sais pas si on pourra en tirer grand chose. Mais en tout cas à moins d'un immense hasard patronymique, auquel je ne crois pas une seconde, ce dossier a un rapport avec vous !

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche à son tour.

-Cette histoire me dépasse un peu plus chaque jour. Que ferait une institutrice de Brooklyn avec un dossier à mon nom à son domicile ?  
>-Très bonne question, répondit l'écrivain.<p>

Il se gratta la nuque, signe de réflexion intense. Puis eut soudain une légère illumination :

-Quels types de dossiers trouve-t'on chez une institutrice ? Ceux de ses anciens élèves non ? Ou étiez vous scolarisée lorsque vous étiez enfant ?  
>-Mmh...<p>

La jeune femme réfléchit un court instant.

-Nous avons déménagé trois ou quatre fois entre ma naissance et mes 7 ans, mais je n'ai quasiment aucuns souvenirs de cette époque. Vous vous souvenez de vos années de maternelle vous ?  
>-Un peu oui, répondit l'écrivain. Je crois que j'étais déja un vrai tombeur à l'époque !<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il me semble que oui j'ai été scolarisée à Brooklyn durant une courte période, reprit-elle. Mais de là à dire que c'était précisement dans cette école. Je ne crois pas non. Ca ne me dit vraiment rien...

Elle réfléchit un court instant, puis se releva en tenant son téléphone portable.

-Attendez moi un instant, j'appelle mon père pour lui poser la question. Nous serons fixés.

Elle sortit de l'ambulance en composant le numéro. Il patienta quelques minutes avant son retour, détaillant l'état calamiteux de ses vêtements.

"Pas sur qu'un pressing puisse quelque chose contre ça", nota t'il déçu. Il portait une chemise bleue qu'Alexis lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt pour son anniversaire. Elle n'avait à vrai dire plus grand chose de bleu.

-Alors vous vous sentez mieux ?

La voix de l'ambulancier l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Hum, mieux oui, confirma-t'il. D'ailleurs je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps plus longtemps. Je me sens en état de rentrer par mes propres moyens.  
>-Comme vous voulez, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'ai rien relevé d'inquiétant concernant votre état. Cependant si dans les prochaines 2448h vous vous sentez pris de nausées, ou que vous toussez plus que de raison, n'hésitez pas à aller voir un docteur. Vous n'avez pas été exposé assez longtemps pour courir un vrai danger, mais les intoxications à la fumée domestique sont plus nombreuses qu'on ne le pense !  
>-Aucun souci, répondit l'écrivain en serrant la main de l'ambulancier. Merci !<p>

Il descendit du véhicule et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. L'incendie était à présent maitrisé. Un petit groupe de pompiers s'affairaient à remonter la grande lance dans leur camion, tandis que quelques autres continuaient d'étouffer les restes de fumée à l'aide de plus petits jets.

Une troupe de badauds s'était pressée devant l'entrée du jardin. Comme toujours dans ces cas là, la curiosité morbide n'avait pas de limite.

Il chercha la jeune femme du regard, il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, elle revenait vers lui, son téléphone à la main.  
>-Ils vous ont libéré ? S'étonna-t'elle.<br>-J'étais blessé, pas prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort hein, fit l'écrivain. Et puis je me sens mieux.

Elle hocha la tête l'air entendu.

-Je viens de parler à mon père. Il m'a confirmé que j'ai passé une dizaine de mois dans une école maternelle de Brooklyn, précisément en 1985.  
>-Oh ! Nota l'écrivain, ça correspondrait donc !<br>-Oui, mais ne vous emballez pas trop vite Castle. Mary Westminston était institutrice dans un établissement du nom de Williamsburg Northside, au nord-est de Brooklyn.  
>-C'est ce qui est noté dans le dossier oui, confirma Castle.<br>-Eh bien mon père m'a dit que j'avais passé ces 10 mois à Battery Park City, un établissement totalement à l'ouest de Brooklyn et donc à l'opposé de Williamsburgh...Il y a bien 30 kilomètres entre les deux écoles.  
>-Donc nous faisons du surplace...conclut l'écrivain déçu.<br>-Exactement, confirma la jeune femme. Mais nous en saurons certainement plus lorsque nous aurons consulté ce fameux dossier.  
>-Rentrons au poste alors, suggéra-t'il.<br>-Allons chez vous dabord ! Répondit la jeune femme.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Chez moi ? C'est encore une de vos propositions douteuses ? S'enquit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
>-A moins que vous ne souhaitiez passer le reste de la journée dans des vêtements troués et imbibés de cendres, c'est une proposition pratique et non douteuse Castle, rétorqua la jeune femme.<br>-Oh, fit-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Passons dabord chez moi alors oui.

Ils firent quelques pas en direction du trottoir où elle avait garé son véhicule, puis elle fit remarquer en souriant :

-Outre les dossiers cette escapade chez les Westminston n'aura dans tous les cas pas servi à rien ! J'ai une photo de vous sympathique en ma possession maintenant ! Vous me permettrez de l'accrocher sur le tableau de l'enquête dîtes ?

Il grommela un charabia incompréhensible signe que "non" il n'était pas vraiment pour. Elle rit.

-Rassurez vous Castle, ça restera entre nous... Pour l'instant du moins, ajouta-t'elle dans un sourire un soupçon sadique.  
>-Vous l'aurez cherché, grogna l'écrivain, je vais à nouveau chanter sur tout le chemin du retour.<br>-Si vous faites ça je demande à ce charmant ambulancier de tout à l'heure de vous garder en observation et de vous faire hospitaliser pendant plusieurs jours.  
>-Charmant, charmant, c'est vite dit...grogna l'écrivain.<br>-Il avait du charisme, insista la jeune femme en tournant sa clef dans la portière de la voiture.

Il grommela à nouveau tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans le véhicule, et après un dernier regard à la demeure à demi-dévastée , ils reprirent la route en direction de son appartement.

-Il n'y a personne ? S'enquit la jeune femme alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appartement quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.  
>-Pas à ma connaissance non, répondit l'écrivain. Alexis doit être au lycée, et ma mère répète au théâtre jusqu'à 19h.<p>

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce principale et désigna le salon des yeux.

-Faites comme chez vous le temps que je prenne une douche et que je me change !

Elle hocha la tête un peu mal à l'aise. Il déposa son téléphone et ses clefs sur le rebord du bar et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond.

-Il y a du whisky sous le meuble télé, et de la bonne musique près de la platine, lança t'il dans un sourire avant de disparaitre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait très certainement pas se servir un verre de whisky en pleine journée, en plein service...Et encore moins n'étant pas chez elle.

Elle s'approcha cependant de la platine par curiosité pour regarder ce qu'écoutait l'écrivain.

Il y avait certainement là d'avantage de cd's de Martha que des siens songea-t'elle en découvrant une intégrale de Billie Holliday et un album d'Ella Fitzgerald posés négligemment sur le dessus de la platine.

Elle entendit l'eau couler suivi presque immédiatement d'une petite mélodie. Il sifflait sous la douche, et qui plus est il sifflait légèrement faux.

Elle se pencha et poussa le bouton de la platine pour l'allumer, elle baissa le son au minimum et pressa la touche lecture. Quelques notes à la guitare puis une voix féminine emplirent faiblement dans la pièce.

Musique : Tuck & Patti – You take my breath away

La musique était douce et agréable. Elle s'assit machinalement sur le rebord du canapé qui faisait face à l'appareil et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer un instant. Difficile d'imaginer qu'une heure plus tôt elle se trouvait assaillie par les flammes dans une vieille demeure de Long Island.

Après quelques minutes elle entendit l'écrivain couper l'eau, à présent il chantonnait. Elle sourit. Il avait l'air de totalement se moquer qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Une vibration la fit sursauter, puis la musique du film "Rencontres du 3eme type" retentit dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bar, c'était le téléphone de Castle.

Elle se releva et s'approcha. Non pas pour déccrocher à sa place (elle ne se le serait pas permis) mais pour vérifier le nom de l'appelant et pouvoir lui confier l'information par la suite.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de procéder à cette vérification, au moment ou elle atteignait le bar, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et l'écrivain sortit en courant de la pièce, se précipitant vers le bar pour attraper le téléphone et manquant de glisser au passage.

-Oui ? Lança t'il essouflé après avoir pressé la touche "Déccrocher".  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que lui pour se jeter ainsi sur son téléphone comme un mort de faim sur un steak-haché.<p>

"Daccord je note que tu restes dormir là bas" l'entendit-elle dire à son interlocuteur "Appelle moi demain matin ! Et quand je dis demain matin ce n'est pas à 14h30 comme la dernière fois! ...Oui je vérifierais tes notifications sur Facebook ! Moi aussi. A demain !"

Il raccrocha, puis nota la présence de la jeune femme intriguée face à lui.

-C'était ma mère, expliqua-t'il.

Elle eut une légère envie de rire. Au ton de sa voix elle aurait juré qu'il parlait avec sa fille. Elle ne se lasserait décidément jamais de la façon de fonctionner si "originale" de cette petite famille...

Soudain elle réalisa qu'il lui faisait face dans une tenue plus que légère, torse nu, les cheveux trempés, portant un simple jean. Elle eut un léger coup de chaud et rougit. Il sembla prendre également conscience de la situation.

-Hum, fit-il, j'allais me...enfin finir de m'habiller et j'ai entendu le téléphone.  
>-Oui je l'ai...entendu aussi , fit la jeune femme consciente de la stupidité relative de cette réponse.<p>

Il tourna la tête en direction du salon en entendant la faible musique qui s'échappait de la platine.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé ma platine et ma collection de disques.  
>-En effet, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.<p>

A vrai dire, elle était plutôt surprise, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé l'écrivain adepte de ce genre de musique "calme". L'éléctron libre qu'il était devait se nourrir de rock en intraveineuse. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours supposé.

-Hum, je devrais peut être aller finir de m'habiller, proposa-t'il en triturant nerveusement les touches de son téléphone posé sur le bar.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours sans oser la relever, puis attendit qu'il reparte en direction de la salle de bain.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

-Vous êtes toujours là, nota-t'elle après quelques instants tout en scrutant les détails du parquet sur le sol.  
>-Et vous êtes drolement rouge, répondit l'écrivain légèrement amusé de l'effet qu'il semblait faire à la jeune femme.<br>-On a pris un sacré coup de chaud avec cet incendie, se justifia-t'elle maladroitement.  
>-C'est sur oui...Confirma-t'il, feignant de jouer son jeu.<p>

Elle se racla la gorge. Il reprit plus sérieusement :

-D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que je me suis légèrement brulé sous l'épaule gauche mais je ne vois rien dans le miroir. Le corps humain est mal fichu, au moins la gamine de l'exorciste pouvait faire des trucs funs avec sa tête ! Vous pouvez vérifier et me dire ça ?

Joignant les gestes à la parole il se retourna, dévoilant son dos nu à la jeune femme qui sentit la température monter encore d'un cran.

-Hum, fit elle en se raclant la gorge nerveusement et en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, écoutez je ne vois pas grand chose non.  
>-Vous êtes sure ? Insista l'écrivain. J'ai une douleur assez forte au niveau de l'omoplate, et quand je passe ma main j'ai l'impression que la sensation est différente du reste du dos.<br>-Mm, je ne vois rien d'anormal non, insista-t'elle.  
>-Touchez vous verrez ! C'est rugueux on dirait de la peau de serpent !<br>-Castle vous êtes en train d'essayer d'abuser de la situation ou je me trompe ? Nota la jeune femme.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, tout en continuant à lui offrir une vue imprenable sur son dos et leva la main droite.

-Je vous jure que non. Parole de scout. Mais il faut bien que je sache si je me fais des idées, ou s'il faut que j'achète une quelquonque pommade. Je suis un homme douillet vous savez!

-Ca j'ai pu m'en rendre compte oui, soupira t'elle en s'approchant légèrement de lui. Je suis sure que vous n'avez même jamais été scout.  
>-Effectivement confirma l'écrivain tandis qu'elle posait une main sur le haut de son dos. Mais je suis un vrai trappeur malgré tout ! Et je sais me repérer dans les bois grâce au...gps de mon téléphone portable !<p>

Elle sourit. Puis promena sa main sur le côté gauche du dos de l'écrivain, elle ne sentait rien si ce n'est une certaine chaleur à l'endroit indiqué.

-Mm, je sens que c'est chaud à cet endroit là oui, articula-t'elle avec peine, mais rien d'autre qui me semble anormal.

Il leva sa main par dessus sa tête pour venir la poser à l'endroit ou se tenait celle de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes sure ? Regardez ici plutôt, fit-il en lui guidant la main un peu plus à gauche.

Elle déglutit. Effectivement à l'endroit ou il avait déplacé la paume de sa main elle sentait une certaine rugosité.

-Oui peut être, confirma-t'elle, mais ce n'est rien de bien grave j'ai l'impression.

Il ota sa main, elle en profita pour faire de même, puis il se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Merci pour l'auscultation docteur !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non réellement, merci Kate, répéta-t'il sans sourire cette fois ci.

Il posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il avait déja tenté ce geste une fois auparavant, et elle se souvenait très bien de la façon ça avait fini...

Il remonta lentement le long de son bras, elle se sentait complètement éléctrifiée par le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et ferma les yeux. Elle avait une légère impression de déjà-vu.

-Il faudrait peut être...tenta-t'elle d'articuler  
>-Oui ? Murmura l'écrivain<br>-...que nous retournions au poste, Ryan et Esposito doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir...  
>-Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai envie de parler de Ryan et d'Esposito à ce moment précis ? Questionna-il en poursuivant doucement son avancée le long du bras de la jeune femme.<br>-Je...commença-t'elle sans terminer sa phrase.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, et s'apprêtait à doucement la faire taire, lorsqu'un bruit de clefs tournées dans la serrure les fit sursauter tous les deux.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Castle fit de même et tourna la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre la fille de l'écrivain, un casque de walk-man sur les oreilles, visiblement prise dans l'écoute d'un morceau "rythmé".

Elle ne les aperçut d'ailleurs pas immédiatement, ce n'est qu'après avoir fermé la porte qu'elle se retourna et se trouva face à son père, torse nu, tenant le bras de Kate dans le sien. Elle lacha son sac de cours sur le sol de surprise.

-Pumpkiiin...lacha Castle d'une voix mal assurée et supposément enjouée.  
>-Je euh...articula la jeune fille visiblement aussi gênée que son père et la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez...là.<br>-Eh bien hum...euh si, répondit l'écrivain, je suis venu me changer... Petit souci au travail...Et toi, tu n'es pas sensée être au lycée ?  
>-On est lundi papa, je n'ai pas cours le lundi après-midi, répondit la jeune fille qui n'osait pas regarder dans leur direction.<p>

Beckett se tenait la tête à une main, rouge de honte tandis que Castle dansait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Ah oui...le lundi...c'est vrai...se souvint-il.  
>-Hum, bon, je vais euh...monter, lança Alexis en ramassant son sac et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là...<p>

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et disparut dans sa chambre, les laissant seuls, immobiles et légèrement confus.

-Hum, je vais vraiment aller me rhabiller, lança Castle en reprenant ses esprits et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Et ensuite nous irons rassurer Ryan et Esposito.  
>-Voila, faisons-ça oui, articula la jeune femme, pas encore totalement remise de ses émotions.<p>

L'écrivain fit quelques pas, puis se retourna dans la direction de la jeune femme comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Mais après un court instant il sembla se raviser, et disparut dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte.

La jeune femme soupira et remit une mèche des cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage et retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé tandis que le morceau jouait ses dernières notes sur la platine.

Décidemment, c'était une journée brulante sur tous les points...

**(A suivre)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

-Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié qu'Alexis rentrait le lundi midi, lança-t'il maladroitement alors qu'ils prenaient place dans l'ascenceur du commissariat moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.  
>-Ce n'est rien, ce qui est fait est fait, répondit la jeune femme impassible.<p>

Elle ne semblait pas réellement fâchée, mais elle s'était fermée à nouveau lui sembla-t'il. Pourtant il l'avait sentie réceptive à son appartement...

-Disons que je vais attendre un peu avant de remettre les pieds chez vous, ajouta-t'elle après quelques instants. Le temps que votre fille ne me voit plus comme...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, gênée.

-Oh vous savez Alexis en a vu d'autres, répondit l'écrivain. Je me souviens de cette fois avec mon ex-femme et de la crème chanti...  
>-Castle ! S'exclama-t'elle avant d'entendre d'avantage de détails.<br>-Hum, pardon, s'excusa-t'il en baissant les yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux au plafond de l'appareil qu'ils empruntaient tous les jours, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt beige et portait son arme à sa ceinture. Elle fixait un point invisible droit devant-elle, imperturbable.

A vrai dire cette simple remarque de sa part avait été précédée de 30 minutes de silence gêné. Aucun des deux n'ayant osé reprendre une conversation "normale" après l'incident. Il s'était bien entendu abstenu de chanter dans la voiture cette fois.

-Il est long ce trajet d'ascenceur dis donc, nota-t-il soudain, remarquant qu'ils étaient bien là depuis une minute trente et que les portes ne s'étaient toujours pas rouvertes.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le compteur de l'appareil et ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

-Hum, je crois que c'est parce que nous n'avons pas appuyé sur le bouton...

Il observa le compteur à son tour et constatant qu'elle avait raison, hocha la tête.

-Ca se tient effectivement.

Il se pencha en avant pour presser le bouton les menant au bon étage, mais à sa grande surprise la jeune femme posa une main sur son avant-bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Attendez Castle.

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué mais obéit et interrompit son geste.

-Pour que tout soit clair entre nous...commença-t'elle en se rapprochant doucement de lui.

Elle n'avait toujours pas oté sa main bien que l'écrivain ne soit plus du tout sur le point de presser le bouton. Il retint sa respiration, c'était à son tour d'avoir chaud. Il avala péniblement sa salive tandis que la jeune femme se rapprochait progressivement.

-Ou...oui ? Articula-t'il difficilement.  
>-Je voulais vous dire que...murmura-t'elle en se penchant doucement vers son visage.<p>

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle prenne enfin ce genre d'initiative. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se pincer pour ainsi vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais avec la main tiède de la jeune femme plaquée sur son bras, il se sentait bien incapable du moindre mouvement.

-Que...? Répéta-t'il.

Ce furent les trois seules lettres qui parvinrent à quitter ses lèvres tandis que celles de la jeune femme s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes.

-Que...Répondit-elle en écho

Elle n'était plus qu'à trois ou quatres centimètres de son visage à présent, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre le sien... Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser submerger par le même flots de sensations qui l'avaient traversé à deux reprises déjà...

-...que si vous racontez ce qui vient d'arriver chez vous à qui que ce soit, je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Il ne l'avait pas sentie venir celle là. Et surtout, il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme bifurquer au dernier moment et prendre un virage en direction de son oreille.

Sur cette jolie déclaration , elle ota sa main de son bras pour appuyer elle même sur le bouton de l'ascensceur et recula pour se retrouver dans sa position initiale.

L'écrivain reprit sa respiration pour la première fois en une minute. Frustré et déçu. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et se rendit compte qu'elle souriait légèrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que quelque part elle s'amusait de ce petit jeu de séduction, et que ça la rassurait de reprendre temporairement "le dessus".

-N'oubliez pas que j'ai une photo de vous des plus compromettante, ajouta-t'elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme elle le faisait elle même si souvent devant ses propres bêtises.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de raconter quoi que ce soit. Se contenta-t'il de répondre.

Et c'était vrai. Par le passé il s'était effectivement vanté de quelques conquêtes auprès de Ryan et Esposito, mais la concernant elle c'était une toute autre histoire. Il avait bien trop de respect pour elle pour aller étaler aux yeux de tous les quelques moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de partager. Et jusqu'alors, chaque petite victoire, chaque petite avancée dans leur relation il l'avait gardée précieusement pour lui...

Les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent dans un léger bip strident et la jeune femme sortit la première. Il la regarda s'éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées, avant que le mouvement de la porte de l'ascenceur prête à se refermer ne le ramène à la réalité. Il soupira et sortit de l'appareil, pressant le pas pour la rejoindre.

Ryan et Esposito étaient installés au bureau de ce dernier, affairés à une sorte de bataille de crayons gris. Esposito semblait avoir le dessus.

-Eh bien je vois que ça travaille dur, fit la jeune femme interrompant leur jeu.

Les deux agents levèrent la tête surpris. Ryan fit tomber son crayon.

-And the winner iiiiiiis...s'écria Esposito

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir.

-...le travaiiil, finit-il en se raclant la gorge.  
>-On vous attendait, se justifia Ryan. Ca fait bien 2h que vous nous avez appelé dailleurs. Vous étiez où ?<p>

La jeune femme et l'écrivain échangèrent un regard gêné. Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Je vois, fit ce dernier en jouant des sourcils l'air amusé.  
>-Castle s'est pris pour Superman, répondit la jeune femme, ignorant les allusions et regards amusés de ses collègues. Il s'est jeté dans les flammes pour sauver les documents de Mary Westminston.<br>-Oui on a cru comprendre ça au téléphone, répondit Ryan tout sourire. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ou vous étiez durant les 2 dernières heures.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle était entourée d'enfants immatures.

-Disons que dans mon acte "héroique", j'y ai laissé quelques vêtements, poursuivit Castle à sa place.  
>-Oh de mieux en mieux, nota Esposito.<p>

Beckett jeta un regard noir à l'écrivain qui se reprit :

-Enfin je veux dire qu'ils ont brûlé quoi ! Il a fallu que je passe chez moi me changer.  
>-Donc si on récapitule, vous et Beckett êtes allés chez vous pour que vous puissiez vous "changer", lança Ryan sans se départir de son grand sourire.<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importe ce qu'ils pourraient répondre, les deux hommes sauteraient sur l'occasion pour émettre une autre allusion douteuse.

-Vous avez reçu les documents que j'ai fait envoyer au poste ? S'enquit-elle, recadrant la conversation sur le plan professionnel.  
>-Hum, oui on a ça, fit Ryan en faisant glisser sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau et en y saisissant une pochette plastique dans laquelle il avait glissé les documents carbonisés.<br>-Et Ledkins ? Ca a donné quoi ? Questionna-t'elle en se saisissant de la pochette.  
>-Pas là, répondit Esposito.<br>-On a vu sa femme, elle nous a dit qu'il était absent toute la matinée mais qu'il rentrerait en début d'après-midi. Il va passer au poste à son retour.  
>-Esperons qu'on ait pas affaire à un fantôme comme avec les Westiminston, répondit la jeune femme songeuse.<br>-Elles n'étaient pas là donc ? Questionna Ryan.  
>-Non, aucunes traces. Et une voisine nous a confié qu'elles n'ont donné aucun signe de vie depuis près de trois mois. Elle a du faire une déclaration d'ailleurs, vous vérifierez ça. Mais on a pas donné suite apparemment. Vu l'engin ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit du genre à appeler la police dès qu'un voisin tond sa pelouse un milimètre trop bas.<p>

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Le pire ennemi de la police était le voisin qui, en voulant trop bien faire en faisait généralement "trop" tout court.

-Si on résume donc, fit la jeune femme en attrapant un marqueur et en s'approchant du tableau. Mary Westminston passe du statut de victime il y a 26 ans à celui de disparue depuis trois mois, il faut ajouter sa mère également, vous me sortirez photos et informations à son sujet Ryan.

Le jeune homme confirma d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna.

-C'est comme si c'était fait !  
>-Donc quelqu'un s'introduit au domicile des Westminston et brûle des documents visiblement importants, poursuivit-elle. Dont un dossier qui porte mon nom...<p>

Esposito haussa un sourcil.

-Votre nom ?  
>- Oui, il faut que je regarde ce qu'il contient d'ailleurs. Heureusement que Castle a eu l'oeil sur ce coup là, reconnut-elle en adressant un léger sourire à l'écrivain.<p>

Il s'était mis en retrait durant le briefing de la jeune femme avec ses collègues, assis sur le coin d'un bureau. Il hocha la tête en lui retournant son sourire.

-Esperons que ces documents nous apportent d'avantage de réponses, parce que pour l'instant je ne comprends absolument pas dans quoi on nage, récapitula la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'oeil au tableau, à peine plus rempli que le matin.  
>-On a donc une institutrice agressée en 1985, qui vit avec sa mère depuis et qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis 3 mois, résuma Esposito. Elle possède des documents à son domicile qui justifient apparemment qu'on veuille les faire disparaitre. Les documents ET les habitantes de la maison.<br>-Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, s'interrogea la jeune femme, c'est que partant du principe qu'elles n'ont pas donné signe de vie depuis trois mois, les documents eux auraient du disparaitre bien plus tôt...Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
>-Ca signifierait peut être que ceux qui sont responsables de leur disparition ne le sont pas forcément de l'incendie de ce matin ? Proposa Ryan qui venait de revenir, une photo à la main.<br>-Possible oui, concéda la jeune femme en accrochant cette dernière au tableau à côté de celle de Mary et en y inscrivant le nom de sa mère. Ou peut être qu'elles sont parties d'elles même à l'époque parce qu'elles craignaient quelque chose...ou quelqu'un. Et que ceux qui en ont après elles et les documents ne s'en sont rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui en même temps que nous ?  
>-Ca se tient, répondit Esposito.<br>-Ou peut être que...

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent en direction de l'écrivain. La jeune femme le dévisagea, intriguée mais sceptique.

-Castle si vous dites CIA je...  
>-Non mais peut être un quelquonque programme de protection des témoins ? Suggéra-t'il.<p>

La jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non ça ne se passe pas comme ça, c'est bien plus "propre". Ils ne laissent pas une maison à l'abandon et des voisins qui s'interrogent. Ils font les choses de manière à ce qu'on pense que les témoins ont déménagé par exemple.  
>-En tout cas, celui ou ceux qui sont responsables de l'incendie de ce matin savaient que vous alliez venir, fit Esposito en scrutant le tableau songeur. Ca semble presque impossible que votre présence sur les lieux au même moment soit due à un hasard complet.<br>-On est daccord sur ce point oui, répondit la jeune femme en se tapotant le menton avec son marqueur.

Tous les quatres restèrent un instant à scruter le grand tableau, comme si une information allait apparaitre en surbrillance comme par magie. Mais rien ne se passa.

-Monsieur Esposito ? Fit une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année leur faisait face. De stature assez fragile, il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre 70. Cheveux grisonnants et regard timide, l'individu semblait mal à l'aise.

-Lui même, vous êtes ? Répondit l'agent en se levant.  
>-Colin Ledkins monsieur, ma femme m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me rencontrer ?<br>-C'est exact, confirma-t'il, mon collègue et moi sommes passés ce matin à votre garage mais vous n'étiez pas présent. Vous avez quelques instants à nous accorder ?  
>-Si c'est au sujet de la contravention du mois de janvier je vous assure que j'allais la régler, répondit l'homme en triturant maladroitement le bonnet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.<br>-Non rassurez vous, ça n'a rien à voir avec la contravention, répondit Esposito en s'approchant de l'homme, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Ryan reposa sur son bureau l'agrafeuse avec laquelle il était en train d'attacher les documents concernant la mère de Mary Westminston et suivit son collègue.

-Attendez moi, lança Beckett à l'intention des deux hommes. Je veux être là pendant l'interrogatoire.

Ils hochèrent la tête et ralentirent l'allure. Elle reposa son marqueur et s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'elle vit que l'écrivain se levait dans la foulée.

-Ne m'en veuillez pas Castle, mais trois agents pour un seul homme çela me semble déjà être un bon chiffre, s'excusa la jeune femme en le stoppant net dans son élan.  
>-Oh...Je comprends oui, répondit-il légèrement déçu.<br>-Mais vous me seriez vraiment utile si vous pouviez commencer à jeter un coup d'oeil à ces documents que vous avez si héroiquement sauvés. Ne déchirez rien, ne dessinez pas dans le coin des pages et tout ira bien !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et, après s'être saisie du dossier de l'enquête, se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle venaient de pénétrer ses collègues.

-Kate, lança-t'il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.  
>-Oui ? Répondit-elle, toujours surprise lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom sur leur lieu de travail.<br>-Vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Il avait lancé ça complètement du tac au tac. Vingt secondes plus tôt l'idée ne lui avait même pas encore effleuré l'esprit...Et voilà que c'était sorti naturellement, comme une impulsion...

Elle avait continué à marcher, elle stoppa net dans son élan et se retourna. Face à elle l'écrivain se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, il avait la tête d'un enfant qui vient de demander à sa mère la permission d'éteindre la lumière un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Elle sourit amusée.

-Hum, je...parlons-en après l'interrogatoire daccord ? se contenta-t'elle de répondre, légèrement déstabilisée. Surprenez moi dans vos découvertes, ajouta-t'elle en désignant du regard la pochette plastique que l'écrivain tenait entre ses mains.

Puis elle disparut, le laissant songeur. "Fallait-il prendre cette réponse pour un oui ? Un peut-être ?"

Il s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle en secouant la tête "Les femmes étaient décidemment une énigme plus difficile à résoudre que la plus délicate des enquêtes" songea-t'il.

Puis il décacheta le premier document et commença sa lecture.

* * *

Esposito avait fait installer Ledkin à la place des suspects, puis était ressorti chercher une chaise manquante pour Beckett. Il revint dans la pièce après moins d'une minute et referma la porte derrière eux. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

-J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous vous avons convoqué monsieur Ledkin ? Commença la jeune femme, prenant le contrôle des opérations.  
>-Oui en effet, répondit timidement l'homme qui continuait à triturer nerveusement son bonnet.<br>-Je pense que les images parleront d'avantage que les mots dans ce cas, poursuivit-elle en ouvrant le dossier qu'elle tenait devant-elle et en sortant une photo de Mary.

Elle glissa la photo de la jeune femme devant les yeux de Ledkin qui blêmit légèrement en apperçevant son visage. Elle avait bien pris soin de lui montrer une photo de l'institutrice "juste après son agression", histoire de le déstabiliser d'entrée.

-Je pense que vous la reconnaissez ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser son identité.  
>-Ca...m...me dit quelque chose, oui, bégaya l'homme encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.<br>-Que pouvez vous nous dire concernant Mary Westminston, monsieur Ledkin, lança Esposito en posant ses deux coudes sur la table.  
>-C'était il y a si longtemps... se contenta-t'il de répondre.<br>-Nous sommes au fait de la chronologie dans cette histoire oui merci, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme, ce qui nous intéresse c'est votre version des faits. Que s'est-il passé il y a 25 ans qui justifie que vous agressiez votre ancienne institutrice ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Les yeux baissés il semblait fixer un point invisible sur la table devant lui.

-Monsieur Ledkin, je vous ai posé une question, insista Beckett en tentant de conserver son sang froid.  
>-Je...je ne suis pas sensé avoir le droit à un avocat ? Tenta l'homme en relevant enfin les yeux mais en fuyant toujours leurs regards.<br>-Vous n'en n'aviez pas demandé à l'époque pourtant, rétorqua la jeune femme en lui glissant sous les yeux le rapport du procès-verbal. Vous avez tout avoué après cinq petites minutes d'interrogatoire et vous avez refusé qu'on vous défende par la suite.  
>-C'est le genre de choses qui marquent quand on prend deux ans de prison, ajouta Ryan.<br>-J'avais 17 ans...se contenta de répondre l'homme visiblement surpris que son passé le rattrape en cette belle journée d'automne.  
>-Encore une fois nous sommes au courant de tous les détails numériques de cette affaire, s'agaça la jeune femme. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est votre mobile Colin. Il n'y a rien à ce sujet nulle part. Et permettez moi de m'interroger sur ce qui motive un jeune garçon de 17 ans sans histoires à tabasser son institutrice à coup de barre métallique.<p>

Ledkin soupira, perdu, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte, comme si de là viendrait son salut. Mais bien sur rien ne se produisit et personne n'entra dans la pièce.

-Parlez Ledkin ! S'énerva Beckett en tapant sur la table.

Il sursauta et les deux agents à ses côtés également. Esposito posa une main sur celle de la jeune femme et lui jeta un regard l'invitant à se contenir d'avantage.

- Pardon, fit-elle en reprenant son sang froid.

Puis elle repporta son attention sur son suspect.

-D'une façon ou d'une autre cette affaire d'agression dépasse le simple cadre d'une dispute entre un élève et son ancienne institutrice. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui vous êtes la seule personne capable de m'en dire un peu plus. Je suis prête à passer le reste de la journée et de la nuit avec vous dans cette pièce monsieur Ledkin. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans rien dire, je ne vous laisserais pas vous en tirer comme vous vous en êtes tiré il y a 25 ans.  
>-Il est noté ici que vous êtes entré par effraction dans la salle de classe à 17h ce jour là, lut Esposito en détaillant le procès verbal. Vous portiez un sweet à capuche, une cagoule et aviez en votre possession une barre en metal lourde de 20 kilos. Vous avez d'abord frappé Mary Westminston dans le dos avant de vous acharner sur elle à coups de pied dans le ventre et dans la tête. Il y avait trois enfants dans la classe, trois témoins de 5 ans. Vous avez des enfants monsieur Ledkin ?<p>

L'homme croisa le regard de l'agent, et répondit la lèvre tremblante :

-J'ai deux filles monsieur.  
>-Et que penseriez vous si l'une de vos deux filles rentrait de l'école complètement traumatisée après avoir vu son institutrice se faire tabasser ?<p>

Il baissa la tête.

-Vous ne comprenez pas...murmura-t'il.  
>-Alors aidez nous à comprendre bon sang ! S'énerva à nouveau la jeune femme.<br>-Promettez moi que vous protégerez ma famille...  
>-Tout dépend des informations que vous avez en votre possession monsieur Ledkin, répondit Ryan.<br>-Promettez moi ! Supplia-t'il en regardant Beckett droit dans les yeux.  
>-Nous promettons, concéda la jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'en savoir d'avantage.<p>

Ledkin lacha enfin son bonnet, s'avanca légèrement sur son siège, puis commença son récit, chuchotant presque :

-J'avais 17 ans à l'époque. Ma pauvre mère était malade. Elle avait attrapé la tuberculose, ce qui l'empêchait de travailler et de s'occuper de nous...  
>-J'en suis bien désolée, mais je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce qui là dedans a pu justifier l'agression de Mary Westminston, le coupa la jeune femme.<br>-Cette année là, en 85, poursuivit l'homme, ignorant la remarque, elle a été hospitalisée pendant presque trois mois. Pendant son absence, et même ensuite à son retour, j'étais en charge de mes deux frères et je subvenais à nos besoins en cumulant un petit boulot dans un garage avec mes cours au lycée. Mais les factures s'accumulaient et les notes d'hopital aussi...On en voyait plus le bout...

Il jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, puis reprit son récit :

-Un après-midi, alors que je travaillais au garage, deux hommes sont venus à ma rencontre. Ils avaient entendu parler des soucis de mon petit frère Marvin avec son institutrice, mon frère était un petit dur à cuire il faut dire, il s'était déja fait renvoyer de classe à de nombreuses reprises par Mme Westminston. Je ne sais pas comment ils avaient eu connaissance de cette affaire , et je n'ai même pas cherché à le savoir... L'un d'entre eux a simplement sorti un billet de 100 dollars de son portefeuille et me l'a remis en me demandant si ça me ferait plaisir d'en avoir quelques dizaines d'autres comme celui là.  
>-Vous voulez dire qu'on vous a payé pour agresser l'institutrice de votre frère ? L'interrompit Beckett.<br>-On m'a payé pour porter le chapeau, pas pour l'agresser, corrigea Ledkin en baissant encore la voix. Vous m'avez bien regardé ? J'étais encore plus gringalet que je ne le suis aujourd'hui à l'époque. Votre barre métallique de 20 kilos j'aurais à peine réussi à la soulever.  
>-Ils vous ont demandé de vous accuser de l'agression ? Questionna Esposito.<br>-Oui c'est bien ça, confirma l'homme, ils m'ont expliqué que bientôt il arriverait quelque chose à l'institutrice de Marvin, et que si je me rendais spontanément au commissariat le plus proche le jour de l'agression en me dénonçant ils subviendraient aux besoins de ma famille jusqu'à ce que ma mère aille mieux.  
>-Mais si vous n'étiez pas stupide vous deviez avoir conscience que vous accuser vous mènerait tout droit en prison ! Nota-Beckett. Je ne comprends pas que vous ayez accepté une telle demande, même pour de l'argent.<p>

Il recula à nouveau dans son siège et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit-il, ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille si je refusais ou si je parlais à qui que ce soit de notre petite entrevue. Je me suis senti pris à la gorge, je ne savais pas à qui en parler.  
>-Pourquoi ne simplement pas en avoir parlé à la police ? S'enquit Ryan. Ca aurait été la meilleure et la plus évidente des choses à faire non ? Vous aviez trop soif d'argent c'est ça ?<br>-Vous ne comprenez pas...répondit Ledkin en secouant à nouveau la tête.  
>-Expliquez nous alors, insista Beckett en se relevant et en se penchant dans sa direction, les deux mains posées sur la table. Expliquez nous pourquoi , alors que vous saviez que l'agression de Mary Westminston était imminente, vous n'en avez pas soufflé mot à la police et que vous avez accepté l'argent ?<br>-Je ne pouvais pas...murmura-t'il.  
>- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez trop lâche c'est ça ? Ou l'argent vous brûlait les doigts et vous n'avez vu que ça ? S'énerva la jeune femme.<p>

Esposito lui jeta à nouveau un regard l'invitant à tempérer un peu les choses.

-Je ne pouvais pas parce que...commença l'homme avant de s'interrompre à nouveau.  
>-Parce que ? S'impatienta la jeune femme.<p>

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil autour de lui, s'arrêtant un court instant sur le miroir sans teint, comme scrutant la présence de quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Puis il finit par se résoudre à parler, et lança, presque en chuchotant :

-Je ne pouvais pas parce que les deux hommes qui sont venu me proposer ce marché ce jour là, eh bien c'était des flics, voilà...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant à Ryan et Esposito le soin de prendre la déposition écrite de Ledkin. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour prendre appui contre un mur, l'esprit bouillant d'informations contradictoires.

Fallait-il croire les accusations de l'homme ? Ne voyait-il pas simplement là une occasion de laver son nom de toutes ces accusations, 25 ans plus tard ?

Les détails qu'il leur avait donné concernant la plaque et l'arme que les deux hommes portaient à leur ceinture semblaient pourtant ne pas mentir eux... Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait d'avantage de flics corrompus dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Mary Westminston, une jeune institutrice sans histoires ?

Elle soupira, perdue...Plus les choses avançaient dans cette enquête, et plus le contexte, le mobile, et les faits devenaient flou. Chaque nouvelle information apportait son lot de questions supplémentaires, c'était à se mettre la tête dans le mur...

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. La journée n'avait décidemment pas été de tout repos...

-Tout va bien ? Fit une voix familière, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'écrivain lui faisait face, souriant, accoudé au mur opposé, il tenait un dossier entre ses mains.

-On peut dire ça, répondit-elle, disons que Ledkin a le sens du récit...  
>-Des bobards ?<br>-J'aimerais... Nota la jeune femme, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait plus qu'un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il nous a raconté.

Elle soupira.

-Quelle journée...murmura-t'elle  
>-Hum, et ce n'est pas encore terminé, lança Castle en désignant le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.<br>-Oh, fit la jeune femme qui n'y pensait même plus, alors qu'ont donné vos recherches ?  
>- Disons que je pense que j'ai mérité mon dîner, lança Castle fier de lui.<p>

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Vous m'aviez demandé de vous surprendre n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je crois que là dedans il y a de quoi, fit-il en lui tendant le dossier.

Elle ouvrit la page de garde et détailla le contenu du document. Il guettait sa réaction, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour écarquiller les yeux.

-Mais ce sont...lança-t'elle incapable de terminer sa phrase.  
>-Des photos de vous oui...A tous les âges, dans tous types de lieux...Il y en a même qui datent de cette année, précisa-t'il en désignant du doigt un cliché qui les montraient, lui et la jeune femme assis au bord d'une piscine, quelques mois plus tôt lors de l'affaire 3XK.<p>

Elle secouait la tête, interdite et choquée, il y avait la dedans des dizaines et dizaines de clichés, les plus anciens remontant à son enfance. Il y avait même des photos de famille qu'elle était certaine d'avoir encore aperçus récemment dans l'album de famille de son père...Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle finit par relever la tête et tendit le dossier à l'écrivain.

-Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air Castle, ça commence à faire un peu trop pour aujourd'hui...

Il posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

-Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez.  
>-Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule là, déclina-t'elle.<br>-Très bien, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, en direction de l'ascenceur, puis au dernier moment se retourna dans sa direction.

-20h chez moi Castle, et ramenez ces documents avec vous !

Elle disparut quelques instants après, laissant l'écrivain seul au milieu du couloir, l'épais dossier entre les mains.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de sourire et la crainte que lui inspirait une telle découverte...Il n'eut le temps d'opter ni pour l'une des alternatives, ni pour l'autre puisque son téléphone sonna au même instant. "Appelant inconnu".

Méfiant mais curieux, il pressa le bouton déccrocher.

**(A suivre)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Il prit un court instant avant de s'annoncer pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de la porte en bois, un bouquet de fleurs dans une main, la pochette plastique contenant les dossiers dans l'autre, et il se triturait les méninges.

Devait-il évoquer avec la jeune femme le coup de téléphone reçu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ? Tout son être lui soufflait que non, qu'il fallait suivre les instructions à la lettre. Mais une petite voix dans son esprit jouait avec ses nerfs, lui rappelant que lui avoir caché des choses par le passé n'avait jamais été une bonne chose.

Il n'y avait aucune bonne décision de toute façon. Quoi qu'il fasse il serait perdant. Il décida donc de prendre celle qui mettrait le moins possible la vie de la jeune femme en danger, quitte à ce que par la suite elle lui en veuille une nouvelle fois de son silence.

Il rangea donc la conversation téléphonique dans un coin de son esprit, puis frappa trois brefs coups contre le bois neuf.

Il entendit des pas dans la pièce, puis le cliquetis du verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme.

Elle était superbe, non pas qu'elle porte une tenue particulièrement apprétée, au contraire, elle était habillée au naturel, un pantalon sombre, un haut violet, nu aux épaules, ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans un chignon désordonné.

-Castle, fit elle en s'écartant légèrement pour le laisser rentrer.

Elle aperçut les fleurs.

-Vous n'auriez pas du !

Cela relevait plus de l'ordre que de la fausse réaction gênée de plaisir.

-Oh mais ce n'était pas pour vous, précisa l'écrivain, à la base elles étaient pour Bentley, l'un des deux agents qui surveillent votre domicile, mais il a gentillement décliné mon geste. L'ingrat.

Elle secoua la tête amusée, puis se saisit du bouquet que l'homme lui tendait.

-Je n'ai même pas de vase.

Il regarda autour de lui, effectivement il n'y avait ni fleurs ni vase dans l'appartement.

-Un verre fera l'affaire, suggéra-t'il, ou une chaussure haute, ou un seau, ou un arrosoi...  
>-Je vais les mettre là, l'interrompit-elle, en déposant le bouquet dans l'évier et en le remplissant légèrement d'eau. Je réfléchirais à un emplacement après votre départ.<p>

Il hocha la tête. Le silence se fit un court instant. Ils étaient tout deux légèrement mal à l'aise, pas bien certains de la façon d'aborder cette soirée.

-Vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'ai commandé chinois, fit enfin la jeune femme en désignant les boîtes qui tronaient sur son bar, ils viennent de livrer, c'est encore chaud. Je me suis dit qu'on aurait ainsi le temps de revenir sur ces documents sans que je ne doive faire des allers-retours en cuisine.  
>-Bonne idée oui, confirma l'écrivain.<br>-Eh bien, hum, installons nous alors, suggéra la jeune femme en désignant le coin salon du regard.

Elle avait installé deux verres et une bouteille de vin sur la table basse. Elle attrapa les 4 boîtes sur le bar puis l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il déposa le dossier sur le coin de la table.

-On mange et on enquête ? Ou on enquête et on mange ? Questionna-t'il  
>-Mangeons dabord, proposa la jeune femme.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, le silence régnait dans la pièce, on entendait plus que le bruit des baguettes en bois grattés contre le carton des boites. Ils échangeaient de temps à autre un regard un peu gêné, puis bien vite chacun retournait à sa dégustation.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reposa sa boîte sur la table basse puis jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui se débattait avec ses nouilles. Il sourit. Elle releva les yeux et croisa son sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Articula-t'elle entre deux bouchées. J'ai l'air ridicule c'est ça ?  
>-Oh non absolument pas, répondit l'écrivain, au contraire, on sent que vous maitrisez la dégustation de nouilles chinoises comme personne !<br>-Je chens comme de l'ironie dans vos propos Castle, che me trompe ? Fit-elle alors qu'elle avalait sa dernière bouchée.  
>-Abcholument pas, répondit l'écrivain amusé.<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils et reposa sa boîte à côté de la sienne.

-Bon je propose de remettre le dessert à plus tard, fit-elle en désignant du regard les deux autres boîtes, et de regarder de plus près ces documents.

Il acquiesca et se pencha pour attraper la pochette plastique. Il en retira le fameux dossier au nom de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble quelques heures plus tôt, puis il sortit quelques feuillets légèrement brûlés d'un autre dossier et les lui tendit.

-J'ai continué à regarder tout ça après votre départ, expliqua-t'il. On peut diviser les photos en deux catégories. Sur celles de vous enfant il n'y a strictement aucunes informations étrangement, et le papier photo est d'époque, légèrement usé. Sur les autres par contre, les plus récentes du lot, on trouve une date en bas à droite au dos de chacune. Et si vous regardez attentivement ces feuillets, chaque date y apparait également en correspondance avec un léger compte rendu écrit sur ce que vous faisiez à cette époque, et une inscription "OK" annotée dans la marge à droite.  
>-Ok ? Fit la jeune femme intriguée.<br>-J'imagine que ça signifie qu'à ce moment là la situation était toujours sous contrôle, je ne sais pas...

Elle détailla les feuillets que l'écrivain venait de lui tendre, passant directement à la dernière page.

-La dernière photo a été prise au cimetière le jour ou ce sniper m'a tiré dessus. Et là sur le feuillet je trouve bien une correspondance au niveau de la date, mais aucune description, et pas de "OK" dans la marge de droite.  
>-Apparement, la personne qui prenait ces photos a arrêté de les prendre ce jour là. Ou quelque chose a changé justifiant que la situation ne soit plus "OK".<br>-Je ne comprends pas, s'interrogea la jeune femme. Pourquoi prendre des photos de moi de façon aussi réccurente ? On dirait qu'il y a eu un nouveau cliché tous les deux/trois mois ces quinze dernières années !  
>-Pour s'assurer que vous n'étiez pas sur le point de découvrir la vérité ?<br>-Mais dans ce cas un simple compte rendu suffit non ? Pourquoi des photos ? Et puis pourquoi retrouve-t'on ces documents chez les Westminston ? Je ne comprends rien...  
>-J'avoue que je n'y vois pas plus clair que vous, répondit l'écrivain qui scrutait toujours le tas de photos.<p>

Il tomba sur un cliché de la jeune femme, alors probablement agée de 6 ou 7 ans, en équilibre sur un fil, tenant la main de son père à côté d'elle.

-C'est mignon, vous avez fait l'école du cirque ? Questionna-t'il

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo et sourit.

-J'avais 7 ans, mon père m'avait emmené au cirque quelques semaines auparavant, et depuis je m'étais mise en tête de devenir funambule-jongleuse-cracheuse de feu.  
>-Rien que ça, s'amusa l'écrivain.<br>-Je n'ai jamais réussi à jongler avec plus de 2 balles, et mon père a très vite récupéré sa boite d'alumettes, fit la jeune femme en souriant à cette évocation. Par contre sur un fil j'étais plutôt douée.  
>-C'est amusant quand on vous connait, nota-t'il songeur.<br>-C'est à dire ?  
>-"Sur le fil", ça vous correspond plutôt bien je trouve, se contenta-t'il de répondre.<p>

Elle ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux devant le perçant de son regard. Il avait le don de viser un peu trop juste.

Le silence habita l'espace quelques instants, puis soudain elle sembla avoir une illumination. Elle se redressa et attrapa toutes les photos d'elle enfant qu'elle pouvait trouver.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais...murmura-t'elle en détaillant chacune l'une après l'autre.  
>-Mmm, éclairez moi ? Fit l'écrivain pas certain de totalement comprendre.<br>-A l'époque la photographie numérique n'existait pas bien sur, vous faisiez développer votre pellicule chez le photographe du coin en un ou plusieurs exemplaires.  
>-Oui j'ai aussi traversé cette époque hein, répondit l'écrivain.<br>-Mon père et ma mère n'arrivaient pas à se mettre daccord, lui adorait exposer mes photos dans un grand album de famille ou dans des cadres dans le salon, elle préferait les avoir toujours près d'elle. Elle les rangeait dans une boite qu'elle emmenait partout. Ainsi lorsqu'elle partait en mission pendant plusieurs jours elle me disait qu'elle m'emmenait un peu avec elle.

Elle sourit nostalgique en repensant à cette époque...puis poursuivit son récit :

-Ils faisaient de ce fait toujours imprimer les photos en double. Un exemplaire pour lui, un exemplaire pour elle. Mais il arrivait que mon père ressorte les photos de son album pour les regarder, pour les montrer à un ami, et comme il était du genre tête en l'air, il nous est arrivé plusieurs fois de trouver une photo de moi, dans la maison, sans savoir à qui elle appartenait. Et pour peu que ni ma mère ni mon père ne retrouvent ce cliché précis dans leur petite collection personnelle, chacun se battait pour la récupérer. On aurait dit des enfants se disputant le jouet dans un paquet de céréales !

Elle attrapa un cliché d'elle, assise sur un muret devant une grande maison et le montra à l'écrivain :

-Alors, pour ne pas confondre l'exemplaire de chacun, ma mère avait pris l'habitude de poinçonner très légèrement le coin gauche de chaque photo. Comme un simple petit trou de punaise. Et les photos de ce dossier, elles ont toutes ce fameux trou !  
>-Vous voulez dire que...<br>-Je n'ai pas compris tout à l'heure lorsque vous m'avez montré ce dossier. Parce que j'étais certaine d'avoir vu ces photos dans l'album de mon père il y a quelques temps, alors ça ne tenait pas la route. Mais c'était tout simplement parce que ces photos sont...  
>-...ce sont celles de votre mère, termina l'écrivain à sa place.<p>

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ca ne rend pas tout ça plus clair pour autant, ajouta-t'elle. Que font les Wesminston avec des photos ayant appartenu à ma mère ?  
>-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il déçu de ne pas avoir une énième théorie farfelue à avancer.<p>

Elle soupira, frustrée, continuant encore quelques instants à détailler les photos légèrement brûlées, et les feuillets. Puis elle tourna la tête en direction de la pochette plastique.

-Et dans les autres dossiers ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ? S'enquit-elle.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

-Rien, des factures, des déclarations d'impots, la tenue des comptes des Westminston de ces dernières années. Je n'ai pas sauvé les bons documents semble-t'il. Enfin en dehors de celui-ci, répondit-il en adressant un signe de tête légèrement dépité en direction de ceux que tenait la jeune femme.  
>-Et c'est déjà énorme Castle, répondit-elle. Vous avez risqué votre vie la dedans. Et bien que je trouve cet acte d'une stupidité sans nom, ne remettez pas en doute votre mérite. Sans vous nous n'aurions rien. Je n'aurais rien à quoi m'accrocher.<p>

Il sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis progressivement son visage se fit plus grave.

-J'aimerais tellement comprendre, tout ceci me dépasse...murmura-t'elle.

Musique : Colorblind – Counting Crows

Elle se releva, s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue New Yorkaise et croisa les bras. Les rues sombres étaient presque désertes, l'atmosphère était brumeuse après cette belle journée ensoleillée.

-J'ai passé toutes ces années à essayer de comprendre, à faire de cette enquête ma priorité numéro un. Et alors que je m'approche enfin de la vérité, les choses deviennent à nouveau obscures et m'échappent plus que jamais...

Il se releva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Nous allons trouver les coupables Kate, fit-il en se postant derrière elle, je vous le promets.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, ils restèrent là quelques minutes, à observer la vue, à détailler du regard la vie nocturne qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

-Tout ce temps je n'ai cessé de me dire que c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu, reprit-elle enfin, que si réellement ces histoires d'au-delà et de gens qui veillent sur vous après leur mort avaient un sens elle attendait de moi que je rétablisse la vérité, que je me jette à corps perdu dans cette enquête... Je n'en suis plus si sure aujourd'hui Castle...

Il hocha la tête, c'était déjà son avis depuis bien longtemps...

-Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?  
>-Toi...répondit-elle en se retournant doucement.<p>

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertebrale de haut en bas en l'entendant prononcer ce simple mot.

-Tout ce temps, j'ai fait de cette enquête une obsession, je me suis convaincue que je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse tant que son assassin serait toujours là dehors, j'ai oublié de vivre...Ou plutôt je me le suis interdit.

Elle lui posa une main sur le bras.

-Et puis tu es arrivé, avec tes théories agaçantes et surréalistes, tes manies de gosse de 10 ans, tes gaffes et tes cafés...

Il sourit à cette dernière évocation.

-Et bon sang ce que j'ai pu te détester, cette histoire de t'incruster grace à tes relations, cette manie de ne jamais écouter mes recommandations, de n'en faire qu'à ta tête...

Il fronça les sourcils. Il préférait la partie précédente étrangement.

-Mais peu à peu, je me suis habituée à notre duo déséquilibré, confia-t'elle alors que sa main remontait toujours lentement le long de son bras. A nos interrogatoires déjantés, à nos élucubrations devant ce fichu tableau blanc, à tes appels au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'Alexis avait éveillé une hypothèse dans ton esprit engourdi...

Il déglutit alors que la main de la jeune femme avait stoppé sa course et que de l'autre elle entamait le même trajet.

-Juste avant de mourir, Roy m'a dit que tu m'avais changée, que tu m'avais rendu plus "vivante". Et sur le moment je n'ai pas voulu le croire, je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre.  
>-Et maintenant ? Murmura-t'il.<br>-Il avait raison, répondit-elle simplement. Avant ton arrivée je faisais ce boulot au radar, comme un robot, je n'étais pas flic par passion mais par soif de vengeance. Je me braquais sans arrêt...  
>-Hum alors que plus du tout maintenant, ironisa-t'il.<p>

Elle sourit.

-Tu m'as changée, en bien, confia-t'elle. Tu m'as fait rire à nouveau alors que je ne riais plus, tu m'as exaspérée, tu m'as agacée, tu m'as...  
>-Je t'ai ? S'enquit-il devant son silence.<br>-Tu m'as réveillée...murmura-t'elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il sourit à son tour. Puis il lui passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme et s'arrêta un instant sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact.

-C'est ça que j'ai réveillé ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il poursuivit son trajet, fit glisser lentement sa main le long de sa joue, puis sur son épaule nue, et apposa une main sur sa poitrine.

-Ou ça ?

Elle frissonna et rouvrit les yeux.

-Disons un peu des deux, articula-t'elle difficilement.

Ils se scrutaient du regard, conscients qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape, qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'un point de non retour et qu'il y aurait éternellement un avant et un après ce moment.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'insuffler à son esprit la dose de courage nécessaire. Puis se lança enfin :

-Je suis dingue de toi Kate, murmura-t'il en promenant à nouveau sa main sur son visage. Depuis le premier jour...ou peut être le deuxième...parce que le premier tu n'y avais pas été de main morte avec moi...quoi que si j'y réfléchis bien ça m'avait déja beaucoup plu..

Elle le scrutait sans répondre, et lui s'emmêlait les pinceaux.

-Et je sais que tu détestes ces étalages de sentiments, et je sais que tu n'es pas comme ces gens qui se balancent leur amour à longueur de journée. Et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ou t'obliger à me répondre quoi que ce soit, mais il fallait que je te le dise...

Il reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre.

- J'aime ta façon de me remettre à ma place, j'aime la façon dont tu remets cette mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille, murmura-t'il en joignant le geste à la parole, j'aime ton rire surréaliste, j'aime ton côté Scully, même si au passage, je persiste à affirmer que les aliens sont parmi nous, j'aime ta façon de donner des ordres, celle de mordiller ton marqueur devant le tableau blanc...J'aime tellement de choses que je pourrais en faire une liste, un bouquin...Et surtout j'aime ta façon d'être la pour moi même quand tu es trop fière pour l'admettre. Ta façon de t'inquiéter pour Alexis, pour ma mère...

Il fit une pause. La liste était longue encore. Elle le regardait toujours, en silence, son regard planté dans le sien.

-J'aime...il soupira...j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes en ce moment, se contenta-t'il finalement d'ajouter.

Elle sourit.

Et puis, estimant peut être que les gestes exprimeraient d'avantage son ressenti que des mots, ou peut être trop timide pour se laisser aller au même genre de confession que son partenaire elle se pencha doucement dans sa direction.

-Dit...fit-il en la stoppant dans son élan.

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué.

-Tu ne vas pas encore me balancer une salve de menaces à l'oreille hein ?

Elle sourit à nouveau.

-Castle ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-La ferme.

Et ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui passa une main derrière la nuque.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec avidité, promenant ses mains sur son visage, puis le long de son dos.

C'était la troisième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, et ce baiser avait encore quelque chose différent des deux précédents, songea-t'il alors qu'il se perdait dans leur étreinte. Il avait dabord commencé par imposer le sien, puis elle y avait répondu timidement quelques jours plus tard, mais tant de choses restaient alors encore à régler...

Cette fois-ci, c'est sur la même longueur d'onde et sans retenue qu'ils échangeaient ce baiser, et il y avait quelque chose de surpuissant, de cent fois plus fort que les précédentes (qui l'avaient pourtant déja laissé sur le carreau). Il y avait du sentiment, de l'âme, de l'abandon. Son coeur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine, prêt à déborder à tout instant, il pouvait presque le sentir contre sa peau. Et face à lui, comble du bonheur, il sentait celui de la jeune femme atteint de la même fièvre.

Il aurait été incapable de mesurer la durée de leur étreinte, elle lui sembla ne jamais s'arrêter. Et tout ce temps il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était le type le plus chanceux de la terre. Au diable les gagnants du loto, au diable les chanceux du dimanche. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse surpasser ce genre de sentiments.

"Oui, je suis un sacré veinard" songea-t'il à de nombreuses reprises ce soir là.

Il aurait aimé en être toujours autant persuadé lorsqu'il poussa la porte du café "Le Carroussel" sur la 32ème le lendemain peu avant 15h. Mais force était de constater qu'encore une fois il agissait dans l'ombre, sans l'assentiment de la jeune femme, et sans même l'avoir mise au courant par ailleurs.

Il avait conscience que c'était pour son bien uniquement, et qu'il se contentait de suivre les consignes. Cette rencontre n'aurait d'ailleurs pas eu lieu s'il l'avait mise au courant, c'était la condition numéro un. Mais serait-elle du même avis si elle venait à apprendre la vérité ?

Il soupira, repensant au moment qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. N'en revenant toujours pas qu'elle se soit enfin ouverte et livrée à lui sans chemins détournés, sans cynisme...Et qu'il ait réussi à ne pas se laisser emporter par son légendaire humour douteux pour esquiver les choses...

Il l'avait quittée un peu avant minuit, dans un dernier baiser sur le pas de sa porte. Heureux comme un gosse. Il avait passé de nombreuses minutes, collé contre la porte en bois, les yeux fermés, à savourer ce moment, avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Et voilà que quelques heures à peine après ce moment, il prenait le risque de tout gacher à nouveau...Décidemment il détestait cette enquête.

Il scruta les clients du café, cherchant son contact du regard. Il y avait peu de monde dans l'établissement à cette heure de l'après-midi. Un père et ses deux enfants sirotaient une glace partagée à trois pailles sur une banquette au fond de la pièce, un autre lisait son journal au comptoir, tandis qu'un couple semblait se disputer sur la table près de l'entrée.

Il aperçut bien rapidement la personne qu'il était sensée retrouver, sur une banquette, côté vitre, à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Un de ses livres posé devant elle, c'était le signe de reconnaissance prévu.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et tendit la main.

-Rick Castle.

On serra sa main tendue, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit, déposant son manteau sur le siège à côté du sien. Puis il se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Vous vouliez me voir Mme Wesminston ? Je vous écoute.  
>-Appelez moi Sadie répondit la vieille femme.<p>

Puis elle leva le bras en direction du comptoir et indiqua à la jeune serveuse qui essuyait des verres qu'elle désirait deux cafés serrés. La jeune femme s'exécuta. Sadie Wesminston retourna son attention en direction de l'écrivain.

-Effectivement, il fallait que je vous parle. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez suivi mes recommandations et que vous êtes seul.

Il hocha la tête. Il aurait préféré la désobéissance sur ce coup là.

-Très bien, je vous écoute alors, murmura-t'il.

On leur déposa les cafés, et la jeune femme commença à parler.

Dehors le soleil régnait à nouveau en maitre, mais le froid habitait l'atmosphère, "un froid étrangement glacial pour la saison". C'est la remarque que se fit le sniper installé sur le toit de l'immeuble en face du Carroussel. Il souffla entre ses mains, enfila ses gants, puis s'allongea derrière son viseur.

Prêt à tirer lorsque le moment l'exigerait.

**(A suivre)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

-Vous m'avez dit au téléphone que vous aviez des réponses à m'apporter ? Questionna-il en tournant machinalement sa cuillère dans son café.

Elle hocha la tête, jetant un regard circonspect autour d'elle, probablement pour estimer si les clients présents dans le bar représentaient un risque ou non.

-En effet, lacha-t'elle enfin, et je me répète, je suis contente que vous soyez venu seul, j'imagine que cela n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre.

Elle semblait en savoir beaucoup sur lui, sur elle...sur eux, ce qui était étrangement inquietant.

-Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ? S'enquit-il curieux.  
>-Disons que j'ai mes sources, fit la vieille femme en souriant.<p>

Elle devait avoir à peine plus d'une soixantaine d'années, mais elle semblait déjà très marquée par le temps. Ses yeux extremement bleus constrastaient avec la paleur de son visage et la blancheur de ses cheveux. Mais elle avait un de ces regards qu'on dit "rassurant", de ceux qui vous mettent en confiance d'instinct sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Daccord, ce n'est de toute façon pas le plus important, concéda-t'il devant l'absence de réponse. Je vous écoute Mme West...Sadie.

Elle accolla ses deux mains contre son café, se déclectant de la chaleur de la tasse, puis sourit avant de commencer à parler.

-Je suppose qu'en ce moment, vous et Kate nagez en eaux troubles concernant toute cette histoire.

Il hocha la tête, il trouvait étrange cette façon de l'appeler directement Kate, comme si elle évoquait une vieille amie.

-Alors commençons par le début, proposa-t'elle.

Il repoussa sa tasse de café, et se pencha en avant, coudes sur la table, prêt à écouter son histoire.

-Dans le courant des années 70, j'étais lieutenant à la police de New -York, comme Kate l'est aujourd'hui, comme vous l'êtes un peu devenu par procuration.

Elle porta la tasse à sa bouche et but une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

-Mais je crois que bien vite j'ai pris conscience que je n'avais pas la carrure pour ça, il faut une sacré force de caractère pour encaisser ce boulot vous savez. Il faut être prêt à de nombreux sacrifices, y compris celui de laisser sa vie de famille complètement de côté...

Il ne pouvait qu'être daccord, bien que n'étant pas vraiment "flic à plein temps", il se sentait parfois coupable de laisser Alexis au beau milieu de la nuit pour se rendre sur les lieux d'un crime.

-J'avais une fille de 4 ans, Mary, et je la voyais alors si peu... La décision d'arrêter tout ça s'est assez rapidement imposée à moi. Je crois que je n'avais simplement pas la stature, et pas la force de passer ma vie à rater les moments importants de la sienne. Il s'est avéré, par un heureux concours de circonstances, qu'à l'époque, une école de Police venait d'ouvrir sur la 42eme, précisement là ou j'étais employée, juste à côté de mon domicile. Ils recrutaient des volontaires parmi nos effectifs d'agents diplomés, j'ai passé les examens sans trop y croire, suivi la formation, et contre toute attente, je suis devenue instructrice. Une vraie révélation pour moi...Je me suis rendu compte que je m'épanouissais d'avantage dans ce type de carrière, et que ma vie de famille en patissait beaucoup moins...Je pouvais enfin concilier ma passion et ma vie personnelle. Le meilleur des deux mondes.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre ou elle voulait en venir, mais il l'écoutait sans intervenir.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, devina-t'elle. J'y viens.

Elle leva la main en direction de la serveuse pour réclamer un autre café. Puis reporta son attention en direction de l'écrivain.

-Quelques années après mon arrivée, j'avais pris mes marques, j'étais déjà une "ancienne" dans la maison et J'avais vu passer de nombreux jeunes sur les bancs de mes classes. Certains très doués, d'autres totalement incompétents, certains poussés par leur parents, d'autre passionnés jusqu'à la moelle, mais j'ai rarement rencontré des élèves animés de la même flamme que la jeune fille que j'ai vu débarquer cette année là...Une grande brune remplie d'un "je ne sais quoi" supplémentaire, le regard droit et intense, une motivation à toute épreuve, une force de caractère incroyable...

Il avait l'impression de l'entendre parler de Kate.

-Je pense que vous pouvez deviner l'identité de cette jeune femme d'après ma description, je me trompe ? Fit la vieille femme en souriant.

Il sourit en retour, il avait effectivement une petite idée de la question...

-Johanna Beckett ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-La même que sa fille. Talentueuse, impliquée à 200% dans son job... mais bornée bon sang...Une fois qu'elle s'était mise une idée en tête, impossible de la détourner de son objectif.

Il sourit malgré lui, pas de doutes, elles avaient le même sang.

-Inutile de préciser qu'elle a franchi toutes les étapes de sa formation comme une formalité, poursuivit Sadie, elle était passionnée par le métier, par la sensation de faire quelque chose de bien, de juste. Elle restait souvent bien après les cours, elle venait me voir, me posait des questions sur des textes de lois, me démontrait son agilité à monter son arme, m'interrogeait sur mes expériences passées sur le terrain...Elle avait perdu ses parents quelques années auparavant et je crois que je suis peu à peu devenue comme une présence maternelle pour elle, puis une amie...

Elle évoquait ces souvenirs avec un léger sourire, nostalgique d'une époque révolue.

-Et puis elle a terminé sa formation, elle est sortie de l'école de police avec les honneurs, première de sa promotion, elle a commencé à travailler au 9ème district , et peu à peu nous nous sommes perdues de vue. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelles d'elle durant quelques années...Jusqu'à ce jour ou par hasard, elle a refait surface dans ma vie... Si je vous dis que c'était en 1985 j'imagine que je retiens toute votre attention ?

Il hocha la tête, curieux, esperant que les informations qui allaient suivre allaient enfin l'éclairer sur toute cette histoire.

-Je l'ai revue par pur hasard donc, à l'époque ma fille était institutrice à Williamsburg Northside, une petite école de Brooklyn. Et cet après-midi de juin là, il y avait cette manifestation culturelle regroupant une partie des écoles maternelles des environs. Les parents étaient conviés à mettre en pratique leurs talents culinaires, musicaux, sportifs, à venir parler de leur métier... Ma fille m'avait demandé de venir présenter le mien. Je n'en menais pas large sur cette estrade, face à 200 paires d'yeux innocents qui buvaient mes paroles.

Elle sourit à nouveau, la serveuse déposa le second café sur la table et récupéra le premier.

- Dans la foule j'ai dabord aperçu la petite Kate, elle était au premier rang, passionnée par mon récit...Elle avait dabord attiré mon regard parce qu'elle était la première à lever la main à chaque fois que je posais une question. Une vraie bible sur le sujet ! Puis j'ai noté la ressemblance frappante. Il faut dire qu'elle et sa mère étaient bien issues du même moule, c'était la même en miniature. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment été surprise, lorsqu'à la fin de mon petit speech, la jeune femme qui est venue récupérer cette petite fille était justement mon ancienne élève. Elle est venue me voir, nous avons discuté du bon vieux temps, elle m'a parlé de ce qu'elle faisait depuis l'école de police. Et puis elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était sur quelque chose de délicat, et qu'elle voulait mon avis à ce sujet. Alors, pour ne pas parler de tout ça devant les enfants, je l'ai invitée à mon domicile la semaine suivante. Je n'avais pas conscience alors que rentrer dans la confidence allait à ce point impacter ma vie et celle de ma famille...

Il haussa un sourcil pas certain de bien comprendre.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'en 1985 Johanna Beckett était déjà sur cette affaire ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-En quelque sorte...  
>-Mais c'était 15 ans avant sa mort !<br>-Tout ça est très compliqué...soupira la vieille femme...Disons que cette affaire a pris des proportions légèrement différentes avec le temps.

Il ne comprenait pas, les pièces du puzzle ne s'emboitaient pas correctement...Comment une histoire débutée 15 ans plus tôt avait pu déboucher sur l'assassinat de la mère de Kate après autant de temps...

-Johanna est donc passée me voir comme promis la semaine suivante, elle m'a confié certaines informations que je ne vous communiquerais pas pour votre propre sécurité.  
>-Mais ! L'interrompit Castle qui ne s'était pas déplacé pour rien.<br>-Croyez moi c'est pour votre bien, si je vous confie la moindre information capitale concernant cette affaire, vous êtes mort avant la fin de la journée. Et moi avec probablement...

Elle lui tendit la main, la glissa dans la sienne et murmura :

-C'est pour votre bien Rick.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux de surprise en sentant la rugosité du papier que la jeune femme venait de glisser dans sa paume. Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya lui intimait clairement de faire comme si de rien était.

-Je comprends...concéda-t'il enfin en ramenant sa main en arrière, appuyant toujours fermement sur le papier pour le cacher de la vue de tous.  
>-Si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que suite à l'incendie d'hier matin, j'ai estimé que vous aviez au moins le droit de comprendre ce qui nous relie à cette enquête...<br>- Vous savez donc pour l'incendie ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien sur que je sais.  
>-Pourquoi vous alors ? Et pourquoi l'agression de votre fille ? Et ce dossier avec toutes ces photos, ces compte rendus ?<p>

Elle sourit.

-Que de questions. Rassurez vous celles-ci je vais y répondre.  
>-Excusez moi, je m'emporte un peu, fit l'écrivain. C'est juste que tout ceci nous dépasse tellement.<p>

Il ramena sa main en arrière et la posa sur sa jambe, glissant au passage discrètement le papier dans la poche de son jean.

-Je vous écoute, lança-t'il enfin.  
>-Lorsque Johanna est venue me trouver avec toutes ces informations et ses interrogations en pagaille...Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, ce dans quoi elle venait de mettre le nez la dépassait clairement, et me dépassait tout autant...Mais elle et moi nous étions animées de la même soif de justice, et nous ne pouvions garder le silence, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible...Alors nous avons commencé à réunir des preuves de ce qu'elle avait découvert, dans l'ombre. Elle passait deux à trois soirs par semaine à mon domicile et nous épluchions des dossiers pour tenter de mettre en évidence ce qu'elle avait dabord simplement soupçonné...Après deux mois d'enquête acharnée, nous avions un dossier béton, et nous étions prête à faire exploser le scandale...<br>-Mais vous n'avez pas pu...supposa Castle.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

-Effectivement. Un soir, alors que je rentrais du travail, j'ai reçu un appel anonyme m'indiquant que "la prochaine fois on me la rendrait dans un sac mortuaire". Je n'ai dabord pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais quelques minutes plus tard j'ai reçu un appel de l'hopital...  
>-Votre fille avait été agressée, devina l'écrivain.<p>

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mary venait de se faire tabasser à la fin de sa journée de cours. Elle était à l'hopital dans un état desastreux...On m'a informé qu'un de ses anciens élèves s'était immédiatement dénoncé. Un certain Colin Ledkin, son petit frère était dans la classe de ma fille...  
>-Mais vous saviez bien que ce n'était pas lui n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Disons, que j'ai supposé qu'ils l'avaient payé pour faire leur sale boulot, mais Mary m'a par la suite confirmé que son agresseur n'avait pas du tout la stature du petit Ledkin.  
>-Qu'avez vous fait à ce moment là ?<br>-J'ai passé la nuit à l'hopital, auprès de ma fille. Un peu avant minuit, Johanna est venue me rejoindre. Elle était tellement mal et désolée, elle se sentait entièrement responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver...Nous avons discuté durant des heures et des heures cette nuit là... Nous avons pris la décision de laisser les choses en plan, de ne pas prendre de risques...Nous pensions à nos familles respectives, et nous avons pesé le pour et le contre. La vérité méritait-elle que nous perdions tout sur son passage ? Nous en sommes arrivées à la conclusion que non.

Elle but une longue gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

-Ma fille s'est remise, elle a quitté son job, j'ai passé beaucoup moins de temps à l'école de police avant de fnalement partir à la retraite quelques années plus tard. Johanna a démissionné lorsqu'elle a vu à quel point l'enquête "Ledkin" était baclée, et comme les incohérences étaient passées sous silence, elle a quitté ce monde qui l'avait tant déçue qu'elle considérait comme "pourri jusqu'à la moelle", elle a suivi des études de droits en cours du soir et est devenue avocate en droits civils. Je n'ai alors presque plus eu de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'au mois de décembre 1998.  
>-Un mois avant sa mort donc, fit l'écrivain qui peu à peu, emboitait les pièces du puzzle les unes dans les autres.<br>-Exact. Elle enquêtait à l'époque sur le meurtre de Bob Armen, un agent du FBI infiltré. Un certain Joe Pulgatti, accusé du meurtre en 1992, lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il clamait son innocence, l'enjoignant de rouvrir l'enquête.  
>-Ce qu'elle a donc fait, poursuivit Rick qui était au fait de cette partie de l'histoire.<br>-Oui,elle n'avait jamais perdu cette soif de vérité et de justice qui la caractérisait tellement, elle et deux de ses collègues, Diane Cavanaugh et Jennifer Stewart ont donc repris l'enquête en main, la suite vous la connaissez un peu, elles ont mis la main sur des informations incriminant trois agents...Et peu de temps après elles sont mortes toutes les trois.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, elles et Scott Murray, le documentaliste de la cour.  
>-Voilà...On pourrait penser que leur mort est liée à cette découverte, et que l'un des trois agents était le coupable, mais j'imagine que vous avez maintenant la confirmation qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a engagé Coonan pour les executer. Que tout ça va bien au delà...<br>-En effet, répondit-il. Nous savons aussi que peu de temps avant sa mort, elle a fait ressortir le dossier de l'agression de votre fille des archives juridiques.  
>-Environ trois semaines avant sa mort, un peu avant noël, Johanna m'a contactée. Je n'avais pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'elle depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans un café à la tombée de la nuit ce jour là. Elle voulait mon avis sur une décision qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre.<br>-Elle allait rouvrir l'enquête que vous aviez laissé tomber quatorze ans plus tôt ? Questionna l'écrivain.  
>-Elle avait mis la main sur de nouvelles preuves accablantes, toute cette affaire de flics corrompus l'avait ramenée sur la piste de ceux que nous avions fini par laisser tranquille une quinzaine d'années plus tôt. Elle m'a expliqué que les choses avaient pris des proportions incroyables, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir la nuit si elle continuait à garder tout ça pour elle. Mais elle voulait en quelque sorte ma permission de replonger dans l'enquête. Elle avait fait sortir le dossier de l'agression de Mary des archives, elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait prouver que ce n'était pas Ledkin, nous obtenir un programme de protection des témoins...<br>-Et vous avez accepté ?  
>-Je ne lui ai pas vraiment donné de réponse, je lui ai simplement dit de bien réfléchir avant de s'engager à nouveau la dedans. Elle avait une fille de 19 ans, un mari qui l'aimait... Etait-elle prête à prendre ce risque ?<br>-Apparemment oui...supposa l'écrivain.  
>-Ce n'était pas si simple, elle a continué à hésiter durant les semaines qui ont suivi, elle m'a appelée quelques fois, elle continuait à ne pas dormir la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça...Elle m'a dit qu'avec Cavanaugh, Stewart et Murray ils avaient monté un dossier encore plus béton que le premier, que s'ils faisaient les choses correctement, les représailles n'auraient pas le temps de tomber.<p>

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre son récit.

-Je l'ai eue au téléphone le 9 janvier au matin, le jour de sa mort... Sa décision était prise.  
>-Elle allait dévoiler l'affaire au grand jour, devina-t'il.<p>

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait mon soutien quoi qu'il arrive, que j'esperais qu'elle avait bien pesé le pour et le contre... Le soir même Coonan exécutait son contrat en la poignardant dans une allée sombre...Quelques semaines plus tard, Cavanaugh, Stewart et Murray subirent le même sort.  
>-Qu'avez vous fait à ce moment là ? S'enquit l'écrivain.<br>-Strictement rien...J'ai compris que le moindre geste de ma part signerait mon arrêt de mort, ou celui de ma fille. Mon mari était gravement malade à l'époque. Nous étions fragiles...Je me suis rendue à l'enterrement de Johanna cependant. J'y ai croisé Jim qui m'a remis une boite à chaussures contenant des photos de Kate, et une lettre à mon intention, elle l'avait rédigée "au cas ou"... Elle me demandait de veiller sur sa fille, de loin, comme je l'avais fait pour elle à l'époque de l'école de police. De m'assurer qu'on ne touche jamais à l'un de ses cheveux...  
>-Ce qui explique les photos de famille, fit l'écrivain. Mais les autres, les plus récentes ?<br>-Suite à tout ça, j'ai sollicité les services d'un détective, un ami de confiance qui régulièrement s'assurait de l'état de Kate. Me confirmait qu'elle n'était pas menacée, et que tout ceci ne l'avait pas rattrapée...J'ai tenu ma promesse faite à Johanna de la seule façon qui m'était permise, de loin, par l'intermédiaire de ces photos... J'avais conscience que si je faisais partie de sa vie de façon plus "réelle", je ne parviendrais pas à garder le silence. Et pour ma propre survie, celle de ma fille, et celle de Kate, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre...  
>-Il y a trois mois, lorsque Kate s'est fait tirer dessus, vous avez compris qu'elle n'était plus à l'abri...Et vous non plus par la même occasion.<p>

Elle hocha la tête.

-Nous sommes parties avec Mary, je ne vous dirais pas où pour des raisons évidentes, mais nous avons tout laissé en plan ce jour là, et nous sommes parties. Je prends un énorme risque en étant là avec vous aujourd'hui vous vous en doutez...  
>-J'en ai bien conscience oui, et merci infiniment, fit l'écrivain reconnaissant.<br>-Je pense vous avoir dit tout ce que j'étais en mesure de vous confier sans risque de vous mettre en danger...Je vais donc vous laisser prendre congé, fit la vieille femme. Je pense qu'une absence trop longue de votre part risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons de votre..."partenaire" n'est ce pas ?

Elle lui adressa un léger clin d'oeil sur ce dernier terme. Elle n'ignorait visiblement pas totalement la nature de leur relation. Il acquiesca.

-Effectivement, elle est du genre très perspicace, je ne vous l'apprends pas.

La vieille femme sourit, il sortit son portefeuille et déposa un billet de 10$ dans la coupelle sur la table.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'avoir pris ces risques...  
>-Vous aviez le droit d'y voir plus clair, et j'avais besoin de soulager ma conscience...fit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux de son regard bleu perçant.<br>-Prenez soin de vous Sadie, fit-il en posant une main sur la sienne.

Puis il se releva, enfila son manteau, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'établissement. Un froid glacial l'accueillit à l'extérieur. Il souffla entre ses mains et rajusta le col de son manteau.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il l'attrappa dans sa poche et découvrit sur l'écran l'inscription désormais familière : "Appelant inconnu".

-Décidemment, songea-t'il en pressant la touche déccrocher. "Allo" ?

Au bout du fil un simple souffle rauque dabord, puis une voix chuchotée, presque susurrée.

-Le café était agréable ?

Il releva la tête, surpris, détaillant du regard tous les passants qui l'entouraient, cherchant quelqu'un en possession d'un téléphone.

-Ca manquait un peu de sucre, ironisa-t'il, tout en continuant à scruter les environs. Et le votre ?

Il y eut un léger rire au bout du fil.

-Je vois que monsieur manie l'humour avec brio.  
>-Que voulez vous ? fit l'écrivain d'une voix cassante.<br>-Vous mettre en garde, se contenta de répondre la voix.  
>-Tiens donc, rétorqua l'écrivain, pas vraiment impressionné. Et contre quoi ?<br>-Vous mettre en garde comme nous avons délicatement tenté de le faire avec elle il y a quelques semaines...susurra l'homme. J'imagine que notre petite visite nocturne vous aura "marqué", enfin probablement moins qu'elle.  
>-Espece de...fit l'écrivain, retenant un juron.<br>-Tout de suite les insultes, s'amusa l'interlocuteur, voyons nous sommes entre gens civilisés vous ne croyez pas ?  
>-Qu'est ce que vous voulez, s'énerva-t'il, crachez le morceau.<br>-Vous prévenir...chuchota la voix.  
>-Me prévenir de quoi ?<br>-Que la prochaine fois, nous serons moins délicats...Si j'étais vous, et si j'étais un bon "papa", je ferais bien attention à ma fille.

Et sur ces mots il raccrocha, laissant Castle interdit, son téléphone à la main.

Au même moment, un coup de feu brisa le silence de la rue tranquille. Suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé. Il comprit avant même de tourner la tête ce qui venait d'arriver.

A ses pieds, des éclats de verre , dans le café des cris d'effroi...

Il releva la tête...Au fond de la pièce, le père et ses enfants étaient prostrés, serrés les uns contre les autres derrière une banquette. La jeune serveuse relevait timidement la tête au dessus du bar...Et sur la table ou il était assis quelques instants plus tôt, reposait le visage de Sadie Westminston. Noyé dans une mare de sang grandissante, ses yeux bleus perçants grand ouverts fixaient l'extérieur et ce soleil glacial d'Octobre...

Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol.

**(A suivre)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Il était assis sur le trottoir, fixant le sol avec attention, détaillant machinalement les failles dans le macadam...L'air lui semblait étrangement chaud à présent. La chaleur du soleil automnal réchauffait légèrement sa nuque, tandis qu'un nuage d'air blanc expulsé à chacune de ses expirations lui rappelait que la température extérieure avoisinait bel et bien le négatif.

Etrange paradoxe.

-Castle ?

La voix étonnée de la jeune femme l'arracha à ses contemplations. Il releva les yeux en direction de Beckett. Elle le dévisageait avec étonnement, visiblement elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver sur les lieux du crime pour lequel on venait de solliciter son intervention.

-Kate. Se contenta-t'il de répondre.

Elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur, Lanie s'affairait à analyser les premiers indices relevés sur le corps de la victime. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'écrivain.

-Tu...Vous étiez dans les parages ? Se corrigea-t'elle d'instinct se rappelant qu'ils évoluaient dans un cadre professionnel, entourés des collègues qu'ils cotoyaient chaque jour au poste.  
>-On peut dire ça...répondit-il après un léger silence.<p>

Elle haussa les sourcils, il avait un comportement étrange. A l'intérieur Lanie leva la main en l'apercevant, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard intrigué à l'écrivain.

La vitre étant brisée, il pouvait sans peine entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur du café.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ? S'enquit Kate en jetant un regard à la vieille femme dont le visage lui semblait étrangement familier.  
>-Femme caucasienne d'une soixantaine d'années. Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus à bout portant, probablement depuis cet immeuble en face. La balle venait d'une hauteur que j'estimerais à une vingtaine de mètres vu l'angle de la plaie et l'incrustation dans les tissus cérébraux.<br>-Et qui est notre victime ?  
>-Je crois que ça ne va pas vraiment te plaire, répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant le portefeuille de la vieille femme.<p>

Il pouvait simplement l'entendre, et non la voir, cependant, il devina sans peine le regard qui se posait sur lui après qu'elle eut prit connaissance de l'information. C'était un regard lourd, insistant, froid...Et le soleil ne pouvait pas grand chose contre ça.

-Je reviens, l'entendit-il murmurer à Lanie.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle se tenait à nouveau face à lui. Il releva la tête dans sa direction. Son regard était vide et impassible.

-Tu m'expliques ? Fit elle plutôt froidement, oubliant le vouvoiement.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

-Elle m'avait demandé de la retrouver ici aujourd'hui...  
>-Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en tenir informée donc ? Une nouvelle fois ! fit la jeune femme avec amertume.<br>-C'était sa condition, expliqua-t'il alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses mains pour se relever et se retrouver ainsi à sa hauteur. Elle m'a précisé que si je parlais à quiquonque de notre entretien ou que je ne venais pas seul, elle ne se présenterait pas.

Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard parlait pour elle. Elle était déçue Une part d'elle était surtout vexée qu'encore une fois il ait opté pour un mensonge et ne lui ai pas fait confiance au point de la mettre dans la confidence.

-Je savais à quel point la rencontrer était important pour l'enquête, reprit-il. J'ai donc respecté ses conditions...Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait ?  
>-Nous étions seuls hier soir, tu aurais très bien pu m'en parler, jusqu'à preuve du contraire mon appartement n'est pas sur écoute, on nage pas en plein Watergate ! Je t'aurais laissé venir sans moi aujourd'hui et elle n'en aurait rien su !<p>

Lanie avait relevé les yeux en entendant cette dernière phrase, elle haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

-On ne me dit pas tout, lança-t'elle à travers la vitre brisée.

Kate lui jeta un regard qui signifiait que la situation ne se prêtait pas forcément à ce genre d'allusions.

-Ok je retourne à mon cadavre, fit la légiste en haussant les épaules.

Puis la jeune femme tira Castle par le bras.

-Pas ici. Je veux pouvoir parler librement.

Elle l'attira quelques mètres plus loin, à l'entrée d'une ruelle en cul-de-sac où ils seraient tranquilles. Il la suivit sans rechigner.

Elle lui lacha enfin le bras, il réajusta la manche de son manteau machinalement.

-J'ai failli t'en parler...reprit-il, mais les circonstances ont fait que...  
>-..que tu as préféré une nouvelle fois décider à ma place de la quantité de vérité à laquelle j'ai le droit d'avoir accès, fit-elle amèrement.<br>-Ce n'est pas ça...tenta-t'il de lui faire comprendre. Simplement j'ai eu peur qu'en sachant que j'allais la rencontrer tu décides de...je ne sais pas, monter une mission "infiltration", de m'équiper d'un micro, et de nous écouter depuis un van banalisé. Et j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, se braque, et ne nous apprenne rien du tout...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'as prise pour Tom Cruise dans Mission Impossible ou quoi ?  
>-Non je t'ai pris pour Kate Beckett, répondit-il, je commence à te connaitre après plus de trois années passées à tes côtés. Tu n'aurais pas voulu rater un mot de cette rencontre et tu le sais très bien. Quand il s'agit de l'affaire de ta mère tu es parfois...excessive...<p>

Il avait raison, mais il était bien sur absolument hors de question qu'elle le reconnaisse.

-La question n'est pas là. A plusieurs reprises dernièrement tu as été en position de choisir entre être honnête avec moi ou me mentir. Et à chaque fois tu as choisi la seconde alternative. Qu'est ce que c'est supposé signifier ? Comment suis-je sensée te faire confiance, te laisser entrer dans ma vie, alors qu'à la moindre occasion tu me mens et me cache volontairement des informations capitales?  
>-Ce n'est pas ça...tenta-t'il de se justifier.<br>-Tu vas me ressortir le couplet de la "protection" c'est ça ? S'emporta-t'elle. Nous avons déja eu cette discussion je crois. D'une, dans ce cas précis je ne crois pas vraiment que ça s'applique. De deux, j'ai vécu 30 ans sans ta protection Rick, je pense que je me débrouille très bien sans que tu ne te sentes obligé d'assurer mes arrières à chaque instant.  
>-Je...<p>

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout ça. Comment une chose pouvait-elle à ce point sembler être la bonne décision à un instant précis, et devenir avec le recul absolument stupide ? Il regrettait à présent de ne lui avoir rien dit...Quelle relation digne de ce nom pouvait-on batir sur des non-dits et des mensonges ?

Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pensé bien faire...souffla-t-il enfin. A tort peut être.  
>-Effectivement. Répondit-elle froidement.<p>

Elle se détourna, estimant que tout était dit et s'apprêtant à le laisser là, mais il la retint par le bras.

-Kate, murmura-t'il.  
>-J'ai une enquête en cours, répondit-elle sans même lui adresser un regard.<br>-S'il te plait, insista-t'il

Elle daigna enfin le regarder.

-Je sais que j'ai eu tort de ne pas t'en parler, s'excusa-t'il à nouveau...Je regrette vraiment...Je ne voulais pas te mentir, ou te décevoir, et encore moins te faire regretter ce qui a pu se produire entre nous hier soir...  
>-Eh bien c'est fait, fit-elle sèchement.<p>

On lui aurait planté un couteau en pleine poitrine à cet instant précis, que la sensation n'aurait pas été plus agréable...

Elle même sembla presque instantanément regretter la violence de ses propos. La rancoeur parlait à sa place. Mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'admettre pour l'instant.

-On m'attends pour élucider un meurtre, fit-elle en détournant à nouveau le regard et en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise qu'exerçait sa main sur son avant bras.  
>-Attends, fit-il en glissant son autre main dans la poche de son jean.<p>

Il sortit un papier chiffonné, plié à l'extrême, réduit à son minimum pour plus de discrètion.

-Je pense que ceci te revient, fit-il simplement en le glissant dans la main de la jeune femme.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il relacha son bras et quitta lui même la ruelle.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, en colère contre lui même, il essaya de reporter son attention sur ce qui lui importait le plus à l'instant présent : Alexis.

Il craignait pour la sécurité de sa fille qui sortirait bientôt du lycée. Et elle lui repprocherait surement cet acte digne d'une sortie d'école primaire, mais pour une fois, il irait l'attendre à l'entrée de son établissement et la ramenerait lui même à leur domicile.

Restée seule dans la ruelle, Kate, interdite, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du papier qu'elle tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Elle réalisa que toute à sa colère, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'interroger sur le contenu des informations délivrées par Sadie Westminston...

Elle haussa les épaules, il serait bien temps un peu plus tard, lorsque la colère qui l'habitait serait redescendue d'un cran.

-Kate ? Fit la voix familière de Lanie.

La légiste cherchait sa collègue du regard devant le café. Kate sortit de la ruelle et se dirigea dans sa direction, glissant au passage le papier dans sa propre poche.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Lança-t'elle, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et d'instaurer un minimum de professionnalisme dans le ton de sa voix.  
>-Tout va bien ? S'enquit la jeune légiste, pas vraiment dupe lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'état de son amie.<br>-Tout va bien oui, répondit la jeune femme,avec le plus de conviction possible.  
>-Bon...concéda Lanie, parce que si ça n'allait pas tu sais bien que...<br>-Je sais oui, la coupa Beckett dans un léger sourire.

La légiste hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Oui donc je te cherchais, fit-elle, reportant son attention sur le sachet plastique qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, dans lequel surnageait un objet noir ensanglanté.  
>-Oui ?<br>-C'est la balle qui a frappé Sadie Westminston.  
>-Alors ?<br>-Je pense que ça ne te surprendra pas trop d'apprendre qu'il s'agit du même type d'arme que celle qui a tué Raglan. Même calibre, même mode opératoire. On a affaire au même homme, ou tout du moins au même commanditaire.  
>-Pas tellement surprenant en effet, répondit la jeune femme.<br>-Ce qui l'est un peu plus c'est le choix de la victime s'étonna Lanie. Pourquoi la mère de l'institutrice ? Et puis selon la serveuse, elle et Castle avaient déja fini de parler au moment du tir, donc ce n'était pas pour l'empêcher de dévoiler quoi que ce soit ! Ca n'a pas de sens.  
>-Effectivement je ne comprends pas non plus, répondit la jeune femme songeuse.<br>-Et puis je veux dire, s'ils avaient voulu t'atteindre toi directement, te dissuader une bonne fois pour toute de poursuivre l'enquête, ils auraient plutôt tiré sur Castle non ?

Elle sursauta en entendant cette suggestion.L'idée qu'il se soit tenu à quelques centimètres seulement de l'impact de la balle ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'alors, tant elle était aveuglée par la colère... C'est lui qui aurait pu se tenir là, allongé sur cette table, la tête traversée par une balle. Elle frissonna puis chassa bien vite cette image de son esprit.

-Je t'avoue que tout ça est un peu flou...Je ne vois vraiment pas où ils veulent en venir...fit-elle après quelques instants.

A présent elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d'avantage interrogé l'écrivain. Tout ceci lui semblerait peut être un peu moins confus...

Les interrogatoires des clients du café et des passants témoins de la scène ne l'éclairèrent pas d'avantage sur tout ça. Elle prit congé de la scène de crime près de 2h plus tard. Elle avait l'esprit dans le brouillard et le moral au bas fixe. Une autre journée un peu trop riche en émotions à son goût. A ce rythme elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps le choc...

C'est la remarque qu'elle se faisait au moment où elle glissa les clefs dans la porte d'entrée de son appartement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Erintée elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de repasser au poste. Cette soirée elle en avait besoin pour elle, rien que pour elle. Loin de l'agitation du monde, loin des conspirations, des meurtres, des incendies, des mensonges et des relations un peu trop compliquées.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis glissa son trousseau de clefs dans sa poche. Au passage elle effleura le morceau de papier glissé là quelques heures plus tôt. Avec tout ça elle avait complètement oublié son existence. Peut être lui révélerait-il une partie des informations qui semblaient lui manquer pour comprendre toute cette histoire ?

Accoudée contre sa porte, elle entreprit de déplier le papier, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire tant on semblait s'être donné de mal pour n'en faire qu'un minuscule petit carré à l'apparence innofensive.

Enfin, une feuille type A4, marquée par les pliures et par le temps s'offrit en récompense de sa patience. Elle était remplie d'une écriture appliquée, penchée légèrement vers la droite, entièrement recouverte, au recto et au verso. Constatant que les premiers mots en haut de la page semblaient conclure une phrase, elle la retourna pour en détailler le contenu et découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une lettre.

Lorsqu'elle lut les deux premiers mots qui figuraient au haut de la page, son coeur manqua un battement.

"_Ma Katie_"

Sous le choc elle les relut une seconde fois

Puis une troisième...

Elle se laissa glisser lentement le long du bois de la porte.

Elle dut bien les relire une dizaine de fois avant d'oser poursuivre sa lecture.

"_Ma Katie_"

**(A suivre)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le lycée, une pluie d'élève déferlait déja vers l'extérieur. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir quitté le café plus tôt. Il avait peur de l'avoir ratée de peu.

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et pressa longuement la touche 1, celle attribuée d'office pour le numéro de sa fille. Il tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

"Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Alexis" fit la voix familière au bout du fil. "Laissez moi un message".

L'annonce était sobre et allait droit au but, à l'image de la jeune fille. Il pressa la touche 1 une seconde fois et patienta. Le répondeur toujours.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de couper ainsi son téléphone.

Plusieurs vagues successives d'élèves quittèrent l'établissement. Mais toujours aucune trace de celle qu'il guettait avec anxiété.

Enfin il aperçut un groupe de jeunes filles composé notamment de Lauren et Melissa, deux adolescentes en cours avec sa fille, également ses amies à l'occasion, lorsqu'aucune source de conflit ne venait modifier temporairement la nature de leurs relations.

Il se dirigea dans leur direction, évitant au passage un jeune homme le dépassant bien d'une tête qui fonçait droit devant lui, un casque vissé sur les oreilles, sans faire particulièrement attention au reste du monde.

-Lauren ! Interpela-t'il la jeune blonde.  
>-Oh monsieur Castle ! Fit cette dernière visiblement ravie de croiser l'écrivain. Comment-allez vous ?<br>-As-tu vu Alexis ? L'interrogea-t'il en ignorant sa question.  
>-Mm, pas depuis le cours d'histoire non, fit la jeune fille. Elle n'a pas assisté au TP de chimie de la dernière période.<br>-Tu en es certaine ? S'assura-l'écrivain.

Sa voix s'était fait tremblante, Alexis ne manquait jamais un cours, sauf cas de force majeure. Encore moins un cours de sciences...

-Certaine oui monsieur Castle, répondit Lauren l'air désolé. La dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçue avec Melissa c'était à l'inter-classe, vers 15h30.  
>-Il se passe quelque chose ? Fit la jeune fille concernée, devant l'inquiétude visible de l'écrivain.<br>-Probablement pas, répondit-il. Conscient qu'il tentait tout autant de s'en convaincre lui même que les jeunes filles qui se tenaient devant lui. Vous n'avez rien noté d'anormal dans son comportement ? Ou remarqué quelqu'un d'étrange qui lui tournait autour ?

Les trois jeunes filles secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite en même temps. Mais Lauren sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Maintenant que j'y pense...fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, songeuse. Il y a bien eu quelque chose.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ce n'est probablement rien...  
>-Quoi que ce soit, ça peut avoir son importance, fit l'écrivain qui se rattachait à la moindre petite information.<br>-Elle était assise sur la table à côté de la mienne en cours d'histoire, et une dizaine de minutes avant la fin de l'heure, son téléphone a vibré. Elle avait reçu un sms. Elle a eu l'air un peu...étrange après avoir lu le message en question. Quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait elle n'a pas voulu me répondre. Elle a passé le reste de l'heure à regarder par la fenêtre, comme ailleurs, elle ne suivait plus du tout le cours. Ce qui quand on la connait est plutôt "rare".  
>-Tu n'as rien pu voir concernant ce message ou son expéditeur ? S'enquit l'écrivain persuadé qu'il tenait là un début de piste.<p>

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai supposé que c'était Ashley, et que peut être ils s'étaient à nouveau disputés...  
>-Et il n'y a rien d'autre qui te revienne à l'esprit ? L'endroit ou elle se trouvait la dernière fois que vous l'avez aperçue ?<br>-Elle était dans le couloir, à hauteur de son casier, elle y rangeait ses affaires, rien de vraiment étrange, répondit Lauren.  
>-Bon...Je te remercie, fit-il, déçu de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage. Si l'une d'entre vous a la moindre nouvelle d'elle appelez moi daccord ?<p>

Il leur tendit un carton avec son numéro de téléphone, et les jeunes filles reprirent leur route. Pas inquiètes outre-mesure, songeant tout au plus à une petite escapade romantique de leur amie.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir adopter la même décontraction d'esprit et afficher le même optimisme, mais tout son corps était tendu, ses jambes en coton...L'inconcevable par nature ne se concevait pas, il refusait d'envisager qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa fille. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

"Ressaisis-toi mon vieux" s'invectiva-t'il. "Si ça se trouve elle s'est juste sentie mal et elle t'attends bien sagement à la maison".

C'est sur cette faible conviction qu'il reprit la route en direction de l'appartement.

-Alexis ? Lança-t'il à peine rentré.

Un silence éloquent fut sa seule réponse. Il recomposa le numéro de téléphone de sa fille pour la sept ou huitième fois. Toujours le répondeur.

Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce desespérement vide avant de se songer à appeler sa mère. Peut être aurait-elle une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa petite fille.

Elle n'en savait rien. Il raccrocha trois minutes plus tard, toujours inquiet. Il était à deux doigts d'appeler au poste et de dépêcher tous les agents de new-york sur l'affaire, lorsque son téléphone posé sur le bar vibra. Il lut le prénom de sa fille sur l'écran et en un quart de seconde toute la pression sur ses épaules sembla s'évaporer.

-Allo ? Souffla-t'il dans le combiné.  
>-Papa, fit la voix de sa fille au bout du fil. Tout va bien ? Je vois que tu as essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois !<br>-Alexiiis ou étais-tu bon sang ! Tu veux avoir ma peau ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude. S'emporta-t'il.  
>-Excuse moi papa, je sais que je ne coupe jamais mon portable d'habitude, mais le petit frère d'Ashley a eu un accident de scooter, il était à l'hopital.<br>-Rien de grave ? S'assura l'écrivain.  
>-Non non, une simple entorse, ils lui ont fait un platre, mais son scooter est foutu, et il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer un taxi et ses parents sont absents toute la semaine, alors il m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service. Je suis allée le rejoindre là bas. Et j'ai coupé mon téléphone parce qu'ils l'imposent maintenant dans les hopitaux ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te prévenir.<br>-En effet, confirma-t'il. Et tu comprends d'autant mieux mes réticences pour le scooter maintenant !

Il n'aimait pas jouer le rôle du père "flic", mais il avait eu de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.

-Le frère d'Ashley est un peu tête brûlée, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, se justifia-sa fille qui ne perdait pas de vue son objectif pour autant.  
>-Où es-tu ? L'interrogea-t'il.<br>-Je suis toujours dans le taxi, on a déposé Samuel chez lui et je serais là d'ici quelques minutes.  
>-Bien. Fit-il rassuré. Rentre directement, ne parle pas aux inconnus, et surtout, surtout, n'accepte pas la moindre pomme d'une sorcière qui te semble louche.<p>

Sa fille rit au bout du fil. Il se rendit compte à quel point le simple son de son rire soulageait son corps tout entier. Et à quel point il était heureux qu'elle n'ait rien.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha le téléphone quelques instants plus tard, il dut s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar pour reprendre ses esprits. Pendant un court instant il avait cru l'avoir perdue et cette sensation de vide atroce qui l'avait alors habité, il n'était pas prêt à l'expérimenter à nouveau...C'était décidé, il enverrait sa fille loin d'ici un moment...Le temps que tout s'arrange. Il demanderait à sa mère de l'accompagner. Il dépêcherait un agent sur place, il...

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses plans de protection familiale, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il s'attendait à voir apparaitre le nom de sa fille, mais à la place c'est l'inscription désormais presque habituelle "Appelant Inconnu" qui apparut. Il soupira de frustration...On ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille.

Il déccrocha mais ne dit rien.

- Bonsoir Richard, fit la voix familière au bout du fil.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

-Eh bien...On dirait que vous avez perdu votre langue, s'amusa son interlocuteur. Je suis certain que je peux trouver un moyen de vous rendre la parole cependant.

Il écoutait mais refusait d'intervenir. De rentrer dans le jeu à nouveau.

-Vous apprendrez que je ne fais jamais de menaces en l'air, susurra l'homme au bout du fil.

Silence toujours.

-Je vous invite à admirer la vue par votre fenêtre en cette froide mais belle soirée, murmura son interloctueur visiblement pas déstabilisé le moins du monde par le silence de l'écrivain.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, il raccrocha. Laissant l'écrivain circonspect.

Il reposa son téléphone et se dirigea au radar en direction de la fenêtre. Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre concernant la vue ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'alignement de buildings baignés de soleil couchant qui lui faisaient face, la vue avait effectivement quelque chose de magnifique, ce patchwork de couleurs, de dégradés de jaunes et d'orange qui se reflétaient sur les vitres claires...

Il était cependant certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait qu'il admire. Il reporta son attention en direction de la rue. Peut être que son "harceleur" se tenait là en bas, quelque part, un téléphone à la main ?

Il réalisa bien vite que chercher un homme tenant un téléphone dans les rues de New York à 18h revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

oOo Musique oOo

Il allait quitter son poste d'observation lorsqu'un taxi se gara sur le trottoir d'en face. Il reconnut la chevelure rousse de sa fille à travers la vitre. Il sourit en la voyant en pleine discussion avec le chauffeur. Elle avait cette capacité à se sociabiliser, à communiquer d'une façon quasi-évidente qui l'émerveillait toujours.

Elle sortit du véhicule en adressant un signe de main au jeune conducteur, puis elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'engager le long de l'avenue. Le feu était vert pour les piétons.

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas lorsqu'une voiture déboula à l'angle de la rue, ignorant au passage toute signalisation.

D'en haut il ouvrit grand les yeux et plaqua sa main contre la vitre lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

"Admirer la vue".

Ce n'était pas du tout la vue qu'on voulait qu'il admire depuis sa fenêtre !

On voulait simplement qu'il profite du spectacle.

La voiture fonça droit sur elle, sans prendre la peine d'essayer de l'esquiver. Intentionnellement.

Impuissant, il vit le regard de sa fille passer de la surprise à l'effroi en un quart de seconde.

Et puis l'impact.

Il sentit l'intégralité de son être se briser en mille morceaux au moment du choc.

Il cria à travers la vitre. Un cri silencieux qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, qui ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Une vingtaine de mètre plus bas, le silence dabord, lourd, pesant, celui de l'effroi...

Et puis bien vite les cris des passants. On se pressa presque instantanément autour du corps inanimé de la jeune fille, rejeté plusieurs mètres plus loin.

En état de choc. Bloqué. Paralysé. Il dut s'armer du courage le plus viscéral qu'il n'ait jamais eu à puiser en lui pour se précipiter vers l'extérieur en courant.

Il descendit les escaliers en tombant plusieurs fois, se rattrapant chaque fois à la rampe et poursuivant sa descente, imperturbable.

Lorsqu'il poussa les portes de l'immeuble le froid glacial lui coupa la respiration. Il ignora la douleur qui habitait son corps entier et se précipita en direction de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de sa fille.

Il l'aperçut et presque instantanément détourna le regard, incapable d'assumer le spectacle.

C'était trop pour lui.

Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Impuissant et Vide.

Il se sentait amorphe, comme anésthésié de tout...Seule une partie de son esprit survivait et ne le laissait pas tranquille...Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dépasser par la douleur. Et bien que ses jambes ne le portent pas, il fallait se relever, il fallait prendre soin d'elle, il fallait...

Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour parvenir à se relever. Sa tête tournait, il ne distinguait plus rien avec précision, comme si le monde était soudain devenu un simple enchevêtrement de couleurs...Des couleurs dans lesquelles le patchwork de jaunes et d'orange admiré plus tôt avait quelque chose d'appocalyptique...

Il poussa les passants pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

-Laissez moi passer, c'est ma fille.

On s'écarta sur son passage.

-C'est ma fille murmura t'il à nouveau.

Ma fille.

**(A suivre)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Musique : Go on my child – Michelle Featherstone

Toujours assise sur le sol, contre la porte, elle parcourait du regard la lettre sans y croire. Détaillant chaque mot, chaque tournure de phrase avec lenteur et émotion, comme pour prolonger à l'infini ce moment de lecture, ce dialogue inespéré.

"_Ma Katie,_

_Nous sommes le 4 janvier, il est 0h30 et je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Dehors il neige à gros flocons, c'est la première chute de l'hiver. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle s'est faite un peu désirer cette année. Ton père dort dans la pièce d'à côté, et je me suis installée sur le petit secrétaire du salon pour t'écrire ces quelques mots. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu passais des heures assise ici, les jambes battant dans le vide, à dessiner les personnages de tes livres préférés ou les paysages que tu observais par la fenêtre lorsque tu étais enfant._

_Je te revois encore parfaitement, dans ta salopette préférée, une mèche de cheveux devant les yeux, tirant la langue avec application...Tu n'arrivais jamais vraiment au résultat voulu...Et puis soudain tu perdais toute patience, tu repoussais tout ce qui se trouvait devant toi, tu te relevais et tu partais en courant dans le jardin...Tu as toujours préféré l'action je crois. Il te fallait du mouvement, du concret... Pas juste quelques traits de couleur sur une feuille en papier._

_Je souris en y repensant ma Katie._

_C'est un peu étrange quelque part, je t'écris cette lettre tout en esperant au fond de moi que tu ne la tiennes jamais entre tes mains. Oui, j'espere de tout mon coeur que tu ne liras jamais ces mots et qu'une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, je n'aurais qu'à brûler ce morceau de papier, à oublier ces craintes qui habitent mes nuits..._

_Que que tout redeviendra simple...Comme à l'époque de tes dessins inachevés..._

_Mais je me dois d'être honnête...Avec toi Katie, mais surtout avec moi même. A l'heure actuelle je crains pour ma sécurité, je crains pour ma vie. Et la pensée qui me maintient éveillée ce soir et tous les autres depuis plusieurs semaines c'est ce qu'il adviendrait alors de toi...Si je n'étais plus là._

_Je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de...stupide, je crois. D'inconsidéré. De mettre ma vie en danger alors que je vous ai ton père et toi. C'est un acte égoiste, et à vrai dire je ne suis pas certaine que tu me le pardonnes un jour. Et je te comprendrais parfaitement Kate, comment ne pas te comprendre..._

_Je t'avoue que j'ai moi même parfois du mal à saisir ce qui m'anime à ce point, qui m'emporte dans cette soif déraisonnable de vérité, cette quête de justice...Quelque chose me dit cependant que nous ne sommes pas si différentes toi et moi, et qu'à ma place tu ferais preuve de la même...inconscience ? Oui une petite voix me souffle que la petite fille qui envoyait balader ses feuilles et ses crayons il y a un peu plus de 10 ans agirait de la même façon. Prendrait la même décision que celle que je suis sur le point de prendre._

_Cette petite fille que j'ai vue grandir et se métamorphoser sous mes yeux._

_Je vais d'ailleurs te faire une confession, je suis émerveillée par la femme que tu deviens Katie, par ton intelligence, par la force de ton caractère, par la clarté de ton regard, par la beauté de ton sourire, par cette beauté maladroite que tu persistes à cacher derrière des vêtements trop grands pour toi. La mode actuelle n'aide pas vraiment c'est vrai, j'imagine que ça passera. Que ça te passera._

_Oui, je suis sincèrement admirative de celle que tu es, et par avance de celle que tu je ne dis pas simplement ça parce que je suis ta mère, et que c'est ce que pensent toutes les mères (Je t'entends le penser d'ici, tu as toujours eu tellement de mal à accepter les compliments !)._

_J'espere être présente à tes côtés pour te voir devenir femme, épouse, et peut être même un jour mère à ton tour. Mais si je venais à devoir rater certains de ces instants importants de ta vie, sache que tu as été la source des plus beaux moments de la mienne, tous sans exception ont été rattachés à ta présence, à ton existence._

_Et que ce soit ce fameux soir pluvieux du 17 novembre 1980, lorsque l'infirmière t'as déposée sur moi après 18h longues heures de travail et que tu t'es simplement endormie, ou bien ce premier cendrier en pate à modeler que tu m'as ramené de l'école, cette première dent cachée ensembles sous ton oreiller, nos promenades à Central Park à l'automne, nos soirées chocolat chaud devant les dessins-animés, ou nos après-midi shopping qui se terminaient par des discussions interminables devant un bon milk-shake, je chéris chacun de ces moments, je les garde et les emporte avec moi, où que j'aille Katie...Je ne peux les enfermer dans des boîtes à chaussures comme je le faisais avec tes photos d'enfance, mais ils sont présents dans un coin de ma tête, et chaque jour, lorsque j'affronte l'horreur dont ce monde est capable ils me rappellent qu'il y a un autre côté du miroir, une autre facette de ma vie qui vaut la peine. Un rayon de soleil au caractère certes borné et parfois irritable (oui oui je parle bien de toi), mais un rayon de soleil quand même._

_J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Car si tu lis ces mots Kate c'est bien que je ne suis plus là pour toi. Que j'ai échoué dans ma mission. Et je m'en excuse. J'espere que tu comprendras un jour mes choix, mes décisions... Que tu comprendras simplement pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça._

_Et j'espere que tu seras heureuse. Que tu auras la chance comme moi de rencontrer l'homme qui saura apprivoiser ton caractère, qui saura être ta barrière de sécurité quand ton impulsivité se fait trop pressante. Qui t'aimera autant que nous nous aimons avec ton père._

_Je te souhaite tout ça et bien plus encore ma Katie._

_Je t'aime_

_Maman_

Son regard glissa en bas de la page ou figuraient quelques mots rédigés d'une écriture différente :

"_Kate, j'aurais voulu vous remettre cette lettre bien plus tôt, mais à vrai dire je n'en ai découvert l'existence qu'il y a 3 ans en fouillant dans les photos et affaires que votre mère m'avait remises. Je n'ai alors pas eu la force et le courage d'intervenir dans votre vie et de remuer le passé. En esperant que vous comprendrez et que ces mots vous apaiseront un peu. Sadie Westminston."_

Elle laissa retomber le courrier sur le sol. Complètement incapable de réagir. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, laisser sortir cette boule qui lui était remontée dans la gorge tout au long de sa lecture, mais tout ce dont elle se sentait capable à l'intant présent c'était de reprendre longuement sa respiration et de fermer les yeux...Pour enregistrer les informations, laisser couler les mots en elle, s'en imprégner par chaque pore de sa peau, les empêcher de l'abandonner à nouveau...Se rattacher à la présence furtive qu'ils lui offraient de façon inespérée.

Lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa mère, 12 ans plus tôt, ce qui l'avait achevée, au delà de la douleur de l'absence définitive, c'était la frustration de ne pas avoir eu le droit à un au-revoir. Elle avait la sensation qu'on la lui avait volée de façon trop abrupte, sans prévenir. Et voilà qu'à présent on lui offrait cet au-revoir dont on l'avait privée à l'époque. C'était un cadeau. Un cadeau empoisonné certes, tant la douleur de la plaie qu'il venait de rouvrir était puissante, mais un cadeau tout de même.

Sa mère savait donc qu'elle allait mourir. Bien avant le jour de son assassinat. Et elle, toute accaparée par sa vie d'étudiante, elle n'avait strictement rien senti venir, elle n'avait rien décelé de différent ou d'étrange dans son comportement...Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais quelque part, elle en voulait aussi à sa mère d'avoir pris ces risques inconsidérés alors qu'elle avait une famille, des gens qui tenaient à elle et qui avaient besoin d'elle...Elle avait agi égoistement, elle n'avait pas pensé au vide qu'elle laisserait derrière elle...

Sans prévenir, la voix de Castle s'insinua dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, la renvoyant quelques mois plus tôt, dans son appartement, alors qu'il la suppliait de laisser tomber cette enquête, de ne pas oublier ceux qui l'aimaient...

En fin de compte sa mère n'était pas loin de la vérité en affirmant qu'elle même aurait surement agi de la même façon. C'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle soupira...N'était-il finalement pas temps de laisser tomber tout ça ? D'abandonner cette enquête qui de toute façon n'entraînait que mort et violence sur son passage ? De retourner à une vie plus "calme", une vie plus saine dans laquelle elle serait peut être même capable de faire une petite place à l'écrivain ?

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était face au même dilemne que sa mère 12 ans plus tôt. Agir ou se taire ? Laisser courir ou mettre enfin un terme à toute cette affaire ? Elle ne savait plus...Elle était perdue comme avait du l'être Johanna quelques années auparavant. A ceci prêt qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant elle...

Mais ce n'était pas une excuse, songea-t'elle. Il y avait son père, il y avait Castle, et même quelque part, il y avait Martha et Alexis, qu'elle considérait parfois comme une seconde famille de substitution...

Elle secoua la tête. Complètement perdue, vidée par l'émotion et par les évênements des derniers jours...Elle reprit la lettre dans sa main et machinalement entreprit de la replier dans sa configuration initiale.

Au moment où elle mettait la touche finale à son pliage, on frappa trois légers coups contre la porte. La faisant légèrement sursauter.

Qui pouvait bien débarquer à cette heure-ci ? Elle avait précisé à Lanie le programme de sa soirée, avait bien insisté auprès de Ryan et Esposito pour qu'on la laisse tranquille jusqu'au lendemain, et son père était à Boston pour la semaine...Le champ des possibilités s'en trouvait restreint.

-Qui-est-ce ? S'enquit-elle, quasiment certaine de l'identité de son visiteur.  
>-Kate...fit la voix de Castle derrière la porte.<p>

Elle soupira. Elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus vraiment, la colère était retombée, mais dans son état, elle n'était absolument pas prête à s'adonner à une séance "Excuses et explications" pour l'instant.

-Pas ce soir s'il te plait...Répondit-elle, toujours assise, accoudée contre la porte.  
>-S'il te plait, c'est important, fit la voix presque implorante de l'écrivain de l'autre côté.<p>

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa voix. Quelque chose de brisé et d'éteint qui lui fit soudain supposer qu'il n'était peut être pas là juste pour parler d'eux...

Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser et glissa la lettre dans sa poche avant de pousser le verrou et d'ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut son coeur se serra, il avait une mine atroce, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis, le visage marqué. Elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

-Rick ? S'inquiéta-t'elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas. Fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, hagard, avant de s'interrompre au milieu du salon. Elle s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Rick ?

Il était toujours incapable de s'exprimer. Il fixait un point droit devant lui. Impassible.

-Parle moi je t'en supplie, lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille en s'appuyant contre lui.  
>-Alexis...articula-t'il enfin.<p>

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Comprenant immédiatement.

-Non ? Fit-elle effarée.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Une voiture s'est jetée sur elle alors qu'elle traversait devant chez nous...lacha-t'il dans un souffle.

Il y avait autant de colère que de desespoir dans le ton de sa voix. Il serra les poings de frustration.

-Mon dieu non...Ce n'est pas possible...Pas Alexis...Fit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle refusait d'y croire. Qu'on touche à une enfant...Ca allait trop loin...Ca dépassait l'entendement.

-Comment va-t'elle ? S'enquit-elle, brûlante d'inquiétude.  
>-Mal...fit-il, tandis que les larmes lui montaient doucement aux yeux.<p>

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on se laisse aller à ce point en sa compagnie, elle se sentait maladroite, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire...

Pourtant c'est presque naturellement qu'elle passa une main sur son visage, lui caressant la joue. Le geste lui était venu comme une évidence.

-Je suis là, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Je suis là...Si tu veux parler, si tu veux pleurer, si tu veux frapper dans le vide...

Il ferma les yeux à son contact.

-Merci, murmura-t'il.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce un court instant, uniquement rythmé par le bruit de leurs respirations.

-Ils sont en train de l'opérer...fit-il enfin. Ils m'ont dit que ça risquait de prendre toute la nuit...Je devenais fou à tourner en rond là bas...Je ne sais strictement rien, ils ne me disent rien, ils se contentent de baisser la tête l'air désolé quand ils me croisent dans le couloir...J'allais devenir dingue et casser quelque chose...Alors je suis venu...  
>-Tu as bien fait, chuchota-t'elle, tu as très bien fait.<p>

Elle passa doucement les bras autour de lui et se colla contre sa poitrine.

Il y avait encore tellement de choses en suspens, tellement de non-dits, tellement à décortiquer entre eux...Mais pour l'instant plus rien de tout ça n'importait ou n'avait de sens. Il est des évênements qui ramènent vos petits soucis et vos questions existentielles à l'état de néant. Qui vous recentrent sur ce qui compte vraiment. Et tout ce qui comptait en cet instant pour elle, c'était qu'il se sente mieux qu'il oublie un instant la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre.

Collée contre lui, imprégnée de sa chaleur et d'un peu de sa souffrance, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Dehors, de façon totalement innatendue (mais pas tant que ça après le froid de cette rude journée) la neige commençait à tomber... La première de l'année songea-t'elle en pensant à sa mère qui avait finalement bien raison sur un point...

"_Tout était bien plus simple à l'époque des dessins inachevés_".

**(A suivre)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Musique : Isn't Love – Joe Purdy

La neige recouvrait peu à peu les trottoirs new-yorkais, pailletant progressivement le décor de nuées blanches et froides... Quelques flocons gravitaient autour de lui, en suspension dans l'atmosphère, comme si le monde avait stoppé sa course pour un instant. Ou peut être était-ce juste le sien qu'on avait mis sur pause ?

Il était assis sur un banc, à l'entrée de l'hopital, et il détaillait du regard la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Presque surréaliste tant la poudreuse avait pris la ville par surprise.

Il souffla entre ses mains glacées pour leur apporter un peu de chaleur...Il aurait pu rester à l'intérieur à vrai dire, mais la vérité c'est que cette odeur d'éther et ces bips incessants lui montaient à la tête. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça, tout en restant présent. Ce banc à l'entrée lui avait semblé être la meilleure alternative.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, puis un gobelet de café fit son apparition sous ses yeux.

-Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, glissa-t'elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Tu aurais pu rester à l'intérieur, murmura-t'il, il fait un froid glacial.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le froid n'était pas un problème. Elle voulait être là.

-Comment va ma mère ? S'enquit-il.  
>-Elle s'est endormie dans la salle d'attente, un infirmier est venu la recouvrir d'une couverture.<p>

Il hocha la tête en portant le gobelet à ses lèvres. Au moins endormie sa mère ne souffrait pas, et surtout, ne pleurait plus.

La chaleur excessive du liquide le surprit. Mais c'était plutôt agréable de laisser le café brûlant lui réchauffer le palais.

Elle posa doucement une main sur sa jambe droite, qui battait nerveusement dans le vide. Ce qu'il n'exprimait pas à voix haute, son corps l'exprimait à sa place.

Il ralentit son mouvement jusqu'à le cesser complètement.

-Comment tu te sens ? Murmura-t'elle en laissant sa main posée là.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Cherchant les mots adaptés à ses ressentis... Mais il n'y en avait pas vraiment qui corresponde...Il se sentait comme anésthésié de tout. Il ne ressentait plus rien et trop de choses à la fois...C'était paradoxal et assez indescriptible.

-Impuissant. Murmura-t'il enfin.

C'était tout ce qui venait pour l'instant. L'impuissance oui. Que faire dans ce genre de moments si ce n'est attendre une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, sans certitude qu'une des deux alternatives ne l'emporte sur l'autre, et sans aucun pouvoir pour faire pencher la balance du bon côté ?

Elle hocha la tête compréhensive, on ne leur avait rien annoncé de plus depuis leur arrivée deux heures plus tôt. Alexis était toujours en salle d'opération, cela faisait à présent huit heures. Huit longues heures. L'intervalle d'une simple journée de travail, d'une longue soirée entre amis...Pourtant ce temps là défilait à un tout autre rythme, il filait presque aussi lentement que ces quelques flocons balayant le ciel new yorkais.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur son téléphone portable, il était déjà 4h20. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt elle avait franchi le seuil de son appartement en songeant à une soirée déconnectée de tout, loin des drames et des complications...Il fallait se faire une raison. Quoi qu'elle tente pour l'esquiver cette histoire la rattrapait toujours...

-Je me souviens...fit-il soudain en désignant du regard la rambarde en métal qui longeait l'escalier près de la porte. Lorsqu'Alexis était enfant, un été, elle s'est cassé le poignet en faisant du patin à roulettes. Elle a passé près d'un mois et demi dans le platre. Et le jour où nous sommes venus l'enlever, c'était précisément dans cette aile de l'hopital, dans ce même batiment. En ressortant d'ici, elle était tellement soulagée de retrouver toute sa mobilité qu'elle s'est élancée du haut de cette rambarde et elle l'a descendue à califourchon, en riant.

Il sourit, un peu nostalgique.

-J'étais partagé entre l'envie de faire la même chose qu'elle et celle d'être un père sérieux qui rappelle à sa fille qu'on vient à peine de lui enlever son plâtre et qu'elle risque de se reblesser à nouveau...  
>-Etrangement je devine un peu quelle alternative l'a emporté, fit-elle en portant son propre café à ses lèvres.<br>-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser juste derrière-elle, fit-il, confirmant ses soupçons. Et je suis tombé comme une masse en arrivant en bas. Je me suis fait plutôt mal d'ailleurs. J'ai pensé que ça lui servirait de leçon et qu'elle comprendrait que c'était dangereux.  
>-Ce qui n'a pas été le cas ? S'enquit-elle curieuse.<p>

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

-Elle est remontée en haut des escaliers, et elle m'a lancé avec sa petite voix "Bon papa tu te pousses que je puisse recommencer ?"

La scène avait quelque chose d'amusant à imaginer, malgré la gravité de la situation actuelle elle ne put contenir un léger sourire.

-Dans ma chute, je m'étais tordu le pouce. L'accident bête. Nous sommes donc retournés à l'intérieur . Inutile de préciser qu'au moment de me présenter au comptoir des admissions avec mon pouce abimé alors que nous venions juste de sortir je n'étais pas particulièrement fier de moi. Et la tête ahurie de la secrétaire lorsque j'ai expliqué la source de mon petit "souci" valait le coup d'oeil...

Elle souriait franchement à présent.

-On m'a fait passer une radio, je n'avais qu'une vilaine luxation, poursuivit-il. L'orthopédiste des urgences est donc passé dans la chambre où on m'avait installé pour me remettre le doigt en place. C'était une masse de plus de 2 mètres de haut. J'ai failli tourner de l'oeil et j'ai même demandé une petite anésthésie locale.

Il s'interrompit un instant, revisualisant la scène, et buvant une gorgée de café au passage. Puis reprit son récit.

-Bien entendu ils ont refusé. Alors Alexis, qui était restée assise sur une chaise au fond de la pièce pendant le diagnostic, s'est soudain levée, est montée sur le lit juste à côté de moi et elle m'a pris la main en me jurant que tout allait bien se passer.

Il sourit.

-Il aurait fallu voir cette scène, une petite fille de 7 ans en train de soutenir la main de son père et de l'encourager alors qu'une heure plus tôt c'est elle qui se trouvait à sa place. Ca a d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire le médecin qui m'a apporté une sucette en même temps que mon ordonnance un peu plus tard.

Il secoua la tête, redevenant soudain plus grave.

-J'aimerais tellement être à sa place là bas, et qu'elle n'ait rien d'autre à faire que me tenir la main pour m'aider à supporter ce moment, fit-il avec émotion.

Elle pressa sa jambe un peu plus fort avec sa main, pour lui signifier qu'elle était présente.

-Merci d'être là, murmura-t'il simplement en glissant sa paume dans la sienne.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils se turent pendant un long moment, regardant main dans la main, dans la même direction, la chute lente et régulière des flocons.

-Monsieur Castle ? Les interrompit une voix féminine.

Ils redressèrent la tête dans un même élan, une infirmière se tenait près de l'entrée.

-Le chirurgien voudrait vous voir, lança la jeune femme.

Il se releva avec un empressement teinté d'inquiétude. Le moment de vérité tant attendu était enfin à sa portée. Elle se leva à sa suite, il n'avait pas laché sa main, et c'est ainsi qu'ils franchirent ensemble les portes éléctriques de l'hopital.

Le chirurgien, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants les attendait près du bureau des admissions, un masque en plastique pendait autour de son cou. Il leur tendit la main. L'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces mains venaient peut être de sauver la vie de sa fille, et c'est avec précaution qu'il serra celle qu'on lui tendait.

-Monsieur Castle, fit l'homme qui avait une voix chaleureuse, Charles Whenston. C'est moi qui ait supervisé la prise en charge votre fille depuis son arrivée.  
>-Comment va-t'elle ? S'enquit l'écrivain bouillant d'inquiétude.<br>-Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, annonça d'entrée le médecin pour rassurer le père anxieux qui se tenait devant lui. Bien sur, l'accident ayant été frontal, les blessures externes et les contusions étaient assez nombreuses lorsque nous l'avons prise en charge. Nous avons du notamment réduire une fracture ouverte du tibia gauche et une autre du péroné droit via un systeme de contrôle arthroscopique avec fixation par vis.  
>-Vous voulez dire que vous lui avez mis des fixations en métal avec des clous dans les jambes ? Se fit-t'il confirmer, pas totalement au fait du vocabulaire médical mais ayant des vagues souvenirs d'émissions médicales.<br>-C'est bien ça oui, confirma le médecin. Rassurez vous dans ce genre de cas c'est un acte temporaire, sous 6 mois à un an nous procédons au retrait total du matériel.  
>-Quelles sont les autres blessures ? S'inquiéta-t'il, esperant que le chirurgien n'avait pas choisi de monter crescendo dans ses annonces.<br>-Elle souffre de brûlures légères sur le dos et une partie des membres supérieurs qui sont dues au frottement contre le macadam lors de l'accident, ajouta-t'il. Il y a un déplacement des cervicales, il est fort probable qu'elle devra porter une minerve durant les prochaines semaines et effectuer de la rééducation. Elle souffre également d'un traumatisme cranien et d'une fracture superficielle au coude qui n'a nécessité aucune intervention chirurgicale mais que nous avons platrée. En dehors de ça il n'y a que des équimoses et des eraflures légères.  
>-Elle est consciente ? S'enquit l'écrivain qui digérait difficilement l'annonce de la somme des blessures.<p>

Le chirurgien tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

-Nous l'avons placée dans un état de coma artificiel. Rassurez vous, cela n'a rien de comparable avec un coma naturel. C'est un état que nous contrôlons et dans lequel nous plongeons parfois nos patients pour leur épargner les premières heures qui suivent le réveil. C'est courant après ce type d'opérations et à la suite d'accidents de ce genre. Selon l'évolution de son état nous pourrons procéder à un réveil progressif dans les 48 heures à venir.  
>-Est-ce que je peux malgré tout la voir ? Questionna l'écrivain qui refusait de partir sans avoir pu voir sa fille.<br>-Bien sur, confirma le chirurgien, elle n'est pas consciente mais vous pouvez vous rendre dans sa chambre si vous le désirez, Eleanor va vous y conduire.

D'un signe de tête il désigna l'infirmière qui les avait prévenus quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis après avoir accepté les remerciements nourris de l'écrivain , il prit congé.

Ils se dirigèrent donc à la suite de l'infirmière en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La main de la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas quitté la sienne. Elle tenait à lui signifier sa présence Et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

Musique : Black & Blue – Chris Garneau

Il était pas loin de 6h lorsqu'ils prirent place dans l'habitacle de la voiture de la jeune femme. Ils quittaient l'hôpital seuls, Martha ayant insisté pour rester aux côtés de sa petite fille, on lui avait fait installer un lit de camp dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

De son côté il s'était laissé convaincre par les deux femmes de rentrer dormir, de reprendre des forces pour pouvoir revenir un peu plus tard dans la journée.

-Ca va aller ? Murmura-t'elle en glissant les clefs dans le contact.

Il hocha la tête. Il venait de passer un peu plus d'1h, assis aux côtés de sa fille, à lui tenir la main. Il l'avait vue respirer, il avait pu à loisir observer sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers. On l'avait rassuré sur son état, il était stable et n'inspirait pas d'inquiétudes majeures... Il faudrait bien sur un certain temps avant qu'elle ne se remette de certaines de ses blessures. Mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger alors il respirait à nouveau.

Bien sur il était toujours littéralement dévasté de ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais elle allait s'en sortir, et à l'instant présent c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Ca et le désir de vengeance qui lui brulait le ventre depuis une dizaine d'heures à présent. Il ne laisserait clairement pas passer ça. Si jusqu'ici cette enquête avait été une façon de soutenir la jeune femme dans sa soif de vérité et sa quête de vengeance, elle venait de devenir son enquête à lui aussi. Son combat autant que le sien.

Ils auraient bien le temps de discuter de tout ça plus tard, songea-t'il en étouffant un baillement.

A tête reposée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la jeune femme Elle venait de s'arrêter à un feu rouge et tapotait nerveusement le volant. La circulation était rendue délicate par les chutes de neige des heures précédentes et ils avançaient à un rythme plus que lent.

-Tu veux rester à mon appartement ce soir ? Proposa-t'elle soudain. On voit à peine la route par ce temps, je ne sais pas si conduire dans ton état est très conseillé. Et puis je pensais que...

Elle s'interrompit.

-Que ? L'encouragea-t'il à continuer.  
>-Que tu n'aurais pas envie d'être seul...<br>-Daccord. Répondit-il simplement.  
>-Bien. Fit-elle en tapotant encore plus nerveusement le volant.<p>

Il n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à chez elle.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers dans le noir, à tatons, l'interrupteur refusant de fonctionner. Elle glissa machinalement la clef dans la porte, non sans avoir raté deux ou trois fois sa cible au passage.

Elle pressa l'interrupteur, constatant soulagée qu'ici la lumière fonctionnait toujours. Elle déposa son manteau sur le canapé, et l'invita à faire de même et à se mettre à son aise.

Elle le laissa un instant, rejoignant la salle de bain pour aller se changer, puis refit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, dans un pantalon de toile fin et un débardeur violet.

-Tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de la pièce. Et puis ensuite...

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ensuite ? L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.  
>-Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé, je n'ai même pas de draps pour toi. Lança-t-elle, esquivant le sujet et lançant son invitation de la façon la plus détournée possible.<p>

Il sourit. Elle releva les yeux, croisant son regard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a s'enquit-elle persuadée que le rouge lui montait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
>-Rien, fit-il légèrement amusé. Je me souviens simplement que la dernière fois que j'ai passé la nuit chez toi, tu m'as prévenu que tu dormais avec une arme. Alors je me disais que l'option canapé était peut-être légèrement moins risquée non ?<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et prit le parti d'éviter le sujet.

-Il y a des serviettes dans le placard sous le lavabo, indiqua-t-elle en désignant la salle de bain du regard.  
>-Bien, fit-il en se dirigeant en direction de la petite pièce.<p>

Il passa quelques minutes penché au dessus du lavabo, scrutant son propre visage dans le miroir. Ces dernières 24 heures l'avaient marqué. Il avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés... Il secoua la tête, se passant les mains sous l'eau, avant d'en asperger légèrement son visage et ses cheveux. Leur redonnant ainsi allure humaine.

Puis il quitta la pièce et prit la direction des escaliers.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette façon de passer une première nuit chez elle songea-t'il alors qu'il atteignait l'étage. Il avait rêvé des dizaines de fois de cet instant ces derniers mois, mais forcément, dans aucunes de ses rêveries, les choses ne se déroulaient de cette façon...

Une porte était légèrement entrouverte au fond du couloir, un filet de lumière s'en échappait. Il s'approcha doucement. Il n'avait passé qu'une dizaine de minutes dans la salle de bain, mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la réveiller si le sommeil l'avait déjà gagnée. Après tout il était déja 6h30.

Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte, il eut dabord l'impression que la pièce était vide, mais la jeune femme se tenait en réalité près de la fenêtre à la droite de la pièce. Elle tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver. Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas. Il avait gardé son jean et sa chemise. Elle sourit.

-Oui, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon pyjama, lança-t-il devinant l'allusion cachée derrière ce regard.  
>-Pas très prévoyant de la part d'un homme qui garde des réserves de nourriture pour au moins 10 ans dans sa cave en prévision d'une éventuelle invasion extraterrestre, nota-t'elle amusée.<p>

Il haussa les épaules puis fit quelques pas dans sa direction, se postant derrière-elle pour admirer la vue. A l'extérieur la neige tombait toujours, mais plus faiblement. La ville était endormie pour un court moment encore.

Il posa machinalement les mains sur ses épaules. Elle recula légèrement, acollant son dos contre son torse.

-Avec tout ça je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier, lança-t'il en promenant doucement sa main sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme.  
>-Ca n'a plus aucune importance à présent, murmura-t'elle.<br>-Ca n'empêche que je n'aurais pas du, insista-t-il.  
>-Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est Alexis, fit-elle relevant une main qu'elle posa sur la sienne.<p>

Il se sentit soudain coupable. Elle avait raison. Durant quelques minutes il avait égoistement réussi à chasser l'image de sa fille sur son lit d'hôpital de son esprit, mais il s'en voulut instantanément. Il aurait du ne penser qu'à elle... Rien d'autre ne comptait, rien d'autre ne pouvait compter dans un pareil moment.

Il se décolla légèrement de la jeune femme. Comme coupable de penser à "eux" plutôt qu'à elle dans un pareil moment. Elle se retourna surprise.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-elle.  
>-J'ai l'impression d'être un père indigne, répondit-il simplement. Pendant un instant j'avais oublié qu'elle était là bas...Seule...<br>-Elle n'est pas seule, ta mère est avec elle...Et puis tu as le droit de t'autoriser un peu de répit Rick, murmura-t'elle en promenant doucement une main sur la joue de l'écrivain. En quoi serait-ce un crime de t'autoriser à te sentir mieux ne serait-ce qu'un court instant ?  
>-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit, fit-il. Je ne peux pas être serein et insouciant alors qu'elle est là bas, branchée à toutes ces machines, dans cet état...Je n'ai pas le droit, même pour une simple minute.<br>-Parce que tu crois qu'elle t'en voudrais de réussir à tenir le coup du mieux que tu peux ? Questionna-t'elle. Je ne crois pas.

Il hocha la tête, elle avait probablement raison, mais dans ce genre de moments la raison avait bien peu de valeur.

-Dormons tu veux bien ? Proposa-t-il. Je veux pouvoir retourner là bas le plus tôt possible.

Elle acquiesca et le tira doucement par la main en direction du lit. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de tirer les couvertures et s'allongèrent directement au dessus des draps. Elle se glissa contre lui, naturellement, sans analyses inutiles sur la situation, sans timidité, sans hésitations. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil le gagna en quelques minutes à peine. Il était épuisé, vidé après une telle journée.

Elle passa un long moment à le regarder dormir. Calquant sa respiration sur celle de l'écrivain. Derrière eux le jour se levait doucement. Et juste derrière lui, le réveil indiquait 7 heures précises. Le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Elle se prit à souhaiter un peu de répit avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

"Juste un peu de répit", murmura-t'elle à voix basse. "Au moins pour une journée".

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

**(A suivre)**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Lorsqu'elle émergea d'un sommeil sans rêves quelques heures plus tard, il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il est de ces moments qui suivent immédiatement le réveil et durant lesquels l'esprit est presque vierge d'informations. Comme un disque dur inactif.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur les draps légèrement défaits, tentant d'enclencher le mécanisme et de se remémorer les faits de la veille. Peu à peu le disque se remplit à nouveau et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Sadie Westminston, le meurtre au café, la lettre de sa mère...

Et puis Alexis, l'hôpital, le desespoir de Castle.

Leur première nuit ensemble...

Ce n'était pas précisément de cette façon qu'elle aurait dépeint les choses si on lui avait demandé un jour d'imaginer les circonstances d'un tel moment. Non pas qu'elle l'ait déjà réellement envisagé avec précision avant ça...Mais l'idée lui avait malgré tout déjà traversé l'esprit, surtout récemment. Et ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'elle avait imaginée la première nuit que l'écrivain passerait dans sa chambre.

Elle se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux, détaillant du regard le reste de la pièce. Cherchant un indice, une trace de sa présence.

Le radio-réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait midi dix, et à ses côtés trônait la montre de l'écrivain.

Il ne devait donc pas être parti bien loin.

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, la porte s'entrouvrit soudain sur Castle qui tenait un plateau entre ses mains. Sur celui ci ,deux tasses de café fumant et une haute pile de pancakes .

Elle ne put contenir un léger sourire. Dans de pareilles circonstances elle était un peu surprise qu'il ait pris le temps de préparer quelque chose. Elle se redressa et se cala contre son oreiller.

Il déposa le plateau sur le rebord du lit.

-Bonjour, murmura-t'il en s'installant face à elle à l'autre bout du lit.  
>-Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement.<p>

Il lui tendit une des tasses de café et désigna les pancakes du regard.

-Je me suis permis.

Elle hocha la tête, signe que ça ne posait aucun problème.

-Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? S'enquit-elle.  
>-Deux bonnes heures répondit l'écrivain en attrapant la seconde tasse. Je voulais appeler l'hôpital, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, alors je suis descendu.<br>-Tu aurais pu, fit-elle.

Il mordit dans un pancake et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu es bien trop jolie quand tu dors, et puis tu avais besoin de récupérer...

Elle rougit et baissa légèrement les yeux, détaillant l'anse de sa tasse de café avec une précision suspecte.

-Hum, fit-elle finalement en se raclant la gorge et en redressant la tête. Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'hopital ?  
>-Les mêmes qu'hier soir, répondit-il, Alexis est toujours maintenue dans le coma artificiellement. Et ma mère n'a pas dormi un seul instant depuis que nous sommes partis. Je lui ai fait promettre de rentrer se reposer dès que nous serons là-bas.<p>

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. La détresse de la mère de l'écrivain la touchait vraiment beaucoup. Son fils et sa petite-fille étaient tout pour elle. La jeune femme qui n'avait que son père ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsque soudain ce fragile équilibre était remis en question.

Elle reposa son café et tendit une main pour attraper un pancake.

-Ils sont drôlement bons, lacha-t'elle étonnée après sa première bouchée. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y goûter la dernière fois...  
>-Cette fois-ci tu peux y aller, répondit-l'écrivain, je me suis assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre derrière la porte avant de monter.<p>

Elle sourit, puis redevint soudain un peu plus grave. Le terme "cadavre" l'avait bien vite ramenée à la réalité des choses.

-Tu tiens le coup ? S'enquit-t'elle.  
>-J'essaie répondit-il le regard dans le vide. J'ai bien du me réveiller toutes les vingt minutes...Dès que je fermais les yeux je revoyais l'accident se dérouler à nouveau devant moi...Sauf que cette fois je n'étais plus dans mon appartement, j'étais là, en bas, dans la rue, juste de l'autre côté du trottoir...Je lui criais de ne pas traverser mais elle n'entendait pas...<p>

Il serra les draps de sa main libre. Frustré et encore un peu en colère.

-"L'opération pancakes" m'a au moins permis de me concentrer sur autre chose pendant une petite heure, ajouta-t'il en désignant la pile, si imposante qu'il aparaissait évident qu'ils n'en mangeraient pas le quart.

Elle approcha une main de la sienne pour lui signifier une nouvelle fois sa présence silencieuse. Elle frôla juste sa paume, s'y attardant un moment.

-Ryan m'a appelé, reprit-il, observant la main de la jeune femme qui se promenait sur la sienne.  
>-Oh, fit-elle, il avait du nouveau ?<p>

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Pas encore, mais ils ont mis toute une équipe sur l'enquête, il m'a juré qu'ils auraient, je cite "le salaud" qui a renversé Alexis. Apparamment Esposito et Lanie se concentrent de leur côté sur le meurtre de Sadie Westminston...De toute façon tout ça est lié nous le savons.  
>-Ils n'ont rien dit d'autre ? Questionna-t-elle.<br>-Si, ils m'ont fait te dire de prendre ta journée. Que si tu te présentais au poste ils te renverraient chez toi dans l'instant. Et, hum, ils m'ont aussi demandé...

Il fit une légère pause avant de terminer sa phrase.

-...Si nous avions bien dormi, lacha-t'il enfin, lui adressant un regard lourd de sens.  
>-Avec leur subtilité habituelle j'imagine, fit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.<p>

Il hocha la tête, laissant échapper un très faible sourire.

-Exact. Sans réfléchir j'ai répondu que j'avais très peu dormi,mais à la réflexion je ne suis pas certain qu'ils l'aient interprété de la façon correcte.  
>-Laissons les à leurs interprétations alors, lança la jeune femme.<p>

Il acquiesca. Puis porta son café à sa bouche et vida sa tasse en trois gorgées.

-Si tu es daccord j'aimerais partir à l'hôpital le plus tôt possible. Mais si tu veux prendre un peu ton temps j'ai ma voiture pour y aller seul.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je vais me dépêcher, je veux venir. Je veux être là.  
>-Bien, fit-il. Alors je t'attends.<p>

Elle avala une dernière bouchée de pancakes et se dépêcha à son tour de terminer son café.

De son côté, il repoussa légèrement le plateau, se releva et se dirigea en direction de la porte de la chambre.

-Je vais aller appeler la mère d'Alexis, elle doit prendre un vol depuis Los Angeles en début d'après-midi, elle doit attendre les dernières nouvelles avant de décoller...

Elle hocha la tête. Puis juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce elle se redressa brusquement, quitta le lit à son tour et vint à sa rencontre.

-Attends ! Fit-elle en s'approchant.  
>-Oui ? Répondit-il surpris.<p>

Musique : Dark Angel – Blue Rodeo feat Sarah Mclachlan

Il avait la main sur la poignée, et s'était arrêté net, curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Mais au lieu de parler elle se dressa doucement sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

-Merci pour le petit déjeuner, fit-elle simplement.

Il frissonna à son contact. Ils avaient pourtant échangé des baisers bien plus intenses que celui-ci ces dernières semaines, mais la veille, après leur dispute dans cette ruelle sordide, il avait cru l'avoir perdue à nouveau. Ce geste, si furtif fut-il, signifiait beaucoup. La rancoeur était effacée. Ou tout du moins elle était à présent derrière-eux.

-De rien, murmura-t'il en lui passant une main sur la joue.

Un dialogue implicite se noua entre eux. Une sorte de "Nous aurons des choses à nous dire et des choses à vivre, une fois que tout ceci sera derrière nous".

Après quelques instants passés à se perdre intensément dans le regard de l'autre, ils retrouvèrent un semblant de lucidité lorsque la montre de l'écrivain sonna sur la table de nuit. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait programmé sur midi trente la veille dans la salle de bain, histoire d'être certain de ne pas dormir trop tard.

Ce qui avait-été finalement bien inutile.

Il ota doucement sa main de la joue de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la table de nuit pour attraper l'objet et interrompre la sonnerie. De son côté elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Je vais aller me préparer, lança-t'elle à son attention.  
>-Bien fit-il, de mon côté je vais téléphoner et...faire la vaisselle.<p>

Il avait désigné du regard le plateau sur lequel trônaient encore une dizaine de pancakes.

Elle hocha la tête légèrement amusée, puis quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui même.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Dehors il ne neigeait plus et le même soleil que la veille éclairait à nouveau le ciel bleu et froid new-yorkais.

Rien n'avait fondu cependant. On effaçait pas une tempête du revers de la main comme ça en quelques heures songea-t'il, trouvant que la métaphore s'appliquait plutôt bien à sa propre situation. Il avait beau avoir dormi (ou tout du moins tenté de le faire), cette parenthèse n'avait pas eu le pouvoir magique de tout faire disparaître sur son passage. Alexis était toujours là bas, blessée et endormie...

Après avoir détaillé ce paysage (un peu surréaliste pour un mois d'octobre) pendant quelques minutes, il enfila machinalement sa montre autour de son poignet. Puis il glissa une main dans la poche de son jean, à la recherche de son téléphone.

Il prit un court instant avant de composer le numéro. Le temps que cette fichue boule qui venait de refaire son apparition dans le creux de sa gorge ne daigne le laisser un peu tranquille. Il sentait l'émotion le gagner à nouveau. Et puisqu'il s'était interdit de craquer devant la jeune femme, il savourait là sa dernière occasion de la journée de se laisser aller sans témoins.

Il ne s'offrit cependant pas ce luxe bien longtemps. Il prit une longue inspiration, et s'invectiva en silence. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible pour l'instant. Il devait tenir le coup pour les femmes de sa vie qui allaient avoir besoin de lui dans les prochaines heures, durant les prochains jours...Pour Alexis, Martha et Meredith...Pour Kate. Il devait faire bonne figure.

Après quelques minutes, enfin certain d'être maître de ses émotions, il composa le numéro de téléphone de son ex-femme.

Quelques mètres plus bas, dans la salle de bain, au même moment, Kate se glissait sous la douche. Sa première en 24 heures. Elle accueillit avec soulagement le liquide brûlant, ramenant machinalement ses cheveux en arrière et laissant ses mains un long moment derrière sa pour se reposer la tête et l'esprit. Puis elle se savonna, mécaniquement, sans vraiment accorder d'attention à ses gestes.

De la buée se formait progressivement sur la vitre, la camouflant pendant un temps du reste du monde.

Ainsi cachée de tout et de tous, elle posa une main contre le mur en carrelage blanc et laissa remonter pour la première fois en six mois toutes ces choses qui avaient manqué de la submerger à de nombreuses reprises mais qu'elle avait contenues tant bien que mal jusque là.

Tout à coup elle sentit qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien, le flot de souvenirs la submergeait sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre contrôle sur le rythme des attaques. Elle accueillit la chose un peu sonnée, comme frappée d'un violent upercut.

Il y avait eu trop de choses à encaisser, trop de drames...La mort de Roy, la fusillade au cimetière,le long mois de coma qui avait suivi, la convalescence à tourner en rond dans son appartement, à devenir dingue, à vouloir briser cette fichue canne contre un mur...Et puis les lettres anonymes, la séparation avec Josh, les mensonges de Castle, l'agression d'une violence extrême, la convalescence à nouveau...Et enfin des véritées, des avancées, une progression positive...Mais bien vite contrebalancées par des drames à nouveau...L'incendie, les photos d'enfance, la mort de Sadie Westminston, la dispute avec Castle, la lettre de sa mère, et pour finir ce drame qui venait de frapper la fille de l'écrivain...C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Cette enquête était en train de la tuer à petit feu...De tous les tuer...

Pas de quelques coups de couteau dans une sombre ruelle comme sa mère. Non, ça les tuait de l'intérieur, progressivement, et ça tuait au passage tout ce qui avait de l'importance à leurs yeux.

Qui serait la prochaine victime de ce sombre jeu ? Est-ce que tout ceci valait vraiment la peine ?

Lasse, elle constata que ce même dilemme se présentait à nouveau à elle. Ce même choix cornélien vieux de près de trente ans qu'avait du affronter sa mère avant elle. Subir ou se taire... Ne pas étancher cette soif de vengeance qui à présent les habitait tout autant les uns que les autres...Ou au contraire en finir une bonne fois pour toute ?

Impuissante et incapable de répondre à cette question, elle posa sa seconde main contre le mur, prenant appui contre ce carrelage glacé qui contrastait avec la chaleur de l'eau. Elle avait les jointures des mains blanches, tendue par l'émotion. Au liquide brûlant se mélêrent bientôt quelques larmes salées qu'elle ravala bien vite. Elle se refusait à craquer à nouveau. Il y avait eu cette fois de trop sur le porche de son appartement quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible dans de pareils moments. Surtout quand on avait tant besoin d'elle. Non elle s'y refusait.

Après tout ce n'était pas sa chair, ce n'était pas son sang qui se trouvait à l'hôpital en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se relâcher. Elle devait être forte, présente pour Alexis, pour Martha et pour lui. Surtout pour lui.

Elle abandonna l'appui rassurant du mur et coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Elle ouvrit la vitre et saisit la grande serviette blanche qui pendait sur le radiateur. Elle s'essuya le visage d'abord, comme pour cacher au plus vite les traces de son moment de faiblesse.

Puis elle quitta l'habitacle rassurant de la cabine de douche et se trouva face à son reflet un peu flou devant le miroir embué. Comme l'écrivain quelques heures plus tôt elle ne put que constater impuissante les dégats qu'avaient eu ces derniers jours sur son apparence. Elle semblait excessivement fatiguée, son teint était légèrement pâle, ses traits creusés... Et puis surtout ses yeux rougis trahissaient ce léger moment de relâchement qu'elle venait de s'autoriser.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, se reprit un peu, et tenta d'afficher un visage plus serein. Esperant que cela ferait l'illusion pour affronter la journée à venir. Que ça persuadrait le reste du monde que Kate Beckett était une femme forte que rien n'atteignait. Que Castle saurait ainsi qu'il avait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme et l'écrivain quittaient l'appartement, chacun murés dans leurs faux semblants, leur force de caractère imaginaire. Faussement sereins, tentant d'être un appui infaillible en apparence, prêts à soutenir l'autre à tout moment.

L'autre qui pourtant partageait exactement les mêmes faiblesses.

**(A suivre)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Musique : Slow dancing in a burning room – Conor Maynard

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent doucement la porte de la chambre d'Alexis ils trouvèrent Matha endormie, le visage accollé contre le dossier de son siège. Paisible.

L'écrivain posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, indiquant à la jeune femme de faire preuve de discrètion. Ce qui n'était bien sur pas nécessaire.

Ils firent quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds en direction du lit de la jeune fille. D'instinct ils se placèrent du même côté,celui opposé au fauteuil de l'actrice endormie.

Il tendit la main vers celle de sa fille qui reposait doucement à l'angle du lit. Elle avait l'air tellement calme ainsi. A l'abri de la violence extrême de l'accident de la veille. Il songea soudain aux séquelles psychologiques qui risquaient de découler de cette agression délibérée...

Jusqu'ici il s'était surtout préoccupé de l'impact de l'accident et de ses conséquences médicales... Mais à présent qu'il l'observait, si paisible et apaisée, il se prit à penser que le réveil serait probablement très difficile, et que les douleurs les plus difficiles à apaiser ne seraient probablement pas physiques.

Elle qui avait toujours brillé par son insouciance, sa légèreté et sa joie de vivre...Ainsi devrait-elle à son tour trainer un fardeau un peu trop lourd à porter. Il chassa de son esprit le souvenir un peu trop lointain qui venait de s'y imiscer puis reporta son attention à l'enfant endormie.

Car en cet instant, sous ses yeux il ne voyait plus la presque-femme qu'Alexis était en train de devenir, mais bel et bien l'enfant. Celle qui avait besoin de son père, solide comme un roc, pour la protéger et l'aider à avancer dans la vie.

Beckett à ses côtés n'avait pas bougé, elle s'était contenté de lui poser une main sur l'épaule lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés auprès du lit. Elle manifestait sa présence avec discrètion.

On frappa trois coups timides à la porte.

-Entrez ? murmura l'écrivain suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre, mais ménageant le sommeil de sa mère et de sa fille.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ashley complètement méconnaissable. (Comme tout ceux qui devaient se rendre au chevet de la jeune adolescente dans les prochaines heures probablement). Il avait les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, et serrait machinalement entre ses mains glacées un bonnet vert à pompoms multicolores que l'écrivain reconnut immédiatement. Un des tous derniers cadeaux de sa fille à son petit ami. Cadeau qui avait d'ailleurs été le prétexte d'une légère dispute entre les deux amoureux, le jeune garçon ne trouvant pas ce dernier particulièrement viril et refusant un temps de le porter.

Le fait que le jeune homme le tienne entre ses mains à cet instant était donc loin d'être anodin.

-Comment va-t'elle ? Lança t'il d'une voix étranglée en lançant un regard dévasté d'inquiétude à la jeune fille endormie.  
>-Le pire est derrière-elle murmura l'écrivain d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, comme pour s'en convaincre lui même.<br>-J'ai roulé toute la nuit, fit le jeune homme dont les cernes trahissaient effectivement le périple nocturne et l'absence de sommeil. J'aurais aimé être la plus tôt.  
>-N'aies aucuns regrets, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, ils la maintiennent dans un coma artificiel pour l'instant.<br>-Même endormie j'aurais voulu être à son chevet plus tôt, répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant doucement du lit et en contournant le fauteuil de Martha avec précaution.

Il saisit la seconde main de la jeune fille, celle que son père ne tenait pas dans la sienne.

L'écrivain hocha la tête compré aussi s'en était malgré lui voulu d'être rentré. Il aurait préféré ne pas quitter cette pièce un seul instant, comme durant ces lointaines nuits d'enfance, lorsque sa fille était malade et qu'il la veillait des heures entières dans un fauteuil à côté de son petit lit.

- Je suis très content qu'elle ait quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie Ashley murmura l'écrivain avec sincérité.  
>- Merci monsieur. Répondit le jeune homme avec maladresse, touché par cette "déclaration" innatendue.<p>

A cet instant, Martha remua dans son fauteuil avant d'émerger doucement d'un sommeil sans rêves. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, un peu surprise de trouver tant de monde à ses côtés.

-Oh...Je ne vous ai pas entendus arriver, lança-t'elle d'une voix un peu pateuse.  
>-Comment vas-tu mère ? S'enquit l'écrivain.<p>

Elle ne répondit pas vraiment à sa question,mais son regard trahissait sa réponse évidente.

-Et toi Richard ? Lança t'elle après un court instant, sondant son fils du regard.  
>-Je fais de mon mieux...répondit-il simplement.<p>

Elle hocha la tête. Puis elle tenta de se relever mais interrompit son mouvement, consciente de ne pas avoir assez de forces.

Castle vint à sa rencontre inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas fils. Je suis juste un peu faible. Je n'ai rien pu avaler depuis hier.  
>-Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te restaurer à la cafétéria proposa-t'il.<p>

L'actrice hocha la tête l'air entendu.

-Emmène donc ce jeune homme avec toi, il n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus frais que moi.

Ashley baissa la tête timidement. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

-Nous allons rester entre femmes, ajouta Martha en jetant un regard entendu à Beckett.

Cette dernière lui sourit.

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc la pièce, laissant l'actrice et la jeune femme en tête à tête.

Beckett tira à elle une chaise qui était accollée à la fenêtre, et s'assit à son tour, faisant face à Martha de l'autre côté du lit.

-Comment a t'il passé la nuit ? S'enquit la mère de l'écrivain.  
>-Il a très peu dormi, répondit Beckett.<p>

L'actrice acquiesca l'air entendu et reporta son regard sur sa petite fille endormie.

-Elle est ce qui compte le plus au monde pour lui, murmura-t'elle. Ce qui lui est de plus cher. J'aurais aimé être pour lui ne serait ce qu'un centième de ce qu'il a pu être pour cette petite durant son enfance. Mais je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur...

Beckett était profondément touchée par ces confidences et par la confiance que lui accordait cette femme qu'elle connaissait finalement si peu.

-Il vous aime beaucoup également vous savez, répondit-elle avec sincérité. A sa façon et il vous aime, même si vous pensez ne pas avoir fait "assez" pour lui.

Martha hocha la tête même si pas entièrement convaincue.

-C'était un garçon très solitaire vous savez. Bien loin du personnage de tombeur de ces dames à l'humour parfois douteux qu'il s'est crée avec le temps. Il passait des heures entières seul dans sa chambre, assis sur son parquet à s'inventer des histoires avec ces figurines en plastique qu'on trouvait dans les boites de céréales. Bien souvent lorsque je rentrais tard le soir, je le trouvais là é comme un soldat ou déguisé en super héros...

L'actrice sourit à cette évocation. Beckett buvait totalement ses paroles, heureuse de percer enfin un peu la carapace d'un homme qu'elle connaissait finalement bien trop peu.

-A l'école c'était un enfant timide, il avait très peu d'amis et se renfermait dans son imaginaire. Je ne vous apprendrais rien si je vous dit qu'il excellait dans l'art de la rédaction et qu'il était bon premier en cours de littérature.  
>-En effet, fit la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire.<br>-En grandissant il a appris à s'ouvrir. Etre reconnu pour ses livres l'a beaucoup aidé à se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Il est même un peu tombé dans l'extrême opposé comme vous avez pu en juger par vous même.

Beckett acquiesca. C'était bien peu de le dire. Le Castle qu'elle avait rencontré trois ans plus tôt était un homme plutôt imbu de sa personne et assez détestable avec les femmes...Depuis il avait démontré bien d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. Des facettes plus reluisantes, plus humaines, plus touchantes...

-Mais vous savez, poursuivit l'actrice comme pour appuyer la réflexion de la jeune femme, dans le fond il est toujours ce petit garçon allongé sur le parquet de sa chambre, interrompu par le sommeil au beau milieu d'un récit épique. Et j'ai l'impression que quelque part en entrant dans sa vie, vous avez réussi à réveiller un peu de cette partie de lui que je pensais enfouie pour toujours.

La jeune femme sourit timidement. Etrangement il y a trois ans ce portrait de l'écrivain elle n'y aurait pas cru une seconde. Elle se serait même demandé si ce dernier n'avait pas payé sa mère pour vanter ses mérites. Aujourd'hui elle savait pertinemment que Martha n'inventait rien. Elle avait su reconnaitre cette part de lui qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière ses tours de magie dignes de ceux des vieux emballages de paquets de lessive...

Le visage de l'actrice se fit soudain plus sombre.

-Kate, je peux vous parler honnêtement ? Murmura-t'elle avec gravité.  
>-Bien-sûr ? S'enquit la jeune femme, un peu inquiète de ce qui allait suivre.<br>-Richard m'a un peu expliqué ce sur quoi vous enquêtez en ce moment, et ce dans quoi vous êtes tombés tous les deux. Il m'a notamment expliqué qu'on vous faisait chanter pour vous forcer à interrompre votre enquête...Et je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus que de raison rassurez vous. Mais...

Elle fit une pause et prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-Alexis et Richard...Ils sont tout ce que j'ai... Alors s'il y a un moyen pour que vous puissiez laisser tomber cette enquête et que ma famille arrête de courir tous ces risques...

Sa voix se fit plus tremblante.

-J'aimerais que vous y songiez sérieusement...

Cela n'avait rien d'un ordre, ni d'un conseil prétenduement avisé...Cela relevait plutôt de la supplication. Cette femme la suppliait de laisser sa famille en dehors de ça. Et comment ne pas la comprendre...

-Oh Martha...Fit-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ceci arrive. Je n'ai jamais voulu mêler votre fils et votre petite fille à tout ça...J'ai essayé de l'éloigner pour éviter ce genre de choses. Je ne voulais exposer personne d'autre que moi dans cette enquête...J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi, réellement...

Elle soupira.

-Mais vous devez le savoir, vous avez un fils sacrément entêté. Et il a refusé de m'écouter. Même si je pense qu'aujourd'hui il regrette sacrément sa décision...Et de mon côté je me sens tellement coupable... Je suis sincèrement désolée Martha, c'est de ma faute si nous nous trouvons dans cette pièce aujourd'hui. Si Alexis se trouve dans ce lit... Entièrement de ma faute.

-Ah non ne vous méprenez pas, la contredit l'actrice en secouant la tête. Absolument rien de tout ceci n'arrive par votre faute Kate. Je refuse de vous laisser endosser une telle responsabilité ! Ce sont les circonstances qui sont responsables de ce qui arrive. Vous n'étiez pas au volant de cette voiture qui a percuté ma petite fille. Vous n'êtes pas coupable ! A aucun moment vous m'entendez !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, comme prise en faute, avec l'impression étrange de se faire reprendre par sa propre mère.

-Seulement, à présent un choix repose entre vos mains. A tous les deux...Vous pouvez décider de continuer cette enquête, ou choisir de laisser tomber...J'ai bien conscience que votre éthique et votre envie de vengeance ne rendent pas forcément ce choix é même je vous assure que je souhaite plus que tout voir ceux qui ont fait ça à ma petite fille payer pour leurs actes. Mais lorsque l'adversaire est bien plus fort que nous. Doit-on insister et se battre coute que coute ? David contre Goliath c'est une bien belle histoire, mais dans notre monde , combien de combats si déséquilibrés virent à l'avantage du plus faible ?

Beckett hocha la tête songeuse. Martha avait raison bien sur. Mais ça ne rendait pas le choix plus simple pour autant.

-Si nous choisissons de laisser tomber, fit-elle, comment être surs que cette enquête ne viendra pas refrapper à notre porte dans 5 ans, dans 10 ans, dans 15 ans ? C'est précisément ce qui est arrivé à ma mère voyez-vous. Il y a presque trente ans elle s'est retrouvée dans la même position que nous.A devoir choisir entre le silence et ce chantage perpetuel. Elle a choisi le pour un temps ça a marché...Mais 15 ans plus tard cette histoire l'a rattrapée...Et elle en est morte.

Elle s'interrompit un moment pour remettre ses idées en place et ne pas se laisser emporter par l'émotion.

-Depuis près de trois ans les morts s'enchaînent à nouveau autour de cette enquête. Et plus le temps passe plus on essaie d'atteindre les gens qui sont proches de moi, et à présent j'en ai bien peur, de votre famille... Souhaitez vous que dans 15 ans, dans 20 ans cette histoire rattrappe Alexis comme elle nous a rattrapés aujourd'hui ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux mettre enfin un terme à tout ça ?

-Si bien sur...Fit Martha songeuse...Bien sur mais...  
>-Vous comprenez mieux à quel point cette situation est délicate ? Bien sur que j'ai été tentée cent fois de laisser tout ça de côté et de recommencer à vivre sans plus me préoccuper de cette enquête. Mais ce n'est pas un choix facile à prendre. Doit-on y mettre un terme dès aujourd'hui, au risque de perdre trop de monde dans la bataille ? Ou doit-on accepter de vivre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours avec cette menace au dessus de la tête? Voire de la laisser en héritage à ceux qui arriveront après nous ?<p>

L'actrice soupira. Beckett se joignit à son soupir.

-Je suis comme vous Martha, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'Alexis ne soit pas allongée dans ce lit en cet instant. Et j'ai bien peur que pour éviter que ce genre de drames se reproduisent à l'avenir, nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix. Avec votre fils nous devons aller au bout de cette enquête. A tout prix.

Elle n'avait pas encore formulé une seule fois cette décision dans son esprit jusque-là, mais de le prononcer à voix haute soudain, c'est comme si l'évidence s'était imposée à elle. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Tout ceci avait bien trop duré.

-Cast...Rick pensait que ça pourrait être une bonne idée que vous et Alexis vous éloignez de la ville durant quelques temps. Que vous alliez en quelque sorte vous "mettre à l'abri" jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit terminé.

Martha hocha la tête...Quelque part la même évidence s'était imposée dans l'esprit des deux femmes au même instant.

-J'imagine que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est ce pas ? Murmura-t'elle, le regard dans le vague. Il faut que tout ceci cesse.

Beckett hocha la tête pour seule réponse.

Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Ashley et l'écrivain qui revenaient de leur périple "nourriture" les bras chargés de petits sacs.

-Eh regardez fit ce dernier en pénétrant dans la pièce et en arborant une espece de bague en plastique multicolore qui projetait un faible rayon de lumière sur le mur. Il y avait un cadeau si on prenait une gauffre au chocolat avec une boisson chaude ! J'ai craqué.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Effectivement le petit garçon allongé sur le parquet n'était jamais parti bien loin.

**(A suivre)**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

La nuit tombait doucement sur New York lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du vieil entrepot désaffecté qui bordait la nationale à la sortie de la ville.. Une odeur légèrement rance et aigre leur monta aux narines. Beckett plissa les yeux et apposa une main contre son front tentant de distinguer quelque chose dans ce noir opaque.

-J'ai quelque chose d'encore plus efficace que la vision chauve-souris, confia Castle en glissant la main dans sa poche avant d'en sortir une mini lampe de poche à l'effigie de Betty Boop qu'il pointa droit devant eux.  
>-Charmant objet...Nota Beckett en détaillant du regard la jeune femme en tenue légère.<br>-L'important c'est qu'elle éclaire, se défendit l'écrivain en se raclant la gorge. Bon assez peu en l'occurence,mais ça devrait nous permettre de trouver un interrupteur en attendant l'arrivée des autres.

La jeune femme hocha la tête songeuse, scrutant les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse ressembler à l'objet convoité. A côté d'elle Castle balayait l'endroit de son faisceau faiblard. La large pièce était surtout remplie de vieilles caisses en métal et de boites en cartons.

-Ca fait des années que cet entrepot n'a pas abrité âme qui vive selon Ryan, fit remarquer Beckett. Et à en juger par l'état de cette pièce...Je le crois.  
>-Comment nous a t'il trouvé cet endroit "sûr" d'ailleurs ? S'enquit l'écrivain qui avait légèrement raté la partie "préparatifs" de l'histoire, ayant passé l'intégralité des dix dernières journées au chevet de sa fille.<br>-Son père. Il a certains contacts dans l'armée, fit la jeune femme, et comme cet endroit est un ancien entrepot militaire... Tiens je pense que j'ai trouvé de quoi nous éclairer, là juste derrière toi !

Elle lui désigna du doigt un petit carré blanc qui effectivement semblait faire office d' s'en approcha et le pressa. Sans succès.

-Il faut peut être remettre le courant pour commencer ? Suggera la jeune femme, partant cette fois à la recherche d'un disjoncteur. Qu'elle trouva bien vite à quelques centimètres à peine de l'interrupteur.

Ils s'approchèrent ensemble du boitier qu'elle ouvrit tandis que l'écrivain pointait sa lampe vers l'intérieur.

-Mmm...Fit-elle songeuse en détaillant le compteur qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui somme toute "simplissime" de son appartement.  
>-Je crois que c'est celui tout à gauche, suggéra l'écrivain en désignant un gros bouton rouge, mais je ne jurerais de rien...Au pire on appuie sur tous les boutons en même temps ! Il y en a forcément un qui s'avèrera être le bon non...?<p>

Elle sourit à cette proposition. Se remémorant cette scène un peu semblable, quelques mois plus tôt...La bombe et l'arrachage de l'intégralité des fils qui la composaient sur une impulsion soudaine de l'écrivain...

Décision complètement folle sur le moment qui pourtant leur avait sauvé la vie.

-Si je tente tous les boutons d'un coup et que ça marche tu me sauteras à nouveau dans les bras ? Tenta-t'il de suggérer, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Pour toute réponse elle pressa le bouton rouge et la lumière se fit dans l'entrepôt. D'abord légèrement tamisée, puis de plus en plus claire, dévoilant une pièce bien plus vaste ce ce qu'ils avaient cru deviner en entrant.

L'endroit, tout en profondeur s'étendait sur une quinzaine de mètres, les sols, recouverts d'une épaisse couche de sciure mêlée de poussière ne laissaient plus vraiment transparaitre leur couleur blanc cassé d'origine.

Et puis, derrière les quatre/cinq grandes caisses métalliques qui encombraient l'entrée, des dizaines et des dizaines de cartons affublés d'un nom et d'un rang s'entassaient contre le mur, formant des colonnes excessivement hautes et bancales.

Des "effets personnels" attendant desesperement un propriétaire qui ne reviendrait surement jamais.

Beckett jeta un regard amusé à l'écrivain et sourit, légèrement satisfaite de l'avoir pris de court avec sa petite prise d'initiative. Il fit la moue, faussement vexé.

-J'ai compris le message, bougonna-t'il. Pas d'embrassades cette fois ci.

Contre toute attente, et pour seule réponse, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

Agréablement surpris, il se passa une main sur la lèvre encore légèrement humide, dévisageant sa "collègue" pour tenter d'analyser la situation et de décider s'il pouvait réagir en conséquence.

Elle le fixait avec une pointe de défi dans le regard mêlée d'un soupçon de retenue et de timidité mal controlée qui lui fit encore plus d'effet que le contact physique en lui même.

Oubliant tout esprit d'analyse, il choisit de répondre à son geste avec un certain empressement, laissant tomber Betty Boop sur le sol au passage.

Il la saisit doucement par la taille et, promenant une main le long de ses cheveux détachés, lui rendit son baiser avec avidité. Sa seconde main se promenait sur la joue de la jeune femme, et en poursuivant délicatement les contours. Il ne se lasserait jamais du contact de sa peau douce contre la sienne, de l'effet indescriptible que lui procurait le moindre baiser qu'ils échangeaient...Cela n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici...Il avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir à nouveau. Comme un adolescent maladroit face à son premier amour.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, en douceur, quelques instants plus tard, non sans avoir déposé au passage un dernier léger baiser dans le creux de sa nuque, il lui fallut un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits et se recentrer sur la réalité.

-Hum, je dois reconnaître que cette alternative aux embrassades me convient aussi, fit-il remarquer en se raclant la gorge. Au diable les bombes, vive les compteurs éléctriques !

Elle sourit à nouveau, puis soudain, comme ramenée à la réalité, elle entreprit d'arranger sa coiffure et sa tenue.

Ryan et Esposito ne tarderaient plus à présent.

Il s'amusa de constater à quel point la jeune femme jonglait entre son côté "flic sérieuse" et son côté plus "détendu" et proche de lui ces derniers temps.

Ils avaient pris le parti de ne pas évoquer leurs rapport légèrement "modifiés" avec leurs entourages respectifs tant qu'eux même n'auraient pas pris le temps de mettre des mots sur ce qui leur arrivait. Alors ils se contentaient de savourer le côté secret de l'histoire. Une parenthèse agréable. Des moments de ce genre, bienvenus pour affronter plus sereinement la tempête personnelle qu'ils traversaient tous les deux.

En y songeant bien, il aurait été bien incapable de qualifier la nature de leur relation. Certes depuis l'accident d'Alexis, quelque chose d'encore plus fort les liait tous les deux. Le combat de la jeune femme était également devenu le sien. Il n'était plus uniquement un soutien de poids dans cette enquête, il était impliqué à titre personnel. Le dragon avait décidé de l'inclure dans la partie. De lui attribuer un pion. Et Kate l'avait enfin compris, elle ne passait d'ailleurs plus son temps à le repousser, à tenter de l'éloigner "pour son bien". Leurs rapports s'en étaient retrouvés renforcés. Professionnellement en tout cas...Et c'est bien là ce qui chagrinait l'écrivain qui attendait de leur relation qu'elle passe à un niveau bien supérieur tant l'affection qu'il portait à présent à la jeune femme dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là.

Pour la défense de cette dernière, depuis les récents évênements ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup se croiser en "tête à tête" en dehors de l'hôpital ou du comissariat. Et lors de ces quelques précieuses occasions Kate avait tout de même eu à quelques reprises le même genre d'initiatives heureuses que celle qu'elle venait de prendre à l'instant même. Surprenant l'écrivain d'un baiser innatendu lors d'un court passage dans l'ascenceur du commissariat ou dans un couloir reculé de l'hôpital, à l'abri des regards. Lui manifestant malgré tout un intérêt plus que palpable et lui faisant comprendre que si ce n'était pas forcément le moment pour qu'il y ait d'avantage entre eux, elle n'en souhaitait pas moins prendre une place plus importante dans sa vie.

On frappa trois coups contre la porte en métal de l'entrepot. L'écho répercuta ces derniers jusqu'au fond de la pièce durant quelques secondes.

-C'est nous fit Esposito en pénétrant dans l'endroit sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse.

Ryan le suivait de près et salua d'un signe de tête Beckett et Castle en entrant.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé, nota le jeune homme en adressant un regard lourd de sous entendus à son partenaire. Mon plan n'était donc pas si mauvais.

La jeune femme et l'écrivain hochèrent la tête de concert. S'écartant légèrement l'un de l'autre.

-Je persiste à dire que ma nièce de 6 ans dessine mieux que toi dude, lança Esposito moqueur.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête blasé, ignorant la boutade de son ami.

-Dis-donc tu t'es mis sur ton 31 ce soir, constata Castle qui venait de noter que Ryan avait revêtu un costume-cravate du plus bel effet.  
>-Dîner familial avec Jenny et mes parents ! Fit le jeune homme, l'air pas particulièrement emballé. Ma mère a prétexté une envie soudaine de nous voir, mais je la connais, elle espere avoir le contrôle total sur le plan de table, et puis mon père...eh bien j'imagine qu'il espere avoir le contrôle sur tout le reste, comme à son habitude !<br>-D'où la tenue donc, fit Castle.  
>-Eh oui, on ne se plaisante pas avec le style vestimentaire chez les Ryan, soupira le jeune homme, ni avec le reste d'ailleurs.<p>

Esposito hocha la tête comme pour confirmer.

-Du cellophane mec, ils recouvrent leur argenterie de film plastique pour la protéger de la poussière ! Quand je pense que chez ma mère on mange avec les doigts ! Alala ces irlandais...

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alala, ces latinos.  
>-Tu dis ça Bro, mais tu les adores les petits plats de ma mère !<p>

Esposito envoya gentillement un coup de coude à son ami. Beckett se racla soudain la gorge, comme pour leur rappeler le but initial de leur présence.

-Si vous voulez bien nous discuterons famille et gastronomie à une autre occasion, fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent l'air entendu.

-Ceci dit tu remercieras ton père pour moi Ryan, cet endroit loin de tout est une aubaine. Au moins ici nous sommes à l'abri des mouchards et des caméras. Du moins je l'espere.

L'irlandais hocha la tête l'air entendu. Il passerait le message. Si l'occasion se présentait, ce qui était loin d'être gagné tant sa mère avait le don de se lancer dans des monologues inspirés durant les repas de famille et tant son père se faisait silencieux et froid lors de ce genre de dîners.

-Je pense que vous avez tous les deux reçu le pli privé que je vous ai fait parvenir il y a quelques jours, reprit la jeune femme. J'espere que vous l'avez détruit immédiatement après l'avoir parcouru, comme je vous l'avais demandé.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

-Il y avait là-dedans tout ce que nous savons à ce jour concernant le Dragon, les recherches de ma mère, et des informations sur l'identité des deux hommes que nous avons arrêté ces derniers mois. Le sniper qui m'a tiré dessus, et l'homme qui a renversé Alexis.

A ces mots, Castle trésaillit légèrement. Effectivement, un peu moins de 48h après l'accident, Ryan et Esposito, (bien aidés par les dizaines de témoignages de riverains), avaient mis la main sur le "chauffard". Elliott Noford, Un médecin d'une quarantaine d'année,en apparence bien sous tous rapports qui avait reconnu les faits immédiatement. Tout comme cet ébéniste d'une cinquantaine d'année, Emilio Feliz, qui avait tiré sur Beckett quelques mois plus tôt.

Les deux hommes n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'est le fait d'avoir reconnu immédiatement leur crime, et celui d'avoir refusé de parler jusqu'à présent. Beckett était persuadée que l'un deux les mènerait sur une piste si tant est qu'ils s'y prennent bien et qu'ils parviennent à bousculer leurs repères "confortables" de la prison.

-Ce n'est pas tellement orthodoxe, poursuivit-elle, et je n'en suis pas forcément fière, mais j'ai obtenu grace à certains contacts qu'on me les amène ici tour à tour demain en fin d'après-midi. Nous aurons 45 minutes avec chacun d'entre eux, pas une de plus, il ne va pas falloir gaspiller ce temps précieux.  
>-Mais comment ? Fit Esposito légèrement intrigué.<p>

Beckett se racla la gorge. Avoir mis au point ce plan "insensé" et hors de toute raison était une chose, le matérialiser à voix haute en était une autre.

-Hum...Le plan c'est que nous simulions un kidnapping des prisonniers pendant leur transfert de la prison à l'hôpital. On les a tous les deux informés qu'ils doivent y passer une visite de routine, ils ne se méfieront absolument pas...

Les deux agents ouvrirent de grands yeux, impressionnés et légèrement surpris par le plan de la jeune femme. Castle qui était déjà au fait depuis quelques jours se contenta d'hocher la tête avec gravité.

-Des agents qui ont toute ma confiance joueront les ravisseurs, ils nous les amèneront ici baillonnés, désorientés. Et à ce moment là ce sera à nous de ruser pour obtenir quelque chose de leur part. Je réfléchis encore au moyen d'obtenir ces informations...  
>-C'est un peu extrême non ? Objecta Esposito hésitant. On ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes ?<p>

Il faisait allusion à leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques mais aussi et surtout à la justice dans son ensemble. Un flic n'ayant pas plus d'impunité qu'un simple citoyen.

-J'y ai bien pensé oui, répondit la jeune femme, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Vous êtes totalement libres de ne pas me suivre sur cette intervention, je le comprendrais amplement et ne vous le repprocherais à aucun moment. Je voulais juste être fixée. Savoir qui me suivra demain.

Il n'y eut pas une seconde d'hésitation dans la réponse des deux hommes. Bien sur qu'ils en seraient. Ils suivraient Beckett dans n'importe quelle galère. Peu importe que celle ci flirte dangereusement avec l'illégalité.

-Nous sommes bien daccord, fit la jeune femme, tout ceci est purement inconscient et a peu de chance d'aboutir sur quelque chose. Mais puisque le Dragon a décidé de nous imposer ses propres règles du jeu, nous ne pouvons plus continuer à suivre nos règles habituelles. Pour entrer dans la partie à notre tour et le battre sur son propre terrain, nous devons faire l'impasse sur certaines "règles". C'est le prix à payer. Et pour ma part je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

Un silence éloquent accompagna cette déclaration. Silence troublé uniquement par le bruit du vent glacial qui s'infiltrait à travers les striures des épaisses cloisons dans une sorte de murmure silencieux et lourd de sens. En cet instant, dans cet entrepot loin de tout, une guerre venait de débuter.

Et il aurait été plus qu'hasardeux d'en prédire l'issue.

* * *

A une vingtaine de kilomètres de là seulement, l'homme poussa doucement le bouton de son récepteur radio sur off avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

Ainsi les choses sérieuses commençaient-elle vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant. S'imprégnant de l'atmosphère jouissive du moment. Cela avait encore une fois été bien trop facile de lire dans le jeu de la jeune femme avec un coup d'avance.

Après quelques instants de "recueillement", il rouvrit lentement les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le jeu d'échecs en verre qui tronait sur la petite table ronde à l'entrée de la pièce. Les pions étaient déjà en action, comme figés au beau milieu d'une partie sans joueurs. La reine des blancs venait de prendre l'avantage et de placer le roi noir en échec.

Mais le roi n'avait pas encore épuisé toutes ses ressources ni dit son dernier mot.

Il sourit ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lors de ces moments ou le danger se faisait sentir et devenait palpable. Il se sentait alors tellement puissant. A l'aise sur son propre terrain.

Il avait bien trop de cartes en main pour risquer quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Il jeta un regard un brin désabusé à la pièce qui l'entourait. Spacieuse, luxueuse. Symbole de sa réussite, lui qui n'était parti de rien.

Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. La devise qu'il s'efforçait d'appliquer chaque jour et qu'il avait fait inscrire en lettres blanches au dessus de la porte de son bureau le lui rappelait chaque matin : "Lorsque vous atteignez le plus haut barreau de l'échelle, construisez vous même le suivant".

Il était fier de cette petite trouvaille. Cette phrase était de lui, et il ne doutait pas qu'un jour on la retrouverait en bonne position dans les biographies qui lui seraient consacrées.

Et puis il était plutôt fier de constater que des barreaux il en avait bati de ses propres mains un certain nombre ces dernières années.

Son regard s'attarda sur deux portraits fixés au mur. Le premier représentait sa famille dans une de ces mises en scène très peu spontanées à l'américaine. On l'y retrouvait, posant en compagnie de sa femme et de ses trois enfants dans un paysage vaguement champêtre (en réalité la prise de vue s'était faite dans un studio new-yorkais).

Il contempla un instant le visage de ses trois enfants. Encore bien jeunes à l'époque du cliché.Deux filles d'une dizaine d'années, tenant dans leur bras un petit garçon en larmes.

Lui qui n'aurait voulu que des garçons pour succéder à son empire avait desespéré jusqu'à la naissance du petit dernier.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur le second portrait, représentant John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Son modèle. L'objectif ultime à atteindre bien sur. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup en commun. En tout cas il aimait à le penser. Un jour il déccrocherait ce portrait pour installer le sien à sa place...

Le téléphone blanc posé sur son bureau sonna soudain. Il déccrocha le combiné et pressa machinalement le bouton haut parleur.

- Oui Sandra ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque.  
>- Bonsoir monsieur, fit la jeune femme à l'autre bout du combiné. Je voulais simplement vous avertir que je vais rentrer. Et qu'on vous a fait porter les fleurs que vous aviez demandées. Elles sont en bas auprès de Freddie.<br>-Merci Sandra, bonne soirée, répondit-il avant de presser le bouton, sans particulièrement attendre de réponse de la part de sa secrétaire.

Un peu las, il soupira, puis se releva et entreprit d'enfiler son long manteau noir qui pendait sur le porte manteau près de la large baie vitrée qui faisait à demi le tour de la pièce.

Cette dernière lui offrait par ailleurs une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Il sourit à son reflet dans la vitre. Arrangeant machinalement sa coiffure et lissant ses sourcils grisonnants. Puis il saisit son chapeau sur le haut du porte manteau et s'en coiffa.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et juste avant de sortir avanca son cavalier sur le plateau d'échec de 4 cases au lieu de 3 (il n'avait jamais aimé suivre les règles de toute façon). Sortant ainsi la reine du plateau pour de bon cette fois, et plaçant le roi des blancs en échec par la même occasion.

"D'une pierre deux coups" se félicita-t'il en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenceur, Freddie était déjà à l'affut, le bouquet à la main, un parapluie dans l'autre. Prêt à l'accompagner jusqu'à son véhicule.

-Voici les roses que vous aviez commandées monsieur, fit-il en tendant les fleurs à son patron sans oser le regarder vraiment.

Ce dernier les saisit sans beaucoup de précautions et s'engouffra à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, suivi par le jeune homme trottinant.

Une grosse berline l'attendait sur le trottoir. Le chauffeur s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière. Freddie l'accompagna jusqu'au bout. Bien conscient que, malgré l'absence de pluie, si la moindre goutte d'eau effleurait l'épaule de son patron, il perdrait son job.  
>L'homme pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Freddie put enfin refermer le parapluie, soulagé d'avoir mené sa mission à bien.<p>

Il se pencha pour fermer la portière du véhicule et adressa un dernier signe de tête à son supérieur.

-Bon eh bien, bonne soirée Sénateur Ryan !

**(A suivre)**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23 **

Musique : Secrets – Alisson Crowe (Deezer)

Lorsqu'il glissa les clefs dans la porte d'entrée, 22h sonnèrent à l'horloge de la cuisine.

L'avion de Martha et Alexis devait avoir décollé depuis 6 minutes à présent nota-t'il rassuré.

Il pressa l'interrupteur à sa gauche et s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune femme qui le suivait.

Elle passa devant lui et fit quelques pas dans la grande pièce. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis ce fameux jour de l'incendie songea-t'elle en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle. D'apparence rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis ce jour. Les mêmes objets décoraient murs et meubles, la même pile de cd's trônait sur le dessus de la chaîne-hifi...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du bar devant lequel l'écrivain s'était présenté à elle ce jour là, torse nu, l'invitant à s'assurer que l'incendie n'avait pas laissé de séquelles trop visibles sur son corps "d'athlète".

Elle sourit en repensant à ce moment quelque peu gênant. Cependant son visage s'assombrit bien vite à l'évocation de la suite de ce souvenir. Cette fois si elle savait que la fille de l'écrivain ne déboulerait pas, écouteurs sur les oreilles, joyeuse et insouciante pour les interrompre. Les prendre en faute comme deux enfants.

La jeune fille en béquilles qu'ils venaient de laisser à l'aéroport avec sa grand mère n'avait plus grand chose d'insouciant ces derniers jours. Elle avait le regard éteint, ailleurs... Il lui faudrait très probablement un certain temps avant de se remettre psychologiquement de son accident...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écrivain qui déposait son téléphone sur le comptoir et entreprenait d'accrocher son manteau sur le porte manteau. Il semblait à la fois soulagé et profondément triste de cette séparation forcée avec les deux femmes de sa vie.

Elle s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ca va aller ? S'enquit-elle doucement.  
>-Ca ira oui. Il le faut bien. Répondit Castle.<p>

Elle remplaca doucement sa main par son menton et resta ainsi un court moment, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de l'écrivain.

-Tu veux un café ? Proposa-t'il après quelques instants.

Elle hocha la tête. Il entreprit de leur préparer deux tasses de liquide brulant.

Ils passèrent un long moment, assis face à face sur les deux tabourets du bar à siroter leur café. Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

-Tu te sens prête pour demain ? S'enquit l'écrivain en dévisageant la jeune femme comme pour sonder son esprit.  
>-Absolument pas, répondit Beckett en portant sa tasse à sa bouche pour savourer sa dernière gorgée. Je ne sais même pas encore vraiment comment je vais obtenir ces informations dont nous avons besoin. Mais je sais que je les obtiendrais. Coute que coute.<br>-Je n'en doute pas un instant, confirma l'écrivain en hochant la tête.

Elle sourit, reconnaissante de la confiance aveugle qu'il lui accordait, puis frissonna lorsque machinalement il posa une main sur la sienne.

-Je pourrais le faire à ta place tu sais, proposa-t'il. J'ai bien moins à perdre...Je ne suis pas flic.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec vigueur.

-Il n'en est pas question, refusa-t'elle. Tu seras présent si tu le désires, mais je veux participer à ces interrogatoires. Tu as des comptes à régler avec Noford, j'ai également les miens avec Feliz. Et il est hors de question que je ne sois que simple témoin sur ce coup là.

Il hocha la tête battu d'avance. Il avait fait sa proposition tout en sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme refuserait.

-Bien. Mais ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés s'il te plait,supplia-t'il. J'ai eu ma dose d'hopitaux ces derniers mois. Je ne supporte plus de passer ma vie au chevet des gens que j'aime.

Elle tressauta légèrement en l'entendant prononcer ces derniers mots. Sa main s'était malgré elle dégagée de l'emprise de celle de l'é sentit à son regard soudain plus sombre qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...Enfin...Tenta-t'elle de justifier, sans vraiment trouver ses mots.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile ?

L'écrivain se releva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Le visage fermé.

Elle se releva et lui posa une main sur le bras pour arrêter ses déambulations.

-Castle...

Il ne stoppa pas pour autant ses allers-retours.

-Rick...Fit-elle en resserrant son étreinte lors de son second passage.

Il daigna enfin s'arrêter.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kate ? L'interrogea-t'il en plantant son regard droit dans le sien. Le genre de petites attentions du style de celles de tout à l'heure près du compteur, c'est tout ce à quoi j'aurais le droit de ta part n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas prête à m'offrir d'avantage, je me trompe ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Tout est tellement compliqué, avec cette enquête...murmura-t'elle.  
>-Kate des enquêtes il y en aura toujours entre nous. C'est l'essence même de ton métier, et par procuration du mien à présent ! Mais si lorsque nous sommes seuls comme ce soir, tu ne t'ouvres pas un peu plus à moi, que suis-je en droit d'esperer à l'avenir ? Ne te méprends pas, j'adore que tu m'embrasses en secret dans les ascenceurs ou les couloirs des hôpitaux...Mais j'attends plus que ça Kate ! Bien plus !<p>

Cette dernière phrase presque criée, venait du coeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de lui avouer tout ça ce soir là, pas dans un tel contexte...Mais il était à fleur de peau et les mots sortaient tout seuls...

-J'ai...commença-t'elle, incapable de terminer sa phrase.  
>-J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à m'investir à ce point. Parce que chaque instant passé loin de toi me devient chaque jour moins supportable...Confessa-t'il. Et si tu ne prévois pas de passer le restant de tes jours à me supporter, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir d'avantage m'imposer ce genre de souffrances Kate...<p>

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il lui balançait son long terme avec une telle spontanéité. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle déclaration. Elle qui avait toujours eu besoin de dizaines de mois, voire d'années avant de commencer à envisager quelque chose de stable avec un homme. Voilà que l'écrivain lui parlait presque d'éternité. Tout allait si vite...

-Je suis...perdue, murmura-t'elle. Je suis désolée...

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de réponse qu'il avait espéré. Ces derniers temps il avait eu l'impression que ses sentiments, tout excessifs soient-ils étaient partagés par la jeune femme. Et voilà qu'en retour à sa déclaration elle ne lui renvoyait que du flou et encore du flou...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de frustration.

-Tu devrais peut être rentrer...Suggéra-t'il. Il se fait tard.

Elle hocha la tête. Frustrée mais incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant...

Sans un mot elle attrapa son manteau d'une main et dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle se dit que c'était trop stupide de partir ainsi.

Elle se retourna dans la direction de l'écrivain et murmura après avoir pris une longue inspiration :

-De nous deux je ne suis pas vraiment celle qui manie les mots avec aisance. Ca ne veut pas dire que les sentiments ne sont pas présents et partagés...

Il lui en coutait de prononcer ces simples mots. Et l'écrivain en avait conscience. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Je ne te demande pas de grandes déclarations Kate, murmura-t'il en arrivant à sa hauteur. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où nous allons.D'être certain que je ne suis pas seul dans ce bateau.  
>-J'ai toujours détesté la voile, fit-elle remarquer, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.<br>-Hum normalement c'est moi qui fait de l'humour pour dédramatiser la situation, rétorqua Castle.

Elle hocha la tête puis sonda de son regard celui de l'écrivain. Il ne la dépassait pas de plus d'une demi-tête là devant cette porte. Pourtant elle se sentait minuscule. Minuscule et à la fois grandie par sa présence. C'était un sentiment complexe et bien difficile à décrire via de simples mots.

-Ca devient difficilement supportable pour moi aussi...Se contenta-t'elle d'avouer. La séparation...Ca devient difficile...

Il accueillit cette révélation avec un soulagement non dissimulé.Il s'efforça néanmoins de ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant devant le sapin de noël au matin du 25 décembre.

Il posa une main sur celle de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté la poignée.

-Je ne suis plus certain d'avoir envie que tu t'en ailles, confessa-t'il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie non plus.

Il y eut cet instant, comme suspendu dans le temps ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent ni n'échangèrent le moindre mot. Puis soudain, sans prévenir il la repoussa contre la porte et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

Il n'y avait rien de calculé dans ce geste, rien qu'il n'ait prévu plus d'une demi seconde avant d'entamer son mouvement. Mais il sut au moment même ou le contact avec la jeune femme s'établit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais envie de l'interrompre.

Passée la surprise, elle répondit d'ailleurs avec la même intensité, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, glissant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et promenant l'autre le long du dos de l'écrivain.

Electrisé par ce contact, il s'enhardit et entreprit de glisser une main sous son t-shirt. Elle eut comme un mouvement de recul. Décolla ses lèvres des siennes et le scruta du regard. Allaient-il vraiment s'embarquer sur cette voie ? Allaient-il vraiment franchir ce pas ce soir là ?

Le regard de l'écrivain fit office de réponse. Il émanait de lui tout ce qu'elle ressentait elle même sans parvenir à poser le moindre mot à ce sujet...Elle n'avait jamais réalisé avant ce jour à quel point deux regards pouvaient communiquer, être à ce point sur la même longueur d'onde...

C'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'elle l'attira à nouveau à elle, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'homme qui à présent lui faisait oublier toute notion de fuite, toute peur de l'engagement. Elle s'abandonna enfin. Laissant tomber une à une les barrières qu'elle avait mis des années à batir entre elle et les autres. Quittant le flic pour la femme. L'amie pour l'amante.

Ils s'endomirent au petit matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le parquet de l'appartement faiblement baigné de soleil.

Un nouveau jour se levait sur New York. Et pour l'un d'entre eux, ce devait-être le dernier.

**(A suivre)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Une petite note avant de débuter ce 24ème (et avant-dernier chapitre) pour remercier les quelques personnes qui auront pris le temps de commenter cette fiction. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été assez frustrée parfois de voir que 5 à 600 personnes lisent chaque partie de cette fic. Qu'une vingtaine d'entre vous ont même placé cette histoire dans leurs "favorites",mais que seuls 3 ou 4 lecteurs ont eu envie de donner leur avis depuis le début (voir même 1 ou 2 seulement sur certains chapitres). **

**J'écris purement pour le plaisir, donc je ne suis pas uniquement motivée par les reviews, mais on va dire que c'est la cerise sur le clavier ^^ Et puis ce sont aussi les retours (bons ou mauvais) qui m'encouragent à continuer. Donc j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus l'avis de ces anonymes qui passent ici sans jamais laisser trace de leur passage !**

**Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture et bon avant-dernier chapitre :) **

**(Et puis merci à ceux qui ont commenté presqu'à chaque fois tout de même !)**

**CHAPITRE 24**

Musique : Ludovico Einaudi – I due fiumi

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le tira du sommeil sur les coups de 10h ce matin là. Il étira lentement son bras pour attraper l'appareil dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Pantalon qui gisait sur le sol à moins d'un mètre de là.

Il s'efforça de ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait, la tête posée contre son torse.

-Allo ? Chuchota-t'il.

C'était sa mère au bout du fil, elle tenait à l'informer qu'elle et Alexis avaient fait bon voyage et qu'elles étaient arrivées à bon port. Elle ne cita volontairement pas le nom de l'endroit en question au téléphone. On ne se méfiait jamais trop. Elle l'informa également qu'elles allaient bien, et qu'Alexis s'était endormie en arrivant, épuisée par le voyage.

-Et toi comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il baissa les yeux et détailla le visage endormi de la jeune femme qui se soulevait doucement à intervalles réguliers, au rythme de ses propres respirations.

Il sourit.

-Disons qu'au vu des circonstances ça va aussi bien que possible, se contenta-t'il de répondre.  
>-Bien. Fit Martha.<p>

Il y eut un court moment de silence, puis l'actrice murmura à voix basse (probablement pour éviter qu'Alexis ne se réveille et l'entende prononcer ces mots) :

-Faites attention à vous tous les deux Richard. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un fils. Et Alexis a besoin de son père.  
>-Nous serons prudents, promit l'écrivain.<p>

Lorsqu'il raccrocha quelques instants plus tard il laissa reposer sa tête sur le parquet froid et détailla les ombres au plafond. Le soleil matinal traversait les strilles des stores et venait tacheter ce dernier de lueurs dansantes...

Il retourna la phrase de sa mère dans son esprit. Conscient de l'inquiétude immense que pouvait générer pour Martha toute cette histoire...

Et voila qu'il allait une nouvelle fois s'exposer, risquer sa vie.

Il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Refusant de reconnaître le côté "inconscient" de l'entreprise qui les attendait et reporta plutôt son attention vers Kate.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux précisément au moment ou ceux de l'écrivain se posaient à nouveau sur elle.

Elle cligna des paupières, et mit un court instant avant de se souvenir.

Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin où elle se trouvait : sur le parquet de l'appartement de Castle, dans les bras de ce dernier, elle lacha un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, murmura-t'elle  
>-Bonjour, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.<p>

Elle tenta de se redresser légèrement, mais sa bouche se tendit dans un semi rictus.

Les courbatures. Dormir à même le sol. Une très mauvaise idée peut être ?

- Elles se réveillent toutes dans cet état ! Tenta d'humoriser l'écrivain.

Kate releva machinalement le bras et lui assena une tape sur le front.

Il sourit. Elle aussi. Elle se redressa d'avantage, s'approcha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonjour, répéta à nouveau l'écrivain lorsqu'elle se décolla de lui après un court instant.

Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque, et resta allongée ainsi un moment. Sereine. Savourant ce calme inespéré avant la tempête.

-Tu as bien dormi ? S'enquit Castle qui observait à nouveau le plafond tout en promenant sa main le long du dos nu de la jeune femme.  
>-Mon corps a tendance à me souffler que non en cet instant, répondit Kate.<br>-Le mien aussi, reconnut l'écrivain qui n'osait pas le dire,mais qui souffrait le martyre via chaque articulation de son emballage charnel quelque peu rouillé.  
>-Je propose que nous nous autorisions les cris de douleurs et autres manifestations un peu honteuses au moment de nous relever, suggéra-t'elle.<p>

Il hocha la tête en silence. "Au moment" oui, mais ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour l'instant il voulait garder la jeune femme contre lui le plus longtemps possible. Prolonger cet instant à l'infini.

-Je me sens bien, murmura-t'il après un instant.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'hocher la tête silencieusement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler en cet instant. La communion de leurs deux corps légèrement douloureux sur ce parquet valait tous les discours.

Osmose. Ce terme un peu étrange qui jusque là ne lui avait jamais rien évoqué d'autre qu'une vague ressemblance avec le mot "Ostéoporose" prenait soudain tout son sens. Il comprenait enfin ces gens qui s'enferment dans une bulle et refusent de laisser quoi que ce soit d'extérieur à eux y pénétrer. En cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir utiliser une "gomme magique", et effacer tout ce qui était étranger à la perfection de ce moment. Oublié le Dragon et l'horreur qui l'entourait. Oubliés le commissariat et les crimes quotidiens. Oubliées les complications et la routine. Tout ce qui était extérieur à ce soleil matinal, à cette femme collée contre lui, et à ce parquet en bois, il n'en voulait plus.

-A quoi tu penses ? Fit Kate après de longues minutes de silence.  
>-A toi, répondit-il simplement.<p>

Au même moment, à une dizaine de rues de là, Ryan, sur le pas de la porte de chez lui embrassait Jenny tout en lui posant une main sur le ventre.

-Promis, je ne rentre pas tard et on s'offre un vrai dîner en tête à tête, murmura le jeune irlandais à sa future femme.

Cette derniere hocha la tête, l'air légèrement contrarié.

-Je suis encore vraiment désolé pour hier soir, s'excusa-t'il pour la dixième fois de la journée au moins.  
>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit la jeune femme en lui posant une main sur la joue. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père.<br>-Réagir ainsi uniquement parce que je lui annonce que tu attends une fille et non un garçon était totalement disproportionné, insista le jeune flic. Je sais bien que je n'ai jamais répondu à ses attentes irréalistes, mais si il a cru un seul instant que notre enfant serait son instrument de rechange dans sa pathétique quête de pouvoir, il s'est bien trompé !

Jenny hocha la tête.

-Ta pauvre maman m'a fait de la peine, elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire pour rattraper la situation et l'empêcher de jeter toutes ces choses contre les murs...  
>-Malheureusement elle en a vu d'autres. Et j'aurais aimé que tu n'aies jamais à voir cette facette de la "proprette" famille Ryan, soupira-t'il.<br>-Je vais m'engager avec toi Kévin, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, murmura Jenny en prenant la main de son futur mari.  
>-Je sais bien, mais je me serais bien passé de ce pire là...Enfin n'y pensons plus. Je te promets de rentrer au plus vite ce soir, et nous irons chez Teddy's déguster des énormes glaces avec des fraises et de la chantilly !<p>

Jenny sourit, alléchée par l'invitation.

-Oh oui des fraises !

Ryan lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je t'aime, lança-t'il avant de disparaître dans le couloir de l'immeuble.  
>-Moi encore plus ! Fit la jeune femme.<p>

Lanie déposa machinalement son scalpel dans la coupelle en métal posée devant-elle et releva son masque bleu au dessus de son front. Puis elle ota ses gants qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle à ses pieds.

On frappa timidement à la porte.

-Oui ? Fit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un Esposito tenant un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

-Je viens pour mon autopsie ! Lança-t'il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Lanie sourit.

-On m'a prévenue oui. Entrez ! Et veuillez vous installer sur cette petite table là bas !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dirigea en direction de la table en question, non sans avoir déposé au passage le bouquet dans les bras de sa destinatrice.

Lanie déposa ce dernier sur son bureau et s'approcha de son "patient", armée de son dictaphone.

-Vous m'avez l'air plutôt en forme pour un mort !  
>-C'est ce qu'on me dit toujours oui ! Confirma l'intéressé.<br>La jeune femme secoua la tête amusée puis enclencha son appareil.

-_Mardi 14 novembre. 11H34. Le patient est d'origine hispanique. De corpulence plutôt épaisse_.  
>-Comment ça épaisse ! Se révolta le jeune homme.<br>-_Hum...Je rectifie_, murmura Lanie en direction de son dictaphone. _Le patient est de corpulence étonamment svelte et sportive. Il mesure un bon mètre 85. Une taille qui n'a d'égale que celle de son égo._

Esposito fronça les sourcils.

-Décèlerais-je de la moquerie dans ce rapport docteur Parrish ? S'enquit'il.  
>-Jamais. Je suis professionnelle en toutes circonstances, rétorqua la jeune femme.<br>-Puis-je apporter mes propres précisions ? Lança-t'il en tendant la main en direction de l'appareil.

Lanie s'empressa de cacher le dictaphone dans son dos,ce qui n'arrêta pas son patient qui entreprit de le récupérer avec une certaine "délicatesse".

-Javier tu es un ours ! Fit remarquer Lanie alors que ce dernier, descendu de la table d'observation venait plus ou moins de lui faire une clef de bras pour récupérer le dictaphone.  
>-<em>Le mort confirme en effet<em>. Lança t'il à l'adresse du petit appareil.

Lanie secoua la tête. Blasée.

-Bon finit de jouer, murmura l'espagnol en jetant le dictaphone sur le lit derrière lui et en entourant de ses bras la taille de sa petite amie.  
>-Comment allez vous en cette belle journée docteur ? S'enquit-il en joignant sa question d'un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.<p>

Elle répondit à son baiser puis s'écarta de lui et fit la moue.

-Disons que ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que mon petit ami me démonte gentillement les deux bras.  
>-Votre petit ami est infiniment désolé ! Répondit Esposito.<p>

Sur ces mots il se pencha en arrière pour récupérer le dictaphone. "_Je suis désolé_" lança-t'il dans l'appareil en pressant la touche REC.

"_Je suis désolé_" cracha la petite machine qu'il venait de rembobiner pour lui faire lire le message.

Lanie secoua la tête à nouveau, mais elle souriait à présent.

-Comment ça s'annonce pour cet après-midi ? S'enquit-elle, légèrement inquiète.  
>-Je t'avoue que nous navigons un peu en eaux troubles. Nous suivons les directives de Beckett. En esperant qu'elle sache ce qu'elle fait...<br>-J'espere aussi. Fit la jeune femme en hochant la tête songeuse. J'espere aussi.

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Puis elle reprit la parole.

-En tout cas faites attention à vous tous les 4 !  
>-Promis, murmura le jeune homme.<p>

Ils étaient assis, tous les deux, dans ce parc à situé à deux rues de l'entrepot. Perdus dans leurs pensées. Fixant un même point invisible droit devant eux.

-J'aimerais vraiment venir, tenta une nouvelle fois Castle.

Kate secoua la tête et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Tu assisteras à l'interrogatoire de Feliz comme convenu, mais je refuse que tu assistes à celui de Noford. Cet homme a volontairement renversé ta fille. Et tu as beau me jurer que tu seras capable de garder ton sang froid, je n'y crois pas un seul instant Rick ! Et tu sais pourquoi je n'y crois pas ? Parce que si j'étais à ta place, cet homme je n'aurais qu'une envie, c'est de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

L'écrivain secoua la tête agacé. Elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être présent. Une sorte d'intuition étrange qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. L'impression qu'il "devait" être là.

-Nous avons besoin de rester neutres pour espérer que ces interrogatoires débouchent sur quelque chose. Je ne suis même pas certaine que nous ayons réellement nos 45 minutes avec chacun d'entre eux. Et si je ne devais avoir au final qu'un seul d'entre eux durant une dizaine de minutes, je ne peux pas risquer de perdre ce temps précieux parce que ton envie de vengeance déborde un peu trop.

Il hocha la tête. Frustré.

-Bien. Je t'attendrais ici avec Ryan comme convenu alors.  
>-Merci, fit-elle reconnaissante. Je sais qu'il t'en coûte.<p>

Il soupira. Reportant son attention sur les deux enfants qui escaladaient la cage à poule juste sous leurs yeux.

-Vivement que tout ça soit terminé...Lâcha t'il

Elle acquiesca.

Au même moment la petite fille qui venait d'arriver en haut de la structure en métal jaune tira la langue à son ami et lui lança fièrement de sa petite voix fluette :

-Tu vois que je suis plus forte que toi Johnny !  
>-Pffeeu, je t'ai laissé gagner parce que tu es une fille ! Rétorqua l'intéressé vexé.<br>-Tu avais déjà dit ça pour le toboggan, nota la petite.

Johnny ne trouva rien à répondre à tout ça. Castle et Beckett sourirent de concert.

-Tout est tellement simple à leur âge, nota l'écrivain nostalgique. Lorsque la vie se résume bêtement à jouer dehors avec un ami...  
>-Je n'avais pas tellement d'amis à vrai dire à leur âge, confia Kate. J'était une solitaire.<br>-En réalité moi aussi, confessa-t'il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui ta mère m'en a un peu parlé.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et il y a d'autres choses comme ça qu'elle a cru bon de devoir te préciser sur moi ?  
>-Rien que du positif, ne t'en fais pas ! Et rien que je n'ai déjà pressenti avant qu'elle ne m'en parle rassure toi, murmura la jeune femme en souriant.<p>

Elle laissa reposer un court instant sa tête contre son épaule. A cet instant les deux enfants stoppèrent leur dispute et leur jetèrent un regard presque dégoutés. Ils étaient à cet âge ou un garçon pour une fille c'est "dégoutant" et vice-versa.

-Beurk ! Viens Laura on s'en va ! Lança Johnny à la petite fille.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier.

-On fait la course jusqu'aux grands arbres ! Cria-t'elle en s'élançant en direction du fond du parc.  
>-Eeeeeh tu as encore triché ! S'égosilla le petit Johnny, tentant tant bien que mal de la rejoindre.<p>

Kate sourit.

-On dirait toi quand tu me trainais dans les pattes en arrivant au District, s'amusa-t'elle. Toujours à me courir derrière comme un toutou maladroit.  
>-Eh ! S'offusqua l'écrivain, n'oublie pas non plus que je t'ai sauvé la vie dès notre 3 ou 4ème enquête tout de même ! Plutôt efficace pour un "toutou" non ?<br>- Bon un saint-bernard alors, précisa-t'elle amusée.

Il soupira, faussement vexé.

-Au final tu étais bien contente de m'avoir entre les pattes n'est ce pas ? S'enquit-il sur un ton soudain plus sérieux.

Elle redressa la tête et se tourna légèrement afin de lui faire face.

-Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça a été immédiat. Mais oui j'étais...Je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi.

Il sourit, content de lui.

-Je sais me rendre indispensable !  
>-Tu as dit insupportable ? Fit-elle, faisant mine d'avoir mal entendu.<p>

Il fit la moue. Elle sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui passa doucement une main sur la joue.

-Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu as changé ma vie, murmura-t'il songeur.

Elle rougit légèrement, une part d'elle avait enfin réussi à se laisser aller, mais les déclarations ce n'était décidément vraiment pas son fort.

-Je n'écrivais plus par passion. J'écrivais par habitude, confessa-t'il. Nikki Heat m'a réconcilié avec les mots. Tu m'as réconcilié avec eux. Tu étais une source d'inspiration inépuisable...Après avoir volontairement mis fin à l'aventure Derrick Storm je ne pensais pas un jour retrouver la foi qui m'animait alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune écrivain. Mais tu as su réveiller cette part de moi que je croyais endormie pour toujours.  
>-Je n'ai rien fait de particulier pourtant. Nota-t'elle.<p>

Elle était flattée mais n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de mériter toutes ces louages.

-Tu m'as inspiré Kate. Simplement inspiré. C'est peut être peu pour toi. Pour moi c'est énorme.

Elle sourit.

-Tu sais, je n'écris pas de livres, mais à ta façon tu m'as inspiré également Rick, lui confia-t'elle.  
>-Tu veux dire que moi aussi je suis un peu comme ta muse ? Humorisa-t'il.<br>-Un peu oui effectivement reconnut la jeune femme.  
>Il sourit à son tour. Il avait bien compris ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle le lui avait confié quelques temps auparavant lors de leur petit dîner chez elle. Il avait réveillé une part d'elle qu'elle aussi croyait enfouie...<p>

Kate jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Il va être l'heure, nota-t'elle. Il est temps que je rejoigne Esposito à l'intérieur. Ryan ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Vous vous tiendrez compagnie.

L'écrivain hocha la tête.

-Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant un émetteur. Je laisserais le micro volontairement enclenché pour que vous puissiez entendre tout ce qui se passe la dedans. Tu auras l'impression d'y être avec nous comme ça.

Il saisit le fin appareil qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Elle se releva, il fit de même.

-On fait comme on a dit donc, fit-elle. Je m'occupe de Noford avec Esposito. Vous vous occuperez de Feliz ensuite. Au moment de l'échange, nous irons relâcher le médecin sur une vieille aire d'autoroute à quelques kilimètres de la ville. Mes "amis" doivent s'occuper de s'assurer qu'il regagne sa cellule d'ici ce soir. On ne se croisera donc surement pas entre les deux interrogatoires. N'oubliez pas de poser précisément les questions sur lesquelles on a travaillé. Et ne le lache pas jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau !

Castle acquiesca. Elle lui tendit la cagoule noire destinée à masquer son identité.

-N'hésite pas à légèrement modifier ta voix également, conseilla-t'elle. Ca rendra notre identification plus difficile s'ils venaient à se plaindre de leur traitement à leur retour en prison. Aucun des deux ne pourra décrire le même type d'individus mais mieux vaut préserver nos arrières au maximum !  
>-Bien, fit l'écrivain en se saisissant de ce qu'elle lui tendait et en essayant d'enregistrer toutes ces informations.<p>

Elle soupira et lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-J'espere que tout va se passer comme prévu et que nous ne retrouverons pas à la place de ces deux hommes ce soir...  
>-Ma mère nous apportera des oranges, fit l'écrivain en souriant légèrement.<p>

Elle sourit très légèrement aussi. Puis sans prévenir se glissa dans ses bras et se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-Fais bien attention à toi.  
>-Promis, murmura-t'il.<p>

Elle se décolla légèrement et releva la tête dans sa direction. Plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Je...commença t'elle sans vraiment oser aller plus loin.

Plutôt que des mots elle préféra les glissa sa main derrière la nuque de l'écrivain pour attirer son visage contre le sien, et l'embrassa avec intensité.

Puis avec une certaine urgence, elle se dégagea de lui et quitta le parc à vive allure.

Lorsqu'il la vit disparaître derrière ses arbres qui avait abrités la course des deux enfants un moment plus tôt il se surprit à penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Bien vite il chassa cette idée absurde de son esprit. Quel pourcentage des intuitions stupides qui avaient jalonné sa vie s'étaient réellement réalisées de toute façon ?

Une infime partie. Trop peu pour les compter.

Il soupira puis se rassit sur le banc, attendant Ryan qui ne tarderait plus. Ignorant que là-bas, derrière ces arbres épais, Kate luttait avec la même étrange intuition...

**(A suivre)**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

**14:48**

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'entrepot une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle constata que cette dernière était déja entrouverte.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la longue pièce et plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la semi obscurité.

Il ne faisait pas totalement noir puisqu'une fenêtre assez large habillait le fond de l'endroit. Une ouverture vers l'extérieur rendue opaque par la crasse qui la recouvrait et au travers de laquelle ne filtraient que quelques minces rayons de soleil.

Cela conférait à l'entrepôt une atmosphère doucement inquiétante. Parfaite pour la crédibilité de leurs interrogatoires successifs.

C'est justement devant cette fenêtre qu'elle aperçut Esposito.

De dos et déja cagoulé il semblait affairé à une tache minutieuse. Elle comprit en approchant qu'il fixait un micro contre le mur.

-Eh ! fit-il en l'apercevant, je terminais justement ma petite installation !

Beckett lui sourit. Il avait l'air légèrement effrayant accoutré de son treillis et de cette épaisse cagoule noire, mais elle reconnaissait bien la silhouette rassurante de son collègue.

-Il est quel heure ? S'enquit Esposito, tout en terminant de fixer le cable du micro au mur.  
>-Bientôt 15h, répondit Beckett. Ils ne tarderont plus à nous amener Noford.<p>

Il hocha la tête.

-Je vois que vous avez aussi prévu votre petit déguisement, fit-il en désignant du regard le morceau de laine que la jeune femme tenaît serré entre ses mains.  
>-Effectivement, répondit Kate qui entreprit d'ailleurs d'enfiler la chose, non sans peine...<p>

Elle ne parvint pas à rentrer l'intégralité de sa chevelure comme elle aurait souhaité le faire pour garantir d'avantage encore son anonymat.

Esposito qui venait de terminer son installation se précipita à son secours.

-Attendez, fit-il en soulevant délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme qui dépassaient encore et entreprenant de les glisser sous la cagoule.  
>-Esposito, lança soudain la jeune femme alors que le jeune homme achevait de camoufler toutes les mèches rebelles.<br>-Oui ? Fit celui-ci, interrompant son mouvement.  
>-Je voulais te remercier. Murmura simplement Kate.<br>-Oh...Eh bien...Fit Esposito, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.  
>-Pas seulement pour aujourd'hui, crut bon de préciser la jeune femme. Mais pour avoir assuré mes arrières ces dernières années...<br>-C'était tout à fait naturel, assura-t'il.  
>-J'ai apprécié ta loyauté, je voulais que tu le saches.<p>

Esposito fronca légèrement les sourcils et fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Dit comme ça on dirait que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous parlons. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

Kate sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Pas du tout. Simplement, à quelques minutes de m'apporter ton aide dans une entreprise si périlleuse, et surtout si peu en accord avec la loi, je voulais te remercier. Toi et Ryan êtes des alliés précieux. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne changerais d'équipe pour rien au monde...

Le jeune homme sourit, rassuré, acceptant la reconnaissance que la jeune femme lui témoignait.

-De rien. Fit-il sobrement.

Le silence se fit un court instant, lourd de sens.

Puis Esposito reprit un peu de contenance et posa une main contre le mur, l'autre sur le micro :

-Allez je lance ça, finit les effusions, sinon Ryan va me charrier durant les six prochains mois je le sens.

Beckett hocha la tête amusée. Esposito enclencha l'émetteur.

**14:56**

A moins d'un kilomètre de là, le récepteur de Castle se mit à grésiller et la voix de la jeune femme parvint enfin à ses oreilles.

Il soupira soulagé. Ainsi il ne raterait effectivement pas une miette de l'interrogatoire de l'homme qui avait renversé sa fille.

-Le spectacle commence, nota gravement Ryan qui avait pris place à ses côtés sur le banc que Kate venait de quitter.

Castle hocha la tête songeur. Rongé par l'inquiétude sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Après tout cette mission ne comportait pas tant de risques...

Durant les minutes qui suivirent c'est surtout le silence qui leur parvint en guise de spectacle. Rien ne se passait de particulier dans l'entrepôt. Des bruits de caisses qu'on déplace leur parvenaient cependant de temps en temps. Ils supposèrent donc que Beckett et Esposito aménageaient la pièce à leur convenance avant le début des festivités.

Un peu pris par le froid l'écrivain glissa ses mains glacées dans son imperméable.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, lança Ryan à juste titre.  
>-Je suis inquiet oui, reconnut Castle. Mais tout va bien se passer n'est ce pas ?<p>

Il le disait autant pour convaincre le jeune irlandais que pour s'en convaincre lui même. Avec plus ou moins de succès d'ailleurs...

Ryan hocha cependant la tête. Pas beaucoup plus convaincu que lui visiblement. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose qui le mine ?

-Ca n'a pas l'air non plus d'aller très fort, s'enquit Castle afin de diriger la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Ryan acquiesca, le regard fixé sur la cage à poule face à lui.

-Disons que la soirée d'hier n'a pas été une franche réussite, confia-t'il.  
>-Avec Jenny et tes parents ? Ca s'est mal passé ?<p>

Le jeune homme soupira, dépité.

-Disons que mon père a quelque-peu gâché la soirée. Jenny et moi nous réjouissions d'annoncer une certaine nouvelle, et il a fallu que, comme toujours, il vienne tout gacher...

Il secoua la tête.

-Les pères...  
>-Sur ce point là je ne peux pas te suivre, je n'ai pas connu le mien, nota l'écrivain. Mais j'ai eu une mère qui avait une légère tendance à la schyzophrénie après sa troisième coupe de champagne, donc je crois te comprendre un peu tout de même !<p>

Ryan sourit, se figurant Martha un peu éméchée. Puis redevint plus grave.

-Si seulement c'était l'alcool. Mais non mais même pas. Mon père est un vieil aigri bouffé par l'ambition. Il aime diriger son monde et par son monde il entend "principalement moi". Si je pouvais embrasser la même carrière politique que lui, je ferais de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde...  
>-Et toi ce n'est pas vraiment ton ambition c'est ça ?<p>

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne voulais pas non plus vraiment être flic initialement. Je voulais être architecte. Mais il m'a poussé, il m'a forcé ni plus ni moins à m'inscrire en école de police. Pour apprendre un "vrai métier" et puis parce qu'il était passé par la avant moi et qu'il tenait à me "transmettre cet héritage". Pour lui passer ma vie à "dessiner"c'était gâcher mes capacités, purement et simplement.

Castle soupira, il s'était toujours efforcé d'offrir à Alexis une entière liberté de choix quand à son avenir. On ne faisait pas des enfants pour projeter sa propre réussite sur eux. C'était de l'égoïsme pur.

-Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a fait entrer au District 12 ? Poursuivit Ryan un peu amer.

L'écrivain secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Eh oui, je suis un pistonné. Mon père avait cotoyé Montgomery par le passé. Et vu sa position plus que "haute" dans la société, il a plus ou moins "imposé" ma présence ! Enfin j'aurais pu moins bien tomber, c'est ce que je me dis pour me consoler...  
>-Et vos rapports s'en sont au moins trouvés un peu améliorés quand tu as embrassé cette carrière qu'il te destinait ? S'enquit l'écrivain qui ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre qu'un père puisse mesurer l'amour porté à son enfant en fonction de sa réussite professionnelle.<br>-Disons que c'est étrange, répondit Ryan. Il ne me manifeste de l'intérêt que lorsque je lui raconte les enquêtes sur lesquelles nous travaillons. Il adore que je lui fasse un rapport détaillé de la vie au comissariat, de qui arrive dans nos rangs, qui repart...Certaines enquêtes le fascinent totalement, on dirait un gamin !

Il soupira, repensant à un exemple en particulier.

-Tu te souviens de cette fois ou 3xK nous a retenu en otage ? Eh bien après notre libération ce qui l'intéressait ce n'était même pas mon état psychologique après cette épreuve, ce qui l'intéressait c'était que je lui raconte en détail la façon de procéder de ce détraqué ! Et il est pareil dès qu'il s'agit du dragon...Avide de récits et de détails en tout genre...Je te jure parfois j'ai l'impression d'être d'avantage son bon polar de chevet, que son fils...

Un silence éloquent accueillit cette remarque.

-Au fait c'était quoi cette bonne nouvelle que toi et Jenny vouliez annoncer à tes parents ? S'enquit l'écrivain désireux de détendre l'atmosphère. Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur !

Ryan sourit.

-Jenny est enceinte. D'une petite fille.

Castle sourit franchement. C'était le genre de nouvelle qui redonnait un peu d'espoir en ces temps légèrement troubles. Il tapa amicalement l'épaule du jeune irlandais.

-Félicitations ! Les autres sont au courant ?  
>-Pas encore non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. J'attendais un moment un peu plus "propice" pour annoncer la nouvelle.<br>-Si tu veux mon avis, n'attends pas plus, suggéra Castle. Ce genre de nouvelles légères c'est précisément ce qui nous manque en ce moment.

Ryan hocha la tête.

-Je le ferais oui. Et puis...J'envisage de demander à Espo d'être le parrain.  
>-Une évidence, répondit simplement l'écrivain. Une totale évidence.<p>

Les deux hommes sourirent de concert. Le regard fixé à nouveau sur cette cage à poule qui venait de reprendre vie de façon "imaginaire" et qui accueillerait peut être bientôt une petite blondinette de plus.

Puis soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre dans l'émetteur, suivi presque immédiatement de voix et de bruits plus sourds.

Les choses semblèrent s'animer dans l'entrepôt.

**15:07**

Souffant dans ses mains glacées, l'homme faisait les cent pas dans cette ruelle du Lower West Side qui avait abrité un autre de ses exploits une quinzaine d'années plus tôt.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil satisfait à l'individu de taille imposante qui, à quelques mètres de lui aiguisait sa lame en silence. Assis sur les marches d'un perron.

Il aimait ces moments qui précédaient l'action. Cette espèce d'état latent, de recueillement silencieux avant l'horreur... Il s'en nourrissait comme on se délecte d'un bon repas dans un fast-food. Celui qui vous remplit l'estomac et qui durant deux bonnes heures vous donne l'impression illusoire de ne plus avoir faim.

Impression temporaire bien entendu. Bien vite la faim se fait plus présente que jamais à nouveau.

Dans sa poche son téléphone trembla. Il ne quittait jamais le mode vibreur.

Il le saisit et décrocha.

-Nous y sommes. Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil. Cible en vue.  
>-Bien. Répondit-il. Alors faites simplement ce que vous avez à faire.<br>-Reçu.

Son interlocuteur raccrocha. De son côté il conserva le combiné à l'oreille un court instant encore. Le sourire aux lèvres.

Satisfait.

* * *

Musique : Escape – Craig Armstrong (Full version)

**15:15**

Rien. Ils n'obtiendraient rien de cet homme.

C'est la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée après seulement dix minutes d'interrogatoire.

On avait fait installer Noford sur une caisse au fond de la pièce, un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle lui posait des questions tands qu'à intervalles réguliers, Esposito le giflait violemment pour "faire circuler le sang et les informations jusqu'au cerveau" comme il disait.

Mais l'homme ne déccrochait pas le moindre mot. Se contentant de sourire après chaque gifle.

-Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Tenta-t'elle de lui faire avouer pour la cinquième fois en autant de minutes.

Noford resta silencieux. Nouvelle gifle. Nouveau sourire.

- Vous passerez des heures, des jours dans cette pièce s'il le faut, mais vous parlerez ! Bluffa la jeune femme.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce rôle de bourreau improvisé.

Lasse, elle posa une dernière fois la question fatidique.

-Pour qui travaillez vous ?

Silence.

Gifle.

Sourire.

Le même ballet, inlassablement.

Elle soupira, dépitée.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier qui dépassait très légèrement de la poche du pantalon du médecin. Le ton jauni du papier avait attiré son attention pour une raison très simple : c'est sur ce type de feuilles qu'étaient rédigées les fameuses lettres anonymes qu'elle avait reçues à son domicile quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle fit signe à Esposito de maintenir le prisonnier pendant qu'elle récupérait le document.

Celui ci ne se fit pas prier pour bloquer les bras de l'homme dans un geste bien moins contenu que celui qui lui avait permis de récupérer le dictaphone des mains de Lanie quelques heures plus tôt.

Kate se pencha en avant, glissa une main dans la poche de l'homme qui, comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire tenta de se débattre.

Esposito lui assena un coup derrière le crâne. L'obligeant à se tenir tranquille.

Elle parvint enfin à se saisir du document plié en 4. Elle ouvrit la feuille de papier et écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Esposito intrigué et légèrement inquiet.

Lentement elle retourna le document en direction du jeune homme pour lui permettre de lire ce qui était inscrit en son centre :

"**Si tu parles à la flic tu es mort**".

-Il savait...murmura la jeune femme. Ils savaient tous les deux ! C'EST UN PIEGE !

Au même instant une détonation fit exploser la porte de l'entrepôt.

Beckett et Esposito sursautèrent. La jeune femme lacha la feuille de papier sur le sol.

Et Noford leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

Celui d'un homme bientôt libre.

**15:17**

A la première intonnation, Castle s'était levé d'un bond. Presque instantanément suivi par Ryan.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de discuter. Pas besoin de se mettre daccord. Ils partirent tous les deux en courant en direction de l'entrepôt.

Jamais 800mètres n'avaient paru si longs à parcourir pour l'écrivain. Il courrait, l'émetteur à la main, celui-ci ne dégageait plus à présent qu'un brouhaha étouffé, presque persifflant, mais on distinguait encore vaguement quelques sons. Des bruits de voix étouffés, des cris...

Et puis soudain. Un coup de feu.

Il s'arrêta net. Sous le choc.

L'émetteur chuta sur le sol et se brisa en mille morceaux.

Ryan avait continué à courir et mit quelques mètres avant de comprendre.

Un coup de feu.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Lourd d'inquiétude, de terreur...Lourd tout court.

Puis ils reprirent leur course. La poitrine de l'écrivain lui faisait mal, le brûlait, mais il refusait de ralentir. Il courrait vers l'inévitable. Vers une vérité à laquelle il se savait pertinament incapable de survivre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'entrepot, un épais nuage de fumée grise les accueillit. Au coin de la rue, un van noir disparaissait dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé.

Sans chercher à retenir de plaque d'immatriculation ou même à comprendre qui conduisait ce véhicule, les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'endroit dévasté.

Il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cet amas grisatres de particules et de cendres. Ils remontèrent leurs chemises respectives sur le bas de leurs visages pour éviter de suffoquer et avancèrent au ralenti dans la pièce.

-Kaaaate ! Hurla l'écrivain.

Il se frayait un chemin à travers les cartons éventrés, manquant de trébucher à chaque instant. Ryan le suivait de près.

-Kaaaate ! Cria-t'il à nouveau.

Un silence pesant fut sa seule réponse. Pas un bruit. Rien d'autre que ce silence et ce brouillard.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient du fond de la pièce, des strilles de lumière se dessinèrent à travers les vitres opaques. Un rayon en particulier leur dévoila une forme innanimée sur le sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Il ne put pas avancer d'avantage et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Ryan le dépassa, lui posant une main sur l'épaule au passage. Silencieux et grave.

Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient à présent du corps s'effacèrent peu à peu.

Il comprit l'implacable vérité bien avant de l'atteindre, mais ne put s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Pour confirmer cette impression qui venait de lui couper les jambes à lui aussi.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule inerte, geste qui ramena le visage de la victime vers lui dans une réaction quasi-mécanique.

Une cagoule déchiquetée.

Et sous cette cagoule, le visage de son collègue et meilleur ami.

Le futur parrain de sa fille.

Traversé d'une balle.

Il tomba à son tour sur le sol.

Esposito était mort.

Et Beckett avait disparu.

**(A suivre)**


	26. Chapter 26  Epilogue

**CHAPITRE 26**

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut ce gout légèrement apre et sucré qui lui tapissait le palais. Celui-là même qu'on goutait en faible quantité quand on se mordait la langue ou l'intérieur de la joue.

Cependant la quantité n'était pas faible en cet instant.

Immédiatement elle se souvint. Ces deux hommes la tenant fermement plaquée au sol, un autre accroupi au dessus de son visage, lui faisant face, une arme à la main...

Esposito, à genoux à côté d'elle, une autre arme sur la tempe. Le regard empli d'effroi.

Et soudain, un sourire sadique de l'homme penché sur elle, suivi presque immédiatement d'un coup de la crosse de son pistolet en plein visage.

Une douleur fulgurante. Indescriptible.

Et puis un cri d'Esposito, et le noir total...

Etait-il à ses côtés en cet instant ? Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir quelque chose d'insurmontable. Quelque chose qu'elle craignait deviner. On s'était contenté de la frapper violemment. Mais pourquoi cette arme plaquée sur le front de son collègue ? Dans quel but ?

Et ce cri qu'elle avait entendu juste avant de sombrer ?

Assise contre ce qu'elle supposait être un mur en extérieur, les yeux toujours clos, elle se passa une main sur le visage, sentant sa lèvre légèrement entrouverte et remonta le long de sa joue visiblement recouverte de sang séché. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la forme de ce côté de son profil et supposa que le coup porté avait du faire quelques dégats...

Pour l'instant pourtant, elle ne sentait strictement rien. Aucune douleur.

Comme anésthésiée de toute sensation physique.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main, autre que la sienne, se posa soudain sur sa joue. De surprise elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Autant que le lui autorisait la partie gauche de son visage complètement tuméfiée.

Un panorama flou s'offrit d'abord à elle. Ne distinguant qu'une forme sombre, vêtue de noir. Et puis à mesure de ses clignements de paupière, le décor se fit plus précis. Penché au dessus d'elle, un homme imposant, les cheveux courts, coiffés en brosse la dévisageait.

Il arborait un sourire effrayant, faisant passer celui de son agresseur de l'entrepot pour presque "innofensif" et respirait fortement, comme essouflé après une course de longue haleine. Elle distinguait presque de l'excitation dans cette respiration saccadée.

-Je crois qu'elle est réveillée patron, fit l'homme en souriant toujours, dans un accent est-européen très prononcé, en soufflant au passage son haleine désagréable au visage de la jeune femme.  
>-Bien. Entendit-elle prononcer doucement une voix à quelques mètres d'eux. Bien.<p>

Ses yeux étaient complètement ouverts à présent, et elle commençait à distinguer peu à peu ce qui l'entourait. Elle tourna la tête tant bien que mal sur sa gauche. Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle un peu sombre, en impasse à en juger par le mur haut qui lui faisait face. Un haut mur gris et légèrement humide surmonté d'une fenêtre à carreaux cassés, et devant lequel s'empilaient des vieux cageots comme on en retrouve sur les places de marché. L'endroit lui sembla presque familier...

Mais la voix de celui que l'homme avait appelé "patron", venait de sa droite. Elle tourna donc le visage progressivement dans cette direction, grimaçant au passage. La douleur commençait à se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Elle l'aperçut de dos. Un homme pas tellement grand. De carrure moyenne. Vêtu d'un costume noir, les cheveux bien grisonnants de ce qu'elle pouvait en deviner.

-Bonjour Kate. Fit celui-ci dans un léger sourire, sentant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui.

Elle tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais sa lèvre enflée ne lui permit de prononcer qu'un sombre gémissement difficilement compréhensible. Sa langue lui semblait pateuse, comme engourdie, et le sang qui lui tapissait la bouche n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

-Tu as bien dormi ? S'enquit l'homme, ignorant sa tentative de réponse et n'en attendant par ailleurs pas vraiment une à cette nouvelle question.

Elle inspira profondément. Son incapacité à parler clairement la frustrait au plus haut point.

-Je crois savoir que ton ami lui dort à présent. Pour un long moment...

Elle ecarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation qu'elle avait crainte tout en esperant fortement se tromper.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle commença à s'agiter vivement et d'un coup de pied bien placé entreprit de repousser l'homme devant elle, pour aller régler ses comptes (à mains nues s'il le fallait) à cet homme qui n'osait même pas la regarder en face.

Le sbire du "patron" n'apprécia pas vraiment la petite attention de la jeune femme. Il faisait bien deux fois sa taille et entreprit de lui rappeler ce point de détail.

Il lui ensserra le cou d'une main et la plaqua violemment contre le mur pour étouffer toute tentative de rébellion. Pour l'étouffer tout court dans l'idéal.

La main froide et rugueuse de l'homme écrasait sa trachée, elle se sentit bien vite manquer de souffle.

-Pas trop vite Gustav. Pas trop vite. Fit la voix toujours sereine et détendue de l'homme en costume.

Le Gustav en question relacha donc légèrement la pression, un soupçon de regret sadique dans le regard qui n'échappa à Kate. Il laissa sa main là, pour éviter que cette dernière ne se sente à nouveau prise d'une envie de le priver de son anatomie.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas tout fait pour éviter ce moment Katie susurra l'homme, toujours de dos. Mes avertissements ont été plus que nombreux ces derniers temps. A de nombreuses reprises je t'ai laissé l'occasion d'abandonner la partie. Mais tu es une jeune femme bornée n'est ce pas ?

-Ne m'appelez plus "jamais" Katie, parvint-elle enfin à articuler.

Son visage tout entier la brulait, de douleur mais pas seulement. La rage emplissait son ventre. De quel droit cet homme osait l'appeler ainsi. Il n'y avait que deux personnes sur cette terre qui en avaient le droit. Et il n'était clairement pas l'une d'entre elles.

-C'est comme ça qu'elle t'appelait pourtant non ? Une charmante femme ta maman...

C'en était trop pour Kate.

-La ferme, articula-t'elle, légèrement entravée dans la prononciation par la main de Gustav toujours collée contre sa gorge.

Le "patron" daigna enfin se retourner en entendant cette douce insulte. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Son visage lui disait quelque chose...Ces yeux bleus et froids...Elle aurait juré avoir déjà vu quelque part une version plus chaleureuse de ce regard, mais où ?

-C'est amusant, elle aussi avait un langage assez chatié le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette même ruelle... Mais après tout, telle mère telle fille, c'est bien ce qu'on dit n'est-ce pas ?

Kate ouvrit grand les yeux, voilà pourquoi cet endroit lui avait semblé si familier quelques instants plus tôt.

-Oh bien sur elle en menait moins large que toi. Elle avait compris immédiatement qu'elle vivait là ses derniers instants. Mais son courage l'a honorée jusqu'au bout si ça peut te rassurer et t'encourager à faire de même.

Si un regard avait pu tuer instantanément, celui de Kate aurait pulvérisé cet homme sur place.

-Bon malheureusement, depuis ce jour si particulier, de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts, et tu as cru bon de me priver d'un de mes hommes de main les plus efficaces...

Il soupira, haussant les épaules.

-J'en suis fort contrarié Katie. Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment poétique dans l'idée de te tuer au même endroit que ta mère, et de la main du même homme...

Il sourit, satisfait.

- Tu ne trouves pas que cela ferait une fabuleuse histoire ? Digne d'un des meilleurs romans de cet écrivain immature qui te suit à la trace !

Castle ! Son coeur manqua un battement. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver à présent ? Telle qu'elle le connaissait il avait du se précipiter à l'entrepot au moindre son anormal craché par l'émetteur. Ces hommes étaient-ils encore là pour l'accueillir ? Avait-il subi le même sort qu'Esposito ?

Le dragon sourit, il semblait avoir deviné le fond de ses pensées.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien raison...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Machinalement. Elle détourna la tête, fuyant son regard. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui offre ce plaisir.

-Oh nous ne l'avons pas tué, rassure toi, fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Ou serait le plaisir de le voir découvrir ta dépouille sinon ?

Une lueur sadique éclaira le regard du dragon. Kate malgré elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que l'écrivain avait survécu pour l'instant. Ignorant la partie qui sous entendait que ce ne serait plus son cas pour bien longtemps.

-Et puis quel intérêt de poursuivre la partie si je tue tous les joueurs ? Fit remarquer l'homme.

Kate secoua la tête.

-Alors tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu c'est ça ?

L'homme hocha la tête et s'approcha encore légèrement de la jeune femme.

-Bien sur Katie que tout ceci est un jeu. La vie n'est qu'un jeu. Avec ses bons et ses mauvais joueurs. Tu auras été une adversaire particulièrement redoutable, je te dois au moins ça. Même si ta mère était bien meilleure enquêtrice. Elle avait découvert mon identité immédiatement, alors que je vois dans tes yeux que tu es toujours à te demander "Où tu as bien pu voir ce visage" avant aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà aperçu cet homme quelque part. Peut être était-ce à la télé ? Ou bien dans un quelquonque gala de charité ?

Mais c'est surtout son regard qui la troublait. Il avait quelque chose d'immensément familier. Comme si elle venait de passer les dernières années de sa vie en compagnie du dragon... Perspective absolument effrayante.

-Mes traits te sont familiers n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t'il.

Il semblait lire dans ses pensées. Cette idée ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

-Tu as raison effectivement. Disons que depuis un certain temps, j'ai mes yeux sur toi en permanence Katie. Et le plus beau c'est que tu accordes à ces yeux là une confiance totalement aveugle.

Elle passa en revue les regards de ceux qui partageaient sa vie. Eliminant un par un les "suspects" quand soudain la révélation se fit dans son esprit embué.

Fulgurante et douloureuse.

Se pouvait-il que celui dont l'image venait de s'imposer à elle par la pensée l'ai trahie depuis le début ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Le dragon sourit.

-Eh bien oui Katie tu travailles avec mon fils depuis des années. Avec la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang...Quel beau paradoxe lorsqu'on sait que je t'ai privée de la tienne il y a de cela 15 ans.

Il sourit, fier de sa trouvaille. Songeant qu'elle aussi figurerait en bonne place dans son autobiographie.

-Oh rassure-toi, il ignore tout du dessein qu'il sert. Pour l'instant du moins. Il s'est contenté d'être mes yeux et mes oreilles tout ce temps. De façon plutôt efficace je dois le reconnaître.

Elle soupira soulagée. Ryan ne l'avait pas trahie. Cela n'avait peut être plus beaucoup d'importance à quelques instants d'une fin certaine, mais cette idée la réconfortait.

Ainsi le dragon était donc le père de son collègue, de son ami.

Elle se souvenait à présent, elle avait du effectivement le croiser une ou deux fois lors des galas de bienfaisance du comissariat. Un homme haut placé en politique. Très haut placé même. Montgomery ne lui avait pas menti quelques mois plus tôt dans ce hangar en lui expliquant que tout ceci la dépassait et de très loin...

Mais comment sa mère s'était-elle retrouvée mêlée aux agissements de cet homme ?

-Tu voudrais comprendre un peu toute cette histoire n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir le plaisir "d'avoir raison", mais la curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, elle hocha mécaniquement la tête.

Il sourit, satisfait de pouvoir faire enfin le récit de ses exploits. Sa mégalomanie n'avait d'égal que son sadisme.

-Eh bien vois-tu, il y a quelques années, ta mère et moi étions collègues. Ou pour être plus précis, j'étais son supérieur hiérarchique. Son "Roy Montgomery" si tu préfères. Mais elle et moi ne jouions clairement pas dans la même cour. J'ai très vite réussi, tout ce que j'entreprenais était couronné de succès. Et forcément le succès entraîne la jalousie...

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, dégoutée par le discours de cet homme imbu.

-Je n'étais qu'un simple petit immigré irlandais qui s'était construit tout seul et ça leur faisait mal à tous ces gens de voir ma réussite leur exploser au visage...Ta mère et ses collègues, ils étaient tous un peu trop curieux, à sans arrêt m'interroger sur l'origine de ma fortune, sur des disparitions douteuses de stock de marchandises que nous avions confisquées à des délinquants...A raison certes...Mais la curiosité est un très vilain défaut n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ou de réagir.

-Il y a eu cet agent, Steve Dunham, le partenaire de ta mère à l'époque. Disons pour faire simple qu'il a mis son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas et qu'un malheureux accident lui a couté la vie peu de temps après...

Il sourit, satisfait de lui, à cette évocation.

-Une chute de toit après une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée. L'accident bête. Nous avons bien entendu classé l'affaire sans suite. Mais ta mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle a commencé à s'intéresser un peu trop à moi, au conseil d'administration, et à la source de nos "revenus complémentaires". Tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas la laisser fouiner ainsi n'est-ce pas ?

Mutisme de la jeune femme toujours. L'homme l'ignora et poursuivit.

-Tout comme à toi je lui ai laissé l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises de passer son chemin. De passer à autre chose. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment été très efficace, Johanna Beckett était une femme bornée. Elle a commencé à monter un dossier sur moi et mes "amis", elle a recruté son ancienne formatrice de l'école de police au passage...A elles deux elles croyaient qu'elles allaient faire éclater au grand jour tout un pan privé de ma vie que je n'étais absolument pas prêt à exposer...Alors je leur ai envoyé un petit message, un signe amical. Une petite visite à Mary Westminston à la sortie de l'école. En toute courtoisie.

Kate comprenait peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient.

- Pour une fois ta mère a fait preuve d'intelligence. Elle a cessé de s'intéresser à moi. Quelques temps après elle quittait notre belle profession, et je pensais qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la voie de la raison. Mais 15 ans plus tard, en novembre 1998, lorsque j'ai moi aussi "évolué" dans mon travail et que j'ai accédé à la chambre des représentants du sénat, ta mère a refait surface dans ma vie. Il s'est avéré que malheureusement Rick Alston mon adversaire principal avait disparu dans des circonstances tragiques et ta mère a cru bon de revenir fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Elle a soudoyé une de mes secrétaires, Martha Pulgatti, dont le fils était à tort accusé d'un meurtre que j'aurais "selon ta mère" commis...Et elle a donc reprit ses petites investigations à mon sujet.

Il secoua la tête l'air agacé.

-Encore une fois je lui ai laissé une chance tu sais. Ta mère était une belle femme, une personne intelligente, et ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris noué entre nous deux durant ces quelques années avait quelque chose de "rafraichissant". Mais lorsqu'elle a pris la décision de faire une conférence publique et d'y dévoiler le fruit de ses recherches, tu comprends bien que je n'ai pas pu laisser ça se produire. J'ai donc du la faire taire. Pour toujours. C'est donc dans cette ruelle où nous nous trouvons qu'elle a humé l'air new yorkais pour la toute dernière fois...

Kate serra les poings. Cet homme lui parlait du meurtre de sa mère comme on raconterait une simple promenade au parc en famille...

- Et puis te voila, quelques années plus tard, avec ta curiosité mal placée. Tu comprends bien qu'encore une fois je ne peux te laisser t'approcher trop près du but n'est-ce pas ? L'investiture pour la présidence est dans moins d'un an. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de te voir gacher un si beau tableau...

La jeune femme secoua la tête blasée. Tout ceci dans une simple quête du pouvoir et de l'argent. Cet homme l'avait privée de sa mère pour "diriger le monde", ni plus ni moins.

-Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser et de passer un petit coup de téléphone à ton ami l'écrivain. Je me délecte déjà d'observer sa réaction à distance !

Le dragon leva les yeux dans l'angle du mur, dévoilant une caméra braquée droit sur la jeune femme. Puis satisfait de lui sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Castle.

D'où elle était assise la jeune femme entendit distinctement deux sonneries, puis la voix complètement affollée de l'écrivain. Le dragon se contenta de réciter mécaniquement l'adresse de la ruelle suivi d'un "Venez seul ou bien elle mourra", puis raccrocha.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme et lui sourit.

-Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder. J'ai demandé à Gustav de prendre son temps rassure toi, tu les auras tes adieux.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et fit quelques pas dans la ruelle.

-Vous vous pensez à l'abri n'est ce pas ? Lança la jeune femme sur le ton de la provocation. Vous pensez qu'encore une fois vous avez maitrisé la chose de bout en bout. Que personne ne remontera jusqu'à vous !

L'homme se retourna , intrigué.

-Vous pensez nous avoir piégés. Vous croyez qu'à aucun moment nous n'avons supposé qu'une telle intervention de votre part était envisageable ?

Le sénateur Ryan fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

Kate sourit légèrement, autant que sa lèvre tuméfiée le lui permettait et se revit quelques heures plus tôt, au domicile de Lanie. Revisionnant leur discussion par petits bouts de papier interposés, comme à l'époque du collège. Puis leur petite installation de cette caméra pas plus grande qu'un bouton de manchette sur le col de sa chemise. Une décision sortie de nulle part, prise au dernier moment entre les deux femmes. Elles n'en avaient parlé à personne, pas même à l'écrivain. Et même l'installation du bouton-caméra s'était faite dans la plus grande discrétion, les jeunes femmes discutant couture et autres sujets légers de peur que l'appartement de la jeune légiste ne soit écouté.

Elle savait qu'à l'instant présent, à l'autre bout de la ville, cachée dans sa chambre froide au comissariat, Lanie visionnait ces images en direct. Elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle mais frissonna en songeant que la pauvre avait du assister à la mort de son petit ami en direct. Son sourire se crispa. Le dragon l'interpreta comme une tentative de bluff de sa part.

-Tu penses pouvoir me battre à ce petit jeu ? Interrogea-t'il en se rapprochant à nouveau de la jeune femme. Tu penses pouvoir me faire croire que quelqu'un est au courant de ta présence ici ? Nous avons brouillé toutes les ondes gps possibles, nous t'avons fouillée et n'avons trouvé aucun émetteur sur toi. Et chacun de tes amis est sur écoute depuis de nombreux mois déjà. Donc c'est joliment tenté Katie, très joliment. Mais je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage. La jeune femme lui retourna également un sourire et, lentement, repoussa la main de Gustav (qui n'était pas sur de bien comprendre ce qui se passait), pour détacher le petit bouton d'apparence innofensive accroché à son col.

Elle le tendit en direction du sénateur et dans un rictus satisfait murmura :

-Souriez à la caméra !

Le dragon serra le poing et ouvrit de grands yeux. Effectivement à y regarder de plus près, l'intérieur du bouton avait quelque chose d'anormalement "éléctronique". Se pouvait-il que la jeune femme l'ait battu à son propre jeu ? Lui, le surdoué des échecs, se pouvait-il que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un ait eu un coup d'avance sur lui ?

-Qui peut voir ces images ? Vociféra-t'il en s'approchant de la jeune femme et en repoussant Gustav. Qui ?

Il l'attrapa au col. Kate ne quittait pas son sourire bien que la douleur qui lui vrillait le visage se fasse de plus en plus présente. Il lui assena une énorme claque.

-QUI ? Insista-t'il.

Mais la jeune femme restait silencieuse. Imperturbable malgré la violence de la gifle.

Le dragon prit une longue inspiration, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins ainsi.

Il se redressa, rajusta son costume et se retourna vers son sbire.

-Gustav fais la parler!

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents (du moins celles qui lui restaient), satisfait de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer.

Il glissa une main dans l'arrière de son pantalon et en sortit une longue lame d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de long.

Le sénateur s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser la place.

-Qui Katie ? Tenta-t'il une dernière fois, la voix soudain plus douce.

Mais la jeune femme était bien décidée à ne pas trahir son amie. Si quelqu'un devait y passer aujourd'hui, ce serait-elle et uniquement elle.

Elle croisa le regard du dragon, affichant une détermination sans faille.

-Bien. Fit celui-ci sans sourciller. Vas y Gustav.

L'homme se pencha vers la jeune femme avec déléctation, comme un enfant qui s'apprête à ouvrir son premier cadeau de noel. Il fit glisser sa lame entre ses mains, la lissant doucement, puis il plonga son regard dans celui de Kate.

-Prête ma jolie ? Murmura t'il de sa voix toujours fortement accentuée.

La jeune femme serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Ravagée par la peur. Elle pensa à sa mère qui quelques années plus tôt avait probablement traversé la même épreuve. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle allait peut être enfin pouvoir la retrouver...

Gustav leva le bras pour prendre de l'élan et puis avec un plaisir non dissimulé il enfonça d'un coup la lame dans l'abdomen de Kate.

Dabord elle ne sentit rien. Sensation illusoire qui ne dura pas plus d'une demie-seconde.

Puis la douleur.

Tranchante.

Brutale.

Elle hurla.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'ici n'avait jamais égalé une telle douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la déchirer comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle se pensait partir à tout moment. Mais contre toute attente, elle restait consciente.

Le dragon sourit.

-La spécialité de Gustav c'est de commencer par viser les organes non vitaux...

La respiration de Kate était haletante, la douleur insupportable. Ses mains raclaient le bitume. Elle les frottait sur le sol comme pour diriger son esprit vers un autre type de douleur.

Sans succès.

- Tout ça peut cesser dans l'instant Kate. Mon cher ami ici présent peut mettre un terme à tes souffrances d'un seul coup de couteau. Il me faut simplement un nom. Qui ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui adressa un regard qui signifiait toute sa détermination et son refus de coopérer.

-Bien, puisque ce n'est pas suffisant...nota le dragon en jetant un coup d'oeil à son homme de main. Fais toi plaisir Gustav.

L'homme imposant retira d'un coup sec l'arme qu'il avait laissé à l'interieur du corps de la jeune femme, provoquant un nouvel hurlement.

Puis il la scruta attentivement. Réfléchissant au prochain endroit qui accueillerait son couteau.

Il promena doucement la lame le long du visage de Kate, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, en chantonnant doucement une comptine pour enfants en langue étrangère...

Puis soudain, satisfait de sa trouvaille il stoppa sa petite promenade et prit une seconde fois son élan.

Kate ferma les yeux, pas bien certaine de pouvoir supporter une seconde fois cette douleur atroce.

Au loin le bruit d'une voiture se fit soudain entendre. Dans un dérapage contrôlé quelqu'un venait de se garer au coin de la ruelle.

Le sénateur sembla soudain se rappeler qu'avant l'affront de la jeune femme il avait passé un coup de fil à l'écrivain.

Il soupira.

-Gustav tu as bien ton arme sur toi ? Je crois que nous allons devoir éliminer un autre témoin gênant aujourd'hui.

L'homme, le bras toujours en l'air, le regard toujours fixé sur sa proie hocha la tête.

-Je l'ai patron.  
>-Bien, fit le dragon. Alors finis-en avec elle et occupons nous de ce scribouillard.<br>-A vos ordres patron.

Gustav inclina légèrement l'angle de sa lame et jeta un dernier regard satisfait à Kate qui avait rouvert les yeux en entendant la voiture arriver.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura doucement :

-Bonne nuit ma jolie.

Puis il enfonca sa lame à nouveau, à proximité du coeur de la jeune femme.

Un hurlement encore plus strident que le premier échappa de la bouche de Kate.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Castle qui venait de refermer la portière de sa voiture sentit son sang se glacer.

Il courut pour atteindre l'entrée de la ruelle et ce qu'il découvrit lui glaca le sang.

La femme qu'il aimait était à demi étendue sur le sol, un homme se tenait au dessus d'elle, faisant doucement glisser la lame d'un couteau vers l'extérieur de son corps. Et face à eux un autre homme semblait se délécter du spectacle.

L'homme en question leva les yeux en l'apercevant et sourit. Il eut la même impression que Kate quelques minutes plus tôt, de reconnaître ce visage et ce regard quasi "familier".

Le dragon sourit. Satisfait, tandis que le visage de l'écrivain se liquéfiait.

-Tu l'as trouvée ? Fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le sénateur écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la silhouette de son fils qui arrivait à la suite de Castle.

Ryan stoppa net à son tour en apercevant la scène d'horreur, puis son regard glissa en direction de son père,debout face à tout ça.

-Papa ? S'exclama-t'il pas bien certain de comprendre. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ne reste pas c'est dangereux !

Le sénateur, passé le moment de surprise haussa les épaules.

De toute façon il fallait bien que cette vérité éclate un jour ou l'autre s'il voulait que son fils prenne la relève...

-Je vous avais dit de venir seul, lança froidement le sénateur, reportant son attention sur l'écrivain qui lui faisait face.  
>-Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'un lâche. Se contenta de répondre Castle dont le regard était à présent animé d'une colère incommensurable.<br>-Qu'est ce qui...Je ne comprends pas ? Poursuivit Ryan dont le regard passait de son père, à Castle, à son père à nouveau sans parvenir à réaliser l'évidence qui se jouait sous ses yeux.  
>-Ne reste pas la Kévin, lança le sé à la maison.<p>

Sur le sol, quelques mètres devant eux, Kate presque inconsciente se vidait de son sang en gémissant, et Castle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène.

Il réalisait à peine ce qu'impliquait la découverte de l'identité du dragon. Tout ce qui importait c'était son envie de rejoindre la jeune femme, d'appeler les secours, de lui sauver la l'arme que tenait à présent Gustav pointée droit sur eux avait quelque chose de dissuasif

-Tu ne peux pas...Ca ne peut pas être...C'est impossible...murmurait Ryan en secouant la tête, interdit.  
>-Tu as toujours été bien trop naïf Kévin, lui lança le sénateur. Mais j'ai de grands projets pour toi. Tu comprendras toi aussi que certains petits "arrangements" sont nécessaires pour avancer dans la vie.<p>

Le jeune irlandais ne parvenait pas à encaisser cette nouvelle.

-J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme toi. Lança-t'il à l'intention de son père. J'ai toujours senti que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de tes attentes. Mais je croyais que ça se limitait à la carrière, à l'argent...  
>-Mais tout n'est question que de ça Kévin, répondit l'homme. La carrière, l'argent. Tout n'est question que de ça.<p>

Ryan secouait la tête. Les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu as tué mon meilleur ami. Il allait être le témoin à mon mariage, le parrain de ma fille. Et toi tu l'as fait abattre froidement ! Quel genre de monstre es-tu ?  
>-Certaines obligations entraînent certains sacrifices, se contenta de répondre le sénateur.<br>-Mais ma parole tu es complètement fou...

Il continuait à secouer la tête... Castle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence.

Soudain un cri rauque puis un bruit sourd attira leur attention en direction de Kate et Gustav. Ce dernier gisait à présent sur le sol inconscient, la semelle de la jeune femme presque incrustée dans la joue.

Elle avait profité de l'innatention de ce dernier (qui suivait la petite discussion avec une grande attention), et avait puisé dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour lui assener un coup d'une violence rare.

Le sénateur surprit jeta un regard à la scène. Puis comprenant que plus personne n'assurait ses arrières, il se précipita en direction de Gustav et saisit l'arme que l'homme tenait dans ses mains. Puis il la pointa droit sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'issue possible. Tout son empire s'effondrait. Rien n'aurait du se passer de la sorte. Il aurait du disparaître avant l'arrivée de l'écrivain. Cette situation était insupportable pour celui qui avait toujours eu le contrôle de la situation. Il allait achever la jeune femme, puis il s'occuperait de l'écrivain...Concernant son fils eh bien...Tout dépendrait de sa décision et du camp qu'il choisirait.  
>Doucement, Ryan sortit également son arme de son fourreau et la pointa sur son père.<p>

Il avait visiblement déja choisi.

Le sénateur sourit et enclencha son arme collée au front de Kate en adressant un regard dédaigneux à son fils.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de cran Kevin. Ne me fais pas rire.

Ryan, la main tremblante et mal assurée fixait son père intensément.

-Je n'hésiterais pas papa. Lança-t'il d'une voix tremblante. Je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas.

Le sénateur ne se départit pas de son sourire et doucement commença à presser la gachette.

Le regard de Castle passait de l'un à l'autre dans une tension extrême.

Tout ceci ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait que cette histoire cesse une fois pour toute. Il repensa à tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois, ces dernières années...La mort de Johanna, celle de Roy, les agressions de Kate puis d'Alexis, les lettres, les menaces...Tout ça devait se terminer maintenant. Sans autre forme de procès.

Soudain, sans plus de réflexion, et surprenant tout le monde, il arracha l'arme de la main de Ryan et tira.

Il n'avait jamais été capable de viser correctement sur le terrain. Il avait même manqué de tuer l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues à de nombreuses reprises. Mais cette fois ci, sa balle trouva immédiatement sa cible.

Le front troué d'une balle, le sénateur Ryan ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

Puis un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.

"Echec et mat" murmura-t'il avait de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Ryan tomba à genoux, en état de choc et le silence habita la ruelle pendant un court instant qui sembla durer une éternité.

Musique : Sara Groves – It's me

Puis l'irlandais, choqué,en mode automatique, sans réfléchir, attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro des secours tandis que Castle laissait tomber son arme et se précipitait en direction de la jeune femme.

Il repoussa sans ménagement les deux hommes à ses côtés et s'agenouilla sur le bitume froid, prenant la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

Elle était dans un sale état mais encore consciente, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en apercevant le visage de l'écrivain penché au dessus du sien.

-Hey...murmura-elle faiblement.  
>-Hey, répondit l'écrivain en s'installant plus confortablement et en serrant le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme contre le sien.<p>

Il entreprit de se balançer doucement d'avant en arrière tout en lui caressant le front. Comme le faisait sa mère pour le rassurer lorsque'il n'avait pas plus de 4 ou 5 ans et qu'un violent orage le réveillait en pleine nuit.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, je te jure que tu vas t'en sortir Kate, jura-t'il avec émotion.

Elle hocha la tête mais n'y croyait pas un instant. Elle ne sentait plus vraiment la douleur à présent, elle ne sentait plus son corps tout court. Elle se dit que cela devait probablement ressembler à ça, ce moment ou l'âme se détache de son enveloppe charnelle. Que la mort n'était peut être pas si douloureuse...Cette idée la fit sourire de plus belle.

Au dessus d'elle l'écrivain ravala une larme. Lui aussi sentait bien la vie peu à peu abandonner le corps de Kate. Et il refusait de s'y résoudre.

-Je t'interdis de mourir Katherine Beckett, ordonna-t'il. Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me laisser.

Elle leva doucement une main qu'elle promena sur le visage rugueux de Castle.

-Rick ? Murmura-elle.  
>-Oui ? S'enquit-il en la serrant encore d'avantage contre lui et en penchant la tête dans sa direction pour écouter ce qu'elle avait lui dire.<br>-Tu l'auras ton gilet de vrai flic. Je te le promets. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Il sourit faiblement.

-Je m'en moque de ce gilet Kate. Je m'en moque de nos enquêtes, je m'en moque des livres et de tout le reste. C'est toi que je veux. Sans toi ça n'en vaut plus la peine...

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ne dis pas ça. Pense à Martha et Alexis, ta famille.  
>-C'est toi aussi ma famille maintenant, articula-t'il en se mordant la lèvre.<p>

Elle continuait à secouer doucement la tête, Ses paupières lui semblaient soudain tellement lourdes. Elle se sentait doucement partir.

-Ne ferme pas les yeux Kate ! S'exclama-t'il en lui tapotant la joue pour la maintenir éveillée. Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait déjà plus vraiment. Il était bien trop difficile de lutter contre cette attraction vers le sommeil qui se faisait plus forte d'instant en instant.

Alors qu'elle cédait peu à peu vers un bien être absolu et que les battements de son coeur ralentissaient progressivement elle l'entendit à nouveau prononcer ces mots qu'il avait prononcés quelques mois plus tôt déjà.

-Je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie.

Pour toute réponse elle sourit.

Avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon.

Avant que son coeur ne cesse de battre.

**EPILOGUE**

C'était le premier jour du printemps.

Cette période de l'année avait toujours été sa préférée. Pas forcément celle qui l'inspirait le plus en tant qu'écrivain. Au contraire, c'était généralement le moment où il délaissait l'angoisse de la page blanche pour profiter de quelques promenades en solitaire. Assistant à la renaissance de la nature, savourant les premiers rayons timides du soleil...

C'était un de ces jours là. A quelques détails prêt.

Il avait quitté son appartement sur les coups de 14h, avait pour une fois délaissé son imperméable au profit d'une chemise bleue claire, ouverte au premier bouton. Et lorsqu'il avait passé la tête à l'extérieur il s'était réjoui du temps agréablement tiède de cette journée de mars.

Lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée du parc, il prit une profonde inspiration. Humant l'air familier de l'endroit. Il fit quelques pas. Il tenait une grande enveloppe marron entre ses mains. Il la serrait précieusement contre lui.

Il parvint en quelques instants à peine au pied de ce fameux banc si symbolique. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à cet endroit depuis plusieurs mois. Son coeur se serra à la vue de la fameuse cage à poule jaune sur laquelle quelques enfants avaient par ailleurs déjà pris place. Savourant eux aussi le retour d'une météo plus clémente que l'hiver glacial qui avait précédé.

Machinalement il s'assit sur la gauche du banc. Puis posa l'enveloppe à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'oeil aux enfants qui jouaient.

Un petit garçon, accoudé mollement contre la base de la structure, shootant machinalement dans le sol, soulevant du sable avec ses chaussures attira son attention. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Impression qui se confirma quelques instants plus tard lorsque le garçon en question quitta son poste d'observation pour venir s'asseoir sur la droite du banc. Il s'agissait du petit Johnny. Ce garçonnet légèrement mauvais joueur que lui et Kate avaient aperçu avec son amie quelques mois plus tôt.

Les jambes battant dans le vide, Johnny souffla suffisament fort pour attirer l'attention de l'écrivain.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit celui ci dans un léger sourire.  
>-Je suis triste, souffla le gamin.<br>- Pourquoi donc ?

Le petit garçon se fit glisser le long du banc, se rapprochant de Castle. Ce dernier se demandait ce qui attirait cette confidence impromptue d'un enfant qui lui était tout de même inconnu. Mais il était prêt à l'écouter.

-C'est Laura, ma meilleure copine. Elle va déménager et je la verrais plus.  
>-Oh, répondit l'écrivain compréhensif, c'est pas partiulièrement drôle ça.<p>

Johnny hocha la tête, un peu abattu.

-En plus c'est super loin d'ci Boston !  
>-Peut être, suggéra l'écrivain, que vous pourrez vous écrire ? Et que tu iras lui rendre visite pour les vacances ?<br>-Ouais, je sais pas si ma mère voudra, soupira Johnny. On voudrait bien ! C'est ma copine depuis la maternelle quand même ! Ca fait vachement super longtemps !

Castle sourit.

-Et elle part bientôt Laura ?  
>-A la fin de l'année d'école, répondit le garçon en traçant des traits avec ses chaussures sur le sol terreux.<br>-Alors vous devriez profiter pour faire plein de choses avant ça, proposa Castle. Comme ça vous aurez plein de jolis souvenirs quand elle sera partie et tu pourras te remémorer vos bons moments.  
>-Mmh...répondit l'enfant songeur.<p>

A son âge on ne mesurait pas encore l'importance de se créer des souvenirs.

-Elle veut tout le temps commander mais je l'aime bien quand même...fit-il en soupirant.  
>-J'ai connu ça oui, fit Castle en souriant légèrement.<p>

Comme d'instinct et devinant à qui l'écrivain faisait allusion le garçon releva soudain la tête et regarda autour de lui.

-Et elle est pas là ta copine à toi ?

Au même moment une voix de petite fille se fit entendre à travers tout le parc.

-Johnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Jamesoooon ! Où es tu que je te botte les fessees ?

Le visage du gamin s'éclaira d'un large sourire lorsque Laura apparut près des arbres à quelques mètres de là.

-Oh je crois bien que c'est pour moi ça ! S'écria t'il en se levant précipitament.  
>-On dirait oui, fit Castle en hochant la tête attendri et surtout amusé par la coincidence du nom de famille du petit garçon.<br>-Bon ben au revoir monsieur ! Lança Johnny avant de tourner les talons. Et merci pour vos conseils même si j'ai pas tout bien compris !

Sur ces mots le petit garçon disparut, laissant Castle seul sur son banc. Songeur.

Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'enveloppe, toujours à ses côtés et décida de l'ouvrir.

Il la décacheta et glissa une main à travers le papier froid qui contrastait avec la tiédeur de l'après-midi. A l'intérieur le premier exemplaire de **Sunset Heat** se fit sentir.

Il le retira progressivement de l'épaisse enveloppe. Tachant de ne pas en abimer la couverture. Puis il entreprit de l'ouvrir à la première page pour s'assurer que ses directives avaient bien été suivies concernant la dédicace.

-Tricheur. Tu étais sensé m'attendre, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et sourit, comme un gamin prit en faute.

-Tu me connais, je suis du genre à ouvrir mes cadeaux le 23 décembre répondit l'écrivain.

La jeune femme secoua la tête amusée puis prit place à ses côtés.

-Alors tu vas enfin me la montrer cette dédicace ? S'enquit-elle en tendant la main vers l'épais volume.  
>-Tututut, fit-il en levant la main pour empêcher celle de la jeune femme d'atteindre l'oeuvre. Un peu de patience voyons !<br>-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? S'amusa-t'elle de la situation.

Il hocha la tête et prit un air grave, entrouvrant l'oeuvre et détaillant la première page afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

-Bien.C'est bon, tu peux lire, fit-il après quelques instants d'intense lecture. Ils n'ont pas fait n'importe quoi.

Elle sourit et tendit la main. Il lui remit le livre et ferma les yeux le temps de sa lecture. Il était presque mal à l'aise de se trouver à ses côtés pendant qu'elle lisait ça.

La lecture lui sembla durer une éternité. Il était là sur ce banc, les yeux fermés, comme un imbécile, le soleil caressant doucement son front de ses rayons bienveillants, une fine brise printanière habitant l'espace.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes l'arracha à sa temporaire rêverie. Il sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

-C'est juste magnifique, fit la jeune femme en venant se nicher dans son cou. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
>-Alors ne dis-rien, proposa-t'il en lui caressant doucement le visage.<p>

Elle hocha la tête silencieuse.

-Oh au fait j'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi ! S'exclama-t'elle après quelques instants. Se relevant et contournant le banc au dos duquel elle avait déposé un paquet.

Elle lui tendit l'imposante chose devant le regard intrigué de l'écrivain qui s'était levé à son tour.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit un sourire de gosse éclaira son visage. Il en sortit un gilet pare-balle, copie identique de celui que la jeune femme portait. Sur le devant on pouvait lire "COP NYPD" en lettres blanches. Il le retourna pour l'admirer, , en appercevant le dos du gilet, son sourire se crispa et il jeta un regard blasé à la jeune femme.

-Très drole, fit-il. Vraiment très drôle.

Kate se mordit la lèvre amusée. Au dos du gilet elle avait fait inscrite entre parenthèse le mot "Almost".

Il fit la moue, faussement vexée. Elle se glissa contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras et sourit.

- Tu es un vrai flic pour moi je te rassure. Surtout compte tenu du nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
>-Hum, merci de le reconnaître oui, fit remarquer l'écrivain.<p>

Elle se colla doucement contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t'elle.  
>-J'ai quitté l'appartement il y a une demi-heure, fit-il remarquer.<br>-Même.

Il sourit.

-J'ai eu un coup de téléphone Lanie au fait, lança-t'elle. Juste avant d'arriver ici.  
>-Comment va t'elle ? S'enquit l'écrivain.<p>

La jeune légiste avait reprit le travail le jour même, après plus de 4 mois d'inactivité. Elle remontait doucement la pente mais ce n'était pas tous les jours facile...

-Ca a été dur, mais elle y arrivera. J'ai confiance en elle, répondit la jeune femme. Tout comme en Ryan.

Le jeune homme avait quitté la ville pour de bon avec celle qui était à présent devenue sa femme. Le branle bas médiatique qu'avait soulevé l'affaire du dragon, le fait d'avoir été trahi par son père toutes ces années et de l'avoir vu mourir devant ses yeux, le tout cumulé à la mort de son meilleur-ami...C'était bien trop à supporter pour lui. Il avait rendu son badge et avec Jenny ils avaient quitté la côte est. Aux dernières nouvelles le jeune homme avait intégré une école d'art appliqué du côté de San Francisco. Renouant avec ses rêves d'architecture. Une petite Nelly verrait bientôt le jour...La famille Ryan se reconstruisait doucement mais surement.

Il faudrait certainement d'avantage que quelques mois au jeune irlandais pour s'en remettre. Et cette histoire laisserait des traces de manière définitive...

Des traces, Kate aussi en garderait à vie. Les siennes étaient physiques d'une part. Les nombreuses cicatrices attestaient de ce jour ou "elle était morte dans les bras de l'écrivain". Son coeur avait cessé de battre pour de bon durant 10 longues minutes.

Elle ne devait sa survie qu'à l'incroyable équipe de secouristes qui était intervenue presque immédiatement.

Mais surtout une autre part d'elle était morte avec elle. Une part assoiffée de revanche et de vérité. Une part d'elle autrefois trop froide et distante. La Kate qui se protégeait du monde et des autres n'était plus. Une nouvelle Kate avait éclot de cette chrysalide torturée dans lequel elle s'était enfermée toutes ces années, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'écrivain.

Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de dire qu'elle n'était pas morte que physiquement ce jour là. Son expérience aux frontières de la vie l'avait considérablement changée.

-Bon, si nous rentrions ? Suggéra l'écrivain qui tenait toujours la jeune femme contre lui.  
>-Et si nous ne bougions plus jamais de là plutôt ? Proposa la jeune femme en relevant la tête en direction de Castle.<br>-C'est tentant également, répondit-il.  
>-Tu te souviens de ce matin chez toi ? Juste après notre première nuit ensemble. Comme nous étions bien dans cette bulle d'insouciance. Hors du monde et de nos soucis ?<p>

Il hocha la tête.

-Eh bien j'aimerais recommencer.

Il haussa un sourcil taquin.

-Intéressant ! Quelle partie de l'histoire exactement ? Parce que tu sais, maintenant qu'Alexis est à l'unversité...

Elle sourit, leva les yeux au ciel, puis redevenant plus sérieuse :

-Toute l'histoire...

Il lui rendit son sourire.

-Oui, toute l'histoire...Souffla-t'elle à nouveau en se penchant dans sa direction pour l'embrasser avec intensité.

Il lui rendit son étreinte. La serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces...

Puis elle décolla doucement ses lèvres des siennes et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement trois mots tout simples mais qui transformèrent instantanément les jambes de l'écrivain en un nuage de coton.

-Je t'aime Rick.

Juste à côté d'eux, sur le banc , un coup de vent chahuta doucement la couverture du livre qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi le contenu de sa première page aux regards des curieux.

"_Je tiens à dédier ce dernier tome de la saga Nikki Heat à Katherine Beckett. Une femme incroyablement forte, un modèle, une source d'inspiration..._

_Sans cette femme je ne serais pas l'ombre d'un quart de l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.  
>Sans cette femme je ne serais pas écrivain.<br>Sans cette femme j'ai comme la moitié de moi qui part à la dérive.  
>Sans cette femme je ne suis rien.<em>

_A Kate Beckett._

_Je t'aime_."

**FIN**


End file.
